I will always love you
by Mish Malfoy
Summary: Entre retos, pociones y hechizos; James y Narcissa descubrirán el significado del verdadero amor. Juntos descubrirán que en el corazón no se manda y que a pesar de las circunstancias su amor perdurará.
1. Un simple beso

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados con completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja: **James Potter & Narcissa Black

**Nota: **Yo sé que Narcissa es más grande que James, pero yo la achiqué )? y tendrá la misma edad que los Merodeadores, 17 años.

**"Always I will love you"**

Que reto tan más estúpido, pero era un reto y lo tenía que cumplir ya que dio su palabra y James Potter nunca falta a su palabra, pero debía admitir que el reto que le impuso Sirius era en verdad estúpido y además un acto suicida.

-Es un simple beso- decía Sirius

¿Un simple beso? Puede que sí, ha tenido retos parecidos con diferentes chicas pero jamás con ella, de cierta forma ella estaba prohibida para ambos y al parecer Sirius había olvidado esa pequeña regla

Los cuatro amigos caminaban a donde creerían que estaría la chica. Remus se abstenía de comentar, pero eso sí, se divertiría al ver el reto de Sirius cumplido. Peter tampoco decía gran cosa, simplemente de daba la razón en todo a James.

-Te juro que sí me hace algo, yo le diré que fue un reto de tu parte- dice James

-No te va a pasar nada, es un simple beso- dice Sirius algo fastidiado

-Deja de repetir eso, ¡no es un simple beso!

-Claro que sí, James, solo llegas hasta donde esté ella y le das un beso en la boca. No es mucha ciencia

James suelta un bufido y sigue caminando decidido a cumplir ese reto, para callar de una buena vez a Sirius. Tal vez si Sirius hubiera elegido a otra chica, James no estaría quejándose como lo hace ahora, pero sabrá Merlín como es que a Sirius se le ocurrió precisamente esa chica.

-¿Estás seguro de que estará ahí, Sirius?- pregunta Remus

-Sí, está en la biblioteca o en la torres de Astronomía- dice Sirius muy seguro

James suelta otro bufido. _Otra desventaja, que Sirius la conozca_ piensa James. ¿Cómo es que se metió en este embrollo? Por un simple juego de ajedrez, donde obviamente James perdió y ahora debe de cumplir su reto. Tal vez no se le dificulte tanto, solamente usaría la misma táctica de seducción que usa con otras chicas, así ella caería y el cumplía su reto

-Hemos llegado, Cornamenta –dice Sirius riendo

Sirius abre la puerta la biblioteca y la ve, entrando a un pasillo con un libro enorme en las manos. James siente la mirada de sus tres amigos clavadas en su nuca.

-Un simple beso- dice James para sí mismo

-El león va tras su presa –dice Sirius riendo- pero no es cualquier presa, señores. –niega con la cabeza-Nada más y nada menos que mi bella prima: Narcissa Black


	2. ¿Por qué yo?

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja: **James Potter & Narcissa Black

**"Always I will love you"**

Narcissa estaba harta, harta de tener que cargar con libros enormes, harta de tener que estudiar y harta de no poder estudiar en su sala común, solo porque a Lucius se le ocurría insinuarle cosas de mal gusto mientras ella estudiaba. _Malditos EXTASIS _pensó ella.

Los padres de Narcissa, Cygnus y Druella, le pedían excelentes calificaciones sin importar que no fuera a trabajar saliendo de Hogwarts. Le pedían que diera lo mejor de ella porque, según ellos, es lo que toda un Black haría. Así que no le quedaba de otra que tener que estudiar todos los días para obtener esas excelentes calificaciones, y ella sería premiada de cierta forma por su esfuerzo.

-Vamos Cissy, yo sé que tú puedes- dice para sí misma

Camina por los pasillos de la biblioteca buscando el libro que le había recomendado el profesor Slughorn, argumentando que ese libro le facilitaría sus estudios en pociones. Buscaba y rebuscaba por todos lados de la sección de pociones hasta que lo vio, un libro enorme de pasta café. Tomó el libro y lo deposito sobré la mesa.

-Estás pesado- le dijo al libro en un susurro

Tomó aire y lo tomó entre sus brazos, se dirigió a su lugar favorito de la biblioteca: al fondo de un pasillo con una ventana que daba al bosque. Notó que la puerta se abría pero no prestó atención quien entraba, estaba concentrada en llevar semejante libro hasta su mesa.

Cuando llegó azotó el libro sobre la mesa, río un poco al escuchar el ruido porque sabía que Madame Pince la reprendería, al ver que no pasaba nada se sentó frente al libro, sacó unos cuantos pergaminos y comenzó a leer.

-Es mucha lectura para ti sola, ¿no Black?- preguntó una voz conocida a su espalda

-Es mi problema, no el tuyo, Potter- respondió fríamente Narcissa, sin despegar la vista del libro

-¿Sabes? Es de mala educación no ver a la gente cuando te está hablando, preciosa

Para cuando Narcissa levantó la vista, James ya estaba sentado a un lado de ella sonriendo…ella conocía esa sonrisa pero no recordaba donde la había visto.

-Bien, Potter, ¿Qué deseas? Dime rápido que estoy ocupada- dijo Narcissa algo fastidiada

James acercó su silla lo más que pudo a la de ella, reviso el libro que ella tenía en la mesa y lo hojeo un poco.

-Tengo algo que hacer y es urgente que lo haga- responde sin despegar la vista del libro.

Narcissa rueda los ojos y comienza a impacientarse

-Pues corre, hazlo, que me quitas tiempo de estudio- dijo Narcissa quitando las manos de James del libro

James rápidamente tomó las manos de Narcissa entre las suyas y la miró sonriente. Narcissa miró como él tomo sus manos y de pronto calló en cuenta: Esa sonrisa que tenía pegada al rostro era porque estaba coqueteando con las chicas. Después de eso todo fue muy rápido: James se acercó a ella y la besó, Narcissa reaccionó y por unos instantes correspondió el beso, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se separó abruptamente de él.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- preguntó Narcissa enojada

-Tenía que hacerlo, no preguntes porque- respondió James calmado

Narcissa bajó la mirada y vio que sus manos estaban entre las de él, ella las quitó y lo volteó a ver.

-Imbécil, lárgate de aquí- dijo Narcissa levantándose de su lugar

-¿Segura? Podría quedarme un rato más- dijo James levantándose también y guiñándole un ojo

Narcissa estaba furiosa y sin previo aviso le dio una patada en la entrepierna a James. James calló al suelo adolorido, y Narcissa arregló rápidamente sus cosas.

-Fue un reto…de Sirius- dijo James en el suelo, aún adolorido

Narcissa tomó como pudo su enorme libro de pociones y salió lo más calmada que pudo del pasillo, ahí fue donde vio a Sirius platicando muy animadamente con la bibliotecaria. Narcissa caminó con elegancia hasta donde estaba s primo, lo tomo de la túnica y tiró de su túnica hasta la salida. Una vez afuera y un par de metros lejos de la biblioteca, Narcissa lo encaró después de varios meses de no hablarse

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Narcissa dándole su libro a Sirius

Sirius tomó el libro entre brazos y sonrió

-Fuiste la primera que se me vino a la mente.

-Ya veo…-Narcissa acomodaba su cabello- espero que a tu amigo le quede claro que conmigo nadie se mete

-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó Sirius riendo

-Ya te contará el, ahora llévate ese libro y acompáñame a mi sala común- dijo Narcissa encaminándose a su sala común


	3. Amortentia

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados con completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

Dos semanas, dos semanas habían pasado desde que James cumplió su reto y dos semanas que llevaba de no hablarle a Sirius. En vez de que su amigo fuera a buscarlo, se fue a quien sabe dónde con Narcissa, y no le pensaba preguntar. Después del pequeño incidente con la Slytherin, James ni siquiera la volteaba ver, lo cual era un alivio para Narcissa

Era lunes por la mañana y su primera clase era pociones, lamentablemente era una de las tantas clases que compartían con Slytherin.

-¡Les dije que se nos hacía tarde!- dijo Remus molesto

Los cuatro amigos corrían por todo el castillo, ya que por haberse quedado un rato más en el gran comedor, ahora llegarían tarde a su clase.

-Tranquilo, no nos pasará nada –dijo Sirius.

Cuando llegaron al salón, respiraban entrecortadamente y algo sudorosos. Abrieron la puerta y todo el salón los volteó a ver, los cuatro se quedaron en la puerta esperando la reacción del profesor Slughorn

-¿Qué esperan? Pasen ya y no retrasen más mi clase –

Sirius nuevamente se negó a compartir asiento con James, así que James tuvo que sentarse con Peter, otra vez.

-Bien, como les iba diciendo este proyecto será por parejas. –el profesor volteo a verlos- Y no, no pueden escoger a su pareja, yo lo haré.

-¿De qué trata el proyecto? –preguntó Remus

-Oh si claro, junto con su pareja tienen que preparar una poción que ya después yo le diré. Durará dos meses, ya que el tiempo de preparación de algunas pociones es tardado

-¿Cómo le demostraremos que está preparada correctamente?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy

-Dependiendo de cada poción, yo ya veré como comprobarla.

Todo el salón comenzó a murmurar de cómo sería preparar una poción por si solos, James no prestaba atención, pensaba que si tenía un poco de suerte, podría hacer equipo con Lily Evans. Entre tanto barullo el profesor Slughorn apareció una bolsa con papeles adentro y dijo:

-Pasarán en orden, pasará la mitad del salón por un papel ya que la otra mitad, sus nombres se encuentran en la bolsa.

Fueron pasando poco a poco, James seguía esperando que Lily o el sacaran el nombre del otro. Por otro lado Narcissa rogaba porque no le tocará con Lucius. Lamentablemente Lily sacó un papel y su compañero era ni más ni menos que Snape, cuando James supo le dirigió una mirada asesina al Slytherin; y para desgracia de Narcissa todavía no salía su papel ni el de Lucius.

-Black-dijo el profesor

-¿Cuál Black?- preguntó Sirius

-Oh cierto, Sirius Black- afirmó el profesor.

Sirius se levantó y sacó un papel, cuando el vio el nombre frunció el ceño. Se acercó al profesor y le dijo algo en voz baja que nadie pudo escuchar.

-Bien, por ciertas circunstancias el señor Black tendrá que sacar otro papel de la bolsa.

_Soy yo_ pensó Narcissa desanimada, mientras repasaba los nombres que quedaban disponibles

-Bien, señor Malfoy usted es el compañero del señor Black. El siguiente es usted señor Potter

Sirius regresó a regañadientes a su lugar, James olvidó su enojo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al saber el compañero de su amigo y se levantó para recoger su papel. Cuando James vio su papel dejó de reí, lo cual provocó la risa de Sirius, ya que él podía imaginarse de quien se trataba

-Perfecto, señorita Black, su compañero es el señor Potter.

James y Narcissa se miraron, Sirius no dejaba de reí y Lucius le dirigía una mirada asesina a James. Era todo un embrollo, pero ahora Narcissa tendría que pasar dos meses con James para poder obtener una buena calificación.

-Bien, solo a uno de los integrantes les entregaré el nombre de la poción y el método para prepararla- dijo el profesor.

Con un movimiento de varita apareció unos pergaminos con instrucciones a varios alumnos del salón, a Narcissa le había tocado recibir las instrucciones y cuando vio la poción...se quiso desmayar.

Al final de la clase, muchos no estaban de acuerdo con sus parejas, y mucho menos Narcissa. El profesor había dicho que no había cambio de parejas, pero por lo menos tenía su lado bueno: No era Lucius su compañero.

Estaba claro que si ella quería obtener buenos resultados tendría ella que acercarse a él, ya que veía que James no tenía ninguna intención. Camino decidida a encararlo y James pudo ver que se acercaba hasta su lugar.

-Así que… ¿Qué poción nos tocó, preciosa? – pregunto James

-Esta-dijo Narcissa dándole el pergamino con las instrucciones y el nombre- Te veo en la biblioteca al final de las clases.

Ella dio media vuelta y salió del salón. James abrió el pergamino y vio la poción que les tocaba hacer.

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Remus

James levantó la mirada y tragó saliva

-Amortentia.

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto! Es que eso de entrar a clases, tarea y esas cosas como que no se me dan xD Además pasar los capítulos del Cel a la compu como que me tardo**

**Bueno, aquí un capítulo más, espero les guste y les mando una abrazo! **


	4. Tregua

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados con completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Tarde. Por su puesto que iba a llegar tarde, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza llegar a tiempo y darle cierta satisfacción a Narcissa. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero por lo menos una media hora de retraso bastaría.

James caminaba tranquilamente y silbaba una tonadita muy pegajosa. No prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba delicadamente del brazo

-Pero qué demonios…-se quejó James y se detuvo en seco

-No te quejes- dijo la voz de una chica- No te hice daño y lo sabes

James la miró y sonrió, era Narcissa. Los dos estaban en medio del pasillo, uno de los tantos que llevaba a la biblioteca.

-Media hora tarde, Potter ¿sabías que teníamos que ir con Slughorn?- preguntó Narcissa

-¿Teníamos que ir? ¿Dónde decía eso?- preguntó James buscando el pergamino con los ingredientes

-Hasta abajo. Pensé que lo verías y por lo menos llegarías a tiempo- dijo Narcissa, soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar- Vamos, apúrate, Potter

James se percató de que Narcissa caminaba muy rápido, muy rápido para ser una chica tan delicada como se veía. Él caminada atrás de ella, tratando de seguir su paso. No hablaban de nada, no tenían de que hablar ¿Del beso? _No gracias, quiero tener descendencia _pensó James. Pronto los dos se encontraron afuera del despacho del profesor Slughorn.

-Hay que tocar-dijo Narcissa mirando a James- ¿Qué esperas?

-Ah, ¿yo? –dijo el mirándola, ella asintió.- De acuerdo –James llamó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió enseguida y dejo ver al profesor de pociones, James se quedó pasmado pero Narcissa lo empujó y le dedico una sonrisa radiante al profesor

-Disculpe la tardanza, pero Potter estaba….ocupado- dijo Narcissa

El profesor lo miró y James solo se dedicó a asentir torpemente.

-Bien, pues pasen- dijo el profesor.

James y Narcissa entraron en el despacho justo atrás de su maestro. Slughorn se sentó detrás de su escritorio, mientras que los dos jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas que estaban del otro lado.

-Si no me equivoco la poción que les toco preparar es Amortentia- dijo el profesor mientras buscaba entre sus cajones.

-Así es, señor.- dijo Narcissa

-Bien. Como seguro saben, es una poción algo complicada pero no imposible de preparar. Yo les proveeré de todos los ingredientes, claro. Lo único que me preocupa es que esa poción sea utilizada…de forma incorrecta- dijo el profesor mirando a sus dos alumnos

-Pero por supuesto, señor. Toda la poción que preparemos, se la entregaremos…-comenzó a decir Narcissa

-Oh, si usted no me preocupa, señorita Black. El que me preocupa es el señor Potter

Narcissa y el profesor miraron a James. El apenas calló en cuenta de lo que decía el profesor, James tosió un poco y asintió con torpeza, de nuevo

-Yo…yo no haré nada. Lo-lo juro- dijo algo temeroso, después vio que Narcissa lo miraba con dureza- ¡YA! Ya lo juré, Black.

-Si veo alguna chica bajo el efecto de la poción, señor Potter, usted será expulsado- dijo el profesor

-De acuerdo- dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien. En esta caja- dijo el profesor poniendo una caja repleta de frascos- tienen diferentes ingredientes. Parte del proyecto es que identifiquen los ingredientes. Por favor, señor Potter, venga por la caja.

James se levantó, tomó la caja y volvió a su lugar. La caja pesaba mucho, pero no iba a permitir que Narcissa viera que era débil.

-Pueden comenzar cuando quieran. Un laboratorio permanecerá abierto, ahí todos los de su grupo prepararán sus pociones. Pueden retirarse

Los dos jóvenes salieron. Tampoco hablaban, ahora James dudaba que tuvieran que quedarse en silencio. Narcissa se encaminó hacia un lado diferente.

-¿A dónde vas? Si querías ir a un lugar privado para los dos, preciosa, solo tenías que decirme…

-¡Cállate, Potter!- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se acercó a una pared de ladillos en el fondo de un pasillo, sacó su varita y con la punta de esta tocó ciertos ladrillos. James la miraba extrañado, la caja pesaba mucho y ella solo se ponía a jugar con su varita. De pronto un compartimiento pequeño se abrió, James se sobresaltó y Narcissa rio por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó James

-Bella me lo mostró hace tiempo. Aquí guardaremos los ingredientes, solo los que ocuparemos- dijo Narcissa- Ven, trae la caja aquí.

James obedeció, se acercó con cautela. La mención de la hermana mayor de Narcissa le ponía los pelos de punta. Dejó la caja en el suelo.

-Bien, empecemos- dijo Narcissa, que se sentó cerca de la caja. Ella levantó la vista hacia James- Vamos, que no voy a hacer esto sola

James se sentó frente a Narcissa, dejando la caja en medio de los dos. De pronto James noto algo que jamás creyó que pudiera notar: al sentarse, la falda de Narcissa se subía lo suficiente como para ver un poco más sus muslos, si de por si llevaba su falda algo corta…

-Saca la lista de ingredientes, Potter- ordenó Narcissa sin darse cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía James

James sacó la lista y se la entregó a Narcissa, ella la tomó y examinó el contenido de esta. James trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, pero siempre su vista volvía a donde no debía mirar.

-Espero que no seas tan inepto como para no reconocer los ingredientes. Yo busco la mitad y tú la otra mitad.- ordenó Narcissa

_¿Pero qué le pasa? Me ordena como si fuera su sirviente _pensó James. Narcissa puso la lista en una posición para que los dos vieran su contenido. Los dos comenzaron buscando en cada frasco, había bastantes ingredientes y para fortuna de James, si sabía identificar ingredientes, la mayoría.

James se detuvo y la miró, ella estaba concentrada viendo un frasco. Al verla se le ocurrió una idea, claro, tenía que ver si ella aceptaba.

-Hey Black- dijo James y ella levantó la vista-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-He notado que esto de las clases y tareas te importa mucho, demasiado diría yo.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver, Potter? A ti también deberían de importarte….

-Déjame terminar ¿quieres?- Narcissa suspiró y asintió- Bien, te propongo una tregua ¿Te parece?

-Y esto viene por que….

-Porque no me gusta estar peleando. Mira, vamos a tener que vernos por dos largos meses, varios días a la semana, si no es que diario. Dudo que tú quieras pelear o insultarme y pasar un mal rato, porque yo no lo quiero.

Narcissa parecía dudarlo, tenía razón. Si ella quería una buena nota, tendría que llevarse bien con James.

-Me parece….bien. – Dijo ella sonriendo- solo promete que llegarás a tiempo, por favor

-Lo prometo- dijo James con una sonrisa-

-Entonces será una tregua, Potter- dijo mientras le tendía su mano para cerrar el trato

-Si es una tregua, puedes llamarme James, preciosa- dijo James tomando su mano y estrechándola con la suya

Narcissa rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-Entonces tú puedes llamarme Narcissa, no preciosa-respondió ella.


	5. Damisela en peligro

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

2 semanas después.

Narcissa caminaba por el castillo. Tenía un rato libre, así que iría a su sala común a leer un poco. Estaba casi segura que no habría quien la molestara a estas horas del día, y con decir que esperaba que nadie la molestara se refería a Lucius. Algunas veces su madre le decía que le sería un buen partido, que tal vez ella tenga la suerte de que Abraxas Malfoy la eligiera para ser la esposa de su hijo.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, no había nadie más que unos chicos de primer y segundo año. Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones y sacó el libro que ahora leía. El libro que le había recomendado Jocelyn, era muy bueno, así que la lectura la absorbió por completo, hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella, muy cerca de ella.

-¿Matar a un Ruiseñor?- preguntó la persona que estaba a su lado, y desafortunadamente, Narcissa lo conocía- ¿Ahora lees eso, Ciss?

-Sí, Lucius, me lo recomendó Jocelyn.-dijo cerrando su libro- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Solo venía a saludarte, Ciss. ¿No quieres ir algún otro lado?- preguntó el sonriendo

Narcissa rodó los ojos y volteó a verlo. Y Lucius hizo algo que ella no se esperaba: la besó. Narcissa se sorprendió pero no correspondió ese beso, al contrario, lo alejó y le dio una cachetada.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso te di permiso para besarme? Idiota –dijo Narcissa enojada, ella se levantó.

-Ciss…-dijo Lucius aún con la mano en la mejilla-

-¡Deja de llamarme "Ciss"! Para ti soy Narcissa ¿De acuerdo?- gritó ella y notó que todos en la sala los miraban.

Ella se encaminó a su habitación, iba por sus notas de pociones. Subió dignamente hasta su dormitorio, hasta que supo que nadie la miraba, se echó a correr. Llegó a su habitación y buscó todas las notas que había tomado del avance de la Amortentia. Antes de salir, inhaló y exhaló. Bajó las escaleras… y no había nadie, metió su mano al bolsillo donde estaba su varita, pero alguien la jalo del brazo con fuerza.

-No debiste de hacer eso… Ciss- dijo Lucius, haciendo énfasis en "Ciss"

Narcissa trató de zafarse, pero él la agarraba muy fuerte.

-Suéltame, Lucius –dijo ella con un toque de miedo

-No. Tienes que aprender a respetarme ¿Sabes? –Él sonrió y de nuevo se puso serio-

-¿Respetarte? Ni que fueras mi dueño- dijo ella zafándose de su agarre- Imbécil

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó furioso

-IM-BÉ-CIL- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

De nuevo, Lucius hizo algo que sorprendió, para mal, a Narcissa. Lucius la abofeteo, muy duro que ella calló al suelo. Sus notas cayeron por todos lados. Ella lo miró horrorizada, Lucius estaba furioso o por lo menos eso veía Narcissa en sus ojos. Narcissa comenzó a recoger sus papeles, sintió como Lucius la dejaba sola en medio de la sala común. Cuando terminó salió de su sala, y muy dentro de ella agradecía que los laboratorios estaban cerca.

Cuando llegó, vio a James recargado en la pared. Cuando se cerró la puerta tras de ella, ella se recargó en ella y comenzó a llorar. De reojo pudo ver que la otra pareja con la que estaba James, eran Lupin y Pettigrew. No le importó, seguía recargada en la puerta, llorando y pegando con fuerza sus notas al pecho.

-Narcissa ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James acercándose

Ella no pudo más y soltó sus notas, haciendo que de nuevo se esparcieran por el suelo. Ella se dejó caer al suelo. Lloraba con tanta intensidad, se sentía enojada, frustrada pero más enojada que nunca.

-¿Qué pasó, Narcissa?- volvió a preguntar James.

Ella lo miró, él estaba en hincado, para estar a su altura. Narcissa pudo notar algo de preocupación en su mirada.

-Me pegó- dijo ella con un hilo de voz, tan bajito como para que solo James escuchara- ¿puedes creerlo? Me pegó

-¿Quién te pegó?- preguntó el, al mismo tono que ella

-Lucius- dijo volviendo a llorar- Me be-beso…. Yo me enojé….lo-lo insulté ¿Fue mi culpa, James?

James se sentía también muy enojado, odiaba que muchos hombres le pegarán a las mujeres, pero odiaba con mucho más fuerza que las mujeres se echaran la culpa.

-No, Cissy, no fue tu culpa. –dije el levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara-

Él nunca la había llamado "Cissy", siempre era "Narcissa", eso la hizo sentir feliz, feliz por un solo momento. Tomó su mano, y la ayudó a levantarse. James la dirigió al rincón de la parte de atrás del salón, donde él estaba seguro que no los escucharían.

Ella se sentó en uno de los bancos y él estaba frente a ella. La tomó del mentón y examinaba donde él la había golpeado, solamente estaba rojo, ese golpe pasaría.

-¿Se ve muy mal?- preguntó Narcissa

-Desaparecerá en poco tiempo. Tranquila- dijo James

Ella quitó la mano de James y lo miró. A James se le encogió el corazón al ver los ojos de Narcissa llenos de lágrimas, al verla triste.

-Cissy, ¿Por qué pasó esto?- preguntó James

-Ya-ya te dije, lo insulté. Pero el antes me había besado, yo no quería, así que lo alejé de mí y le dije cosas horribles. Subí a mi habitación por mis notas, cuando bajé él me tomó por sorpresa y…y…pasó esto –dijo volviendo a soltar un par de lágrimas.

James no aguantó más, Narcissa se veía como una niña llorando, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa. La abrazó. Narcissa dejó que el la tomará entre sus brazos y volvió a llorar; se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos, sentía que nada ni nadie podría tocarla.

-¿Quieres ir por un té?- preguntó el

-¿Y la poción?- preguntó ella, aún entre sus brazos

-Que yo sepa, las pociones no suelen tomar té –el solo una risita, pero al ver que Narcissa no lo hacía, se calló- No le pasará nada, en lo que llegabas yo tomaba notas.

-Está bien. Vamos- dijo Narcissa separándose de él.

Los dos caminaron hacía la salida y Narcissa notó que sus apuntes ya estaba acomodados y junto a los de James. James tomó los suyos y los de ella, le dijo algo a Lupin y después volvió con Narcissa

-Anda, las cocinas no están lejos.- dijo James

Antes de salir, Narcissa notó que Lupin y Pettigrew los veían, ella asintió en modo de agradecimiento, los amigos de James sonrieron en modo de respuesta.

James y Narcissa caminaban en silencio, llegaron a las cocinas. James le hizo cosquillas a la pera y se abrió la puerta. Él ayudo a Narcissa a entrar, cuando entraron Narcissa se sorprendió, nunca había estado en las cocinas y ver a tantos elfos juntos en verdad que la sorprendió. De pronto sintió que alguien le jalaba, bajo la mirada y vio a un pequeño elfo sonriente.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó el elfo

-Dos tés, por favor amiguito- dijo James

-En seguida. – dijo el Elfo

-Ven, por aquí hay una mesa y sillas- dijo James

James la llevó casi al fondo, había una mesa de tamaño normal con dos sillas. Cada uno se sentó en una y hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

-Gracias, James- dijo por fin Narcissa

-No hay de que, me gusta ayudar a damiselas en peligro- dijo James, sonriéndole. Narcissa sonrió débilmente- Cissy, ¿Por qué dejaste que te pegara?

-No-no lo sé, James. Sé que pude hechizarlo o algo, pero no lo hice. Creo que saber que probablemente el será mi marido, me impide hacerle un daño físico – dijo Narcissa

James al escuchar la palabra "marido" se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¿Marido? No sé si sepas, pero tienes 17 años- dijo James

-Aquí están sus tés, los endulzamos con algo de miel- dijo el elfo poniendo las dos tazas en la mesa

-Gracias, cariño- dijo Narcissa al elfo

El elfo se sonrojó y salió corriendo, feliz.

-Claro que sé que tengo 17 años, pero ¿Sabías que cuando llegue el momento me comprometerán con un sangre pura?- dijo Narcissa

-Ah claro, si lo sabía, Sirius me contó- dijo James- pero mis padres no creen en esas cosas de la pureza.

-Bueno, pues lo más probable es que a mí me comprometan con Lucius- dijo Narcissa dándole un sorbo a su té-

-¿No puedes hacer algo para evitarlo?- preguntó James haciendo lo mismo que ella

-No… bueno sí. Tu seguro ya lo sabes, irme de la casa, como lo hicieron Sirius y Andrómeda- dijo Narcissa- pero yo no haría eso jamás, mi familia es muy importante para mí.

-Lo voy a matar- dijo James

-¿A quién?

-A Lucius. Un verdadero caballero jamás le pondría un dedo encima a una dama- dijo James levantándose

Narcissa también se levantó, lo miró y sonrió. James también sonrió y de pronto los dos estaban riéndose como un par de viejos amigos

-Solo prométeme una cosa- dijo James-

-Claro- dijo Narcissa

-Si te vuelve a tocar, dímelo y yo le partiré la cara- dijo James

-Lo prometo- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Y dime una sola cosa más- pidió James.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella

-¿Quién besa mejor, el o yo?- preguntó James sonriendo

Narcissa sonrió, miró el reloj que estaba en la cocina. Se acercó a James y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo clase. Gracias, James. Lo que hiciste por mí, en verdad lo aprecio bastante. Nos vemos mañana, después de clases.

James no dijo nada, solo la vio salir.


	6. Hipnotizado

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

2 semanas después.

Por fin, por fin llegó el día de la visita a Hogsmade. James y sus amigos, después de visitar Zonko, fueron a Las Tres Escobas. Se sentaron en el centro de todo ese alboroto que se forma cada vez que hay una visita a Hogsmade. Peter y Sirius llegaron con las cuatro cervezas.

-¿Cómo van con su poción, Remus?- preguntó Sirius

-Vamos bien, aunque Peter la otra vez se comió algo de bezoar por error- dijo Remus riendo

-Lo confundí con chocolates- se defendió Peter

-Claro, Peter- dijo Sirius riendo, de pronto se puso serio

-¿Qué pasa, Canuto?- preguntó James bebiendo de su cerveza

-Mira- dijo Sirius señalando la entrada

James volteó y vio que Lily entraba con Snape. Los dos reían muy animados, como amigos de toda la vida. Por alguna extraña razón, ya no le importaba, solo sonrió de lado y ya. Volvió la mirada a sus amigos y estos lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James

-Pensé que iba a romperle la cara a Quejicus, o lanzarle un hechizo o algo- dijo Sirius

-No…no sé, ya no me interesa- dijo James

-Yo creo que alguien más entró en tu corazón- dijo Remus

-Sí, y esa chica tiene nombre y apellido- dijo Sirius

-Sirius, todo mundo tiene nombre y apellido- dijo Peter

Sirius volteó y sonrío divertido

-Lo sé, Peter, solo quería sonar dramático- dijo Sirius y volteó a ver a James-

-No, no lo creo. Solo que ya no me interesa Lily. Digo, estar tanto años tras de ella y que no me hiciera caso… eso cansa ¿saben? – James suspiró y bebió de su cerveza.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres ¿Por qué?- dijo Peter

-Diablos, quedé con Narcissa a las 3:15.- dijo James levantándose.

No les dio tiempo a sus amigos de decir alguna palabra, James salió a toda prisa del local y se encaminó al lugar de servicio postal. Pero cuando iba caminando vio que una pareja forcejeaba en un callejón, James se acercó en silencio a ver de quienes se trataban, le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver que se trataba de Lucius y Narcissa

-¡Te dije que no!- decía Narcissa algo molesta

-Cállate. Solo acompáñame y ya- decía Lucius

-¡No! Tú no me puedes ordenar, no eres mi dueño- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se escuchaba muy molesta. Hasta a James le dio miedo con solo escucharla

-Claro que puedo ¿Recuerdas la última vez? Te deje en el suelo- dijo Lucius con tono burlón

-Anda, pégame otra vez, demuéstrame que eres tan poco hombre como para pegarle a una dama- dijo Narcissa

Lucius levantó su mano, Narcissa se encogió para protegerse y James no pudo más, así que salió de su escondite.

-Alto ahí, Malfoy- gritó James

Lucius volteó, se le veía furioso, su ira sí que estaba fuera de control. Narcissa cuando lo vio, se le iluminó el rostro o eso quiso pensar James

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- preguntó Lucius

-No voy a permitir que le pegues a Narcissa, no de nuevo- dijo James

Lucius volteó a ver a Narcissa, ella lo miró desafiante y le sonrió.

-Así que fuiste con tu amigo Potty, bueno, eso no me importa- dijo Lucius volviendo su mirada a James- Lárgate de aquí, esto no te incumbe

-Claro que me incumbe, Malfoy. Caíste muy bajo al pegarle a Narcissa, pero caíste aún más bajo al querer volver a pegarle. – dijo James mientras se acercaba a Lucius- Será mejor que te vayas ahora, si no quieres que le diga a Dumbledore, ya sabes, con eso de que ya hay un testigo.

Lucius dudó, por último se fue no sin antes darle un empujón a James. Narcissa sonrió ampliamente, se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió a abrazar a James. El la levantó en el aire y le dio un par de vueltas.

-Eso fue fantástico, James- dijo Narcissa

-Gracias, sé que soy fantástico- dijo James

-Anda, vamos a ver la poción- dijo Narcissa

Todo el camino al castillo se la pasaron haciendo bromas y hablando de lo que habían hecho ese día. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, no había nadie, así que se acomodaron y fueron a ver la poción.

-Afuera está nevando y aquí es un horno- dijo James quitándose su chamarra

-Es por que las demás pociones se están cociendo también, aunque el fuego esté bajo, se junta el calor- dijo Narcissa

Ya había pasado un mes desde que estaban juntos haciendo la poción, y cada vez, James se daba cuenta de cada una de las virtudes y defectos de Narcissa ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía. Le gustaba que cuando algo no salía bien, ella torcía la boca.

-Supe que Evans y Severus volvieron a ser amigos- dijo Narcissa mientras movía el cucharón en la poción

-Yo me enteré hoy- dijo James mirándola

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Narcissa sin despegar la vista de la poción

-No siento nada. – Dijo y vio que Narcissa lo miraba- Me refiero a que no me importa ya, Lily ya no me interesa

Narcissa no dijo nada, James pudo notar las gotas de sudor que corrían por su cuello. Narcissa se amarró el cabello y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa. Ella notó la mirada él y sonrió

-No te emociones, James, tengo una blusa abajo- dijo Narcissa

Cuando se la quitó, ella traía una camisa muy delgada color blanca de tirantes. James la miraba, el escote de esa blusa sí que llamaría la atención de cualquiera. De pronto se dio cuenta de que él también se asaba, así que prefirío remangarse las mangas, podría soportar ese calor

Narcissa lo miró de repente y sonrió.

-Sé que esto es una distracción muy fuerte, pero tranquila, yo sé que podrás seguir con tu trabajo- dijo James

-Claro, como tus antebrazos son muy sexys- dijo Narcissa riendo

En cuanto acabó de revolver todo, los dos comenzaron a escribir sus notas. James no sabía lo que escribía, solo de vez en cuando veía a Narcissa como escribía y como se concentraba para escribir.

Cuando acabaron, salieron rápidamente del salón. Cada quien se fue para su sala común, James sabía que no habría muchas personas en su sala por lo que se podría quedar en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

Cuando llegó, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones más cómodos que había, miró hacía el techo y comenzó a pensar

_-¿Por qué ya no me importa Lily?_ Se cuestionó

_-Porque otra chica entró en tu corazón, en menos de un mes esa chica te ha hipnotizado- _se respondió solo

-No puede ser…-dijo en voz baja

-_Sí, me gusta Narcissa Black_- pensó


	7. No lo sientas

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

2 semanas después

Era sábado por la tarde, ya había acabado sus deberes y no tenía de que preocuparse ahora. Estaba frente al lago con su amiga Jocelyn, Narcissa le estaba trenzando el cabello a su amiga, mientras Jocelyn le contaba sobre su vida amorosa.

-Entonces Ethan me llevó una rosa al final de mi clase- dijo Jocelyn

Ethan era un chico de Slytherin también, era un estúpido con todo el sentido de la palabra, pero su amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, así que Narcissa no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Ethan es un estúpido, Jocelyn tu eres alérgica a las flores- dijo Narcissa

-Bueno, sí, pero lo que cuenta es la intención- dijo Jocelyn riendo

Narcissa rodó los ojos y también rio junto con su amiga.

-¿Y James?- preguntó Jocelyn

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Cómo va todo con él, amiga?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Pues normal, ¿Qué más podría pasar? – dijo Narcissa terminando de trenzar el cabello de Jocelyn

Jocelyn se enderezó y la miró directamente a los ojos, sonrió y la abrazó.

-Cissy, si pudieras ver como brillan tus ojos al hablar de él-

-No seas exagerada, Jo, no me gusta James- dijo Narcissa

-Yo nunca dije que te gustara, solo dije que tus ojos te brillan al hablar de el- dijo Jocelyn

-Solo te lo quise aclarar.- dijo Narcissa

-Bueno, que bueno que me lo aclaras, porque muchas de sexto año dicen que es muy guapo y se corre el rumor de que sale con una chica de Ravenclaw- dijo Jocelyn sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿De Ravenclaw?- preguntó alarmada Narcissa

Jocelyn no pudo aguantar la risa, Narcissa no la comprendía, su amiga era algo extraña en algunas ocasiones, pero esta vez su rareza superaba los límites.

-Por Merlín, Narcissa, soy tu mejor amiga y a mí no me puedes mentir. Te gusta James

-Bueno… tal vez si sea algo atractivo, tal vez me guste mucho como arruga su nariz al oler los ingredientes, tal vez me guste cuando me mira y piensa que no lo veo, tal vez….-dijo Narcissa sonrojándose.

-Eso es tan bello, Cissy- dijo Jocelyn mirando su reloj- y yo que tú me apuraba, ya casi se acerca la hora de tu encuentro con el

Narcissa se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, sin duda alguna ella era su mejor amiga. La conocía desde antes de entrar, sus padres son amigos así que ella se volvió rápidamente su amiga.

Caminó por el castillo, veía a varios chicos jugando y platicando. Por suerte, Lucius había pedido permiso para salir con su padre a quien sabe dónde, no le importaba a donde fue, ella era libre de su presencia. Llegó a los laboratorios de pociones, abrió la puerta y no había nadie, así que decidió esperar afuera ya que hacía muchísimo calor adentro.

Pasaron 10… 15 minutos y James no aparecía, esto ya era raro, desde que empezaron con la poción el jamás llegaba tarde. Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, se asomó y vio a James que caminaba con la cabeza gacha, algo tenía ya que él nunca caminaba así

-James…-dijo Narcissa

-Hola, preciosa ¿Entramos? – dijo James sonriendo levemente

¿"preciosa"? Hacía mucho tiempo que él no la llamaba así, estaba claro que él no se sentía bien, él la veía con su típica sonrisa, pero ella notó que en sus ojos no estaba el mismo brillo de siempre

-James… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Narcissa

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando James ya estaba abrazándola. Ella era mucho más bajita que él, James la envolvía en sus brazos y estaba llorando… James Potter estaba llorando mientras la abrazaba.

Narcissa no dijo nada, dejó que el solo se desahogara. El lloró con mucho dolor, la abrazaba muy duró, no quería que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo. No más. Cuando James terminó de llorar, se separó lentamente de Narcissa, ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa amigable.

-¿Qué pasa, Jamsie?- preguntó Narcissa con el tono más cálido que tenía

-No me digas Jamsie, Ciss- dijo James con una sonrisa leve- Hoy llegó una lechuza de mi padre…y Dumbledore me llevó a su oficina

-¿Y es algo malo?- preguntó Narcissa

-No…bueno, sí- dijo James bajando la mirada

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Narcissa

-Mi madre murió, Cissy- dijo James mirándola

-Oh, James, lo siento mucho….- dijo Narcissa

-No lo sientas, ella no era tu madre- dijo James

-Pero era la tuya, y tú me importas…-dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Te importo?- preguntó James

-Sí James, me importas como yo sé que te importo- dijo Narcissa- ¿Iras al funeral?

-¿Ir al funeral? Arruinas un buen momento romántico con eso ¿sabes?- dijo James

-¿Momento romántico? Perdón James, pero tu madre acaba de fallecer y me sales con que arruiné un momento romántico.

Algo pasó dentro de James, que se hizo para atrás hasta chocar con la pared y se dejó caer en el suelo como una vez Narcissa lo hizo, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Lloraba con tanta fuerza, se le notaba triste y enojado. Narcissa sin dudarlo se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sobre la pierna de James ella puso su mano, cuando el la vio la tomó. Así se la pasaron como dos horas, sin decir nada.

Cuando James dejó de llorar, volteó a verla y ella también lo volteó a ver.

-Sí, es mañana- dijo James

-¿Qué?

-El funeral, mañana es y si voy a ir- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa se levantó, y le tendió la mano a James, él la tomó y se levantó. Los dos quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, ella podía oler su perfume a la perfección. James le acarició la mejilla, Narcissa cerró los ojos al sentir su caricia.

-¿Te importo?- preguntó James

-Más de lo que te imaginas- respondió ella- ¿Yo te importo?

-Más de lo que yo desearía- dijo James

-Esto…no está bien- dijo Narcissa casi en un susurro

-¿Por qué no? Solo estoy a punto de besar a la chica que me gusta…- dijo James sonriendo

-¿Chica que te gusta? –dijo Narcissa

Sin decir más, James tomó a Narcissa de la cintura y la besó. El beso era cálido y tierno. Narcissa pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y suspiró contra sus labios. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Definitivamente besas mejor que Lucius- dijo Narcissa

-Oh, eres tan romántica, Cissy- dijo James


	8. ¿Me escuchas?

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

1 semana después

James y Narcissa habían pasado una semana muy buena. Después de checar su poción se iban a la torre de astronomía a pasar el rato, o iba a los jardines a mojarse los pies en el lago. Casi nadie sabía que ellos se veían y se besaban.

Sábado por la mañana, James y Narcissa habían quedado para ir a desayunar juntos, la primera vez que lo harían juntos… como pareja. Narcissa estaba muy nerviosa, entrarían frente a todo el colegio por primera vez, juntos.

-¡No, ya no quiero James!- dijo Narcissa

James jalaba de su brazo, los dos estaban en la puerta del gran comedor. Narcissa se resistía pero James la jalaba con la suficiente fuerza como para tirarla.

-Vamos, Cissy, no va a pasar nada- dijo James.

-Bien, tú ganas- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se dejó jalar por James, él la tomó de la mano y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Algunos los miraba y cuchicheaban. La pareja se detuvo a mitad del salón.

-¿Dónde comeremos?- preguntó Narcissa

-Buena pregunta- dijo James mirando

-Tal vez podamos ir con los de Gryffindor- dijo Narcissa mientras veía la mesa de los leones, muchas chicas la miraban con mucho odio- O tal vez no

-Vamos a la de Slytherin- dijo James y llevó a Narcissa

Los dos llegaron a la mesa de Slytherin, se sentaron casi al último de la mesa, todas las serpientes lo miraban.

-Todos nos miran- dijo Narcissa en voz baja

-Será porque soy realmente guapo- dijo James

La comida apareció y James empezó a servirse, Narcissa no lo hacía ya que miraba a todos lados. James suspiró y se levantó, se subió a la banca y llamó la atención de todos

-James, bájate ahora mismo- ordenó Narcissa

-Espera, preciosa- dijo James- Este… ¿hola? ¿Me escuchan? Hey tú, el pelirrojo de Hufflepuff, si tú- dijo James señalando al chico- ¿Me escuchas?-el chico hizo señas afirmativas- Bien, como algunos pudieron notar entre de la mano de la bella señorita Narcissa Black. Sí, somos novios, por si tenían alguna duda…

-En teoría, nunca me pediste ser tu novia- dijo Narcissa

-Oh cierto, ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Cissy?- preguntó James con el mismo tono de voz alto

-Este…Si, claro- dijo Narcissa

-Bueno, ahora si somos novios. Por favor, no quiero chismes. Sí, yo el sexy James Potter es novio de Narcissa Black. Y pobre de aquel que se le acerque. – dijo James

Todo el gran comedor los miraba, Narcissa se sentía el centro de atención y estaba más que feliz. Cuando James se sentó, ella lo besó. Él sonrió contra sus labios y siguió con el beso.

-Eso fue tan lindo, James- dijo Narcissa

-Espero que hayas tomado fotos, que esto puede ser la única vez que lo haga- dijo James sonriendo

-No tomé fotos, pero eso me bastó. Fue en verdad hermoso- dijo Narcissa

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- dijo James dándole un beso en la frente- ahora a desayunar, que muero de hambre

Los dos comieron alegremente, al terminar se fueron a los jardines. Se sentaron a ver el lago, James acariciaba el largo rubio cabello de Narcissa mientras que ella solo tarareaba una canción.

-James ¿Qué haremos cuando Lucius vuelva? – preguntó Narcissa

-Nada, ¿Acaso quieres hacer algo? Porque he escuchado que unos de Ravenclaw hacen buenas fiestas…-dijo James

-Ya, ponte serio James, sabes a lo que me refiero. No quiero que me haga algo o que te haga algo

-Tranquila, yo no dejaré que se te acerque- dijo James

Narcissa lo volteó a ver, con la mirada preocupada.

-Pero yo no quiero que te acerque el a ti- dijo Narcissa

-No lo hará, además escuché que el regresaría hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad- dijo James

-James…-dijo Narcissa

-Sí, linda

-Estamos a dos días de empezar diciembre- dijo Narcissa

-Entonces tenemos todo diciembre y las vacaciones para disfrutar-dijo James


	9. Celosa

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

1 semana después.

Era día de entregar la poción. Narcissa estaba muy nerviosa, James no tanto, el solo quería que ella se relajara. Narcissa hizo que James llevara la poción al salón donde tendrían clase mucho antes que el sol apareciera. Lo había hecho. Narcissa algunas veces era algo mandona, pero así le gustaba a James. Sus ojos brillaban de cierta forma y eso le fascinaba a James.

-No llegues tarde, por favor- le había dicho Narcissa antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior

No la vio en el desayuno, así que desayunó con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo vas con MI prima?- preguntó Sirius

-Llevas dos semana con lo mismo, Sirius, ya sé que es TU prima- dijo James bebiendo un poco de juego

-Sí, Sirius, ya supéralo- dijo Remus

-Es mi prima. Y tú eres su novio ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Sirius

-Canuto, la faceta de primo celoso no te queda- dijo James

-Claro que me queda. Donde me entere que le has puesto un dedo encima- comenzó a decir Sirius

-Por Merlín, Sirius, solo llevamos dos semanas ¡dos semanas! No hemos pasado de besarnos y tomarnos de la mano. ¿Por qué no mejor vas y se lo preguntas a ella?- dijo James molesto

-Sabes muy bien que no le hablo- dijo Sirius

-¿Y por eso me molestas a mí? Deja tu orgullo de lado y háblale a la prima que tanto celas. Me voy, ya no tengo hambre- dijo James levantándose de la mesa, estaba enojada

Sirius se quedó pasmado, James nunca le había hablado así. Remus y Peter lo veían nada más, hasta que Remus habló:

-James tiene razón-

-Oh, cállate Remus- dijo Sirius volviendo a su comida

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se reunieron afuera del salón de pociones. James legó y vio a Narcissa que estaba platicando con unas chicas de su casa, cuando ella lo vio fue a abrazarlo y a darle un corto beso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Narcissa

-Cosas. –Dijo James, Narcissa lo miró interrogante- Tu primo que me saca de quicio a veces

-Suele ser así, cariño. Mejor relájate, que hoy es el gran día. ¿Trajiste la poción, tal y como te dije?- preguntó Narcissa

-Tal y como me dijiste, linda- dijo James

A James le fascinaban los ojos azules de Narcissa, eran tan azules y hermosos. _Eso es lo que te tiene hipnotizado _pensó James. Narcissa estaba realmente feliz y si ella estaba feliz, él también lo estaba. ¿Cómo es que en dos semanas, él ya estaba rendido a sus pies?

El profesor llegó, todos los alumnos entraron. James pudo ver que Remus, Sirius y Peter llegaban corriendo. James entró también, Narcissa lo jalaba de la manga de su túnica.

-Bien, jóvenes, acomódense por parejas. Yo pasaré a revisar su poción. –dijo el profesor.

James se fue a sentar con Narcissa hasta el frente. Desafortunadamente para Narcissa, el profesor inició del otro lado, así que probablemente serían los últimos. Atrás de ellos estaban Lily y Snape.

-Hey James ¿Qué poción prepararon?- le preguntó Lily

James volteó y la vio, estaba justo atrás de él y a un lado Snape.

-Amortentia- dijo James- ¿Y ustedes?

-La misma-dijo Lily dedicándole una sonrisa

-Ah mira, que coincidencia- dijo Narcissa a espaldas de James

-Hola Narcissa- dijo Lily

-Hola. –Narcissa miró a Lily con indiferencia- James, prende el fuego pero muy bajo, por favor

James sonrió, ver celosa a Narcissa era lo mejor que le había pasado hoy. Tenía que seguir probando, solo un poco

-¿Sabes si McGonagall dejó el ensayo para hoy, Lily?- preguntó James haciendo lo que Narcissa le pedía.

-No, es para la siguiente semana. Pero dijo que de preferencia lo lleváramos hoy, para una revisión-respondió Lily

-Sí, que bien, todos entregamos nuestras tareas ¿verdad?- dijo Narcissa cruzándose de brazos

Lily la miró algo confundida, James le dedicó una sonrisa a Lily y fue a abrazar a Narcissa.

-¿Sabes que te vez muy bella cuando te pones celosa?- preguntó James a su oído

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho-dijo Narcissa

-Pues yo te lo repetiré: te ves muy bella cuando te pones celosa- dijo James

Narcissa levantó la mirada y él le dio un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Eres mío y no de esa pelirroja-le dijo al oído

James solo se dedicó a sonreír. Tan pronto como el profesor revisaba las pociones, los alumnos se podían retirar.

-Muy bien, su poción sí que es buena. Nota máxima, señor Snape y señorita Evans- dijo el profesor Slughorn

Narcissa era un manojo de nervios, ya quería que la calificaran sino se desmayaría ahí mismo. James intentó en vano que el profesor se saltara a alguno compañero pero él se negaba

-Ya, linda, pronto serpa nuestro turno- le decía James

-Bien, señor Potter y señorita Black. Muy bien al reconocer los ingredientes.- dijo el profesor- ¿Esta toda la poción aquí?

-Sí señor, toda, ni una gota menos- dijo James

-Muy bien…señorita Black ¿Cómo fue el método de preparación?-preguntó el profesor

Mientras Narcissa hablaba, james la veía. Era tan hermosa y era su novia, jampas pensó en la posibilidad de ser su novio, pero en tan poco tiempo calló a sus pies y solo hacía lo que ella ordenaba, si le decía que se tirara desde la torre de astronomía, él lo haría. Todo lo haría por ella.

-Señor Potter, menciones las características de la Amortentia.

-Tiene un brillo nacarado, su vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales y tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles de las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto. – respondió James en automático

-Entonces, venga- dijo el profesor, James se acercó y quedó frente al caldero- Dígame, que es lo que huele

James olió la poción y solo sonrió.

-Té con miel…-volvió a oler- rosas…-volvió a oler- y….caramelo-dijo por fin-

-Buena combinación. Perfecto, nota máxima señor Potter y señorita Black. –dijo el profesor.

Narcissa no dijo nada, más bien no quiso ni mirar a James ¿Había hecho algo mal? Según el no. Cuando guardaron todo y salieron, James tomó por el brazo a Narcissa y la atrajo hacía el.

-Cissy ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James

Narcissa levantó la mirada y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esos olores, James? – preguntó Narcissa

-Linda…no llores- dijo James abrazándola- El té con miel ¿Recuerdas cuando el animal de Malfoy te pegó?- ella sintió- Ese día tomamos té con miel, y desde entonces yo tomó té con miel solo para recordarte. Las rosas, tu cabello huele a esas flores, no sé porque pero así es. El caramelo, porque cuando te abrazo, tu ropa en algunas ocasiones huele a caramelo.

-Mi madre me manda caramelo, lo dejo en mi baúl- dijo Narcissa sonriendo-

-¿Ves? No hay porque llorar, no me gusta ver esos ojos hermosos llorar- dijo James

Alguien se refrescó la garganta, la pareja volteó y vieron a Sirius. Él estaba parado, se le veía incómodo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Narcissa?- preguntó Sirius

James le sonrió a su amigo.

-Claro, Sirius- dijo Narcissa

-Yo los dejo para que platiquen. Te veo al rato linda- James se encaminó y se alejó


	10. Bendito Quidditch

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

3 semanas después

James y Narcissa se la pasaban de lo lindo. Cuando tenían un rato libre, estaban juntos. Algunas veces Narcissa estaba con James y sus amigos, y otras veces James estaba con Narcissa y sus amigas. Ese día, era sábado, pero no era un sábado cualquiera, era el día en el que Slytherin jugaría contra Gryffindor en el partido de Quidditch. Esto había traído ciertas disputas, que fueron arregladas por sesiones de besos, claro.

Narcissa estaba con James en la mesa de Gryffindor, traía su suéter de Gryffindor al igual que Sirius.

-Van a perder-dijo Narcissa acariciando el cabello de James

-Cissy, no es muy sano que digas eso en la mesa de Gryffindor- dijo Sirius bebiendo su jugo

-No tengo miedo. Además, yo sé que perderán- dijo Narcissa

-¿Por qué tan segura?- preguntó Remus

-Porque conozco a todo el equipo, al nuevo equipo.-dijo Narcissa

-Ya veremos, linda, además tú y yo apostamos- dijo James

-Apuesta que tú pagarás, cielo-dijo Narcissa besando a su novio

Sirius soltó sus cubiertos y se tapó los ojos

-Oh, no aquí, estoy desayunando- dijo Sirius

Narcissa y James rieron. James se levantó al igual que Narcissa.

-Voy a arreglar los últimos detalles. Te veo en el estadio, linda- dijo James

-Nos vemos en el estadio- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se fue a su mesa, se sentó a un lado de Jocelyn, que estaba a lado de sus otras dos amigas: Charlotte y Susan.

-¿Qué pasa Cissy?- preguntó Charlotte

-¿Creen que ganemos?- preguntó Narcissa

-Claro, si tú eres una excelente buscadora.- dijo Susan

-¿Tienen listo lo que les pedí?- preguntó Narcissa

-Claro que sí. Lo llevaremos cuando nos vallamos al estadio- dijo Jocelyn

-Bien. ¿Ya les dije que son las mejores amigas del mundo?- preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

-Sabíamos que estábamos en los primero lugares, pero tu voto es de mucha ayuda- dijo Charlotte

Las amigas se echaron a reír. Narcissa se fue a preparar, tendría un largo día hoy.

El estadio estaba repleto, ambas casas estaban presentes y algunos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Narcissa podía escucharlos desde los vestidores.

-¿Nerviosa, Black?-

Narcissa volteó y vio a Rabastan que le sonreía. Rabastan era el capitán, y al que le habían reclamado los demás del equipo por admitir a una chica en el equipo. Cuando su padre se enteró de que ella estaba en el quipo, se puso muy feliz y le dijo que demostrará que los Black somos buenos en todo y así lo iba a hacer.

-No, Rabastan, estoy bien-dijo Narcissa

-Bien. Primero saldrán los de Gryffindor, después nosotros. –dijo Rabastan

Rabastan los acomodó a todos, Narcissa se puso en posición para salir volando, al igual que todos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, todos salieron volando. Los de Gryffindor ya estaban en posición, solo faltaban los de Slytherin.

Narcissa se colocó en su puesto de buscadora…justo enfrenté del buscador del equipo contrario.

Cuando James la vio, abrió la boca de tal sorpresa.

-Cierra esa boca, que pueden entrar moscas, cariño- dijo Narcissa sonriéndole

-Así que eras tú la nueva adquisición del equipo- dijo James-

-¿Sorprendido?- preguntó Narcissa

-Un poco. Así que quieres jugar, linda. Bien jugaremos- dijo James

-Juguemos, cariño. Ya verás que ganaremos- dijo Narcissa

El juego empezó, todos los jugadores se pusieron en marcha. Narcissa voló alrededor del estadio, examinando todo. Sentía la mirada de James en ella.

_-5 puntos para Gryffindor-_dijo el locutor.

Narcissa torció la boca. Tenía que encontrar la snitch, antes que su novio.

Así fue avanzando el partido, se cometieron dos faltas, por parte de ambo equipos, hasta ese momento iban 35-40, a favor de Gryffindor. Y por fin la vio, un destello dorado volando por ahí, Narcissa fue volando hacía la pelota y al parecer James también la había visto.

Los dos volaron alrededor del estadio, subiendo por las gradas y dando volteretas en el aire. La snitch se metió en medio del campo, Narcissa sabía que probablemente la golpearían, pero entro ahí. Estaba cerca de la pelotita, ella levantó la vista y vio que James iba hacia ella pero por el lado contrario, justo enfrente de ella. De la nada la Snitch decidió subir, apenas si James y Narcissa tuvieron tiempo de frenar. Los dos volaron hacia arriba, un destello dorado estaba revoloteando, Narcissa estiró la mano al igual que la de James.

-Yo ganaré-gritó James

-Lo siento, pero no- respondió Narcissa

De pronto se escuchó el silbatazo final. James y Narcissa estaban tomados de la mano, bueno una mano envolvía a la otra. El árbitro se acercó a ellos.

-Abran las manos-ordenó.

James suspiró, abrió su mano para dejar ver el puño cerrado de Narcissa, Narcissa lo miró y abrió su mano…ahí estaba, la Snitch dorada.

-¡Slytherin gana!- gritó el comentarista

Todo Slytherin aplaudió y vitoreó. Los de Gryffindor los abucheaban. James miró a Narcissa, ella le sonrió.

-¿Por qué me lo dijiste?- preguntó James

-Quería que fuera sorpresa, además yo ya era la buscadora antes de hacernos novios- dijo Narcissa

James voló para quedar más cerca de Narcissa, y le susurró al oído.

-Ya decía yo que ese buen trasero no era por caminar. Bendito Quidditch- dijo James

Narcissa se ruborizó. James la vio y le dio un beso, que fue correspondido por la rubia.

-La apuesta, cielo- dijo Narcissa contra sus labios

James sacó su varita e hizo un rápido movimiento con ella. De alguna parte salieron fuegos artificiales, formaron un letrero:

"_Slytherin es el mejor. Atte: J. Potter"_

Narcissa al ver el cielo comenzó a reír, ella descendió al igual que James. Sin duda, este había sido el mejor partido de todos.


	11. Abrázame

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

1 semana después.

Todos los alumnos se preparaban, ese día iniciaban las vacaciones de Navidad. James no quería irse a su casa, pero no soportaba la idea de dejar a su padre solo en estas festividades. Tampoco Narcissa quería irse, pero su madre insistió en que debía de regresar por que le tenía preparado una sorpresa.

-Pero, nos iremos juntos en el tren ¿verdad?- preguntó Narcissa a James

-Eso ni se pregunta, linda, todo el camino nos iremos juntos- dijo James besándola

-Genial, todos nos iremos juntos. Que felicidad- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo

Lo habían olvidado. Estaban en la biblioteca buscando un libro para Sirius. Sirius estaba buscando entre los estantes mientras que la pareja estaba platicando, o en este caso, besándose.

-¿Me van a ayudar, sí o no?- preguntó Sirius

-Puedes buscar tu solo, Canuto- dijo James abrazando a Narcissa por la cintura

-¿Seguro que ese libro no está en tu biblioteca, Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius

-No. Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar- dijo James

Sirius soltó un bufido y siguió con su búsqueda. Narcissa miró a James, él también la veía. En ese momento no dijeron nada, simplemente se miraban a los ojos, como si con solo mirarse se dijeran miles de cosas.

-¿Un compartimiento para los dos solitos?- preguntó Narcissa

-Para que nadie nos moleste- dijo James

-Eso me gusta- dijo Narcissa

Cuando Sirius encontró su libro, se llevó a James a su sala común. Narcissa y James habían quedado de verse en la estación, ya que ella todavía tenía muchas cosas que guardar y probablemente tardaría un poco más de lo esperado.

James llegó y subió su equipaje. Veía como todos subían al tren, sus amigos ya habían abordado. James miró su reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren partiera. Ya era de preocuparse, Narcissa no llegaba y tal vez el tren se fuera sin ellos, porque no pensaba dejar a Narcissa en el castillo.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Sí, a mi novia.- respondió James volteando

Narcissa sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios a James. Él le ayudó a guardar su baúl en donde debía, y la llevó hasta el compartimiento que él había apartado para los dos, era uno de los últimos, ya que como pocos regresaban a sus casas no había tantos estudiantes que ocuparan lugares.

Narcissa se sentó y junto a ella se sentó James. No tardo mucho para que el tren comenzara a avanzar. Por un rato estuvieron platicando de cosas banales, también por un rato estuvieron charlando de lo que harían en sus vacaciones y claro, por otro rato se besaban.

-No creo poder aguantar- dijo James

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Narcissa

-Son muchas vacaciones, no te voy por muchos días- dijo James

-Podríamos vernos- dijo Narcissa

-¿Te dejaran salir?- preguntó James

-Si….bueno, creo que sí. Puedo decir que saldré con Jocelyn y listo- dijo Narcissa

-Eso suena perfecto- dijo James dándole un beso-

-¿Y con quien pasaras Navidad?- preguntó Narcissa

-Yo creo que con mi padre, cenaremos juntos- dijo James

-Pensé que Sirius estaba viviendo contigo- dijo Narcissa

-Así es, pero irá a visitar a alguien en estas vacaciones- dijo James algo incómodo

-¿A quién?- preguntó Narcissa

-Cissy… no creo que debas saber….-dijo James

Y Narcissa calló en cuenta, Sirius pasaría las fiestas en casa de alguien que jamás creyó que volvería a ver.

-Irá con Andrómeda- dijo Narcissa algo seria.

James le colocó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja y acarició su mejilla. Desde que la conocía, jamás hablaba de Andrómeda, cuando de casualidad salía el tema ella lo cambiaba enseguida. Le dolía hablar de eso, en sus ojos lo veía.

-Sí, linda. Te diré algo, porque creo que tienes todo el derecho de saberlo: Andrómeda está embarazada

Narcissa sonrió, sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas se asomaron de sus ojos. James la abrazó, pero esta vez ella no quería un abrazo. Esta vez no

-Recuerdo que ella y yo decíamos que cuando tuviéramos hijos, ellos jugarían juntos y que yo sería la madrina de sus hijos, y ella sería la madrina de los míos…-dijo Narcissa

-Cissy…

-Eso era cuando ella tenía 14 y yo 11. Bella decía que ella no tendría hijos, pero nosotras no le hacíamos caso. Ahora ella está embarazada.

La tristeza que Narcissa sentía en esos momentos era inmensa. Sería tía y probablemente nunca conocería a su sobrino o sobrina.

-Cissy, linda, no llores por favor. No me gusta verte llorar. Desconozco las razones por la cual no le hablas. Pero sé que si pudiste reconciliarte con Sirius, podas hacerlo con tu hermana, aunque sea por carta

-Abrázame- pidió Narcissa

Jame son lo dudó ni un segundo, y abrazó a Narcissa. Le fascinaba abrazarla, porque al abrazarla sentía la necesidad de protegerla contra todo, tal y como pasó la primera vez que la abrazó. Narcissa lloró por poco rato, cuando terminó le dio un beso a James en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo fue que acabamos así?- preguntó Narcissa

-¿Así como?

-Así: abrazados, siendo novios, consolándonos, apoyándonos, besándonos- dijo Narcissa mirando a James

-No lo sé. Lo que sí sé, es que desde la primera vez que te bese…- dijo James y Narcissa comenzó a reír- la primera vez que te bese con tu permiso, me tienes a tus pies. No sé qué pasó, pero aquí me tienes.

Estaba claro que les costaría mucho alejarse estas vacaciones, de pasar a verse diario ahora solo se verían por lo menos dos veces en estas vacaciones, y eso si tienen suerte. Narcissa borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza y sin dudarlo, besó a James, pero con ese beso quería demostrarle a James lo mucho que lo extrañaría… y al parecer lo estaba logrando.


	12. Sorpresa Parte Uno

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Una palabra: cena. Solo una palabra bastaba para arruinar el día de Narcissa. Al parecer nadie en su casa se había tomado la molestia en avisarle que esa noche se celebraría una cena. Tenía montones de tarea, y no llevaba ni cinco días que había pasado Navidad, y sus padres ya tenían un evento social en puerta.

Lamentablemente no había podido ver a James, pero se mantenían en contacto por carta. Él le había mandado su regalo de navidad vía lechuza, le regaló un hermoso dije en forma de corazón. Y ella le había regalado un anillo con dos leones grabados en el anillo

-Cissy, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó la voz de su madre

-Claro, madre, pasa- dijo Narcissa mientras se sentaba en su cama

La madre de Narcissa, Druella, entró. Traía un paquete enorme con ella. Su madre depósito el paquete sobre la cama y miró a su hija.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Narcissa

-Un regalo, te lo mandaron desde Francia- dijo su madre con una sonrisa radiante, casi la misma que tenía Narcissa

-¿Quién lo mandó?- preguntó Narcissa acercándose al paquete

-Es una sorpresa, cariño. Nos pidieron que no te dijéramos nada. ¿Recuerdas que mencione que si venías a casa tendrías una sorpresa?- Narcissa asintió- Pues esa sorpresa llegará hoy.

Narcissa sonrió y abrió el paquete. Lo que había en el interior la sorprendió bastante, Narcissa lo acarició y sonrió.

-Entonces creo que debo usarlo hoy, ¿verdad?-dijo Narcissa sin despegar la vista del vestido.

-Claro que lo usarás hoy, Cissy. –dijo su madre

Narcissa fue a su tocador, comenzó a buscar entre su joyero, tenía los aretes perfectos para la ocasión.

-¿Qué familias vendrán esta noche?- preguntó Narcissa que no quería que su madre se fuera.

-Bastantes, Cissy. Los Nott, Greengrass, Carrow, Dolohov, Crouch Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Potter…

A Narcissa le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Potter?- preguntó lo más calmada que pudo y vio a su madre a través del espejo

-Sí, no sé porque tu padre los invitó, pero dijo que tenían en puerta unos muy buenos negocios y que si todo iba bien, obtendríamos muy buenos ingresos.

-¿Y la tía Walburga vendrá?- preguntó Narcissa

-No, si tu tía venía tu padre no hubiera invitado al señor Potter- dijo su mamá- Bien, yo me voy que tengo que preparar todo. Mejor comienza a prepararte, que los invitados llegaran a las 7.

Narcissa vio su reloj, las 5:30, solo hora y media para arreglarse, si James iba a ir, tendría que verse espectacular.

Tal vez tardó demasiado en elegir que zapatos usaría, unos plateados que su padre le había regalado de Navidad, pero ahora tendría que peinarse y sabrá Merlín cuanto se tardaría en eso.

Cuando Narcissa volvió a mirar su reloj, eran las 6:30, tan solo tenía media hora, por fortuna ya estaba peinada con una media coleta, dejando su larga melena rubia cayendo por su espalda. Se puso el collar que James le había regalado de Navidad.

-Cissy, ya casi es la hora- dijo su madre desde la plata de abajo

Narcissa corrió por el vestido, lo sacó son sumo cuidado del empaque y se lo puso. Después fue a aplicarse un poco de maquillaje, en los ojos no hizo gran cosa, lo que si decidió hacer fue pintarse los labios de rojo.

Terminó, se levantó y camino al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía atrás de su puerta. El vestido que le habían mandado era hermoso: era azul marino, corte imperial, sin tirantes y tocaba el suelo. Precioso

Narcissa suspiró y abrió la puerta de su habitación, bajó con cuidado las escaleras y notó que sus padres ya no estaban solos, los Nott había llegado y con ellos su mejor amiga, Jocelyn. Su padre al notar la presencia de su hija le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Te ves preciosa, Cissy- dijo su madre sonriendo

-Gracias madre- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

Jocelyn se acercó a Narcissa. Jocelyn vestía un hermoso vestido naranja que Narcissa le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

-¿Y ese vestido?- preguntó Jocelyn sonriendo

-Mi madre dijo que me lo mandaron, no quiso decirme quien pero eso no importa, el vestido es precioso.- dijo Narcissa

-Sí, es precioso.- dijo Jocelyn- Anda, vamos al jardín.

Jocelyn y Narcissa estaban en el jardín, platicando de la tarea y en su mayoría de lo que Jocelyn y Ethan se habían escrito en estas vacaciones

-Amiga, creo que él es amor de mi vida- dijo Jocelyn sonriendo

-Eso lo dijiste hace un año y terminaron- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Pues sí, pero después volvimos- dijo Jocelyn

-Ya veremos qué pasa ¿te parece? – dijo Narcissa riendo.

-Creo que nos casaremos- dijo su amiga suspirando

-Yo espero que no, Ethan es un estúpido- dijo Narcissa

-¡Cissy! ¿Dónde estás? –dijo la voz de su madre desde la puerta

-Aquí, madre- le respondió Narcissa

-Oh, cielo, entren ya, que ya casi todos los invitados están aquí- dijo su madre

Narcissa y Jocelyn se levantaron, caminaron hasta la puerta y Narcissa la detuvo.

-Una cosa más, creo que James vendrá esta noche. –dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

-Negocios de mi padre, pero ¿me cubrirías?

-Claro que sí, amiga- dijo Jocelyn

Las dos amigas entraron, ya había mucho más gente. La mayoría de sus compañeros y excompañeros de Slytherin estaban ahí. Narcissa saludo a Alecto y Amycus Carrow, que cuando ellos estuvieron en Hogwarts la ayudaban a entrenar Quidditch. También platico un rato con Rabastan Lestrange. Y por un largo rato estuvo con sus tres amigas: Charlotte, Susan y Jocelyn, y por lo que le contaban Charlotte se casaría con un influyente mago de Bulgaria.

Pero algo llamó la atención de sus tres amigas, las tres miraban hacía la entrada, como Narcissa le daba la espalda a esta tuvo que voltear completamente para saber que miraban, y ahí fue cuando todo se detuvo. Sus miradas se conectaron y ella sonrió. Algo la sacó de su sitio, su padre la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba con él.

-¿Qué pasa, padre?- preguntó Narcissa

-Vamos a ir a saludar al señor Potter, tu madre ya está con el- dijo su padre

A Narcissa su corazón le latía a mil por hora, no lo había visto en lo que llevaba las vacaciones y ahora lo vería en tan pocos segundos. Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba James y su padre, Narcissa se sonrojó, lo cual provocó una sonrisa por parte de James.

-Y aquí está mi marido- dijo Druella

Narcissa examinó al padre de James, era un señor muy mayor, mucho mayor que sus padres, llevaba un bastón y Narcissa pudo notar que tenía el mismo color de ojos que james: café claro.

-James Potter, un gusto volver a verlo- dijo Cygnus

-Lo mismo digo, Cygnus.- respondió el padre de James.

-Supongo que ya conoce a mi esposa, Druella. –el padre de James asintió- y ella es mi hija menor, Narcissa- dijo Cygnus

-Un placer conocerlo, señor Potter- dijo Narcissa sonriéndole

-El placer es mío, señorita Narcissa. Él –dijo el señor Potter señalando a James- es mi hijo, James Potter II

Y ahí todo se borró para Narcissa, James la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y Narcissa no dudaba que ella estuviera haciendo lo mismo.


	13. Sorpresa Parte Dos

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Los padres de Narcissa le había pedido que llevara a James a conocer la casa, James estaba encantado con que Narcissa lo guiara. Algo extraño pasaba en su interior, había obligado a su padre a aceptar la invitación a cenar y a que le comprara un nuevo traje, sabía que Narcissa estaría ahí y quería verse lo más elegante posible. Cuando la vio con ese vestido, él estaba seguro que se trataba de un ángel.

Los dos iban caminando, él iba atrás de ella, viendo como su andar era como el de toda una princesa. De pronto, los dos estaban en una salita donde estaban todos los jóvenes, pudo reconocer a todos de Slytherin ¿En que se había metido?

-No me dijiste que vendrías- dijo Narcissa sonriéndole

-Era sorpresa –dijo James

-Pues valla sorpresa, me enteré que vendrías hace apenas hora y media. Me arreglé para la ocasión en mucho más tiempo de lo que acostumbro- dijo Narcissa

-Pues valió la pena, te ves hermosa- dijo James

-Gracias- dijo Narcissa sonrojándose- Ven

Narcissa lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una puerta que estaba en esa salita. Narcissa le hizo una seña a sus amigas, que algo hicieron pero James no lo sabría. Entraron al estudio de su padre, por lo que pudo reconocer.

-¿No entrará tu padre por aquí?- preguntó James

-Sí, pero hechicé la puerta, si él la quiere abrir lo escucharemos y saldremos, así de simple- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Eres tan inteligente- dijo James tomándola por la cintura

-Gracias, ya lo sabía- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James no soportó más y la besó, fue un beso donde los dos se decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado, cada vez el beso subía de intensidad y James estaba seguro que si no se detenían ahora los dos tendrían que ir a buscar una habitación. De pronto se escuchó que alguien zarandeaba una puerta

-Mi padre- dijo Narcissa- vámonos

Narcissa rápido le limpió los labios a James, que ahora estaban manchados de labial rojo y salieron. En la salita seguían todos platicando, solo que las amigas de Narcissa estaban en la puerta junto con Rabastan Lestrange. Cuando salieron, James saludos a todos.

-Tu madre dijo que la cena estaría en 10 minutos, Cissy- dijo Rabastan

-Gracias Rabastan. –Dijo Narcissa- si me disculpan, voy a tocador.

James solo vio como Narcissa salía de la sala y su atención volvió hacía sus acompañantes.

-….y se lo mandó de Francia- dijo Charlotte

-¿Entonces, será hoy?- preguntó Susan

-¡Sí! Mi madre me lo contó todo hoy- dijo Charlotte

James notó que Jocelyn y Rabastan lo miraban con cierta… ¿pena? No supo definirlo, pero había algo en sus miradas que le ponían los pelos de punta a James.

No le dio tiempo de ver a Narcissa antes de la cena, así que James fue a reunirse con su padre en el comedor. Todas las familias más retacadas del mundo mágico estaban ahí, excepto los Malfoy. James vio que Narcissa se sentaba justo frente a él, junto con un su madre.

-Me debes una, una muy grande- le dijo su padre a James

James solo sonrió

-Ya era hora de que salieras- respondió James

-Sí, pero no con estas personas- dijo solo para que James escuchara – además, se nota que solo me trajiste por la hija de Cygnus

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, papá?

-Llévatela con cuidado, James, ya sabes lo que esta familia puede hacer

Era lo que más le gustaba de su padre, siempre lo apoyaba en todo, y hacía lo que podía por complacer a su único hijo.

Cygnus Black, el padre de Narcissa se levantó, al igual que la madre de Narcissa. El señor llamó la atención de todos los invitados, todos callaron y vieron a los dos anfitriones

-Primero que nada, quisiera darles las gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche tan especial- comenzó a decir el padre de Narcissa-

James notó que Druella le decía algo a Narcissa para que también se levantara. Narcissa se veía confundida.

-Como algunos podrán notar, la familia Malfoy no está presente – ¿_Y eso que tiene que ver? _Pensó James- pero queríamos dar la siguiente noticia lo antes posible. Tal vez algunos ya sepan de que se trata, pero mi querida hija no lo sabe aún.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, donde Narcissa y James cruzaron sus miradas.

-Abraxas nos ha pedido que anunciáramos el compromiso esta misma noche, sin importar que él y su familia no estuvieran aquí.- dijo Cygnus

Narcissa cerró los ojos, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, si lo iba a escuchar por lo menos no querría verlo.

-Mi hija, Narcissa, se casará con el joven Lucius Malfoy.

Al escuchar esto, James miró a Narcissa, ella no lo miraba solo tenía los ojos cerrados. El padre de James puso una mano en su rodilla y lo apretó, era una señal: Quédate quieto


	14. ¿Algo más?

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Una semana, una semana había pasado y Narcissa no quería hablarle. Cuando fue el día del regreso al castillo, Jocelyn le prohibió entrar al compartimiento donde estaba Narcissa. Las clases que compartían, ella no había entrado argumentando que se sentía enferma, James sabía que ella estaba perfectamente bien de salud. Después de que su padre dio ese tremendo aviso, él pensó que hablarían después, pero Narcissa al parecer había decidido ir a su habitación y no salir en toda la noche

Sábado por la mañana, James se había levantado muy temprano porque estaba decidido a hablar con Narcissa el mismo momento que ella pisara el gran comedor. Llevaba su capa de invisibilidad para evitar que ella se fuera en cuento lo viera. Cuando llegó no se esperaba encontrarse con que Lucius Malfoy ya había vuelto, y que ahora desayunaba en compañía de sus amigos. James se acercó lo más que pudo para escuchar con claridad.

-¿Por qué pediste que los comprometieran desde ahora?- preguntó Dolohov

-Porque quiero que ella sea mía, y lo será, pero quería dejárselo bien en claro- dijo Lucius

-¿Se casaran en cuanto salgan?- preguntó Edward Nott

-Claro que no, idiota.- respondió Lucius

James miró hacia la entrada para ver si Narcissa no llegaba, pero lo único que vio fue a Rabastan Lestrange no muy lejos de donde estaban Lucius y sus amigos. Rabastan tenía una cara de molestia, se le veía preocupado, así que a James se le ocurrió una idea fantástica y fue a un lado de Rabastan

-Rabastan, amigo- dijo James

-¿Potter?- preguntó Rabastan a la nada

-Shh, calla. Sé que te molesta lo que Lucius dice y que aprecias mucho a Narcissa. Tal vez tú y yo podamos hablar….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*JP&NB*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Narcissa estaba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo. Era el primer sábado que estaba en el castillo y sabía que Lucius llegaba ese día. Estaba aterrada.

-Cissy, ¿Vamos a desayunar?- preguntó Jocelyn

Narcissa miró a su amiga, Jocelyn se sentó a los pies de la cama de Narcissa y sonrió.

-Amiga, tienes los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- dijo Jocelyn

Narcissa no quería hablar, es más, desde que se enteró de su compromiso no quería hablar con nadie, no respondió las cartas de James y cuando Jocelyn fue a verla, Narcissa lloró en sus brazos. También en las noches lloraba, estaba claro que Narcissa sabía lo que tenía, pero no quería decirlo

-Anda, vamos- dijo Jocelyn.

Narcissa se levantó, se acomodó un poco su cabello y salió. Había unos cuantos en la sala común, nadie les hizo caso y salieron. Jocelyn la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta el gran comedor. Charlotte y Susan habían dicho que no querían estar con una amiga débil como lo era Narcissa, eso no le afectó en lo más mínimo a Jocelyn ni a Narcissa

-Tranquila, mi madre dice que todas las Parkinson son unas perras, y bueno, Susan solo por ser su amiga también lo es- le había dicho Jocelyn para animarla

Llegaron al gran comedor, y cuando Narcissa vio a Lucius un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Lucius volteó a verla y le dedico una sonrisa, pero Narcissa recordó que cuando la había golpeado la primera vez le había sonreído de esa manera.

-Ciss, cariño- dijo Lucius levantándose y extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla- ¿Te enteraste de las buenas nuevas? – le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

-Lucius…-dijo Jocelyn en voz baja- detente, por favor

-¿Por qué me voy a detener?- preguntó separándose de Narcissa- Solo estoy abrazando a mi futura esposa- dijo lo último tomando a Narcissa por el mentón- ¿No te alegra, Ciss?

Narcissa quitó con brusquedad las manos de Lucius, de pronto ya no tenía hambre. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida. Escuchó como Jocelyn la excusaba con Lucius y los demás y se sentaba a desayunar, sola.

Cuando salió del gran comedor, sintió como alguien la jalaba, forcejeó hasta que vio que se trataba de Rabastan quien la jalaba.

-Cissy, necesito que me acompañes- dijo Rabastan

Cissy no dijo nada, solo dejó que Rabastan la llevara por uno de los pasillos, no sabía a donde iban exactamente pero por lo menos sabía que no le pasaría nada malo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*JP&NB*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

James estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres del salón, en uno de los pupitres que estaba en buen estado. Su plan no podía fallar, todo estaba bien calculado por lo menos para que ella lo escuchara, traía su capa de invisibilidad por si ella entraba y lo veía, como eso no pasaría ella no huiría. Escuchó que la puerta se abría, vio que Narcissa entraba y que Rabastan cerraba la puerta detrás de ella; Narcissa golpeó la puerta con fuerza, parecía que era presa del pánico, así que James se quitó la capa y caminó hasta ella

-Cissy…-dijo tocándole un hombro

Ella volteó y se asustó, después de ver de quien se trataba se relajó un poco

-James- dijo ella, su primera palabra en semanas

-Cissy, tenemos que hablar, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Yo no voy a hablar, no quiero hablar- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se acercó a una de las ventanas, se amarró el pelo en un chongo mal hecho y se quitó su sudadera, que aventó a un pupitre

-Bien, si no quieres hablar, nadie saldrá de aquí- dijo James sentándose en el pupitre donde antes estaba

Narcissa lo volteó a ver, James le dedicó una sonrisa y también él se quitó su chamarra.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?- preguntó Narcissa

-Si me lo explicas, yo no me enojo.- respondió James

Narcissa se talló la cara, ya estaba llorando.

-Después de la cena, después de que mi padre dio ese aviso ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Fuiste a tu cuarto y no quisiste salir-

-¡Deja de responder así! ¡Durante semanas me la pase llorando, triste! ¿Para qué tú respondas así? – explotó Narcissa

-Tal vez si me dejaras ayudarte, tal vez podría mitigar ese dolor. ¿Crees que no me duele que no me hables, que me huyas, que no quieras hablar conmigo?

-Dos meses, llevo dos meses contigo y ya te hice daño- dijo Narcissa yendo al otro lado del salón

-Me haces daño si tú te lo haces, Cissy- dijo James siguiéndola con la mirada

-¿No tienes ni la más mínima idea de porque hago todo esto, James? – preguntó ella caminando a la puerta

-Por eso te traje aquí, para que me lo expliques

-¡Carajo, James!- gritó Narcissa y le dio un golpe a la puerta, James se sobresaltó un poco- A veces eres un tonto, insensible, sarcástico, inmaduro, inepto, arrogante, inoportuno, orgulloso…

-¿Algo más?- preguntó James

-Pero yo Te Amo –dijo Narcissa mirando a James mientras lloraba- ¿Increíble, no? En menos de dos meses ya te amo. No sé si tú me amas a mí, pero yo ya no puedo con este sentimiento.

-Cissy….

-Cállate y déjame terminar. –Dijo Narcissa aun llorando- En los días que estábamos saliendo, por un momento me imagine que tú y yo podríamos ser felices, que a lo mejor tú me amaras como yo te amo y así poder ser felices por siempre. Pero me encuentro con que me han comprometido con un completo imbécil, y que mis sueños de felicidad se van a la basura. Me ilusione demasiado contigo que me estampé muy duro contra la realidad.

James se levantó, Narcissa lloraba desconsoladamente y solo miraba como James se le acercaba. Él llegó hasta ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-Narcissa, no sé como pero tú siendo una mandona, enojona y una sabelotodo insufrible, me has enamorado al 100%. Te Amo, Narcissa, te amo como jamás creí llegar a amar alguien. Si tú te imaginabas una vida feliz, yo ya pensaba en el nombre de nuestros hijos. Estás muy equivocada si crees que yo dejaría que te cases con ese animal. No te dejaré, jamás lo haré. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Narcissa seguía llorando, James odiaba verla llorar, le limpió un par de lágrimas y la besó. La besó con todo ese amor que sentía por ella, con toda esa necesidad que sentía al tenerla lejos, con todo ese deseo de tenerla cerca, la besó con todo. Cuando terminaron de besarse, Narcissa lo abrazó y James por supuesto que la abrazó, protegería a su niña hasta el final de los tiempos.

-Algo tienes de especial, Narcissa, porque lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte y no sé de donde salió. Nunca había estado así de enamorado, tú llegaste a mi corazón como ninguna otra chica ha podido hacer. Lo hiciste tan rápido que hasta a mí me da miedo, pero no importa, me encanta sentir todo esto.


	15. No me mires así, Potter

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero pues tenía que hacer trabajos finales y estudiar para unos exámenes... en fin... ¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste**

* * *

Tal vez pasaron minutos, horas quizá, pero a James y a Narcissa no les importó. Se quedaron en el salón abrazados. Cuando James se separó de Narcissa, la tomó por los hombros y se miraron a los ojos. Narcissa los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar, al verla así, a James sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, no le gustaba verla así

-¿Otra cosa que decir?- preguntó James en un susurro y dedicándole una sonrisa

-No lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Lucius regresó, estoy comprometida con el…-dijo Narcissa

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que haremos. No te preocupes ya veremos que hacer, ya te dije que no voy a permitir que te cases con el- dijo James acariciando con ternura la mejilla de Narcissa

-No me dejes, nunca te vayas a ir y me dejes sola- dijo Narcissa

-Jamás lo haré, preciosa, todavía tienes James para rato- dijo James

Narcissa le dedicó una sonrisa y lo volvió a abrazar. James le dio un beso en su cabeza y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿En serio me amas?- preguntó Narcissa mientras se escondía en el pecho de James

James sonrió divertido

-¿Por qué mentiría con eso? Ya te lo he dicho, Cissy, tienes un efecto muy fuerte sobre mí. No sé cómo explicarlo pero esto que siento yo por ti, jamás lo había sentido por otra persona

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía abrazada a James

-No lo entiendo, nunca antes habíamos hablado, si no hubiera sido por lo del proyecto de Pociones…no sé, jamás hubiera yo tenido ese efecto en ti.

-Entonces recuérdame enviarle mis agradecimientos a Slughorn- dijo James

-Se lo agradeceré yo misma, cariño.

Los dos volvieron a reír. La pareja se sentó en el suelo, recargados en la puerta del salón. No dijeron nada hasta que Narcissa señaló la capa de James.

-¿Fue un regalo?- preguntó ella

-Algo así. Fue de mi padre- dijo James

-Fantástico. Digo, que tu padre te de algo que fue de él. Yo no tengo muchas ganas de que mis padres me den algo que perteneció a nuestra familia, digo, han de estar muy viejas y usadas… no sé, me daría miedo

-¿Tanto así?- preguntó James riendo- pero no te preocupes, preciosa, ya tendrás tus propias cosas que heredar

-Bueno eso sí- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Yo te compraré muchas cosas preciosas, como tú, y así todos me tendrán envidia de la hermosa rubia que tengo por novia

-Cierto…-dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que hiciste el anuncio en el gran comedor?- James asintió- Todo mundo supo de nosotros… también Dolohov y esos idiotas amigos de Lucius… moriré

-Hey, Cissy, no morirás porque yo no dejaré que ese gorila te ponga las manos encima. ¿Pero que tiene? Solo estás comprometida con él, mas no estás casada con ese imbécil.

-Ese es el punto, estoy comprometida con Lucius Malfoy, seguro el tendrá pensado que me comportaré como su novia o no sé. O por lo menos pensará que me portaré agradecida por todos esos regalos que envió, por lo menos.

-¿Regalos? ¿Ese bastardo te envió regalos? ¿Qué clase de regalos? –preguntó James alzando la voz

-Relájate, Potter. El vestido que usé en la fiesta en la que anunciaron que estaba comprometida con él, pues ese fue un regalo de su parte. Esa clase de regalos-

-¿Y cómo piensa el que le agradecerás? ¿Con miles de besitos o qué?

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente

-¿Por qué me ves así, Narcissa?

-¿Estás celoso, Potter?- preguntó Narcissa

-No- dijo James sarcasticamente- es solo que me encanta que un rubio oxigenado le regale cosas a mi novia, y además me fascina que ese idiota esté comprometido con ella. En fin… ¿Sabes cómo Malfoy quiere que le agradezcas sus "regalos"?

Mientras James se quejaba, Narcissa se sentó sobre la piernas de James, así los dos quedando frente a frente.

-Claro que lo sé, si así trata a todas las chicas fáciles de Slytherin.-dijo Narcissa aguantando la risa

-Preciosa, no sé si no lo has notado, pero yo no soy de Slytherin. ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? Y deja de reírte

-¿Acaso eso de "Chicas fáciles" no te da ninguna pista?

James por fin cayó en cuenta y miró con miedo a su novia, y sin dudarlo un segundo, la abrazó muy fuerte.

-No voy a permitir que te toqué, Narcissa, no dejaré que tu primera vez sea con ese imbécil

Narcissa se zafó del abrazo de James, completamente colorada y nerviosa

-¿Cómo sabes que… bueno que yo… soy virgen?- preguntó Narcissa totalmente apenada

-No lo sabía, te estaba probando y por lo que veo si lo eres- dijo James sonriendo con su típica sonrisa de galán

-No me mires así, Potter, nadie ha dicho que mi primera vez sería contigo

-Ya lo veremos, Black- James le guiño un ojo a su novia

-Deja de hacer eso, James, mejor hay que saber qué haremos con lo de Lucius

-Podemos fingir que tú y yo terminamos, vernos en secreto, pero tú no tienes nada –dijo James haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nada"- que ver con Malfoy.

-¿Cómo haré para no tener nada que ver con Malfoy?

-No sé, le inventas algo como que quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio o algo así, pero ya sabemos que eso no es cierto- James volvió a guiñarle un ojo a Narcissa-

-Deja de hacer tus insinuaciones, James. Y ya veré que me invento ¿De acuerdo?

James sonrió, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Narcissa y la atrajo hacía el.

-Te extrañé mucho, Cissy- dijo James casi en susurro

-Y yo a ti, James- respondió ella pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él

-¿Vas a dejar de faltar a las clases que compartimos, preciosa?

-Sí, cariño- respondió ella rozando sus labios con los de James

De pronto la puerta de abrió de golpe, y gracias a que la pareja estaba recargada sobre la puerta, los dos cayeron pero Narcissa sobre James.

-Lamento interrumpir –dijo una voz conocida- pero Lucius viene para acá

Narcissa se levantó y ayudó a James a reincorporarse, ella le sonrió amablemente a Rabastan.

-¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?- preguntó James sobándose su cabeza

-Estuvo preguntando por Narcissa con sus amigos, y unas chicas de mi casa le dijeron que yo la traje para acá. No hay tiempo, se meten o se salen- dijo Rabastan

-Nos metemos- dijo James empujando a los dos Slytherin dentro del salón y cerrando la puerta detrás de el- Bien, Cissy tú dices que quieras estar sola y por eso cuando Rabastan se fue entraste aquí

-¿Y que se supone que hacíamos los dos juntos?- preguntó Narcissa

-No sé, alguna tarea de una clase que compartan. Ven, Rabastan, tú y yo bajo la capa- dijo James

Así fue como James ocultó a Rabastan bajó su capa de invisibilidad, justo en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y dejo ver a Lucius Malfoy en el umbral

-Hola Lucius- dijo Narcissa con un toque de frialdad

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Por favor, antes de que dejes de leer este recado de la autora, necesito que leas lo siguiente:**

**Tal vez algunos se enojen, pero en este fic se alterara por completo el futuro de James y Narcissa (diciendo futuro me refiero a la historia que ellos dos tienen en la versión original de J.K Rowling) Desde que inicié esta historia, siempre supe como sería su final.**

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, por favor que sea en un reviews y yo me encargaré de responder todo lo que envíen.**

**En verdad espero que nadie se enoje.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**-Mish'**


	16. Lo hice

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Cuando Lucius cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta, James pudo notar como Narcissa se tensaba. Él tenía tantas ganas de ir a abrazarla y evitar que Malfoy se le acercara, Rabastan pudo intuir lo que James quería hacer y le dio un leve empujón para que se calmara.

-¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?- le preguntó Lucius a Narcissa

-Necesitaba estar sola, sin que nadie me molestara- respondió Narcissa- pero has llegado tú, así que mejor busco otro lugar

Narcissa se encaminó hacia donde estaba su sudadera, cerca de donde estaban escondidos James y Rabastan.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Cissy, no quiero que ese loco de toqué- le dijo James a Narcissa, en un susurro

Narcissa frunció el ceño y se puso su sudadera, Lucius seguía parado a unos metros de ella, solo la observaba.

-Bien, si me disculpas tengo algo de tarea…-dijo Narcissa pasando a un lado de Lucius.

Tan pronto como ella se acercó, Lucius la tomó con brusquedad de su brazo. Narcissa soltó un bufido y encaró a su agresor.

-¿No te cansas?- preguntó Lucius

-¿De ser agredida y humillada por ti? Si, si me canso- respondió Narcissa

Lucius la apretó con más, Narcissa sentía el dolor recorrerle todo el brazo pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla sufrir. Por otro lado, James estaba hecho una furia, no podía soportar ver como Lucius maltrataba a su novia.

-Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, Ciss- dijo Lucius haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie –dijo Narcissa zafándose del agarre de Lucius- a menos que seas uno de mis padres.

-Pues viene el caso de que vamos a ser esposos…

-Exacto, "vamos", del verbo todavía no lo somos, así que mejor déjame en paz- dijo Narcissa interrumpiendo a Lucius

Al ver que Lucius no decía nada, Narcissa dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida, cuando estaba a punto de llegar sintió como la tomaban por atrás, soltando un grito ahogado, fue estampada contra la pared y ahora estaba aprisionada entre la pared y Lucius.

-Maldita niña malcriada, metete en tu cabecita que me tienes que respetar…-dijo Lucius pegando más su cuerpo al de Narcissa

James estaba muy enojado, quería salir de su escondite y darle un puñetazo en la cara a Lucius, pero Rabastan lo retenía y lo calmaba de una manera sorprendente, tal vez porque Rabastan sabía lo fuerte que Narcissa podría ser, no es que James no lo supiera, pero a él le gustaba defender lo que era suyo y Narcissa era completamente suya.

Narcissa era presa del miedo, pero no se podía permitir sucumbir ante tales sentimientos. Irguió su cabeza y miró a los ojos a Lucius.

-Y tú métete en la cabeza que tienes que aprender a respetar a una dama- le dijo Narcissa a Lucius

-Me dijeron que te andas metiendo con traidores a la sangre, Ciss- dijo Lucius ignorando el comentario anterior de Narcissa.

Esta vez él ya estaba suficientemente cerca de ella como para besarla, Narcissa no lo detenía, simplemente estaba ahí parada reteniendo lo impulsos de golpearlo.

-Es un castillo grande, los chismes corren por doquier- dijo Narcissa con el tono de voz más calmado que tenía

-Ya lo creo…-dijo Lucius dando pequeños besos en el cuello de Narcissa- Dime ¿Qué tienes que ver con Potter?

-Es un amigo, nada más- dijo Narcissa

-No te creo…- dijo Lucius mordiendo con fuerza el cuello de Narcissa

Narcissa reprimió un pequeño grito, ahora si estaba enojada pero no podía golpearlo ya que sabía la reacción del rubio.

-Escúchame bien, Malfoy, que está será la primera y última vez que yo te rinda cuentas ¿de acuerdo? Sé perfectamente lo que se dice en todo el castillo acerca de James y de mí, pero déjame informarte que todo eso es falso. Él me pidió que fingiera ser su novia para darle celos a Evans, yo acepté pero el trato terminaba en el momento que regresáramos de vacaciones. Él y yo somos amigos desde que nos tocó hacer la poción juntos, así que no me vengas a reclamar nada ¿entendido?

Lucius observaba a Narcissa, ella estaba muy nerviosa de que tal vez él no le creyera, pero al notar como sus hombros se relajaban, ella supo que él le había creído. Mientras tanto, James estaba sorprendido de la gran mentira que Narcissa acababa de inventar, fue estupendo

_-¿Es bueno o malo que ella sepa mentir así?_- se preguntó James

-Bien, por lo menos te tengo para mí solo…-dijo Lucius nuevamente acercándose a Narcissa

Esta vez Narcissa se escabulló y quedó fuera del alcance del Slytherin. Lucius, desconcertado, la miró.

-Nadie dijo que yo soy para ti- dijo Narcissa al ver la expresión de su prometido-

-Claro que lo eres, desde aquel momento en que dijeron que estamos comprometidos eres para mí- respondió Lucius acercándose lentamente

-Estamos comprometidos, mas no estamos casados. Además, según tengo entendido, nada es oficial hasta que pidas mi mano a mi padre y me des un anillo

Narcissa reaccionó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Lucius le sonrió al notar que ella tenía algo de miedo. Cuando él llegó hasta ella, soltó su cabello y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de ella, Narcissa le sostenía la mirada a Lucius y de la nada él la tomó con fuerza de su cabello, tirando de el impidiendo que ella se moviera.

-Ahora te toca escuchar at ti, Narcissa, yo le dije a mi padre que te quería a ti como mi futura esposa, así que fue con tu padre a negociar un matrimonio entre nosotros, tu padre aceptó y se firmó un contrato para pactar un matrimonio entre nosotros. Eso fue hace dos años. Así que desde hace dos años eres mía. Además ¿Quiénes crees que pagaron tus estúpidas clases de arte en el verano pasado? Si, Narcissa, nosotros pagamos tu inútil cursito ese, nada barato por cierto

Narcissa se quedó boquiabierta, no sabía nada de lo que le decía Lucius, no tenía miedo pero le molestaba e que sus padres no se hubieran tomado la molestia en avisarle que estaba comprometida con un monstruo. En fin, ahora le tocaba a ella defenderse

-Primero que nada yo no soy un objeto para que puedan decir a quien le pertenezco y a quien no.-Lucius tiró de su cabello, Narcissa cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior para reprimir un quejido- Además, la única tonta aquí soy yo, una tonta por dejar que semejante gorila me ponga las manos encima.

-Cállate, Narcissa- la amenazó Lucius y la besó a la fuerza.

En el beso, Narcissa mordió con fuerza el labio de Lucius, lo que provocó que este se alejara, y ella pudo notar que su labio sangraba

-Maldita…-empezó a decir Lucius que ya había soltado el cabello de Narcissa

James estaba en shock, todo había pasado muy rápido pero eso no quitaba de que James olvidara de que ese bastardo había besado a su novia, la había empujado, la mordió y tirado de su cabello.

Lucius había soltado el cabello de Narcissa, ya que ahora estaba revisando su labio mordido, Narcissa aprovechó para respirar un poco e ir corriendo a la puerta.

Una vez en la puerta, volvió su mirada a Lucius, este la miraba con furia pero a Narcissa no le importó.

-Escucha con atención- comenzó Narcissa, pero vio que Lucius caminaba rápidamente hacia ella- tienes dos opciones, una es dejarme en paz todo el año, sin nada de insinuaciones, nada por el estilo; o la otra es que yo valla con el director y le cuente todas las fechorías que has hecho desde que entraste aquí, ya sabes, la paliza que recibieron tres de tus ex novias, la broma hacía los pobres de Hufflepuff, la otra paliza que recibieron dos chicos de Gryffindor simplemente por hacerte una broma infantil…. y puedo seguir, hay muchísimas cosas por contar

-No lo harías…-dijo Lucius que se había detenido a mitad de su camino

-Pero claro que lo haría, todo Slytherin sabe que tú hiciste eso, y tengo por lo menos a dos personas que estarían dispuestas a hablar. Así que tú decides, dejarme en paz todo este año o ser expulsado de Hogwarts. Lo último sí que sería una pena y desgracia para mi futura familia, ¿no lo crees?

James estaba boquiabierto, Narcissa sí que se sabía defender, esa era su novia, la que no se dejaba de nada ni nadie.

-Bien, tú ganas, Narcissa- dijo al fin Lucius

Este se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, se detuvo y volteó a ver a Narcissa

-Muy buena jugada, Ciss. Pero no te preocupes, en el momento que termine este año, te domaré a la perfección y serás la esposa modelo, eso tenlo por seguro.

Y sin decir más, Lucius salió del salón. Narcissa soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo dentro de ella y sonrió al ver que James y Rabastan salían de su escondite. James corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, Rabastan la estaba felicitando.

-Eso fue fantástico, Narcissa- dijo Rabastan

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te duele nada, Cissy? –dijo James

Narcissa estaba en trancé, todo lo que acababa de suceder, no se lo podía creer, no podía creer que la señorita que recibió clases de etiqueta y de modales, acababa de amenazar al hijo de una de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico, ella lo había hecho, pero a cambio había recibido una amenaza, pero eso ya no le importaba, tenía todo un año para pensar en una solución.

-Lo hice, James, lo enfrenté y todo salió bien…-dijo Narcissa sonriéndole a su novio

-No tan bien, él te…-comenzó a decir Rabastan, Narcissa levantó su mano para impedir que siguiera hablando

-Lo sé, pero lo detuve, yo sola- dijo Narcissa feliz

-Así es, preciosa, tu sola lo hiciste- dijo James volviéndola a abrazar.


	17. Lumos

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

1 mes después.

Como todas las noches que había luna llena, Remus se convertía en hombre lobo y sus amigos salían con él, en su forma animaga, para evitar que él se lastimara. Muy pocos sabían que Sirius, Peter y James eran animagos, no era un secreto que muchas personas debían saber, pero James le empezaba a preocupar de que Narcissa sospechara algo. Narcissa era muy inteligente, y sabría relacionar que las tardes que él se va temprano o le cancelaba, eran los días que había luna llena.

-Si tanto la amas y ella a ti, tienes que decírselo- había dicho Remus

-Pero también sería contarle tu secreto- respondió James

-Sí, pero yo sé que ella entenderá- dijo Remus

Toda esa conversación había sucedido antes de que anocheciera y ellos tuvieran que partir. Y en el transcurso de la noche había decidido que a la mañana siguiente le contaría todo a Narcissa.

Cuando los amigos llegaron, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el alba. Iban caminando por los jardines del castillo cuando James se acercó a Sirius, que ayudaba a caminar a Remus.

-Canuto, préstame el mapa- pidió James

-¿Para qué lo quieres? falta mucho para que lleguemos al castillo…-dijo Sirius sacando el mapa de uno de sus bolsillos

James lo tomó y sacó su varita, con la punta tocó el pedazo de pergamino y dijo:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-

El mapa comenzó a aparecer, Sirius siguió caminando mientras ayudaba a Remus, James los seguía desde atrás. James buscaba por todos los rincones del mapa, él sabía que ella se despertaba a estas horas, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver el nombre de Narcissa cerca de la entrada del castillo. James se guardó el mapa y corrió hacía el castillo, ahí la vio, todavía con su pijama una sudadera y la bufanda de Slytherin.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, James le sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa. Él se acercó pero ella levantó la mano para que el dejara de avanzar.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contar?- preguntó Narcissa cruzándose de brazos

-Creo que sabes la respuesta. Es una historia muy larga, linda- dijo James

-Tengo tiempo, James. – respondió Narcissa

En ese momento, los amigos de James iban entrando. Narcissa los vio pero no dijo nada, solo torció la boca al ver como Remus tenía varios moretones.

-James, necesitamos el mapa- pidió Peter

James sacó el mapa, que seguí abierto y checó algo en él. Narcissa quería ver lo que su novio veía, pero tan pronto como James lo sacó, se lo tendió a Sirius. Peter tomó el mapa y comenzó a checarlo.

-¿Tú vas por poción?- preguntó Sirius

-Sí y por el ungüento para los golpes- dijo James

Sirius asintió, y así los tres amigos se perdieron en la oscuridad. James volvió la vista hacia Narcissa, que lo miraba impaciente, él comenzó a caminar.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó mientras sacaba su varita

James escuchó como Narcisa corría para alcanzarlo, el sonrío levemente y le ofreció su brazo a su novia, ella lo tomó e igualmente sacó su varita.

-Lumos- dijeron los dos al unísono y la punta de sus varitas se encendió

James llevó a Narcissa hacía las cocinas del colegio. Cuando entraron, miles de elfos estaban trabajando para el desayuno de esta mañana. El mismo elfo que una vez los atendió, volvió a acercarse nuevamente a Narcissa

-Hola, pequeño ¿nos puedes dar otros dos tés, por favor, cariño? – pidió Narcissa

El elfo asintió y corrió hacia quien sabe dónde. James llevó a Narcissa a la misma mesa donde antes había tomado té. Narcissa se quitó su bufanda y liberó su larga cabellera. James la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Deja de sonreí y cuéntame de una buena vez- dijo Narcissa

El elfo les trajo los tés, Narcissa le acarició la cabeza al elfo y este se fue corriendo de nuevo.

James le contó que desde segundo grado, ellos descubrieron que Remus era un hombre lobo, así que para ayudarlo decidieron convertirse en animagos y que quinto año lo lograron. También le contó lo sucedido con Snape, donde él le salvó la vida. Y lo último que le contó fue acerca del Mapa del Merodeador

Narcissa escuchaba atentamente, no tenía expresión alguna, a menos ninguna expresión que James pudiera detectar.

-¿Cómo es que hacen todo eso y nadie se da cuenta?- preguntó Narcissa

-Eso ni nosotros lo sabemos- respondió James dándole el último sorbo a su té

-Entonces te conviertes en un ciervo… ¿Por qué nunca me lo había dicho?

-Porque sería contarte el secreto de Remus, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero ese secreto no es mío así que no me correspondía a mí contarlo, y apenas anoche Remus me dijo que podía contarte

-Yo ya sabía que Remus es un licántropo, cariño- dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, no te diré como es que me enteré, pero lo sé.

-Pero que cosas…-dijo James sonriendo- Bien, pues yo te conté un secreto, te toca a ti contarme uno

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Esa vez que te robé un beso en la biblioteca, y tú me agrediste, te llevaste a Sirius quien sabe a dónde ¿Qué tanto hicieron?- preguntó James

-Era algo se su hermanito, Regulus, no sé si lo has notado, pero apenas si tiene amigos, no quiere hablar con nadie. Todo eso pasó desde que él se fue de la casa, le conté y los dos tratamos de hablar con Regulus, pero parece que no funciono ya que terminó en una pelea entre los dos. Fue horrible

-Nunca nos contó eso- dijo James

-No se la razón por la cual no les contó, pero eso fue lo que pasó – dijo Narcissa

-Y necesito saber otra cosa, esto es suma importancia- dijo James- en el Mapa vi que tu nombre aparecía como "Narcissa C. Black". ¿Qué significa la "C"?

Narcissa comenzó a reír, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Columba. Es tan vergonzoso – dijo Narcissa tapándose la cara con sus manos

-¿Columba? Con razón nunca me dijiste que tenías un segundo nombre, a mí también me daría pena.

-Oh, cállate, ¿Tú no tienes un segundo nombre? – preguntó Narcissa destapándose la cara

-Sí, pero no te lo diré- dijo James sonriendo

-Oh vamos, dímelo, cariño- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Te burlaras?-

-No prometo nada, cielo- dijo Narcissa

James miró a Narcissa, se le veía tan feliz y a él le fascinaba la idea de que él era responsable de ese sentimiento. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que le gustaría verla así por el resto de su vida.

-Charlus, James Charlus Potter, -dijo James- ese es el nombre de mi abuelo

-¿Charlus Potter? ¿En serio? ¿El esposo de Dorea Black? – preguntó Narcissa

-La misma. Si, ya lo sé, tú y yo somos parientes. Creo que mi padre es primo de tus papás, no sé bien. Pero, tú sabes que casi todos los de la comunidad mágica están emparentados.- dijo James

-Los padres de Sirius son primos directos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- ¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Narcissa levantándose de golpe

-¿Qué idea tienes, preciosa?- preguntó James con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-¿Cuál era el nombre de soltera de tu mamá?- preguntó Narcissa

-¿Tu idea es saber el nombre de soltera de mi madre y abuela, para después acostarte conmigo? – Preguntó James, al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Narcissa, sonrió- Cecily Shafiq

-Shafiq…me suena…-dijo Narcissa volviéndose a sentar

-No es muy común…-comenzó a decir James

-¡El Directorio de Sangre Pura! La familia Shafiq pertenece a "Los Sagrados Veintiocho". Mi mamá me hizo leerlo hasta el cansancio cuando era chica.

-¿Sagrados?- preguntó James-

-Sí, sagrados- respondió Narcissa que se levantó- Tengo un plan, cielo

-Eso me lo has dejado muy en claro

Narcissa se acercó y se sentó en las piernas de James. El la rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y sonrió.

-Puedo mandar una carta a Bella, ella seguro sabe que es lo que negociaron el señor Malfoy con mi padre…

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que mi padre mejore la oferta del padre del bastardo de Lucius, y así que a ti y a mí nos comprometan? – preguntó James en un tono irónico

Narcissa no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreír, esa típica sonrisa que hacía cuando quería algo

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Narcissa asintió- No lo sé, podría funcionar, sería cuestión de preguntarle a mi padre.

-Si…pero deberíamos de tener un plan de reserva- dijo Narcissa

-Todo se puede resolver por las buenas o por las malas- dijo James

-¿Por las malas?- preguntó una confundida Narcissa

-Cissy, ¿estarías dispuesta a fugarte conmigo?-


	18. Relájate

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

-¿Fu-fugarnos?- preguntó Narcissa

No iba a mentirle, desde que le confesó su amor a James, había pensado en fugarse con él, pero todos esos pensamientos eran solo sueños, cuando James se lo propuso supo que probablemente eso sería una realidad

-¿No te gusta la idea?- preguntó James

-Sí, si me gusta, pero no lo sé, sabes que te amo, pero fugarnos y dejar a toda mi familia atrás… es algo duro- dijo Narcissa

-Eso lo sé, Cissy, pero mira, tenemos todo un año para planear algo ¿recuerdas?- dijo James acariciando el rostro de su novia

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero primero hay que ver si el primer plan funciona – dijo Narcissa levantándose de las piernas de James- Ya es tarde, y en un rato tenemos clases.

Narcissa parecía enojada, se levantó y no esperó a James. Ella salió de la cocina y se fue a su sala común, James fue a la enfermería por la medicina de Remus y de ahí fue a su sala común.

Sirius estaba vistiéndose cuando el entró, Peter estaba duchándose y Remus estaba durmiendo. James dejó la poción y el ungüento en la mesita de noche de su amigo. James se sentó en su cama y se talló sus ojos

-Le propuse que nos fugáramos, Canuto- dijo James antes de que Sirius dijera algo

-Era cuestión de tiempo de que se lo propusieras- dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama de su amigo- Deja que lo piense, Cornamenta, dale tiempo. Ella aceptará, la verdad es que las únicas personas que valen la pena de la familia somos Andrómeda y yo.

James sonrió, no dijo nada. Tomó sus cosas y se fue a duchar. Tenía que pensar muchas cosas y mandar una carta a su padre explicándole muchas cosas

Narcissa fue a su sala común, cuando llegó no había mucha gente, las únicas personas que estaban en su sala común y que conocía, eran Susan y Charlotte

-Cissy, querida, ¿Pasaste la noche fuera?- dijo Charlotte

Narcissa la miró, frunció el ceño y siguió con su camino. Charlotte dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Subió al dormitorio de las chicas, fue hasta su habitación y encontró a Jocelyn cepillándose el cabello.

-¿Si estaba ahí?- preguntó su amiga mirándola por el espejo

Narcissa asintió, fue a su escritorio tomó un pergamino y comenzó a redactar la carta para su hermana:

_Querida Bella_

_Hace mucho que no se de ti, hermana, me gustaría saber cómo va todo con Rodolphus ¿te trata bien? Espero que sí. Por si te preguntabas como me va en la escuela, me va bien, espero sacar las mejores calificaciones para que nuestros padres y tú estén orgullosos de mí._

_Esto completamente segura de que tu sabías que estaba comprometida con Lucius desde hace dos años, padre siempre te cuenta de sus negocios, y sé que mi matrimonio con el menor de los Malfoy puede ser un negocio, pero ¿sabes que es lo que negociaron? Es mera curiosidad la que tengo. _

_Además, también escribía para que invitarte a mi partido, es la próxima semana y jugamos contra Ravenclaw. Yo sé que a la mayoría del equipo les gustaría ver a la mejor cazadora que ha tenido Slytherin. _

_Espero tu respuesta, Bella_

_Te quiere,_

_Cissy Black_

Narcissa guardó la carta en un sobre. Volvió a su cama y notó que Jocelyn estaba sentada en la cama de ella.

-¿Qué tienes, Cissy?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Me dijo que nos fugáramos, Jo, no creo poder hacerlo- dijo Cissy, triste

-¿Fugarse? ¿Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente?- preguntó Jocelyn

Narcissa le contó todo lo sucedido con James, menos el secreto que James le confesó. Cissy se sentía triste, a lo mejor ella no sería lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a su familia

-Primero veamos que contesta Bella, deja tus pensamientos pesimistas a un lado. Mejor vive el momento y como te dijo James, tienen un año. Relájate.- dijo Jocelyn

Jocelyn tenía razón, no se iba a deprimir cuando aún tenía mucho que vivir con James. Tal vez, el primer plan funcione y ellos queden juntos, que mejor que mantener la esperanza.

-Tienes razón amiga. Iré a ducharme – dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Narcissa se fue a duchar, cuando regresó vio que Jocelyn leía una carta, no le tomó importancia y comenzó a vestirse. Una vez con el uniforme puesto, se sentó a esperar a que su amiga terminara de escribir una carta.

-¿También tienes que ir a la lechuzería, no?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Sí. ¿De quién era la carta?- preguntó Narcissa

-De mi madre, Theodore se casara- dijo Jocelyn haciendo una mueca

-Seguro la conoces y te cae mal- dijo Narcissa levantándose

-Se casara con Charlotte Parkinson- dijo Jocelyn

Narcissa no pudo evitar reírse, Charlotte presumía todo el tiempo que se casaría con un mago de Bulgaria y que viviría ahí, y que jamás volvería, ahora resultó que sería la cuñada de Jocelyn

-¿Serán como hermanitas?- se burló Narcissa

-Oh, cállate, Black.- dijo Jocelyn haciendo una mueca- creo que mi hermano se quiere casar lo más pronto posible, pedirá su mano como al mes de que salgamos de vacaciones de verano

-Eso si es tener prisa por arruinar su vida- dijo Narcissa- Pero mira, velo por el lado bueno, solo tendrás que ver a Charlotte en las reuniones familiares y ya

Jocelyn rodó los ojos y las dos salieron, primero desayunaría y después irían a la lechuzería para mandar sus cartas. Cuando bajaron, vieron que Charlotte y Susan seguían abajo, Charlotte tenía un pergamino en sus manos y el ceño fruncido

-Ya le dieron la notica- dijo Jocelyn en voz baja solo para que Narcissa escuchara

-¿Qué pasa, Lottie, es una carta de tu amor búlgaro?- se burló Narcissa

Charlotte la miró con enojo, pero no dijo nada.

-Dile que queremos conocerlo- ahora se burló Jocelyn-

Jocelyn y Narcissa salieron de su sala común riéndose a carcajadas, todo sería muy divertido de ahora en adelante con Charlotte como centro de atención en las reuniones de sociedad.

James estaba en el Gran Comedor con sus amigos, Remus seguía en cama pero Peter y Sirius hablaban acerca de unos partidos de Quidditch. James miraba por la puerta por si Narcissa llegaba.

-No, Colagusano, Puddlemere United no ganará- decía James

-Claro que sí, son muy buenos jugando.

De pronto James vio una mata de cabello rubia, caminando hacía la mesa de Slytherin, ella se sentó casi enfrente de él y le dedicó una sonrisa, James le guiñó un ojos y siguió comiendo.

A los poco minutos un pequeño niño de Ravenclaw se le acercó a James con una nota.

"_Te veo en la lechucería después del desayuno. Columba B."_

James se rio al ver que Narcissa firmaba con su segundo nombre, el sacó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, donde escribió:

"_Ahí nos vemos, preciosa. Charlus P." _

Le dijo al niñito que le dijera a uno de sus amigos que se lo entregara a la chica que lo mandó. El niñito asintió y se echó a correr. A los pocos minutos vio como una niña de Hufflepuff se le acercaba a Narcissa y le entregaba el pergamino, ella levantó la mirada y sonrió, después de su mochila sacó una bolsa y se la entregó a la niña.

Después del desayuno, Sirius acompañó a James hacía la lechuzería, Peter se sentía mal así que fue a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron, vieron que Narcissa y Jocelyn ya estaban ahí.

-¿Te llamas Columba?- preguntó Sirius

Narcissa volteó y sonrió, Jocelyn solo rodó los ojos.

-Eres mi primo y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, Orion- dijo Narcissa riendo- Ya le mandé la carta, espero la conteste rápido- le dijo a James

-Yo también escribí una carta a mi padre ¿Quieres leerla?- preguntó james tendiéndole un pergamino doblado

Narcissa asintió, lo tomó y comenzó a leer:

_Querido papá:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te has sentido bien? Sé que he tardado mucho en escribir, pero han pasado varías cosas que creo necesitas saber, y no, no es nada malo. Me he enamorado de una bella chica, pero ella está comprometida con un animal, ese matrimonio es algo con referente a los negocios que hay entre los padres de mi chica y del animal que tiene por prometido. Ella le ha mandado una carta a su hermana para saber qué es lo que negociaron, en el momento que ella obtenga respuesta, queríamos saber ¿Podrías ofrecer algo mejor al padre de la chica? Sé que es algo apresurado, pero en verdad la amo y ha hecho muchas cosas por mi (cuando recibas mis próximas calificaciones lo sabrás) En verdad espero tu apoyo en todo esto, papá. _

_Te quiere,_

_Tu hijo, James Potter _

_P.D. La chica es Narcissa Black_

Narcissa levantó su cara y sonrió, tal vez su plan si funcionaría.


	19. No te asustes

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

1 semana después.

Narcissa estaba muy nerviosa, Bella no había respondido a su carta, solo había regresado su lechuza algo delgada, seguro la había matado de hambre a la pobre. Ese día Slytherin jugaba contra Ravenclaw, James dijo que la apoyaría desde las gradas unto con Jocelyn, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

Narcissa estaba en los vestidores junto con todo el equipo de Slytherin. Rabastan decía algo acerca de unas jugadas que debían hacer, ella no prestaba atención ya que ella tenía sus propias jugas improvisadas. Cuando el equipo se dispersó, Rabastan se sentó junto a ella

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó él

-Sigo nerviosa, Bella no ha contestado

-¿Y el padre de Él?- preguntó Rabastan

-El sí respondió, su carta llegó antier. Dijo que el haría lo posible por mejorar la oferta, pero no prometía nada, también dijo que le gustaba que Él sentara cabeza- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Cuando dices eso de "mejorar la oferta", parece que hablas de algún objeto, no sé- dijo Rabastan

Narcissa suspiró y sonrió.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero es lo que está pasando en realidad- contesto ella, sonriéndole a su amigo

-Eso si- dijo Rabastan mirando su reloj- Bien, llegó la hora, Cissy.

Rabastan se levantó y llamó al equipo, los animó y los formó frente a la puerta. Narcissa estaba al frente del equipo, cuando abrieron la puerta todos salieron volando. Ella dio una rápida vuelta al campo, ahí fue cuando la vio, con su cabello negro y sus labios pintados de rojo sentada junto a alguien muy parecido a Rabastan. Ahí estaban los dos, sentados en las gradas para profesores, Bellatrix y Rodolphus

Narcissa saludó a su hermana, ella le sonrió de vuelta. Ella había venido y seguro traía noticias, además tenía que lucirse para que ella le contara a sus padre lo buena jugadora que es.

El partido comenzó, la verdad, el equipo de ese año de Ravenclaw no era tan bueno como los del año pasado que habían ganado la copa.

_-20 a 10 a favor de Slytherin_- decía el locutor

Mientras ella volaba por el campo en busca de la Snitch, vio que James y Jocelyn gritaban muy emocionados, mientras que Sirius, Remus y Peter solo aplaudían. Se río al ver las acciones de James, solo le faltaba pintarse la cara de los colores de Slytherin, porque en ese partido, él apoyaba a la Serpientes

_-40 a 20 a favor de Slytherin_- volvió a decir el locutor

El parecer no había rastro de la Snitch, la buscadora de Ravenclaw parecía que seguía a dondequiera que Narcissa fuera.

_-60 a 30 a favor de Slytherin_-dijo el locutor

De la nada, Narcissa vio un destello dorado no muy lejos de donde estaba. Ella voló rápido, seguida de la buscadora de Ravenclaw, la dorada pelotita fue en dirección a donde estaba Bellatrix, que mejor que lucirse frente a ella, que atrapando la snitch frente a ella. De pronto escuchó a su hermana gritar:

-¡Cuidado Cissy!- gritó Bellatrix

Después todo se volvió negro, abrió los ojos lentamente y no reconoció el lugar, miraba por todos lados hasta que se calmó al ver que su hermana estaba sentada a un lado de su cama

-Estás en la enfermería- dijo Bella

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó Cissy

-Una Bludger te pegó por detrás, tienes unas costillas rotas pero te las curaran en un rato- dijo Bellatrix

-Eso debió doler- dijo Narcissa riendo mientras se sentaba, pero al hacerlo le dolió e hizo una mueca

-Tranquila, el dolor cesará en cuando Madame Pomfrey te de la poción para los huesos- dijo Bella

Narcissa sonrió y recordó el motivo de la visita de su hermana.

-¿Por qué no respondiste mi carta?-

-No sabía que responder, pero aquí estoy, y tengo lo que me pediste- dijo Bella sacando de su bolsa unos pergaminos de su bolso- los robé de casa, fui ayer

Narcissa tomó los papeles y comenzó a leer, al parecer Lucius si la había elegido para ser su esposa además de que existía una deuda de Cygnus Black hacía Abraxas Malfoy, deudas de juego, Narcissa rodó los ojos, hubo un tiempo en que su padre era adicto a esos juegos y perdieron mucho. Cuando Narcissa vio la cifra, se atragantó

-¿2 millones y medio de galeones?- dijo Narcissa

-Al parecer, Padre prefirió casar a su hija que pagar- dijo Bellatrix en broma

-Es una cantidad de dinero…enorme-dijo Narcissa tapándose la cara con horror

-Tranquila, Cissy, por lo menos ya no la tienen que pagar, te casaras con Lucius- dijo su hermana sonriendo

Narcissa trató de tranquilizarse, tenía que aparentar que no le importaba, así que sonrió falsamente y miró a su hermana

-Eso es lo bueno, Bella, ¿Cómo va todo con Rodolphus?- preguntó Cissy

Bella le contó todo lo que había sido de su vida después de Hogwarts, Rodolphus la consentía muchísimo y que, lamentablemente, no estaba enamorada. A Narcissa no le importaba en lo más mínimo la vida de su hermana, ella sabía claramente en que cosas ella se estaba metiendo y el por qué ahora llevaba ropa de manga larga. Su propia hermana la asustaba

Cuando Bellatrix se fue, llegó Jocelyn con Rabastan, estuvieron con ella un rato y le contaron que Ravenclaw había ganado el partido. Narcissa les contó la suma de dinero que su padre le debía a Abraxas Malfoy, y sus amigos no dijeron nada, ya que en ese momento Madame Pomfrey le llevó su poción y corrió a sus amigos, argumentando que el horario de visitas había terminado

Ya entrada la noche, Narcissa estaba leyendo un libro que Jocelyn le había llevado, pero se asustó en cuanto sintió que alguien jalaba de su pie, al no ver a nadie se asustó, iba a comenzar a gritar cuando escuchó una voz conocida:

-No te asustes, preciosa, soy yo-

James se levantó la capa y se hizo visible, Narcissa se relajó y sonrió. Él se sentó en la silla donde antes se había sentado Bellatrix

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó James

-Mucho mejor, cariño- dijo Narcissa

-Me alegro. Vi que tu hermana estaba en el partido ¿Te dijo algo?

Narcissa suspiró y se recorrió, le hizo una seña a James para que se sentara en su cama, él la obedeció de inmediato y se sentó

-Cariño, una de las razones por la cual estoy comprometida con Lucius es porque mi padre tiene una deuda con Abraxas Malfoy, es una deuda….exorbitante-dijo Narcissa

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?- preguntó James

-2 millones y medio de galones- dijo Narcissa

James quedó boquiabierto, si, su padre era rico, pero no pagaría esa cantidad y menos a Abraxas Malfoy.

-Lo sé, es mucho dinero- dijo Narcissa bajando la mirada

-Hey, no te desanimes, podemos pensar en otras soluciones- dijo James

Narcissa lo miró, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Duerme conmigo. Quédate y abrázame- pidió Narcissa

James no lo dudó ni un segundo, se quitó sus zapatos, escondió su capa bajo la cama. Narcissa movió las cobijas para que él se acostara a su lado. Una vez acostados, James atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de Narcissa hacía el, la abrazó.

-Imagina que en unos años así estaremos, amaneceremos todos los días juntos- dijo James

Narcissa sonrió ante tal pensamiento, James tenía razón, ya pensarían en algo.

-Te amo, James- dijo Narcissa

-También te amo, Cissy- dijo James


	20. Un consejo

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

4 meses después.

En 4 meses pasan tantas cosas, ya faltaba poco para que la generación de Narcissa y James dejara Hogwarts. James había decidido seguir con los negocios de su padre en lugar de ser auror, al principio Sirius no le dirigió la palabra, pero al poco tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la idea y todo iba de maravilla entre ellos. Narcissa sabía que no trabajaría de nada saliendo de Hogwarts, solo su madre le enseñaría "todo lo que una mujer de sociedad debe saber", lo cual era mucho peor que no hacer nada.

-Parece el título de un libro barato- decía James

-Cállate Potter- respondía Narcissa

Narcissa, esta noche, se encontraba acostada en su cama leyendo, Jocelyn había salido con Ethan, James estaría cumpliendo un castigo junto con Sirius, así que estaba sola en su habitación. Gracias a Merlín que Charlotte no estaba, solo estaba Susan, que era mucho más tranquila de su amiga. De la nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, era Charlotte.

-Maldición, Charlotte, deberías entrar con más decencia- dijo Narcissa que ya había tomado su varita como acto reflejo.

Charlotte la ignoró, y fue directo a su baúl. Narcissa la miró de reojo y rio por lo bajo, siguió con su lectura y prefirió olvidar que sus compañeras estaban ahí.

-Cissy- la llamó Susan

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Narcissa sin despegar la vista de su libro

-¿Tienes todavía ese ungüento para los golpes? –preguntó Susan

Narcissa levantó la vista, se acercó a su mesita de noche, abrió el cajón y sacó un frasco

-Ten, es este. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Es…Charlotte, tiene un inmenso moretón en su pierna-dijo Susan

-¿Cómo se lo hizo?- preguntó Narcissa

-No sé si deba…pero es que tampoco se vale que él haga eso- dijo Susan

-¿Él? –Eso le sonaba a Narcissa- ¿Quién le pegó, Su?

-Lucius- dijo Susan en un tono muy bajo.

Narcissa se levantó de golpe, y fue corriendo al baño donde se encontraba Charlotte. Cuando entró vio que ella se revisaba, el moretón era inmenso. Susan llegó después de Narcissa, ahí fue cuando Charlotte se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos

-¿Le dijiste?- preguntó Charlotte, Susan asintió temerosa- Bueno, no importa- dijo Charlotte

Susan le tendió el ungüento, Charlotte lo tomó y se lo puso en su moretón.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te pegara?- preguntó Narcissa

-Fue un error mío, Narcissa, lo insulté y él se enojó, es todo. Y ten, gracias- dijo Charlotte con brusquedad

Narcissa suspiró, probablemente Charlotte no se dejaría ayudar, era una completa tonta, Tomó el ungüento y salió del baño. Pero fue detenida por Susan

-No es la primera vez que le pega, ellos tienen sus encuentros y siempre regresa con moretones- dijo Susan

-Su, si ella no quiere hacer nada, no podemos ayudarla- dijo Narcissa- además, no sé porque te juntas con ella, si te trata de la patada.

Susan no dijo nada, Narcissa le sonrió débilmente y volvió a su habitación. Cuando volvió a su habitación, había dos lechuzas paradas afuera de su ventana. Una la reconoció, era la de sus padres y la otra le era completamente desconocida. Las dejó entrar, les dio un poco de comida y agua. Abrió la primera carta que era de la lechuza desconocida

_Cissy._

_Solo te doy un consejo: haz lo que te dicte el corazón_

_A.T _

-¿A.T?- preguntó en voz baja

Miraba la carta, la letra se le hacía conocida…A.T….y por fin, Narcissa supo quién era

-Andrómeda- dijo Narcissa llevándose una gran sorpresa

Guardó la carta en su baúl, en la parte más baja. Después abrió la carta que era de sus padres

_Narcissa_

_He estado platicando con Camile Malfoy, tanto ella como yo creemos que lo mejor sería que se casaran cuando los dos tuvieran unos 20 años, así todo estaría bien organizado. ¿Puedes creer que Lucius quería que se casaran en cuando salieran de Hogwarts? Está loco, pero Camile le dijo que no. En cuanto salgas, comenzaremos a ver todos los preparativos. _

_Además tu padre y yo estamos pensando en organizar una cena por tu cumpleaños 18. _

_Tu madre, Druella Black_

-Maldición- dijo Narcissa- No, no puede ser…tengo que decirle

Narcissa se puso su chamarra, guardó su varita y salió corriendo del cuarto, bajo corriendo las escaleras. Corrió hacía la salida, en cuanto la puerta se abrió ella se echó a correr, pero al hacerlo, chocó contra alguien.

-Lo siento, llevo prisa- fue lo único que dijo Narcissa

Ella corrió hacía la torre de Gryffindor, sabía dónde estaba ya que había ido un par de veces, pero si estaba algo retirado de su sala común. Vio a algunos alumnos que la veían correr como loca, pero no decían nada. Cuando llegó, se paró delante del retrato de la señora gorda

-¿Contraseña?- preguntó la dama del cuadro

-Diablos…no la sé- dijo Narcissa

-Entonces no entras, cariño- se burló la señora

-Por favor, esto es importante- dijo Narcissa algo jadeante

-Puede esperar-dijo la señora del cuadro

Narcissa frunció el ceño, tendría que esperar a que otro Gryffindor llegara. Pasaban los minutos y ninguno llegaba

-¡Diablo, déjame entrar maldita gorda!- le gritó al cuadro

-No, no tienes la contraseña, además eres una majadera- respondió el cuadro

A lo lejos vio que una chica se acercaba, la conocía, era Lily Evans. Narcissa corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Lily, necesito tu ayuda, por favor entra y tráeme a James o a cualquiera de sus amigos y diles que necesito su maá, es muy importante- dijo Narcissa

-Claro que sí –dijo Lily encaminándose hacía su sala- ¿Vas a entrar?

Narcissa negó

-Bien, ya los traigo- dijo Lily sonriendo

A los pocos minutos, Remus Lupin salió de su sala común, Narcissa fue hasta él y le sonrió

-¿Qué pasa, Cissy?

-Remus, por favor, dime donde está James, es urgente que lo vea- dijo Narcissa

Remus asintió, develó el contenido del mapa y buscó en él. Tardó unos cuantos segundos pero al fin dio con él.

-Viene para acá, está en el piso de abajo- dijo Remus

Narcissa sonrió y salió corriendo de nuevo

-¡Gracias, Remus!- gritó hacía el Gryffindor

Bajó las escaleras, y lo vio. Estaba con Sirius viendo unos cuadros de unas jirafas. Narcissa corrió hacia donde estaban los dos.

-James- dijo Narcissa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

James y Sirius voltearon, los dos le sonrieron. Ella abrazó a James con fuerza, cuando se separó de él, este le dedico una sonrisa

-¿Qué tienes, preciosa?-preguntó James

Narcissa le mostró la carta que su madre le envió, él la leyó con el ceño fruncido. Cuando terminó miró a Narcissa, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó James

-James, hay que fugarnos- respondió Narcissa


	21. Idiota

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

**¡Hola! Creo que ahora si me tardé un poco (Como 2 días no?) En fin, aquí les dejo un MEGA capítulo xD **

* * *

Faltaban unos pocos días para que iniciaran las vacaciones de verano. Muchos presentaban sus exámenes finales mientras que otros platicaban de lo que harían en el verano. Rabastan, Jocelyn y Narcissa estaban sentados enfrente del lago del castillo, platicaban y una que otras veces se reían.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ethan?- preguntó Rabastan

-Es un estúpido – dijo Narcissa riendo

-Cállate Narcissa- respondió Jocelyn riendo- Pero si lo es

-¿No lo perdonaras, verdad?- preguntó Narcissa

-Claro que no, jamás en la vida le perdonaré que haya besado a una Parkinson- dijo Jocelyn frunciendo el ceño

-¿Fue con Charlotte?- preguntó Rabastan

-No, Charlotte va a todas las noches a besarse con Lucius-dijo Narcissa- Ethan besó a su hermana menor, Rachel.

-¿Solo se besa con Lucius?- preguntó Jocelyn riendo- Si Robert Greengrass me dijo que los vio en una posición algo comprometedora la otra vez que entro en su dormitorio.

Los tres se volvieron a reír. Rabastan algunas tardes las pasaba con Narcissa y Jocelyn, ya que sus amigos tenían que estudiar para algunos exámenes.

-Emm…Cissy-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Narcissa volteó y vio a Susan parada atrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Susan? ¿Y Charlotte?- preguntó Narcissa

-Ella…está en la enfermería- dijo con una sonrisa débil

-¿Lucius le volvió a pegar?- preguntó Jocelyn

Susan negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con felicidad

-No, le lancé un Desmaius- dijo Susan sonriendo- quedó inconsciente

Jocelyn y Narcissa estaban sorprendidas, Susan jamás haría eso, era muy tranquila y casi no ocupaba esos hechizos de defensa que les ensañaron en clase.

-Pero si solo la dejaste inconsciente ¿Por qué está en la enfermería?- preguntó Rabastan

-Porque antes le lancé un libro, le calló en la nariz y creo que se le rompió- dijo Susan

-¿Te castigaron?- preguntó Narcissa

-Sí, Slughorn le escribirá a mis padres y tendré que ir a ayudar a Slughorn a calificar exámenes, a partir de esta noche. De hecho, vengo de hablar con el

Jocelyn seguía con la boca abierta del asombro. Narcissa le veía pero no debía reírse, parecía que Susan estaba algo feliz y algo desorientada.

-Entonces ven –dijo Jocelyn- cualquiera que le rompa la nariz y deje inconsciente a Charlotte, es mi amiga

Susan sonrió y se sentó entre Narcissa y Jocelyn. Ella les había contado que Charlotte la había insultado a ella y a su familia, entonces fue ahí cuando Susan se enojó en verdad y la atacó. Narcissa no pudo quedarse más tiempo, había quedado de ir a ver James, así que dejó a sus amigos en los jardines mientras ella iba a su encuentro.

En el camino, Narcissa pudo ver que Lucius, Mulciber, Avery y Severus estaban platicando, no les tomó importancia, ella siguió caminando. De pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba con delicadeza del brazo

-Esperaba verte en donde quedamos, cariño….-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Abrió los ojos como platos, era Lucius quien la había jalado y quien había escuchado lo último. Lucius la apretó con algo más de fuerza

-Suéltame Lucius, que puedo gritar- dijo Narcissa bajando la voz

-¿Con quién te ibas a ver, Narcissa?- preguntó el rubio jalándola más hacia el

-No tengo porque decirte a quien veo y a quien no, Lucius- dijo Narcissa con frialdad- te dije que me dejaras en paz ¿Por qué te arriesgas, Luci? –dijo Narcissa.

Narcissa sabía cómo Charlotte llamaba a Lucius: "Luci", también sabía que Charlotte recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por haber hartado a Lucius con ese apodo.

-No me llames Luci…-dijo Lucius enojado - ¿Con quién te ibas a ver, Narcissa?

Narcissa estaba a punto de hechizar a Lucius, sujetaba su varita con la mano que tenía libre.

-Conmigo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Los dos Slytherin voltearon y vieron al joven Regulus Black. Se le veía algo pálido y con unas grandes ojeras enmarcando sus lindos ojos grises.

Lucius soltó con brusquedad a Narcissa, él estaba muy enojado, pero sabía que no podía tratar mal a Narcissa frente a alguien de su familia. Narcissa tenía que hacer algo para calmarlo y tuvo la más loca de las ideas, pero si servía para calmarlo, lo haría.

-Tranquilo Lucius- dijo Narcissa acercándose al rubio- Te juro que no he hecho nada malo…-ahora estaba muy cerca de Lucius. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se paró de puntas y le habló al oído- Recuerda el trato, la oficina de Dumbledore no está lejos.

Lucius sonrió de lado, rápidamente pasó su mano por la parte trasera del cuello de Narcissa y la obligo a besarlo. Narcissa por unos instantes le correspondió, después le dio un gran pisotón en uno de sus pies. El la soltó del golpe, pero ella no se alejó de el

-Eres un imbécil, pero una más y adiós Hogwarts y bienvenida la vergüenza para la familia Malfoy. Por cierto, Charlotte está en la enfermería, esperemos que Poppy no le vea los golpes- dijo Narcissa

Dio media vuelta y vio a su primo menor, él estaba serio y apretaba contra su pecho sus libros. Narcissa se acercó a él y pudo ver que había bajado mucho de peso.

-Pensé que le odiabas- dijo Regulus

-Y lo odio, así que acompáñame por algo de ese jabón mágico que anuncian en el profeta, necesito lavarme mi boca- dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa-

Regulus sonrió débilmente, ese comenzó a caminar y Narcissa a su lado, le revolvió el cabello

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo Narcissa

-Seguramente no le dirías que te verías con Potter- dijo Regulus

-¿Cómo sabes lo de James?- preguntó Narcissa

-Te escuché hace una semana, estabas en la biblioteca platicando con tu amiga, la castaña- dijo Regulus

-Jocelyn- dijo Narcissa – Creo que tendré más cuidado- ella sonrió

-Creo que sí, porque si yo pude escucharlo cualquiera puede- dijo Regulus- Y mejor ve, Potter te ha de estar esperando

Narcissa sonrió, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su primo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Regulus. Y por favor, come algo, te ves muy delgado- dijo ella

James y Narcissa se habían quedado de ver en uno de los salones vacíos que estaba cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó al salón llamó a la puerta, como no escuchó que alguien contestara, ella entró en el

-¿Hola?- dijo ella al ver todo oscuro

-Tardaste- dijo una voz a su espalda

Narcissa sonrió y vio a James sentado en un pupitre, él le sonrió y se levantó.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero me entretuve con mi primo- dijo Narcissa

-¿Con Sirius?

-No, Regulus- dijo Narcissa

James prendió las luces del cuarto, se quedó parado y abrió los brazos como si fuera a abrazar a alguien. Narcissa lo miraba interrogante.

-Ven y abraza a tu hombre, que ha obtenido un Aceptable el examen de Aritmancia- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa fue corriendo hasta el, con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando llegó hasta él lo abrazó y él la alzo en al aire y le dio un par de vueltas. Cuando se detuvieron, el l bajo pero no dejó de abrazarla.

-Te he extrañado ¿sabes?- dijo James

-Pues yo te he extrañado más- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

Después de eso, los dos se fundieron en un beso. Narcissa pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y enredo sus dedos en su cabello. James la apretó más hacía el y ella sonrió contra los labios de su novio. Cuando se separaron, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacía donde él estaba sentado.

-Hoy Sirius besó a una chica de Hufflepuff- dijo James de la nada

-¿Y? Sirius besa a casi todas las chicas, parece que ese es su deporte favorito- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Te estaba probando ¿Qué tal si resultaba que tú también eres una prima celosa? No, no podría vivir si mi novia y mejor amigo se la pasan celándose- dijo James

Entonces Narcissa recordó lo sucedido, el beso con Lucius, tenía que contárselo, sabía que la habías visto y ella tenía que ser la encargada de decírselo. Confiaba en que no se enojaría.

-James…hoy pasó algo-dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué pasó, preciosa?- preguntó el mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

-Bese a Lucius- dijo Narcissa

James la miró y se enderezó.

-¿Tu lo besaste o el a ti?- preguntó el

-Bueno, el a mí pero esta vez…correspondí para que no notará lo que le iba a hacer. Regulus me salvó, porque sin querer le dije "cariño" a Lucius pensando que eras tú, él quería saber con quién me iba a ver y ahí fue cuando Regulus llegó y dijo "Conmigo". Después de eso me besó

James estaba serio, miraba a Narcissa pero parecía no tener ningún sentimiento reflejado en su cara

-James, di algo, por favor- pidió Narcissa

-¿Qué quiere que diga? ¿Qué me da gusto que ese imbécil te besé?- dijo James con ironía

-No me refería a eso…-

-Yo sé que no, Narcissa. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque tuviste que corresponderle, eso no tiene ningún sentido para mí. Estoy harto, harto de que ese pedazo de animal pueda hacer cualquier cosa que le venga en gana, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso- dijo James levantando la voz

-Baja el volumen, te escucho a la perfección, James. ¿Tú de que puedes estar harto?...-dijo Narcissa

-No, Narcissa, no voy a bajar la voz.- gritó James- Estoy harto de que el mundo no pueda saber quién es mi novia, de aparentar que no somos nada, de verte y no poder ir a abrazarte ni besarte; y lo peor de todo es que estoy harto de que ese bastardo pueda tratarte como a él se le venga en gana y que yo no pueda hacer nada. De eso estoy harto y entiendo perfectamente de que estás harta tú, no hace falta que me lo repitas otra vez.

James dejó su mochila y caminó hacía la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Narcissa

-Sabes perfectamente a donde voy, no eres tonta- dijo James girando la perilla

Narcissa fue hasta donde James estaba, ya que él ya había salido. James iba a ir a ver a Lucius, probablemente a enfrentarlo, Narcissa no podía permitirlo, eso pondría en riesgo su plan.

-¡No James, detente!- dijo Narcissa desde la puerta

James se detuvo, volteó y la miró. Se le veía muy enojado, jamás Narcissa lo había visto así, hasta ella se asustó.

-No vayas, puedes poner en peligro todo…por favor no, me he defendido de él muy bien, si hubieras visto el pisotón que le di…

James suspiró y se acercó de nuevo a su novia

-Exacto, Narcissa, un pistón es lo que le has dado, pero tal vez no lo recuerdes pero eres una bruja y te apuesto a que tienes una varita guardada en tu bolsillo justo ahora. Pudiste haberlo hechizado, yo lo hubiera hecho ya que a mí se me ocurren mil y un hechizos que aplicarle a Malfoy-dijo James pasando una mano por su cabello

Narcissa lo miró, parecía que el enojo se le estaba bajando.

-No dudes en que a mí se me ocurran esos hechizos, pero simplemente no puedo… tengo miedo- dijo Narcissa en voz baja

-¿Miedo a que? ¿A qué tus papás re regañen por carta?-

-Sirius nunca te dijo ¿cierto? A nosotros jamás nos "regañaron por carta", a nosotros nos aplicaban un Cruciatus cuando lo que hacíamos era verdaderamente malo- dijo Narcissa

-No-no lo sabía- dijo James

-Claro que no lo sabías, no es algo que una chica normal suele decir- dijo Narcissa- Pero ve, hechiza a Lucius.

Narcissa cerró la puerta, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no pensaba quedarse más tiempo con él para pelear. Pasó junto a él y no dijo nada, pero la jaló hacía él y la abrazó.

-Por eso nos vamos a ir muy lejos, Cissy, nadie más te lastimará- dijo James- Perdóname por gritarte

-Eres un idiota, Potter- dijo Narcissa contra su pecho

-Sí, pero soy tu idiota, Black- dijo James.

* * *

**¡Que bueno que llegaron hasta acá abajo! Espero les haya gustado, pronto actualizaré...se que cuando digo eso aveces subo como dos capítulos seguidos xD Bien, nos leemos luego. **

**P.D. Amo los Reviews que me dejan! Siempre me sacan una sonrisa! **

**P.D.2 Dejen Review, es muy bello leerlos! **


	22. MI

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

1 mes después.

James ya estaba instalado en su casa, había acabado Hogwarts, casi no parecía real y que dentro de unos meses el iría a comprar todo lo de su lista de útiles al callejón Diagon, pero ya no sería así, ya tenía 17 años. Su padre había aceptado en que el quedara a cargo de sus negocios.

James estaba arreglando su cuarto, su padre lo obligaba a limpiarlo cada semana ya que no quería que este se convirtiera en un chiquero. Escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta

-Pase- dijo James desde adentro

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a su amigo Sirius, que vivía con él, la habitación de su amigo estaba a un lado de la suya.

-Canuto, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James tendiendo su cama

-¿Cuándo la vas a ver?- preguntó Sirius entrando y cerrando la puerta atrás de él

-Mañana. Quedé de verla en Flourish & Blotts. ¿Por qué?-preguntó James

-Ya es hora de que le digas a tu padre, Cornamenta, él tiene derecho a saber- dijo Sirius

-Lo sé. Creo que iré a hablar con el cuándo regrese de su trabajo- dijo James

-Bien. ¿Ya planearon todo?- preguntó Sirius

-Casi, por eso nos veremos mañana para ver unos últimos detalles y listo- dijo James sonriendo

-Me llegó una carta, es de… es de Regulus- dijo Sirius tendiéndole un pergamino- tienes que leerlo

James tomó el pergamino y lo abrió.

_Sirius_

_No creas que te escribo por gusto, te escribo para que le avises a tu amigo Potter que MI madre me ha dicho que en dos semanas iremos a la casa de MI tío Cygnus, dice que tiene en esa cena pedirán formalmente la mano de Cissy. Yo estoy al tanto de todo lo que planea hacer Narcissa con Potter, así que mejor avísale que dudo que MI prima pueda avisarle._

_Regulus_

James levantó la cara y vio a su mejor amigo que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Viste como remarcó todos los "MI"? También es mi familia…bueno le regalo a mi madre y a mi tío Cygnus- dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Yo también se los regalaría, no sé cómo tu hermano puede vivir con Walburga.- dijo James

-Ni yo, pero bueno, el decidió quedarse, no puedo hacer nada al respecto- dijo Sirius que se asomó por la ventana- Creo que tu padre ya llegó

James fue hasta donde estaba su amigo y vio que su padre estaba platicando con uno de los vecinos muggles que tenían.

-Bien, deséame suerte, Canuto- dijo James abriendo la puerta

-Suerte, Cornamenta. Y hace rato me llegó una carta de Remus, dijo que venía en un rato junto con Peter

James asintió y salió de su cuarto. Su casa no era muy grande, así que bajó las escaleras y justo en el momento que pisó el último escalón, su padre entraba a la casa.

-James, que raro verte por aquí a estas horas- dijo su padre

-Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente- dijo James

-Bien, vamos al estudio

James siguió a su padre. Entraron en el estudio donde su padre trabajaba algunas veces, además donde él tenía guardado los libros tanto mágicos como muggles. Su padre se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenía y le indicó a su hijo que se sentara también, James se sentó frente a su papá

-Papá ¿Recuerdas a Narcissa Black?- preguntó James

-Claro, casi todas tus cartas halabas de ella- dijo su padre

-Sabes que se casará con Lucius Malfoy…-dijo James

-Sí, James, pero ya te había dicho que yo no puedo pagar semejante suma a los Malfoy- dijo su padre

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso, papá. Te aviso que…que Narcissa y yo nos fugaremos- dijo James

Su padre se quedó atónito, se talló sus ojos y pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de su hijo. Tenía que contarle la historia.

-James ¿estás seguro? – su hijo asintió-Bien, te apoyo, sabes que siempre lo hago. Pero antes debes de saber una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó James

-¿Sabes porque los Potter no se llevan muy bien con los Malfoy? – James negó con la cabeza- Hace algunos años, cuando yo estaba trabajando en el Ministerio me enamoré de una linda chica, era tu madre, Cecily. En ese entonces tu madre tenía un novio, un novio muy rico y estaban a punto de casarse. Ella y yo comenzamos a vernos y nos enamoramos, así que ella canceló la boda. Gracias a Merlín no existía un contrato donde los obligara a casarse, así que yo me lleve a tu madre muy lejos y nos casamos en el campo. Todos los Potter y Shafiq fueron a la boda.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con los Malfoy?- preguntó James

-El novio que tenía tu madre era el mismísimo Abraxas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius Malfoy- dijo el padre de James

-¿Ahora dirás que los Potter están destinado a quitarles sus futuras esposas a los Malfoy?- preguntó James

Su padre rio y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo

-No, James, te lo digo porque a lo mejor Abraxas no permitirá que la historia se repita y tal vez ahora no se quede con los brazos cruzados- dijo su padre

-Puede que se repita, pero a mí no me importa, yo soy feliz con Narcissa, la amo. Y no dejaré que se case con ese animal que le ha pegado. Papá, yo me casaré con ella- dijo James

Su padre lo miró. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir esas cosas, y más de una chica.

_-Gracias a Merlín Narcissa entró en tu vida_- pensó su padre

Su padre se levantó y caminó hacía su escritorio, de uno de los cajones sacó una cajita negra, de acercó a su hijo y se la acercó.

-Ábrela- dijo su padre

James abrió la cajita y vio un anillo dentro de ella, no era muy grande y tenía un diamante.

-Era de tu madre, con ese anillo le pedí matrimonio- dijo su padre- ella siempre dijo que ese sería el anillo que tú le darías a la chica indicada.

-Narcissa es la indicada- dijo James sin despegar la vista del anillo

-Entonces, dale ese anillo y fúguense. Váyanse a donde quieran, yo seguiré aquí y tu trabajo seguirá esperando. Creo que me quedaré con Sirius un rato- dijo su padre sonriendo

-Quiere ser auror, creo que lo logrará- dijo James cerrando la cajita-

Su padre se levantó seguido por James. Su hijo lo abrazó, su padre le devolvió el abrazo. Desde que James era un bebé se había prometido ayudarlo en todo.

-Anda James, ve y róbale esa a chica a Malfoy con el mismo anillo que yo- dijo su padre sonriendo

Y así lo hizo, James salió del estudio de su padre. Cuando su padre se quedó solo fue hacía su escritorio de nuevo, tomo uno de los portarretratos que tenía ahí: una foto de su esposa donde ella saludaba alegremente

-Ay Cecily, si estuvieras aquí, tú tampoco reconocerías a tu propio hijo- dijo el señor Potter al cuadro.


	23. Un nudo en la garganta

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Ya casi era la hora, había quedado de verse con Jocelyn para ir al callejón Diagon. Sus padres habían salido a desayunar a la casa de los Crabbe, así que estaba sola y podía salir sin que ellos se enteraran. Ella estaba arreglando una pequeña maleta, tal vez no huirían esa noche pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Escuchó que el timbre sonaba, era Jocelyn. A los pocos minutos, su amiga entraba por la puerta. Narcissa le sonrió y cerró su maleta.

-¿Te vas a ir hoy?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Hola, Jocelyn. Yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú? – dijo Narcissa sentándose en su cama y sonriendo

-Sí, yo también estoy bien. ¿Te vas a ir hoy?- preguntó Jocelyn sonriendo y sentándose junto a su amiga

-No, pero a lo mejor el día que pase todo no puedo sacar algo de ropa, así que mejor él se lleve esta. Es solo para prevenir- respondió Narcissa

Jocelyn sonrió. Narcissa se levantó y tomó la maleta. Su amiga se acercó a la ventana y recargó su cabeza en ella, desde atrás Narcissa podía ver qué Jocelyn sonreía.

-¿Qué tienes, Jo?- preguntó Narcissa acercándose a su amiga

-¿Recuerdas que Rabastan siempre nos decía que su corazón ya tenía dueña?-Narcissa asintió y Jocelyn la miró- Mira hacía el jardín, junto a tus rosales

Narcissa dirigió la mirada hacía donde su amiga le indicó, justo enfrente de los rosales Rabastan y Susan se estaban besando.

-Pensé que vendrías sola- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Igual yo, pero Rabastan y Susan llegaron a mi casa justo cuando iba de salida, así que les dije que podían venir. Cuando iba a entrar, ellos decidieron quedarse afuera y esperar.

-A Rabastan siempre le gustaron las pelirrojas- dijo Narcissa en broma- Bien hay que irnos, antes de que los dos se coman.

Las dos amigas rieron y bajaron las escaleras. La elfina que trabajaba en la casa de Narcissa estaba limpiando un florero, ella al igual que el elfo de la casa de su tía Walburga, era muy amargada y parecía que idolatraba al padre de Narcissa, Cygnus

-Voy a salir, cuando llegue mi padre dile que salí con mis amigos- dijo Narcissa abriendo la puerta

-Sí, señorita Narcissa- dijo la elfina

Las dos amigas salieron, Rabastan y Susan estaban en la entrada como si nada hubiese pasado. Narcisa y Jocelyn sonrieron pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Nos apareceremos?- preguntó Susan

-Sí, es lo más rápido- dijo Jocelyn

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, Cissy- dijo Rabastan tomando la maleta de Narcissa

-Gracias, Rabastan- dijo Narcissa- Bien, tómense de la mano

Los cuatro amigos se tomaron de la mano, la encargada de aparecerlos era Jocelyn ya que ella lo hacía mejor que todos.

Aparecieron en una de las calles donde casi no pasaba gente.

-Pudiste habernos llevado a un lugar un poco más limpio- dijo Susan

-Lo siento, es que fue el único lugar que se me vino en mente, una vez Theodore me trajo aquí…larga historia, pero el acabo castigado por asustarme

Los cuatro salieron de esa calle, la calle principal no estaba muy lejos así que la encontraron con facilidad. Jocelyn dijo que iría a comprar algo de comida para su lechuza, así que dejo a Narcissa junto con Rabastan y Susan.

-Quedé de verlo en Flourish & Blotts ¿me acompañarán?- preguntó Narcissa

-Si- dijeron los dos al unísono

Los tres se encaminaron hacía la librería, no había mucha gente ya que era muy temprano. Todos los establecimientos estaban abiertos, pero no con tanta clientela, la mayoría de la gente comenzaba a llegar alrededor de las 12 del día y faltaban dos horas para ello.

Cuando llegaron a la librería, Rabastan abrió la puerta para que Susan y Narcissa pasaran. Cuando el encargado los vio se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada

-Bueno días- dijo Narcissa

-Bueno días señorita Black- respondió el vendedor.

-Todo mundo la conoce- escucho Narcissa que Rabastan se lo decía a Susan

-No, no todo el mundo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James y Narcissa habían quedado de verse en la planta alta, así que subieron las escaleras, pero no vio a nadie cuando buscaron entre los estantes

-No ha llegado- dijo Narcissa en un susurro

Rabastan y Susan se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a ver libros. Narcissa se paseó por ahí, igual viendo libros. A veces escuchaba la risita de Susan y algunas cosas lindas que le decía Rabastan pero se suponía que ella no sabía nada.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por atrás, después como alguien le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Te extrañé, Cissy-

-Yo te extrañé más, cariño- respondió Narcissa

Narcissa se volteó y quedó recargada en los estantes. James sonreía divertido y se acercó para besar a Narcissa.

-Espera, Susan y Rabastan están por aquí- dijo Narcissa

-Como si ellos no hicieran lo que lo quiero hacer ahora- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa sonrió, sabía a lo que se refería James. James se acercó y la besó, pero fue un beso corto ya que James también llevaba compañía.

-Traje a Sirius- dijo James después de separarse de Narcissa

-Esa es la frase más romántica que has dicho- se burló Narcissa

-Lo sé, preciosa- dijo James

Rabastan y Susan se asomaron, Narcissa los vio y les hizo señas para que se acercaran, los dos amigos asintieron y se acercaron. Una vez que estuvieron cerca, Rabastan le entregó la maleta de Narcissa a James

-¿Para qué es esto?- preguntó James

-Tú solo llévatela, es algo de ropa mía y algunas fotos que quería conservar. No sé si me dejen llevarme mi ropa o algo de la casa, así que mejor hice esta pequeña maleta donde viene todo eso- dijo Narcissa

-¿Pequeña? Es enorme- dijo James en burla

Narcissa rodó los ojos. James sacó de su bolsillo una cajita negra, Rabastan y Susan ya los habían vuelto a dejar solos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Narcissa

James se arrodilló frente a Narcissa y la miró. Narcissa estaba atónita, tenía una mano en su rostro, ella ya sabía que era eso.

-Narcissa, sabes que te amo, que eres una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida. No me imagino un futuro sin ti. Preciosa, ¿Te casarías conmigo? No te pido que sea mañana o en unos años, solo dime que algún día serás mía, que serás mi esposa- dijo James

Narcissa pudo haberse esperado cualquier cosa, excepto que James le propusiera matrimonio. No sabía que decir, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que tenía que decir que sí. Así que ella solo atinó a asentir torpemente

-Con eso me basta y hasta me sobra- dijo James la ver la reacción de su novia.

Narcissa estiró su mano y James le colocó el anillo que una vez le perteneció a su madre.

-Es hermoso, James- dijo Narcissa al ver el anillo

-Era de mi madre. Mi padre le pidió matrimonio con este mismo anillo- dijo James orgulloso

Narcissa no podía ocultar su felicidad, hasta estaba llorando de la emoción. Todo iba a ser perfecto de ahora en adelante, ella se casaría con James y se irían muy lejos dejando todo atrás.


	24. Vieja amiga

Ya había pasado tres días desde que James le había pedido matrimonio, cada vez que veía el anillo en su dedo se emocionaba mucho más. Ese día, tenía un desayuno en la mansión de los Malfoy, así que ella se veía obligada a ir.

-Tienes que ir, Cissy.- le había dicho su madre

-No nos puedes dejar en ridículo- dijo su padre

Su madre le había comprado un lindo vestido rosa, le quedaba justo arriba de la rodilla. Su madre había dicho que se tenía que acostumbrar a tener vestidos para todo tipo ocasión, ya que su futuro marido le compraría todas esas cosas y mucho más.

_-Ya veremos, madre_- pensó Narcissa

Se había tardado muy poco en arreglarse, no tenía interés en arreglarse para esa gente. Pero lo que no podía faltar era el anillo que James le había dado. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Narcissa

La puerta se abrió, la elfina se encontraba en la entrada.

-Señorita Narcissa, su señor padre dice que baje, ya están a punto de irse.

-Voy en un momento- dijo Narcissa

La elfina gruñó algo pero Narcissa no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía, pero no le importó, nunca le tuvo afecto a esa criatura. Se levantó, guardó su varita, se dio una última vista en el espejo y salió. Al final de las escaleras se encontraban sus padres, ellos sonrieron al verla y ella también les devolvió la sonrisa.

-Preciosa como siempre, Narcissa- dijo su padre sonriendo

-Gracias, padre- respondió Narcissa

Su padre asintió, le ofreció el brazo a su esposa, el cual ella tomó. Narcissa se acercó a su madre y la tomó de la mano que tenía libre. Así los tres Black desaparecieron.

Cygnus, Druella y Narcissa aparecieron frente a la imponente mansión Malfoy. Al parecer el desayuno sería en el jardín ya que había dos elfos parados en el jardín dirigiendo a los invitados hacía el patio trasero.

Cuando se acercaron a los elfos, Cygnus le tendió la invitación al elfo.

-Bienvenido Señor Black.-dijo el elfo

Pasaron entre los dos elfos, Narcissa iba atrás de sus padres, cuando pasó junto al elfo le dijo en voz baja:

-Gracias-

No pudo ver las reacciones de los elfos, ella siguió caminando y conforme se acercaba, escuchaba que había bastante gente. Había una carpa donde albergaba a todos los magos y brujas invitados a ese desayuno. Cuando entraron en ella, un joven los anunció ante todos, y como lo esperaba Narcissa, todos voltearon a verlos.

-Sonríe, Cissy- le ordenó su madre

Narcissa la obedeció y tan pronto como fueron anunciados llegó una emocionada Camile Malfoy. La madre de Lucius era rubia de unos lindos ojos verdes. Al parecer la señora Malfoy se veía muy emocionada al ver a Narcissa

-Así está, la hermosa Narcissa Black. Querida, te ves guapísima. – dijo Camile

-Gracias, señora Malfoy. Usted también se ve muy bien- dijo Narcissa

Tal vez dejaría a su hijo en un par de días, pero eso no le quitaba la maña de devolver los cumplidos que recibía.

-Vengan, les mostraré su mesa- dijo Camile

La señora Malfoy los guio a una mesa que estaba casi en el centro del lugar. Narcissa sabía con quién compartiría mesa, pero tenía que aparentar que no le importaba.

Los padres de Narcissa se instalaron, ella solo se quedó de pie buscando a sus amigas. No muy lejos de donde estaba vio el inconfundible cabello pelirrojo de Susan, y justo a su lado estaba Jocelyn.

-Voy con mis amigas- dijo Narcissa

Sus padres no dijeron nada, solo asintieron. Narcissa caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigas, pudo reconocer a muchas de las personas que estaban ahí, pero algunas simplemente no las recordaba.

-Hola- dijo Narcissa llegando hasta sus amigas

-Hola, Cissy- dijeron Jocelyn y Susan al unísono

-Por favor, díganme que esto es solo un simple desayuno- dijo Narcissa

-Tranquila, le pregunté a mi mamá como mil veces y dijo que solo era un desayuno- dijo Susan

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Jocelyn sonriendo débilmente

Platicaron un rato, pasearon por el lugar pero cuando escucharon que todos debían de sentarse, las tres amigas se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas. Narcissa fue a su mesa, que ya estaba casi completa, solo faltaba ella, y para su desgracia el único lugar libre era junto a Lucius. Cuando se sentó, parecía que era el centro de atención de toda la mesa, los padres de él y los suyos no quitaban les quitaban la vista de encima, ella les sonrió con falsa felicidad y todos volvieron su atención a cualquier plática que estuviesen teniendo antes.

-Ya pronto serás mía- dijo Lucius en voz baja, solo para que Narcissa lo escuchara

-Hasta los 20 años, Lucius- respondió Narcissa con una sonrisa

El no dijo nada. La comida apareció en los platos, todos comieron. La gran parte de la plática era acerca de negocios y una que otra cosa tenía que ver con la boda. Cuando todo mundo terminó de comer, una gran pista de baile apareció en el centro.

El señor Malfoy invitó a su esposa a bailar, tal como lo hizo Cygnus con Druella. Ella solo los veía desde la mesa.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo Lucius levantándose y tendiéndole la mano Narcissa

Ella lo miró, también notó las miradas expectantes de los demás así que ella asintió y volvió a sonreír con falsa felicidad. Lucius la llevó hacía la pista.

-Espero no seas tan inútil como aparentas y sepas bailar- dijo Lucius

Narcissa frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Comenzaron a bailar, de reojo pudo ver como su madre sonreía al verla.

-Ya tengo el anillo- dijo Lucius

-Qué bueno- respondió Narcissa

-No me contestes así, Narcissa. Pediré tu mano formalmente en un par de semanas- dijo Lucius

-Creo que no podré contener la emoción- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Lucius no pudo decir nada, solo la atrajo más hacia él. Ella se quejó pero él la ignoró. Bailaron un par de canciones hasta que el señor Malfoy se acercó a su hijo y le dijo:

-¿Podría bailar con tu futura esposa, Lucius?-

-Claro que sí, padre- dijo Lucius

Lucius le dirigió una mirada diciéndole que se comportara. Narcissa asintió. Al parecer el señor Malfoy era mucho más intimidante que su hijo

-No pude evitar ver el anillo que traes puesto, querida. – dijo Abraxas

-Fue un regalo, señor.

-Se me hace muy conocido, se parece a uno que solía llevar una vieja amiga-

-¿Enserio? Seguro han de ser muy parecidos, dudo que sea el mismo- respondió Narcissa

-Yo igual lo dudo, por desgracia me enteré que ella falleció a finales del año pasado- dijo Abraxas dándole una vuelta a Narcissa

-Es una pena. Pero supongo que el anillo que su hijo me dé, reemplazará al que traigo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Esa era una gran mentira, claro, cualquiera que sea el anillo que Lucius tenga para ella, jamás reemplazaría al bello anillo que James le dio. El señor Malfoy sonrió con agrado al escuchar el último comentario de Narcissa.

Tan pronto como acabo la canción, Narcissa se fue hacía donde estaba Jocelyn sentada, ella se sentó a un lado de su amiga.

-¿Cuándo se van?- preguntó en voz baja Jocelyn

-La siguiente semana- respondió Narcissa

-No estarás para el día en que mi hermano pida la mano de Charlotte- dijo Jocelyn

-Sabes que será un desastre- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Sí, de hecho- respondió Jocelyn

Jocelyn parecía algo asustada, no parecía la misma de siempre. Tenía la vista fija en su hermano, que bailaba con Charlotte

-¿Qué pasa, Jo?- preguntó Narcissa

-Si te digo ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?

-Lo prometo- dijo Narcissa

Jocelyn miró a su amiga, ella se veía muy seria lo cual hizo que Narcissa se asustara.

-Vi la marca en Theodore. Se la estaba mostrando a mis padres, ellos estaban muy orgullosos de él. Además escuché algo, quizá no te guste- dijo Jocelyn

-Jo, yo ya sé que Bella la tiene…-

-No es sobre Bella…Lucius recibirá la marca en un par de días- dijo Jocelyn.

Narcissa se asustó, si Lucius recibía la Marca Tenebrosa, eso significaba que ya sabía cómo realizar magia negra. Eso si no era bueno.


	25. Eso no es normal

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

**Solo recuerden que yo los quiero mucho. Espero les guste. :S**

* * *

Hoy era el gran día, James había preparado todo para irse: ropa, dinero mágico y muggle, la "pequeña maleta" de Narcissa, y su varita. Nada podía fallar, todo lo tenían bien organizado para que nadie los descubriera. Su padre le había dado las llaves de una de sus casas el sur del país, así que probablemente ahí es donde se quedarían por un tiempo.

-¿Ya está todo listo, hijo?-

James volteó y vio a su padre recargado en la entrada de su cuarto. Él le sonrío y su padre se acercó a él.

-Sí, papá, solo falta la chica- dijo James sonriendo.

-Eso lo sabía. Hijo, cuídate mucho, no quiero que nada te pase- dijo su padre

-Tranquilo, me se cuidar solo- dijo James sonriendo- ¿Y Sirius?

-Fue a su entrenamiento. Creo que algún día los irá a visitar- dijo su padre

James sonrió y no dijo nada, si, estaba nervioso ¿pero qué chico no estaría nervioso al fugarse con su novia? En fin, él sabía que todo iba a salir bien y que nada podría detenerlos.

Narcissa estaba muy nerviosa, había hecho y deshecho su maleta tantas veces que ya ni sabía que llevar. Las fotografías importantes se las había llevado James, así que lo único que le importaba era su ropa, también el dinero pero podría pasar a Gringotts a sacar una suma algo sustanciosa de su cuenta.

Sus padres habían ido a una reunión del Ministerio, Narcissa había dicho que se sentía muy mal así que sus padres la dejaron en casa. Ahora necesitaba escribirles una carta a sus padres, fue a su escritorio, sacó un pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

_Padre y Madre_

_Me voy. No voy a casarme con Lucius, lo siento. Encontré el amor en otra persona, así que me voy con él. Los quiero, jamás los olvidaré._

_Narcissa._

_P.D: No les diré con quién me voy, solo les diré que es un valiente Gryffindor. _

Dejó la carta sobre su almohada, si sus padres no la veían en verdad la vista les estaba fallando. Tomó su maleta, respiró hondo, dio un último vistazo a su habitación y desapareció.

Él estaba sentado en una de las cafeterías del callejón Diagon. Estaba con unos viejos amigos, pero no les ponía atención, el solo miraba por la ventana para ver si algo nuevo sucedía, tal vez alguien interesante con quien ir a pasar el rato.

-El señor nos quiere ver el próximo viernes, Lucius- dijo Snape

Lucius lo miró y asintió. Snape siguió hablando de varias cosas, pero Lucius seguía viendo por la ventana. Entonces la vio, acababa de aparecerse y llevaba unos lentes oscuros para que nadie la reconociera, pero siempre la reconocería a un kilómetro de distancia; ella llevaba consigo una maleta y parecía que se cuidaba de que nadie la siguiera, eso no era normal

Lucius se levantó de golpe, puso algo de dinero sobre la mesa y salió corriendo. Sus acompañantes protestaron pero él los ignoró. Ella entró en el caldero chorreante, así que el entro un momento después que ella. Cuando entró vio que ella subía las escaleras, así que el esperaría a que ella bajara.

James había llegado 10 minutos antes a la habitación que había reservado del Caldero Chorreante, seguía muy nervioso por eso llego con anticipación, además de que quería llegar antes que Narcissa. Repasaba todo lo que debían de hacer y todo lo harían después de irse.

Miraba por la ventana, hacia el Londres Muggle, había mucha gente y mucho ruido. Escuchó que alguien giraba la perilla, él se acercó y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba, Narcissa con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella lo abrazó.

-Llegó el día, preciosa- dijo James

-Así es, cariño- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa entró en la habitación, dejó su maleta en una silla y sonrió. James solo la miraba, ahora solo tenían que bajar a pagar e irse hacía el Londres Muggle. Pero tenían algo de tiempo.

James se acercó a Narcissa y la besó, ella le correspondió el beso en seguida, él la acercó más hacía él lo que provocó que Narcissa suspirara contra sus labios. De ahí todo pasó muy rápido, los dos se encontraban en la cama, James sobre Narcissa y sin dejar de besarse

-Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado- dijo una voz

Los dos voltearon y vieron a Lucius parado en la puerta, no lo habían escuchado. James se paró inmediatamente, seguido de Narcissa. Lucius sonrió con arrogancia y se sentó en la silla donde estaba la maleta de Narcissa, esa maleta yacía ya en el suelo.

-Lucius…yo…-dijo Narcissa

-No, querida, no trates de disculparte. Te vi cuando apareciste, te seguí y espere abajo, al ver que no bajabas, soborné el viejo ese y me dijo en que habitación estabas- dijo Lucius sonriendo.

James ya había sacado su varita y le apuntaba a Lucius con ella, Narcissa no sabía qué hacer, solo miraba a Lucius y a James. El rubio se veía tranquilo, muy tranquilo de lo normal o como se habría imaginado Narcissa

-Escucha con atención, Malfoy, vas a dejar que nos vayamos y nadie saldrá lastimado- dijo James

Lucius soltó una carcajada, sacó su varita, se levantó e igual apuntó hacia James. James había apartado a Narcissa.

-Pero claro que no dejaré que se vayan. No dejaré que mi bella Narcissa se vaya con un traidor como tú- dijo Lucius

Para desgracia de Narcissa, la habitación era muy grande y la puerta se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban y además Lucius les impediría el paso. Podría aparecerse en otro, pero Lucius podría impedirlo, lanzando un hechizo o simplemente corriendo para aparecerse con ellos.

-¡Desmaius!- dijo James, y una chispa roja salió de su varita

Lucius con un simple movimiento esquivó el hechizo, Narcissa soltó un gritó ahogado y también desenvainó su varita, Lucius no se dio cuenta de lo anterior ya que solo su mirada estaba fija en James

-¡Reducto!- volvió a decir James

Y de nuevo Lucius lo esquivó, James miró a Narcissa pero ella no le devolvió la mirada, ella solo miraba a Lucius. Narcissa pudo ver como Lucius movía sus labios, iba a hechizar a James. Ella se puso frente a James y antes de que el hechizo llegara hasta ellos, ella gritó:

-¡Protego!

El hechizo salió rebotado, Lucius sonrió de nuevo y James la volvió hacer a un lado.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- dijo Lucius

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Expulso!

Toda la habitación se volvió un campo de batalla, cada vez que Narcissa quería intervenir, James la apartaba. La cama había sido destruida, las ventanas rotas, había un hoyo que daba hacia el Londres Muggle. Y nadie subía a ver qué pasaba. Narcissa aplicaba varios Protego para evitar que cualquier hechizo le diera

-¡Incarcerous!- gritó James

Los dos esquivaban con habilidad cada hechizo.

- ¡Levicorpus!

-Maldito bastardo- gritó James- ¡Locomotor Mortis!

Lucius se rio y esquivó el hechizo de nuevo.

-Eres un tonto, jamás podrás ganarme, Potter- dijo Lucius- Narcissa, esta es tu última oportunidad, te vas conmigo o te vas con el

-Me quedo con James- dijo Narcissa

-Bien…-dijo Lucius sonriendo- Avada Kedav…-dijo Lucius

En cuanto Narcissa escuchó eso, soltó su varita, fue corriendo hasta Lucius y con un fuerte empujón desvió el hechizó que dio directamente en el techo. Lucius gruñó con enojo y tomó con fuerza la muñeca a Narcissa. James trató de acercarse

-Alto ahí Potter, un paso más y ella sufrirá- dijo Lucius.

James se detuvo en seco. Estaba asustado pero más enojado que nunca, Narcissa le había salvado la vida y ahora ella era la que corría peligro.

-Ven conmigo o Potter muere- dijo Lucius al oído de Narcissa

Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miró a James, no podía permitir que James muriera por su culpa, nunca se lo perdonaría. Asintió leventemente.

-Accio Varita- dijo Lucius y la varita de Narcissa llegó hasta sus manos, miró a Potter- Desmaius-

El hechizó le dio de lleno en el pecho a James, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y calló inconsciente contra el techo. Narcissa gritó de dolor y trató de zafarse de Lucius, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella y no la dejó moverse ni un milímetro. Narcissa sentía como el dolor la recorría de pies a cabeza, quería ir ayudarlo y decirle que lo amaba, pero no le dio tiempo, ya habían desaparecido.

* * *

**¿Ahora ya saben por que les escribí eso del principio? No me odien! Odiaría que me odien (?) **

**Yo se que muchos odian a Lucius S: y ahora con esto, lo odiarán mas! xD **

**Gracias a todos los que me mandan Reviews, son preciosos. **

**Una pregunta ¿Como se le llama a la pareja de Narcissa/James? ¿Jacissa? ¿Narmes? Ay no sé, pero solo se me ocurrió preguntarles. Opto por la primera opción xD **

**Les mando un abrazo a todos mis lectores. **

**Mish' **


	26. Presentimiento

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Aparecieron en la sala de estar de los Black. Narcissa seguía llorando a mares, Lucius la soltó con brusquedad. Ella corrió escaleras arriba, por poco y se caía, pero escuchó la voz resonante de Lucius.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Regresa- gritó Lucius

Narcissa lo ignoró y llegó hasta el final de las escaleras, no podía ver muy bien gracias a las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Escuchó los fuertes pasos de Lucius subir las escaleras, ella corrió hacía su cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, Narcissa!- gritó Lucius desde afuera

Narcissa se fue hacía su ventana, podría volver con James pero necesitaba su varita y Lucius la tenía. Escuchó que Lucius aplicaba un Alohomora a su puerta y esta se abría. Ella lo encaró y él estaba rojo de la ira.

-Eres una estúpida. ¡Deja de llorar!- dijo Lucius

Narcissa no podía evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, pero tampoco iba a dejar que el la tratará así.

-No voy a dejar de llorar. Vete de mi casa- gritó Narcissa

-No me voy a ir, me quedaré hasta saber que no te volverás a ir- dijo Lucius

Narcissa rodó los ojos y se fue a sentar a su cama. Lucius la miró y vio la carta que estaba sobre la almohada, se acercó y la tomó.

-Por lo menos les escribiste algo a tus padres, no que la traidora de tu hermana solo se largó con ese sangre sucia- dijo Lucius después de leer la carta

-Cállate, Malfoy. No lo diré otra vez, lárgate de mi casa- gritó Narcissa de nuevo.

-Cuida como me hablas, porque estamos solos y puedo hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana- amenazó Narcissa

-Haz lo que quieras. Solo te digo una cosa, tan pronto como te descuides, yo me iré con James y jamás me encontraras- dijo Narcissa

-¿Estás segura?- Narcissa asintió- En verdad que eres tonta, no permitiré que ese traidor te lleve, no voy a permitir que me dejes en vergüenza

-Te he dejado en vergüenza muchas veces, Lucius. Todo el colegio sabía que James y yo éramos novios, menos tú y tus estúpidos amigos- dijo Narcissa

-Eres una maldita zorra- gritó Lucius

-Llámame como quieras, no me importa.- dijo Narcissa

Lucius se molestó tanto, estaba tan enojado por el modo en que Narcissa le contestaba. Claro que no iba a dejar que se largará con el estúpido de Potter.

-Mira- dijo Narcissa levantando su mano y señalando el dedo donde llevaba su anillo- Este anillo me lo dio el, eso significa que yo soy suya y que algún día nos casaremos

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lucius comenzó a remangarse su manga izquierda, poco a poco descubriéndose el brazo y ahí estaba, la Marca Tenebrosa. Narcissa soltó un grito ahogado cuando la vio.

-Pues tú mira esto- gritó Lucius- ¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad? – Narcissa asintió- No sabes la infinidad de hechizos que se ahora, y podría aplicarlos en tu pequeño Potty

Narcissa lo miró horrorizada, no quería que nada ni nadie lastimara a James.

-No lo harías…- dijo Narcissa

-Oh, claro que lo haría, Ciss- dijo Lucius

-Te delataría- dijo Narcissa

-Si lo haces, lo mató a él y tal vez los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso te maten a ti- dijo Lucius amenazando a Narcissa

Narcissa nuevamente volvió a llorar, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía qué hacer. No iba a dejar que Lucius le hiciera algo a James. Si él estaba bien, nada más importaba.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó Narcissa con un hilo de voz

Lucius acaricio el rostro de Narcissa, ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más.

-Termina con él, aléjate de él, rómpele el corazón. Así él estará a salvo.- dijo Lucius besando la mejilla de Narcissa

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Narcissa

-Lo prometo. Si lo haces como te digo, no mencionaré ni una palabra a tus padres ni a los míos.

Narcissa asintió.

-Escríbele una carta, yo te dictaré que poner en ella- dijo Lucius

Narcissa se levantó, de un cajón sacó un pergamino, su pluma y su tintero. Se sentó frente al escritorio preparada para escribir.

_James._

_He cambiado de opinión, no me iré contigo. No te amo lo suficiente como para irme contigo. Olvida todo por favor, no me busques. Después de que Lucius me trajo de vuelta, me di cuenta de que no puedo estar con alguien como tú, no me mereces. _

_Narcissa Black._

Narcissa cerró la carta y se la entregó a Lucius, este salió de la habitación de ella y después volvió diciéndole que la carta había sido enviada.

-¿Si sabes que no se conformará con eso, verdad?-

-Claro que lo sé, querida, sé que el vendrá a verte en cuanto reciba la carta, ahí será cuando le rompas el corazón.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que dé que le romperé el corazón?

-Porque yo estaré ahí, querida, estaré en primera fila.

Narcissa lo miró, ella estaba sentada en su tocador, se arreglaba con algo de maquillaje ya que sus ojos estaban muy hinchados de tanto llorar

-Párate- ordenó Lucius

Ella rodó los ojos y le hizo caso, se levantó y lo encaró. El sonrío con suficiencia y le apuntó con su varita.

-¡Crucio!- dijo Lucius

Narcissa gritó al recibir el hechizo, ella cayó al suelo y se retorcía por el dolor. El castigo no duró tanto, pero cuando se detuvo se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar. Sintió como Lucius tiraba de su cabello y la levantaba, ella no gritó, solo dejó que el la levantara.

-Eso fue por todo lo que me hiciste pasar hoy- dijo Lucius a su oído- Tienes suerte de que esa comida en el Ministerio acabé hasta la noche, tendremos mucha diversión, corazones rotos y lágrimas

Lucius se rio frente a ella, la soltó y la arrojo a la cama

-Date una ducha y cámbiate, tengo el presentimiento de que Potter vendrá. Estaré en la biblioteca. – dicho esto, el salió de la habitación de Narcissa

Narcissa se levantó, fue hacía el baño y abrió la regadera. Hoy este día sí que duraría mucho


	27. ¡Eso no importa!

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

James despertó lentamente, la cabeza le dolía. Estaba aturdido, recordó los últimos acontecimientos y se sentó sobre la cama. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, en casa de su padre. En uno de los sillones, su padre se encontraba ahí, dormido.

-¿Papá?- lo llamó James

Su padre se sobresaltó, le sonrió y se acercó a su cama.

-Tengo que ir por ella, papá- dijo James levantándose

-Pero tienes que reposar, hijo- dijo su padre

-¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

-Me llamaron del Caldero Chorreante, estabas malherido, así que como yo pude ir por ti, fue tu amigo Remus, él fue el que te trajo- dijo su padre

-Tengo que agradecerle, será después. Ahora tengo que ir por Narcissa- dijo James levantándose

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, James- dijo su padre

-¡Y lo tuvimos! –dijo James- Pero él se la llevó papá, recuerdo haberla escuchado gritar y eso…eso me partió el corazón.

-Pero no dejaré que vallas solo, yo iré contigo- dijo su padre

-No, papá, tu pie no anda muy bien que digamos, por eso usas el bastón- dijo James

Su padre iba a decir algo, pero entró Sirius con algunas cartas con él, sonrío al ver a James despierto

-Señor Potter, estás son suyas, estás son mías y está es tuya- dijo Sirius entregándole una carta a James- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Ese animal se llevó a Narcissa quien sabe dónde!- gritó James tomando la carta

-James, cálmate, tienes que descansar- dijo su padre

-¡No! Descansaré hasta saber que Narcissa está bien. Sirius, nunca te lo había dicho, pero ese animal le pegaba a Narcissa

Eso fue un golpe duró para Sirius. Soltó sus cartas.

-¿Qué? Lo mataré, te juro que lo mataré- dijo Sirius

-Tranquilos los dos, ni siquiera saben dónde buscar- dijo el padre de James tomando la carta de James-

-Podemos ir a la mansión Malfoy, seguro estará ahí- dijo Sirius

-Lo más probable- dijo James

El padre de James frunció el ceño al ver el remitente de la carta que había recibido James.

-Creo que debes leer esto- dijo su padre, al ver la cara de fastidio de su hijo dijo:- Es de Narcissa

James la tomó con urgencia y la abrió.

-Con razón venía en calidad de urgente- dijo Sirius

James se sorprendió, salió de la cama y corrió a cambiarse. Su padre y Sirius lo veían confundidos.

-Sirius, llévame a la casa de tu tía Druella- dijo James poniéndose su chaqueta

-James, no voy a dejar…-dijo su padre

-Padre, yo sé lo que hago. De todas formas voy a ir aunque digas que no.- dijo James- ¿Sirius?

-Vamos- dijo su amigo

James tomó su varita y la guardó. Sirius fue hasta James, lo tomó del brazo y aparecieron frente a la casa de los Black. Tenía un gran jardín lleno de rosas, las flores favoritas de Narcissa. James tenía en su mano la carta arrugada de Narcissa, lo que le había enviado no era verdad y lo sabía. James caminó decidido hacia la puerta, tocó el timbre y esperó.

-¿Qué decía la carta?- preguntó Sirius

James le tendió el papel arrugado a su amigo, este lo leyó y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Narcissa jamás diría eso- dijo Sirius

En eso la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Narcissa. Se había cambiado de ropa y parecía que nuca hubiese llorado en su vida. Él se acercó pero Narcissa le puso una mano sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Narcissa con frialdad.

-Tu carta, yo sé que no es cierto lo que dice- dijo James

-Claro que es cierto. Ya lo dije en mi carta, no me mereces- dijo Narcissa

-¿Quién es, amor?- dijo una voz conocida

Apareció atrás de Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy, con el torso denudo, cabello mojado y con una toalla cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo. James miró a Lucius y después a Narcissa

-Es Potter, mi cielo, –dijo Narcissa- al parecer no le quedó claro lo que dije en la carta. Además viene con el traidor de mi primo

-Potter, ahórrate esta pena y mejor vete- dijo Lucius

-Esto no puede ser cierto- dijo James

-Es cierto, Potter.

-Pero nos íbamos a ir muy lejos, hasta hablamos de hijos- dijo James

Narcissa y Lucius soltaron una carcajada.

-Me encanta que los Gryffindor sean tan fáciles de engañar. Potter, yo nunca te amé, era solo un juego- dijo Narcissa

-Pero y lo de…lo de hace rato- dijo James

-Todo fue planeado, toda una simple actuación- dijo Lucius

James estaba muy enojado, enojado con todos, hasta con su padre por no haberlo detenido. Miró a Narcissa

-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo, di que no me amas y que todo lo que vivimos fue una mentira- pidió James

Narcissa sonrió con desdén, miró a James a los ojos.

_-Todo es por tu propio bien, James_- pensó Narcissa

-No, Potter, no te amo y nunca lo hice. Todo lo que vivimos fue un simple pasatiempo para mí, nunca tuve el más mínimo afecto hacia ti- dijo Narcissa

James cerró los puños, estaba muy enojado. Obvio no podía pegarle ni hechizar a Narcissa.

-Ok. Bueno, felicidades por su compromiso- dijo James

-Gracias- dijo Lucius

-Y ten, no se te olvide tu anillo- dijo Narcissa

James tomó el anillo, dio media vuelta y salió del jardín de los Black, seguido de Sirius. Narcissa y Lucius esperaron a que desaparecieran. Narcissa soltó un par de lágrimas y cerró la puerta.

-Eso fue fantástico, Ciss- dijo Lucius.

-Vete al carajo, Lucius- fue lo que respondió Narcissa

Narcissa se encaminó hacia las escaleras, se detuvo en el primer escalón y miró a Lucius.

- Gracias por destruir lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Vete de mi casa, ahora mismo. – dijo Narcissa

Lucius sonrió divertido pero no dijo nada. Narcissa subió a su habitación, cerró con seguro y aplicó un par de hechizos para evitar que Lucius entrara. Se acostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar, había perdido al único hombre que había amado, pero todo era por protegerlo. Ahora ella se casaría con Lucius y él encontraría otra chica a quien darle el anillo que una vez usó ella.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Potter. Al llegar, James fue directo a su cuarto, se encerró y no dejó que nadie entrara, ni si quera Sirius. Ahí tenía las cosas de Narcissa, sus fotos, todo. El corazón le dolía, tal vez todo era una horrible pesadilla y después despertaría a lado de Narcissa, pero no. Sacó de la maleta las fotos de Narcissa, y ahí estaba ella de bebé, una con sus primos y hermanas, otra más reciente y la última que le partió el corazón: Una foto de ellos dos riendo y saludando a la cámara.

James se tiró en su cama, estaba llorando. El gran James Potter estaba llorando por la única mujer que había amado.

-No importa todo lo que me dijiste. Yo te seguiré amando hasta el fin de los tiempos- dijo James a la foto.


	28. Solo lo sé y ya

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

**¿Pues que creían? ¿Que los iba a dejar con la duda? Nooo! Tal vez me tardé en actualizar, pero jamás les quedaría mas y menos después de todos esos reviews todos muy bonitos. Espero les guste!**

* * *

2 años después.

La empresa de los Potter fue creciendo considerablemente, en menos de un año, la empresa había crecido tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Desafortunadamente el padre de James no pudo llegar a conocer todos los logros de su compañía, ya que falleció debido a una fuerte enfermedad. Pero todos esos cambios fueron gracias al esfuerzo de James, toda su vida giraba en torno a su trabajo. Con tan solo 20 años, James Potter se había convertido en uno de los mejores empresarios del mundo mágico.

James estaba trabajando en su oficina, era viernes por la noche, pero casi siempre salía con sus amigos pero esta vez sus amigos tenían cosas que hacer. El seguía en su oficina, firmando papeles y ordenando su s cosas. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta, se abrió y dejó ver a Clare, su asistente.

-Señor Potter, alguien vino a verlo- dijo Clare

James levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Te he dicho que me llames James, Clare- dijo James dejando su pluma en el tintero- hazlo pasar

Clare no dijo nada, solo asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta. James medio acomodó su escritorio. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Lily Evans, ella entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-Pero miren quien está aquí, la señorita Evans- dijo James sonriendo y parándose

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Potter- dijo Lily

James se acercó y abrazó a Lily. Conforme pasaron estos dos años, los dos habían formado una muy buena amistad.

-Toma asiento- dijo James señalando el sillón- ¿Quieres café o té?

-Té, por favor- dijo Lily

James asomó la cabeza por fuera de su oficina.

-Clare ¿nos puedes traer un té y un café?-

-Si, en un momento- dijo Clare

James volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó a un lado de Lily.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?- preguntó James

Lily se había comprometido con un muggle que había conocido desde su infancia, se reencontraron, se enamoraron y ahora estaban a un par de días de casarse. James estaba muy feliz por ella, se le veía muy feliz con su novio.

-Todo va bien, mi mamá y la mamá de Charles están como locas organizando todo- dijo Lily riendo-

-¿Y ya le dijiste a tu novio que tu amor platónico, ósea yo, va a ir a su boda?- preguntó James riendo

-¿Qué tú eras mi amor platónico? Deja de jugar Potter- dijo Lily riendo

En eso, Clare entró con el té de Lily y el café de James.

-¿Por qué no saliste con tus amigos?- preguntó Lily bebiendo de su té

-Sirius y Remus están en un caso, así que no podían. Y Peter está metido en unas cosas, dice que es su gran oportunidad, ya casi ni lo veo

-Eso es feo, pero bueno- dijo Lily

-No lo tomes a mal, Lily, ¿pero a que debo el honor de tu visita?- preguntó James bebiendo su café

-No te vayas a enojar- dijo Lily sonriendo- Pero Sirius me mandó una carta diciendo que no estás bien, te ha visto que en las madrugadas vas a la cocina o al estudio. Remus dice que te ve más delgado… y si mis cálculos no me engañan ya van a cumplirse dos años de aquel incidente con Narcissa

Eso fue como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría. Desde aquel incidente con Narcissa, casi nadie la nombraba enfrente de él.

-Ahora estoy dudando en si hice bien en contarte toda esa historia- dijo James dejando su café

-De hecho, no me contaste la historia completa, todo me lo contó Sirius y Remus.- dijo Lily

-Los mataré-

-No, ellos se preocupan por ti, al igual que yo. James, no has tenido una novia desde hace años, eso ya es de preocuparse.

-No te ofendas, pero mi vida amorosa la manejo yo- dijo James

-Lo sé. Pero eso de que no tienes novia también asusta a tus amigos, ellos están comenzando a creer que te gustan los hombres- dijo Lily

-¿Qué?- gritó James asustado- A mí me gustan, y mucho, las mujeres. No por lo que pasó con Narcissa mis preferencias sexuales van a cambiar

-Bien, entonces díselo a tus amigos. También Sirius dice que ha visto invitaciones tiradas por su casa… invitaciones a cenas de los Sangre Pura

James se masajeó las cienes, suspiró y se levantó.

-Lily, no quiero ir a esas reuniones. Ahí es donde… donde Narcissa estará y no quiero verla, no después de lo que pasó.

Lily se levantó y fue al escritorio de James, ahí tomó un portarretrato.

-La ves todos los días- dijo mostrando la foto de James y Narcissa, los dos abrazados- y si no me equivoco, todos las fotos que tienes ahí son las que ella te dejó. Se supone que los Gryffindor son valientes, pero tú no puedes tener el valor de ir a encararla por todo el daño que te hizo

-No, no puedo ir a encararle todo lo que me hizo….-dijo James- Yo la sigo amando, Lily

-Pero ya pasaron dos años y ella jugó contigo

-Lily, estoy seguro que todo lo que dijo fue una mentira, y yo la seguiré amando hasta el día de mi muerte

Lily dejó la foto en su lugar y se acercó a James, que estaba llorando

-Jamás me imagine verte llorar por una mujer. No puedo creer que sigas amando a Narcissa a pesar de todo el daño que te hizo.

-Te estoy diciendo que creo que es una mentira todo lo que me dijo

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-¡No sé, Lily!- gritó James- Solo lo sé y ya. Lo siento dentro de mí, siento que algo me dice que todo lo que ella me dijo fue una mentira.

Lily regresó la vista al escritorio de James, ahí vio una invitación dorada con un antifaz, la tomó y la leyó.

-¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos?- preguntó Lily mostrándole la invitación.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó James mirando a Lily

-¿James Potter, me haría el honor de ir conmigo al baile de máscaras en la mansión Malfoy? – preguntó Lily

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :D Yo sé que si! xD Okno **

**Dejen Reviews! :D ****Los quiero. ****Espero ya no me odien. ****xD Nos leemos después**

**Mish' **


	29. Esperanza

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Dos años fue la cantidad de tiempo suficiente para que la vida de Narcissa cambiara radicalmente. Tal y como lo había dicho, ella no trabajaría saliendo de Hogwarts sino que su madre se dedicaría a enseñarle todas esas cosas que hace una "dama de sociedad", Narcissa aprendía a la perfección cada cosa que su madre le enseñaba. También asistía a todos los eventos sociales a los que era invitado su futuro esposo, Lucius Malfoy. Una de las cosas que hacía con más frecuencia era arreglar los preparativos de su boda, casi no la tomaban en cuenta, pero su madre siempre la llevaba con ella.

Ahora Narcissa estaba en una boutique del callejón Diagon, la acompañaban sus dos amigas: Jocelyn y Susan. Las tres buscaban vestidos para utilizar en una cena de gala en la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Crees que me quede un vestido rosa?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Sí, queda con tu tono de piel- dijo Susan buscando entre los vestidos- ¿Y a mí que color me queda?

-Tal vez un verde azulado- dijo Narcissa

-Sí, creo que ese color está bien ¿Y tú Cissy?- preguntó Susan

-Yo ya tengo mi vestido, Lucius lo mandó a hacer, es un vestido violeta- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Susan y Jocelyn sonrieron débilmente y volvieron su vista a los vestidos.

-¿Cómo va todo con Rabastan?- preguntó Narcissa a Susan

-Bien, apenas Robert se enteró de que éramos novios desde hace dos años, casi le da un infarto- dijo Susan riendo

-Eso de los hermanos sobreprotectores- dijo Jocelyn riendo- Creo que por eso tu madre no le había dicho nada

-Sí, creo lo mismo, pero te aseguro que ha de ser muy diferente a como te cela Theodore a como me cela Robert- dijo Susan

-Theodore no sabe nada de Henry- dijo Narcissa- Además, Robert es tu mellizo y creo que se preocupa más que tu padre, Su

-Exacto…aguarda ¿Cómo es que Theo no sabe nada de Henry?- preguntó Susan

-Anda muy ocupado con su nuevo "pasatiempo"- dijo Jocelyn señalando su antebrazo izquierdo- además creo que su adorada esposa lo vuelve loco

-¿Lo vuelve loco en el buen sentido?- preguntó Susan

-Con Charlotte no hay ni buen ni mal sentido- dijo Narcissa

Las tres amigas rieron. En los dos años que habían pasado Susan y Rabastan habían formalizado su relación, los padres de ella no estuvieron muy contentos al saberlo ya que se sabía que los Lestrange eran muy fanáticos a la mágica negra, pero Rabastan los convenció de que él no tenía nada que ver con la aficiones de su familia. Así fue como aprobaron su relación.

-¿No va a ir Henry contigo al baile?- preguntó Narcissa

-No, hoy partió hacia Irlanda para la boda de su hermana. Mis padres no me dejaron ir, así que aquí me tienes- dijo Jocelyn riendo

Al año de haber salido de Hogwarts, Jocelyn conoció a Henry. Henry era un chico dos años mayor que ella, pero para desgracia de sus padres, Henry no había pertenecido a Slytherin sino que había estado en Ravenclaw, lo único que mejoró ese asunto fue él es sangre pura.

-¿Va a ir Lucius?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Jo, el baile es en su casa- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Susan estaba viendo vestidos no muy lejos de donde estaban Narcissa y Jocelyn. Susan levantó un vestido y se acercó a sus amigas

-¿Saben que me dijo Rabastan el otro día? Me dijo que si tuviéramos un hijo lo llamaríamos Apollon Tyco- dijo Susan frunciendo el ceño – y que la niña se llamaría Wanda Elizabeth

Narcisa y Jocelyn comenzaron a reír. Susan seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya tan pronto hablando de niños?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Solo salió el tema, y justo en ese momento Rabastan decidió ponerle nombres a los niños- dijo Susan- Unos nombres horribles

-Henry y yo no hablamos de eso, pero creo que a mí me gustaría llamar a mi hijo como él y si es niña, sería el nombre mi madre- dijo Jocelyn

Narcissa sonrió débilmente.

-Yo solo sé que tendré un hijo, probablemente sea niño- dijo Narcissa

-Es la estúpida tradición de los Malfoy por solo tener un hijo, rara vez tienen dos y eso es porqué el primer bebé es niña.- dijo Susan

Jocelyn miraba el brazo de Narcissa, llevaba manga larga pero al levantar un vestido su manga dejó ver una marca morada. Jocelyn fue hasta su amiga, la tomó de la muñeca y levantó su manga; su brazo estaba lleno de moretones.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Jocelyn

Narcissa se zafó y volvió a bajar su manga.

-No es nada- dijo Narcissa

-Te volvió a pegar, Cissy, tú me habías dicho que el ya no te pegaba- dijo Jocelyn

-Pues me pegó y ya- dijo Narcissa quitándole importancia

-Te hubieras ido con James- dijo Susan sin mirar a sus amigas

Narcissa y Jocelyn miraron a su amiga. Desde que Narcissa les había contado la razón por la cual no se había ido con James, ya ninguna lo mencionaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Narcissa incrédula

-¿Por qué no luchaste por estar con James?- preguntó Susan

-Buena pregunta, Su- dijo Jocelyn sonriendo

-Lo saben perfectamente-dijo Narcissa bajando el volumen de su voz- Él está mejor sin mí, su vida no corre ningún riesgo

-¿Por eso dejas que Lucius te golpeé y te obligue a hacer cosas que no quieres?- preguntó Jocelyn

A Jocelyn siempre le tocaba la parte fea del asunto, siempre era la que ayudaba a Narcissa a recuperarse, a borrarle los golpes y algunas veces preparaba poción para regenerar los huesos, ya que Lucius rompía constantemente los huesos de su amiga.

-Si James está bien yo también lo estaré. Ustedes no saben lo que Lucius puede llegar a hacer para lastimarlo y si yo puedo evitarlo, lo evitaré.

-Lo sigues amando- dijo Susan colgando de nuevo el vestido

-Como una tonta- afirmó Narcissa sonriendo-

-Pues sí que eres tonta, los dos se amaban y tú apagaste ese amor por una tonta amenaza de Lucius- dijo Jocelyn

-No es una tonta amenaza- dijo Narcissa- Muchas veces me dijo que sabía muchas formas de torturar y de provocar una muerte más lenta. No permitiré que Lucius le ponga un dedo encima a James

-¿Sabes que James ha sido invitado al baile de máscaras?- dijo Susan

-No, no sabía- dijo Narcissa- pero sé que siempre lo invitan a nuestras reuniones y nunca va. Perdí la esperanza de verlo después del quinto evento.

-Nunca pierdas la esperanza, Cissy- dijo Jocelyn

-Las perdí hace dos años, después de romper mi corazón y el de James - dijo Narcissa sonriendo débilmente

-¿Nunca te escribió?- preguntó Susan

-Nunca- dijo Narcissa- Y qué bueno que no lo hizo

-Ay Cissy, vas a arruinar tu vida casándote con ese monstruo. ¿Por qué no has borrado los moretones? – preguntó Jocelyn

-Es un "castigo", dice que debo quedarme con las marcas y el dolor para recordad que no debo desobedecerlo.- dijo Narcissa

-¿Dijo hasta cuando podrías curarlos?- preguntó Susan

-Antes del baile- dijo Narcissa

-Ay Cissy ¿Dónde dejaste a esa chica que no se dejaba intimidar por Malfoy y que luchaba por lo que quería?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Esa chica murió en el momento que perdí a James, Jocelyn.- dijo Narcissa

-Esto segura que esa chica puede renacer- dijo Susan


	30. Antifaz Parte uno

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

El salón de los Malfoy estaba lleno de gente. James no se podía imaginar el tamaño de la mansión, ya que por lo menos en ese salón cabían unas 200 personas. Buscaba por todos lados pero no reconocía a nadie, todos traían puestos sus antifaces, al igual que el por qué no quería que lo reconocieran. Lily estaba sentada a un lado de él, ella llevaba un lindo vestido verde y su antifaz dorado. Ella jugaba con la invitación del baile. James casi no le prestaba atención, el seguía buscando con la mirada a Narcissa o de perdida a alguna de sus amigas.

-Deberías esperar a que todos se sienten- dijo Lily

James la volteó a ver y le sonrió. Se recargó en su asiento y suspiró.

-Creo que debemos irnos- dijo James

-No, James, ya estamos aquí y no me arreglé y usé estos zapatos de infierno, solo para que tú quieras venir y asomar la cabeza nada más.

-Bien, nos quedamos.- dijo James cruzándose de brazos-

De pronto, todos empezaron a tomar sus asientos. La mesa donde estaban James y Lily se comenzó a llenar, todos hablaban y se acomodaban en sus asientos. James se puso un poco nervioso, no sabía si tenía que hablar con sus acompañantes o ignorarlos. Lily le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

-Yo también me siento incómoda, no te preocupes- dijo Lily

Las luces se apagaron y solo alumbraron hacía la entrada, donde ya todo estaba despejado. Todos los invitados estaban en su lugar.

-Damas y caballeros- la voz del hombre se escuchó por todo el lugar- gracias por asistir. Ahora tengo el honor de presentarles a sus anfitriones.

Se escuchó como todos los invitados aplaudía, pero James rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

-Con ustedes, Abraxas y Camile Malfoy- dijo el presentador.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a los señores Malfoy. Ella saludaba a todos y agradecía la presencia de los invitados, mientras que el señor se mantenía serio y con la mirada fija al frente.

-Y no debemos olvidar al heredero de los Malfoy- dijo el presentador- Al joven Lucius y su bella prometida, Narcissa Black.

Con solo la mención del nombre hizo que el corazón de James latiera lo más rápido posible. Por la puerta apareció la pareja, Lucius al igual que su padre estaba serio y con la mirada fija en un solo punto, Narcissa sonreía y saludaba a todos. James solo la miraba a ella, estaba mucho más delgada y tenía un pequeño moretón en la muñeca.

-Él le sigue pegando- dijo James a Lily en un susurró

Lily no dijo nada. Como estaban cerca de la pista de baile, James tenía una visión perfecta de la mesa de honor, en ella se sentaron los Malfoy y Narcissa. Él no le quitaba la vista de encima a Narcissa, ella llevaba un lindo vestido violeta con un antifaz plateado que hacía que sus ojos azules resaltaran. Pero la veía triste, no veía ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-James, la comida ya apareció- dijo Lily

James volteó y vio que la comida ya estaba servida, comenzó a comer sin prestar atención a todo lo demás, estaba muy confundido. Sintió que alguien le daba un codazo en las costillas

-Auch- se quejó James

-¿Eres tú, Potter?- preguntó la señorita que estaba a su lado

-Sí ¿Y tú eres…?- preguntó James

-Soy Susan- dijo ella

Lily solo veía como platicaban, tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

-Veo que si lo trajiste- dijo Susan a Lily

-No fue sencillo- dijo Lily

James estaba confundido. Él estaba entre las dos pelirrojas, que al parecer eran muy buenas amigas.

-No estoy entendiendo nada- dijo James

-Yo te explico- dijo Lily sonriendo- Hace como dos meses, la invitación para el evento llego a tu casa, como tú no estabas Sirius la recibió. Primero leyó la invitación y tuvo una idea, así que mando una carta a Jocelyn contándole todo.

-¿Y cómo llegó la invitación a mi oficina?- preguntó James

-Sirius la dejó ahí, fue muy sencillo, lo difícil era convencerte de venir. Ahí es donde entro yo- dijo Lily sonriendo- Sirius me dijo que él no sabría convencerte de hacer esto, que a lo mejor yo podría. Ese día que fui a tu oficina fue el primer intento y funcionó.

-¿Y para que me querían aquí?- preguntó un enfadado James

-Eso te lo explico yo- dijo Susan bajando el volumen de su voz- James, Narcissa no es feliz con Lucius y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero ella decidió estar con el- dijo James

-Se las razones por las cual te dejo, pero yo no soy la encargada de decírtelo. Solo te puedo decir que Narcissa te sigue amando, lo sé, solo lucha por ella- dijo Susan

-¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad? – preguntó James

Susan rodó los ojos y Lily soltó una risita divertida.

-Ve a Narcissa, con solo verla sabes perfectamente que no es la misma de hace dos o tres años. Y sabes que tengo razón- dijo Susan-

James solo miraba a Narcissa, Susan tenía razón. Aún con el antifaz puesto, no parecía aquella chica de la que se enamoró en Hogwarts.

-En un rato acabará la cena y empezará el baile, ella bailará unas piezas con Lucius y después irá con Jocelyn o conmigo, ahí es donde tu entras- dijo Susan

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?- preguntó James

-Bailar, platicar, besarse….no sé- dijo Susan

James solo asintió con la cabeza. Ahora solo estaba enojado con sus amigos, lo habían llevado a un estúpido baile con engaños. Jamás se imaginó que todo fuera parte de un plan para encarar directamente a Narcissa.

La cena pasó rápido, Susan hablaba con ellos y con su familia, Lily solo le daba ánimos. James tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

_-¡No, James! Vas a hablar con Narcissa. Ella te ama o eso fue lo que dijo Susan. Pero tú la amas, y no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad._- pensó James.

La música comenzó y tal como Susan había dicho, Lucius invitó a bailar a Narcissa. James solo los miraba desde su lugar.

-No seas inepto y vamos a bailar- dijo Lily

James rio, se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Lily. La llevo hasta la pista, lo más cerca de Lucius y Narcissa.

-Por lo menos bailas bien- dijo Lily

-Tuve que aprender- dijo James sonriendo.

James le dio una vuelta a Lily, pudo ver como Narcissa hablaba con Lucius y como él la acercaba más.

-Sabes que te hemos hecho un favor- dijo Lily

-Tal vez, pero no tenían que hacerlo por medio de engaños- dijo James mirando a Lily

-Pensamos que esa era la mejor opción-

-Ya bailaron mucho tiempo- dijo James mirando a Lucius y a Narcissa

Justo cuando James dijo eso, Lucius detuvo su baile y llevó a Narcissa devuelta a su mesa. James también llevó a Lily de regreso a la mesa. Desde su lugar pudo notar como Narcissa se levantaba y se dirigía a la mesa de bocadillos. Por tener la mirada fija en Narcissa no se dio cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy se encaminaba hacia ellos.

-Disculpe, no pude evitar lo hermosa que es su acompañante ¿me permitiría bailar con ella?- preguntó Lucius

James se sorprendió primero, pero recordó que traía puesto su antifaz y al parecer Lucius no lo había reconocido.

-Si ella desea bailar con usted, por mí no hay ningún problema- dijo James

Lily frunció el ceño y aceptó bailar con Lucius. En cuanto Lucius y Lily le dieron la espalda él se levantó y fue rápidamente hasta la mesa de bocadillos. Ahí estaba Narcissa, sirviéndose algo de ponche. James lentamente se acercó y se puso a un lado de ella

-El violeta te sienta muy bien, preciosa- dijo James


	31. Antifaz Parte Dos

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Narcissa estaba harta de como Lucius la trataba, justo cuando estaban bailando él le había dicho que se hubiera arreglado mas ya que se veía muy simple a comparación de una pelirroja que se encontraba del otro lado. Lo de la pelirroja no le importó, lo que le importó es que la haya dicho que se veía muy simple ¡Se había tardado más de dos horas y eso solo era con el peinado! Vio que sus amigas estaban bailando, así que ella mejor fue hacia la mesa de bocadillos, ahí no había nadie que la molestara. Se iba a servir algo de ponche, cuando alguien habló:

-El violeta te sienta muy bien, preciosa-

Narcissa reconocía esa voz, soltó el vaso regando todo su contenido y lo miró. Ahí estaba el con su pelo siempre desordenado y su típica sonrisa, tal y como lo recordaba.

-¿James?- preguntó Narcissa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-El mismo que viste y calza- respondió

Narcissa no lo podía creer, James estaba ahí, frente a ella…entonces recordó todo, las razones por la cual lo dejó.

-Qué bueno verte, si me disculpas voy con mi prometido- dijo Narcissa

-Es una lástima que él este bailando con mi acompañante- dijo James

Narcissa frunció el ceño. James al verla solo se limitó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Narcissa

-De nada. ¿Cómo te la pasas con Lucius?- preguntó James

-Todo es perfecto, nos amamos muchísimo- dijo Narcissa

James solo sonrió y se sirvió algo de ponche. Narcissa no quiso decir nada más y mejor decidió irse, caminó un poco pero él la tomó de la muñeca donde Lucius la había lastimado.

-Espera, me duele- dijo Narcissa.

-¿Te pegó?- preguntó James

-No…yo solo me caí de la cama esta mañana y caí mal- dijo Narcissa

-Ese fue el peor pretexto del mundo- dijo James.

En eso, una idea maravillosa se le ocurrió a James.

-Bueno solo venía a avisarte que Jocelyn te está esperando en aquel balcón- dijo James señalando la puerta- dijo que algo había pasado con su novio. En fin, fue un placer volver a verte, preciosa.

Narcissa lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos, no dijo nada y se encaminó hacía la puerta. James sonrió y la siguió por detrás, ella no se daba cuenta que él lo seguía, pero hasta que alguien chocó contra él lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-A ti te estaba buscando. ¿Ya fuiste a hablar con ella?- pregunto la chica

-He de suponer que eres Jocelyn- dijo James

-Sí, soy yo.

-Bien. Según Narcissa tú estás detrás de esa puerta esperándola, obviamente no estás ahí así que yo entraré después de que ella haya entrado y sepa que todo fue una pequeña mentira- dijo James

-Eres inteligente. Bien, aprovecha tu tiempo- dijo Jocelyn antes de seguir su camino.

James vio que Narcissa apenas había cerrado la puerta, él se apresuró para entrar no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie lo veía. Salió al balcón y ahí estaba Narcissa, recargada en el barandal, su antifaz yacía en el suelo.

-No sé cómo pude creerte- dijo Narcissa

James cerró la puerta con seguro, se acercó a Narcissa y también se recargó en el barandal.

-Di lo que tengas que decir rápido- dijo Narcissa

-Te amo, Cissy- dijo James

Narcissa lo miró pero no dijo nada, pero eso no importó, ya que James pudo ver claramente como sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-No deberías amarme, James. Mejor vete con Evans y déjame con Lucius- dijo Narcissa

-Si no mal recuerdo, yo prometí que no iba a dejar que te casaras con Malfoy- dijo James

-El tiempo pasó y muchas promesas se rompieron- dijo Narcissa

James también se quitó su antifaz y lo dejó en el suelo, se acercó a Narcissa pero ella dio un paso atrás.

-No te me acerques- dijo Narcissa

-Eso duele ¿sabes?- dijo James riendo

Narcissa rodó los ojos y fue al otro lado del balcón. Ella se frotó sus manos y se recargó de nuevo en el barandal.

-¿Cómo está Sirius?- preguntó Narcissa

-Muy bien, es un excelente auror- dijo James

Narcissa sonrió y miró a James. Se veía tan guapo tal y como estaba, con su cabello revuelto y con una pequeña mancha del aderezo en su camisa. Él se volvió a acercar, pero está vez quedo un poco más lejos de ella.

-¿Cuándo te casas?- preguntó James

-En dos meses- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa bajó la mirada y vio las manos de James, llevaba un anillo con dos leones grabados en él, instantáneamente se había llevado su mano al dije que colgaba de su cuello.

-Es el que yo te regale ¿cierto?- dijo Narcissa

-Lo uso todos los días- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa no dijo nada, tenía que salir de ese lugar sino sucumbiría ante los encantos de James. Se enderezó y fue hasta la puerta, le quitó el seguro, pero nuevamente él la había tomado de la muñeca.

-Te propongo una tregua- dijo James- ¿Te parece?

Narcissa recordó aquellas frases que él le acababa de decir, se las había dicho cuando apenas empezaban su proyecto de pociones. Recordaba esa plática como si hubiese sido ayer. Narcissa sonrió.

-Y esto viene porque….-dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa

James también sonrió, él también recordaba esa plática.

-Quiero ser parte de tu vida, con ser tu amigo me conformo, Cissy- dijo James

Lucius nunca le prohibió tener amigos, el estaría a salvo y ella estaría feliz al saber que él era feliz con otra persona, porque él iba a ser feliz con otra persona y olvidaría todo ese amor que tenía a ella.

-Me parece….bien. – Dijo ella sonriendo- solo promete que seremos amigos, nada más

-Lo prometo- dijo James con una sonrisa-

-Entonces será una tregua, Potter- dijo mientras le tendía su mano

-Si es una tregua, puedes llamarme James, preciosa- dijo James tomando su mano y estrechándola con la suya

Narcissa rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-Entonces tú puedes llamarme Narcissa, no preciosa-respondió ella

-Te dejo mi tarjeta, Cissy- dijo James mientras sacaba un papel de su túnica de gala- es la dirección de mi oficina. Por favor, hazme saber cualquier cosa

Narcissa tomó la tarjeta pero no respondió, abrió la puerta y salió. Podía tenerlo como amigo, había controlado muy bien sus sentimientos por dos largos años, así que no sería problema para ella controlarlos un poco más.

Mientras tanto, James estaba muy feliz, claro que no solo iba a ser solo amigo de Narcissa, estaba tramando un plan para hacer que ella volviera con él. Su plan funcionaría si o si


	32. Columba

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Tan solo habían pasado dos días y Narcissa no se podía sacar de la cabeza el reencuentro que tuvo con James, todo había sido tan raro y hermoso a la vez. Esa misma noche se había enterado que Susan y Jocelyn estaban al tanto de la asistencia de James al evento.

En estos momentos se encontraba afuera de una compañía, solo miraba como personas entraban y salían, llevaba afuera más de una hora y no sabía que hacer aún. Había dicho a su padre que saldría con Susan, pero estaba claro que Susan no estaba con ella.

-Voy a entrar- se dijo a si misma

De pronto sintió como algo se le acercaba, bajó la mirada y vio a un gran perro negro. Narcissa sonrió y volvió su mirada al edificio.

-¿Crees que debo entrar?- preguntó Narcissa mirando al perro

El perro no hizo nada, solo siguió su camino. Narcissa lo vio hasta que desapareció, eso parecía una señal, así que decidió entrar. Dentro del lugar se veía como todos estaban muy inmersos en lo que hacían, Narcissa se acercó a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Narcissa

La señorita levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a Narcissa.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea?- dijo

-Vengo a ver al señor Potter- dijo Narcissa

-¿Tiene cita con él?- preguntó la señorita viendo en su agenda

-No, pero le aseguro que si le dice quién soy, él me recibirá- dijo Narcissa

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Solo dígale que soy Columba- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Permítame un momento, por favor- dijo la señorita

La recepcionista se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacía un par de puertas. Narcissa no prestó atención a donde entraba, ella miraba a todos los que trabajaban por donde estaba ella, no sabía si eran muggles o magos, porqué la dirección que le había dado James era en el mundo muggle.

-¿Columba? ¿Estás segura, Clare?- escuchó Narcissa

Narcissa volteó a ver y vio que James salía junto con la señorita. Estaba vestido de traje y llevaba una linda corbata azul. Sus miradas se encontraron y James sonrió.

-Pensé que estaba soñando, la bella Columba decidió bendecirnos con su presencia- dijo James llegando hasta Narcissa

-Estaba cerca del lugar y decidí hacerte una visita, Charlus- dijo Narcissa

-Clare, cancela mi siguiente cita, por favor- dijo James- ¿Quieres pasar a mi oficina?- le preguntó James a Narcissa

-Me encantaría- dijo Narcissa

-Por aquí, por favor- dijo James

James dirigió a Narcissa por las dos grandes puerta por donde él había aparecido. Al entrar, Narcissa se sorprendió, estaba claro que la gente que estaba ahí eran todos magos, muchas cosas se realizaban por si solas y una que otra chispa salía por ahí. Al final del pasillo había una puerta, James la abrió y Narcissa entró.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita, preciosa?- preguntó James cerrando la puerta

-Ya te lo he dicho, estaba cerca del lugar y decidí hacerte una visita- dijo Narcissa

-¿Y se supone que debo creerte?- preguntó james sonriendo- por favor, siéntate

Narcissa se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la oficina de James. James parecía algo nervioso y ocultaba unos portarretratos que tenía en su escritorio. Al final, se fue a sentar frente de ella.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?- preguntó James

-No, gracias- dijo Narcissa

-Bien. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Porqué con eso de que somos amigos…y si no me equivoco, los amigos hablan- dijo James

-No hay nada de lo que yo quiera hablar-dijo Narcissa- ¿De qué se supone que trabajas?

-Soy el jefe de todo, esta es la compañía de mi padre así que yo la heredé- dijo James

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero ¿De qué es tu compañía?

-Antes estaba enfocado en la minería, extraíamos los minerales y los convertíamos en algo que beneficia a los magos; pero cuando yo recién comencé a trabajar como jefe, mandé una grupo de investigadores a checar un lugar y encontraron un yacimiento de petróleo, así que eso nos ayudó muchísimo ya que los muggles también necesitan al petróleo tanto como los magos. Así fue como mi compañía se encuentra entre ambos mundos

-Fascinante- dijo Narcissa- ¿Ahora ya no trabajas con la minería?

-Claro que sí, si con ese empezó todo- dijo James

-Ya veo- dijo Narcissa

-Sirius te manda saludos- dijo James

-¿Sirius? Lo vi en la calle, cuando estaba a punto de entrar- dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, Sirius salió de viaje ayer hacía Irlanda- dijo James- ¿Cómo sabes que lo viste?

-Vi un perro negro sentado a mi lado- dijo Narcissa

-Temo informarte- dijo James aguantando la risa- que viste a un simple perro negro callejero

Narcissa soltó una carcajada y se tapó la cara apenada. Ahora James también reía con ella. Hace mucho tiempo que ella no reía así.

-Eso debió de ser vergonzoso- dijo Narcissa

-Solo para ti, el pobre perro no sabía lo que decías- dijo James

Narcissa volvió a reír. James se sentó a un lado de ella y la miró, Narcissa al notarlo decidió hablar antes de que el intentara hacer algo

-Después de que hablamos esa noche, te vi que bailaba con Evans- dijo Narcissa

-¿Cómo sabes que era ella?- preguntó James

-No lo sabía, solo lo supuse- dijo Narcissa

-Supones bien. Ella fue la que me llevo a la fuerza al dichoso baile- dijo James- además Lucius bailó con ella

-Sí, lo sabía, me lo dijo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- pero él dijo que se llamaba Agnès, dudo mucho que el segundo nombre de Evans esté en francés

-Como sabes, Lily es hija de muggles, por lo tanto mientras ella bailaba con tu prometido había dicho que era de Francia y que estaba comprometida conmigo- dijo James riendo- dijo que daba gracias a Merlín por haber estudiado francés el año pasado.

-¿Comprometida contigo? ¿Lo están?- preguntó Narcissa

Cuando Narcissa se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde, ya que James sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Te conté toda una historia y parece que solo escuchaste lo de compromiso- dijo James riendo- No, Cissy, Lily y yo no estamos comprometidos, ella se casará en un par de semanas con un muggle.

-Ya veo…-dijo Narcissa mirando sus uñas- pues me alegro por ella

-Yo también. ¿Sabes? Pensé que nunca escribirías- dijo James- y me llega la sorpresa de que apareces en mi oficina-

-Espero no te emociones, ya que no pasará muy a menudo- dijo Narcissa

-Tienes razón, los amigos no se visitan con mucha frecuencia en sus trabajos. ¿Te parece si nos vemos el viernes para tomar algo?

Narcissa no podía aceptar, a lo mejor se verían en el callejón Diagon o en algún lugar con mucha gente que la reconocería.

-Me tengo que ir, James- dijo Narcissa levantándose

James sonrió y se levantó, Narcissa caminó hacía la puerta.

-¿Eso fue un no?- preguntó James abriendo la puerta

-Eso no fue un "tengo que pensarlo"- dijo Narcissa saliendo de la oficina

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada principal. Narcissa ya se iba a ir, pero James la tomo de la muñeca, lo que obligó a Narcissa a detenerse y mirarlo.

-¿Puedes dejar esa manía de jalarme por la muñeca?- preguntó Narcissa

-Por favor, hay que vernos- dijo James ignorando lo que había dicho Narcissa- ya te lo he dicho, solo como amigos

-Pero…me reconocerán- dijo Narcissa sonrojándose

-Vamos a Londres muggle, a donde quieras, pero sal conmigo- dijo James sonriendo

Otra vez esa sonrisa de galán, Narcissa no se resistía a ella y sabía que terminaría cediendo a sus peticiones.

-Dame tu dirección, yo llegó a tu casa a las 8 en punto- dijo Narcissa

James sonrió y sacó una pluma y otra tarjeta de su saco. Atrás de esta escribió la dirección de su casa y se la entregó a Narcissa

-Ahora eres una chica liberal, me gusta eso de que la chica pase por el chico ¿También me abrirás la puerta para que pase antes que tú?- preguntó James

-No exageres que puedo no llegar, James- dijo Narcissa guardando la tarjeta

-Lo siento- dijo James sonriendo- entonces te veo el viernes a las 8, y por favor, no te vistas muy elegante, ya sé el lugar perfecto donde un par de amigos cenarán.

-Bien. Hasta el viernes- dijo Narcissa

-Hasta el viernes, preciosa- dijo James

Antes de que Narcissa diera un paso, James la tomó de la cintura, por un segundo creyó que James la besaría, pero en lugar de eso James colocó sus labios en la mejilla de ella. Se separaron, James sonreía y Narcissa estaba como un tomate. Ella dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

James sonreí con felicidad, se acercó a donde estaba Clare y se recargó.

-¿Es su novia?- preguntó Clare

-No, Clare, pero muy pronto esa señorita será la próxima señora Potter- dijo James sonriendo


	33. Helado

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

James miró su reloj, 7:55 de la noche. A lo largo de la semana se había escrito con Narcissa para planear su encuentro, pero eso no impedía que James se sintiera nervioso al imaginarse que ella no llegaría. Lo que había aprendido en el tiempo que fueron novios, fue que ella jamás llegaba tarde y le rogaba a Merlín porque ella mantuviera ese hábito.

-Si va a llegar- dijo Sirius

Sirius estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala. Desde el fallecimiento del papá de James, los dos habían decidido cambiarse de casa a una más pequeña solo para ellos dos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó James mirando a su amigo

-Supongo que si tiene interés en verte, ella vendrá- dijo Sirius

-¿Te conté que creyó que había hablado contigo?

-No- dijo Sirius sin prestarle atención

-Ella pensó que había hablado contigo ya que un perro negro se sentó a su lado, pero no eras tú por tú habías viajado a Irlanda- dijo James riendo

-Pareces un tonto riendo por eso- dijo Sirius riendo- eso le pasó a Peter hace como 3 meses y no te reíste como lo haces ahora

James tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a Sirius, este la esquivó riendo. En eso, el timbre se escuchó y James brincó de su asiento y corrió hacía la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrirla respiró hondo y la abrió.

-¿Jocelyn? ¿Susan?- dijo James confundido

-Tranquilo, Potter ella está atrás.- dijo Jocelyn

James miró atrás de Jocelyn y estaba Narcissa saludando con la mano. La rubia se acercó y sonrió.

-Lo siento, no podía salir sin que alguna de mis amigas me acompañara- dijo Narcissa

-No te preocupes, preciosa- dijo James

-Que tierno, le dijo "preciosa"- dijo Susan sonriendo

James sonrió divertido y Narcissa se sonrojó.

-¿Van a acompañarnos?- preguntó James a las amigas

-No, no vamos a ir de estorbos a una cita- dijo Jocelyn

-Es que no es una cita- dijo Narcisa rápidamente

-Pueden quedarse, aquí está Sirius y en un rato llega Remus. Supongo que pueden pasar un buen rato- dijo James

-¿En serio nos podemos quedar?- preguntó Susan

-Claro que sí, pasen por favor- dijo James dejando pasar a las chicas.

Las tres chicas se pasaron, Sirius al escuchar las voces se asomó, pasó la mirada de las James a Narcissa

-Hola Sirius- dijo Narcissa haciendo un ademán con la mano

-¿Qué hay, Cissy?- dijo Sirius- Así que…llevaran chaperonas- dijo Sirius haciéndoles burla

-No, Canuto, Jocelyn y Susan se quedarán aquí y tu como buen anfitrión te quedarás aquí- dijo James

Sirius miró a Jocelyn y a Susan. Les sonrió y solo Susan le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Podremos pasar un buen rato juntos- dijo Sirius guiñándoles un ojo

-Sirius, las dos tienen novio- dijo Narcissa

-Lo intenté- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- Bien, señoritas ¿gustan algo de beber?

-Estarán bien ¿nos vamos?- preguntó James a Narcissa

Narcissa miró como sus amigas iban detrás de Sirius y desaparecían por una puerta.

-Vámonos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Los dos salieron y en el jardín él le ofreció el brazo a ella, Narcissa lo tomó y sonrió. Los dos desaparecieron. Aparecieron en un callejón oscuro, muy sucio y solitario, pensó Narcissa

-¿Aquí es donde me trajiste a cenar?- preguntó Narcissa mirando el lugar

-Claro que no, preciosa-dijo James- Por allá- señaló hacía la salida- está el Londres muggle, ahí hay un lugar donde cenaremos y sé que te encantará

Narcissa no dijo nada y dejó que James la guiará. Cuando por fin salieron del callejón, había mucha gente y muchos lugares con luces de colores. Narcissa miraba para todos lados, jamás había visitado la parte muggle y menos de noche. James miraba de reojo las reacciones de la rubia.

-Ven, es por aquí- dijo James

James la llevó a un establecimiento donde el casi siempre comía con sus amigos.

-¿McDonald's?- preguntó Narcissa riendo- Que nombre tan gracioso

-Sirven muy buena comida aquí, además yo sé que es el lugar perfecto para que dos amigos cenen- dijo James

Los dos entraron en el lugar, James le dijo a Narcissa que lo esperará en una mesa en lo que él iba por la comida.

-Aquí está la cena- dijo James dejando una charola frente a ella-

-Eso sí que fue rápido- dijo Narcissa

James se sentó frente a ella con una charola igual a la de ella.

-Por eso se llama comida rápida- dijo James- mira esto- abrió una caja- es una hamburguesa, tiene carne, mayonesa, cátsup, lechuga, jitomate y otras cosas.

-¿Cómo conociste esto?- preguntó Narcissa

-Remus nos trajo un día, fue divertido- dijo James- y estas cositas amarillas, son papas fritas y saben muy buenas con cátsup. Y supongo que si conoces la soda.

-La soda sí, pero todo lo demás no- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Pruébala, anda- dijo James

Narcissa tomó con dificultad la hamburguesa, miró a James divertida y después la mordió. James hizo lo mismo.

-Está muy rica- dijo Narcissa tomando de su soda

-Lo sé. ¿Crees poder acabártela?- preguntó James

-¿No me crees capaz de comerme esta cosa?-

-La verdad no, tanto tiempo aprendiendo modales y esas cosas, dudo que puedas acabártela- dijo James

-¿Quieres apostar, Potter?- preguntó Narcissa- la última vez que apostamos, yo gané

-Te juro que yo pensaba que ganaba Gryffindor la copa de Quidditch- dijo James- Pero como Slytherin tenía una muy buena buscadora, lamentablemente perdí.

-Siempre ganó, James. Apuestas ¿sí o no?- dijo Narcissa riendo.

-Bien, apostemos. Si yo gano me invitas un helado y si tú ganas yo te invito un helado- dijo James

-Me parece bien- dijo Narcissa

-Que comience el juego- dijo James

En lo que comían, James y Narcissa platicaban de lo que habían hecho, reían y jugaban una que otra vez. James no tenía interés en ganar la apuesta, solo quería que ella tomara confianza con él.

-Creo que ganaré- dijo James riendo

-¿En serio? Yo creo que perderás- dijo Narcissa mordiendo su hamburguesa

-Yo ya acabé- dijo James riendo

-Pero la apuesta es sobre si yo me la acabo- dijo Narcissa mordiendo el último pedazo de hamburguesa

-Diablos- dijo James riendo- creo que te debo un helado

Narcissa tomó de su soda y sonrió.

-Te dije que yo nunca pierdo- dijo Narcissa

-Cierto. Ven, conozco un lugar donde venden helados muy buenos- dijo James

Las dos se levantaron y tiraron su basura en el bote. Salieron y se dirigieron a una heladería que no estaba muy lejos de donde cenaron.

-¿Qué estos muggles nunca duermen?- preguntó Narcissa

-Claro que duermen, pero muchos salen los viernes por la noche- dijo James

En la heladería, James pidió un helado de vainilla y Narcissa pidió un helado de chocolate. Después de comprarlo, caminaron por ahí viendo a los muggles y reírse de un par de bromas que decía James.

-Creo que mi helado huele raro- dijo Narcissa

-¿En serio? Déjame oler- dijo James

Narcissa le acercó su helado.

-Yo no huelo nada- dijo James

-Acércate más- dijo Narcissa

James se acercó más pero jamás se imaginó que Narcissa le empujaría el helado a su cara, manchándole su nariz y parte de su boca. Narcissa comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó James riendo y buscando una servilleta

-No sé, tenía ganas de hacerlo- dijo Narcissa riendo- Yo tengo una en mi bolso

Narcissa sacó una servilleta y se la entregó a James. El comenzó a limpiarse y se batía más.

-Déjame a mí- dijo Narcissa

Ella sacó otra servilleta de su bolso y se acercó para limpiar a James. Estaba muy cerca, James podía oler ese aroma a rosas que ella seguía utilizando. Narcissa levantó la mirada, estaban a punto de besarse, tan solo a unos centímetros de juntar sus labios…

-Creo que debemos irnos- dijo Narcisa separándose de James.

James sonrió y le ofreció su brazo a Narcissa. Ella lo tomo y juntos caminaron hacia un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos. Desaparecieron. Volvieron a aparecer frente de la casa de James.

-Esto fue divertido- dijo Narcissa

-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo James

Llegaron a la puerta, James abrió la puerta y dejó que Narcissa pasara primero. No escucharon nada, solo escuchaban unas voces halando pero no eran de sus amigos.

-Seguro están viendo la televisión- dijo James en voz baja

-¿La que?- preguntó Narcissa confundida

-Shh, vamos a sorprenderlos- dijo James

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de James, Sirius y Susan estaban sentados en el suelo, y en el sillón estaban Remus y Jocelyn, los cuatro miraban fijamente la pantalla. James sonrió divertido.

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!- gritó James

Todos gritaron del susto, Jocelyn, que tenía las palomitas, las había dejado caer y el tazón había hecho un sonido estruendoso en el suelo.

-Tarado, nos asustaste- dijo Sirius levantándose

Narcissa estaba riéndose, Susan estaba mirando fijamente el televisor y no apartaba la vista de ese objeto. Jocelyn se había levantado y se sacudía las palomitas que tenía sobre su ropa

-Chicas, hora de irnos- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Es una pena que no acabamos de ver la película- dijo Remus

-Ya la verán otro día- dijo James

Susan seguía mirando el objeto muggle, Sirius miraba a Susan muy raro.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?- preguntó Sirius a Narcissa

-Nunca había visto algo así, ni yo tampoco- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Vamos Su, hay que irnos- dijo Jocelyn

En lo que Remus y Jocelyn trataban de levantar a Susan del suelo, James volteó a ver a Narcissa y sonrió.

-Espero que se vuelva a repetir- dijo James

-¿Lo de espantar a nuestros amigos?- preguntó Narcissa

-No, preciosa, lo de salir nosotros- dijo James acariciándole la mejilla

-¿Estás libre el próximo miércoles?- preguntó Narcissa sonrojándose

-Para ti, siempre estoy libre- dijo James sonriendo

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien todos los que leen mi fic :3 Solo quería escribir lo siguiente:**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan Reviews o a esas dos personitas que por mi facebook personal me dicen que la historias les gusta mucho. En verdad, gracias a todos, ya que sin sus comentarios tan hermosos yo no sabría ni por donde empezar cada cap. Por lo menos sé que no lo estoy echando a perder! :33 Además de que con cada review o comentario en mis redes sociales (que están en mi perfil por si también gustan dejarme comentario por ahí) siempre me sacan una sonrisa, y esa es mi motivación. Y también se que por ahí andan los lectores anónimos, también gracias a ustedes por pasarse a leer cada capítulo! **

**En resumen: Gracias a todos! :3 los adoro! **

**-Mish'**


	34. Gafas de Sol

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

3 semanas después.

Habían pasado tres semanas maravillosas, James y Narcissa se veían casi diario e iban al mundo muggle, platicaban, iban a lugares nuevos para ambos y se divertían juntos. Una vez fueron al cine, pero lamentablemente los sacaron de la sala gracias a que James se había puesto a gritar como loco muchas incoherencias.

Como cada vez que se veía, Narcissa pasaba por James a su casa y de ahí se iban. Pero ahora, Narcissa ya se había tardado y eso preocupaba mucho. Hasta que escucho el timbre. James se apresuró a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Narcissa con unas grandes gafas de sol

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo Narcissa

-No, no te preocupes- dijo James

El miró hacia afuera y notó que el día estaba nublado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Narcissa

-Por supuesto, pasa- dijo James dejando el paso libre

Ahora ya estaba todo más claro, otra vez el bastardo de Malfoy la había golpeado; de las veces que se habían visto, por lo menos la mitad de sus citas, Narcissa había llegado lastimada.

Narcissa se había ido hacia la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones, muy derecha y solo miraba hacía el frente. James se sentó a su lado y la miró.

-¿Y Sirius?- preguntó Narcissa

-En una misión, vuelve mañana- dijo James

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación mirar a las personas así, James?

-Quítate las gafas- dijo James

Narcissa lo miró horrorizada.

-No me voy a quitar nada- dijo Narcissa

James se acercó lo más que pudo a Narcissa y tomó su mano. Estaba tan cerca que pudo notar como en sus cachetes se veían aquellas lágrimas que no secó.

-Cissy, por favor- pidió James

Narcissa suspiró y se quitó sus gafas. El moretón que tenía en el ojo no era muy grande pero si tenía un color espantoso, para la piel clara de Narcissa, el moretón resaltaba mucho.

-Se ve horrible, lo sé- dijo Narcissa

James pasó su mano por la mejilla de Narcissa, ella cerró sus ojos ante el tacto de él.

-Cissy ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara? Yo no soporto ver cómo te dejas tratar por él- dijo James

Narcissa no dijo nada solo derramó un par de lágrimas.

-Una chica tan hermosa como tú no se merece esto. Cissy…no dejes que el toque de nuevo, no sabes cómo me mata que él te haga todo eso.

Narcissa lo miró, él era perfecto. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, amaba a ese hombre, pero tenía que contarle su secreto.

-James…tú… ¿Aún me amas?- preguntó Narcissa

- Nunca deje de hacerlo, preciosa- dijo James sonriendo- ¿Tú, aún me amas?

-Con toda mi alma- dijo Narcissa

En eso Narcissa no lo pensó ni dos veces, besó a James. Ese beso fue el mejor de todos, se transmitieron el amor que cada uno siente por el otro, se demostraron lo mucho que extrañaron y lo más importante: se dijeron que a pesar del tiempo, el amor que se tenían no había disminuido sino que había aumentado.

Al separarse, James la miró y tenía ese color rojo en las mejillas que le fascinaba ver después de besarla. Pero a los dos segundos, Narcissa comenzó a llorar.

-Cissy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal lo hice?- preguntó James mientras la abrazaba

-James…hay algo que necesitas saber- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se separó, secó sus lágrimas y se enderezó. James estaba asustado y emocionado a la vez, tenía muchas emociones dentro de él en estos momentos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó James

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que íbamos a escapar?-

-Claro, quedé inconsciente y me rompiste el corazón- dijo James sonriendo

-Exacto. Cuando tu estuviste inconsciente, Lucius me llevó a mi casa…-Narcissa respiró profundo- ahí me amenazó, él me dijo que debía alejarte de mí si no quería que tu murieras

-¿Por una simple amenaza me dejaste? No inventes…-dijo James

-No fue una simple amenaza, James. Él tiene… umm…su…-dijo Narcissa algo nerviosa- Marca Tenebrosa

James no se sorprendió en absoluto al saber que Lucius ya era todo un mortifago.

-Cissy, yo pude haberlo detenido- dijo James

-¡Es que tú no sabes de lo que él es capaz! A lo largo de los años ha ido mejorando, lo sé porque mi hermana me lo cuenta- dijo Narcissa llorando

-Cissy…

-Él me dijo que si yo me mantenía lejos de ti, tú estarías a salvo. Yo…yo prefería mil veces estar con él a que tu salieras herido- dijo Narcissa llorando- Te amo, James, y no quería que nada te pasara por mi culpa. Yo sabía que encontrarías a alguien más y serías feliz

-Ahí está el problema, preciosa, no encontré a nadie más porque yo solo te amo a ti y no sería feliz sin ti. No me importa lo que te haya dicho Malfoy, yo por ti haría cualquier cosa- dijo James

-No sabes lo que dices- dijo Narcissa negando con la cabeza

-Narcissa, por favor, no le tengas miedo a ese hombre. A lo mejor él sabe muchas cosas ahora, pero yo también aprendí muchas cosas- dijo James

-Yo solo quería que tu vivieras una vida normal y feliz- dijo Narcissa

-Y viviré una vida normal y feliz si tu aceptas irte conmigo- dijo James sonriendo

-¿Fugarnos?- preguntó Narcissa sorprendida

-Claro, si lo intentamos antes, que no podamos ahora- dijo James

-Yo…no sé…claro que me quiero ir, pero ahora hay una cosita muy importante- dijo Narcissa

-¿Una cosita? ¿Qué cosita?- preguntó James

-James…estoy embarazada- dijo Narcissa

Eso le calló como un balde de agua fría a James. Narcissa estaba embarazada de ese maldito bastardo de Lucius

-Cissy…una pequeña pregunta- dijo James- ¿Lucius te obligaba a tener relaciones con él?

Narcissa desvió su mirada y se soltó a llorar. James la abrazó de nuevo, acariciaba su cabello y le decía palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

-Esto es muy vergonzoso, James, odio que él lo haga pero…no sé cómo detenerlo- dijo Narcissa entre sollozos

-Tranquila, Cissy, te prometo que ese animal jamás te volverá a poner un dedo encimas ¿Me escuchas? Sobre mi cadáver ese bastardo de acercará a ti.

Narcissa miró a James, ella tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Mi hermosa Cissy, has tenido que aguantar tantas cosas y todo por mi culpa- dijo James

-No me perdonaría si a ti te hubiera pasado algo- dijo Narcissa

-Ahora yo no me perdono por que a ti te tocó lo peor de la historia- dijo James

-Perdón…-dijo Narcissa

-No, Narcissa, no me pidas perdón por algo que tú no hiciste. El único que tiene que pedir perdón es Lucius, tu no ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, James- dijo Narcissa

-Y no te preocupes por el bebé que estás esperando, tú y yo nos iremos muy lejos y yo voy a querer a ese niño como si fuera mío- dijo James

-James… ¿Es en serio?- preguntó Narcissa

-Claro que es enserio, preciosa, ese hijo también es tuyo así que lo amaré tanto como si también fuera mío. Pero por eso, tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible

-Sí, James, vámonos por favor. Ya no aguanto la vida que llevó y no quiero que mi hijo nazca con esa familia- dijo Narcissa

-Nuestro hijo, Cissy, ese bebé que llevas contigo, ahora es nuestro- dijo James

Narcissa besó a James, pero está vez una de las manos de James fue hacía el vientre de Narcissa. En ese momento, James se prometió que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le arrebatara a Narcissa de su lado.


	35. ¿Con quién hablas?

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Ese día, Narcissa estaba en casa de los Malfoy, la señora Camile la había citado para mostrarle la casa y los cuartos, Narcissa no le veía sentido pero su madre la había obligado a ir y además llevar pergaminos para que apuntara. Le agradecía a Merlín por que el señor Abraxas y Lucius no estaban en su casa.

-Querida, tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas- dijo Camile

Las dos estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión, Narcissa estaba viendo los títulos de cada obra y para su sorpresa también tenían libros muggles.

-Claro, señora Malfoy, no se preocupes yo me quedo aquí- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Camile Malfoy sonrió y salió de la habitación. Narcissa veía los estantes y pasaba su mano por su vientre.

-Espero que a ti también te guste leer tanto como a mí- dijo Narcissa en voz baja

Apenas le había contado a sus amigas lo de su embarazo, ella no la felicitaron pero lo que las puso muy contentas fue que Narcissa les dijo que se iba a fugar con James y que juntos formarían una familia con el bebé que venía en camino. Sus amigas no lo dudaron y ofrecieron ayudarlos en todo lo que fuera posible. Esa misma noche, James y Narcissa verían los últimos detalles, en cuanto saliera de la mansión Malfoy, iría a la casa de James.

-¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Narcissa volteó y vio a Lucius entrando en la biblioteca, el cerró la puerta y se acercó a Narcissa. Claro que ella no le podía decir que esperaba un hijo de él, tal vez adelantarían la boda y todos sus planes de irse con James se irían por el caño.

-Con nadie, solo me imaginaba que estuviera embarazada y espero que le guste leer tanto como a mí- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Supongo que si- dijo Lucius acercándose a Narcissa

-Tu madre dijo que regresaría- dijo Narcissa algo nerviosa

-Le dije que yo estaría contigo, que no hacía falta que regresara- dijo Lucius acercando a Narcisa a él

-No…Lucius…-dijo Narcissa tratando de alejarse de él

Lucius no dijo nada y comenzó a besar el cuello de Narcissa. Narcissa no quería que el la tocara, ahora que tenía un bebé con ella tenía que luchar por ambos, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Así que ella jaló el cabello de Lucius e hizo que este retrocediera.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Narcissa?- gritó Lucius

-¡Te dije que no, Lucius!- gritó Narcissa sacando su varita

-A mí nunca me dicen que no y no vas a llegar tu a hacerlo- dijo Lucius también sacando su varita

-¡Estoy harta de que siempre me trates así, Lucius!- gritó Narcissa soltando lágrimas

-Te trato como venga en gana, tú eres mía- dijo Lucius

-No, yo no soy tuya- dijo Narcissa- ¡Expelliarmus!

La chispa roja salió de la varita de Narcissa, pero Lucius sencillamente lo había esquivado. Si Narcissa tenía que utilizar alguna de las maldiciones, lo haría, era el bienestar de ella y del bebé la que estaba en juego.

-Ya sabía yo que no faltaba mucho para que te revelaras- dijo Lucius riendo

-¡Cállate!- gritó Narcissa- Todas esas veces que dije que No, tu siempre seguías….no sabes lo mucho que te aborrezco

Lucius no dijo nada, solo miraba fijamente a Narcissa con esa sonrisa malévola que tanto la asustaba. Narcissa seguía apuntando a Lucius con su varita mientras que otra mano estaba sobre su vientre.

-Me das asco, Lucius- dijo Narcissa

-Estúpida desagradecida, todo lo que te he dado y mira como me pagas- dijo Lucius

-¿Todo lo que me has dado? Solo me das pena, Lucius- dijo Narcissa

-Esto ya fue suficiente- dijo Lucius en voz baja- No voy a permitir que tú me hables así

Narcissa miró rápidamente hacía la ventana, tal vez podría llamar a una escoba e irse volando.

-Acci...-dijo Narcissa

-¡Crucio!- gritó Lucius interrumpiendo el hechizo de Narcissa

La maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho a Narcissa, ella cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Esta maldición era la más dura que había recibido en su vida, pero tenía que detenerse sino podría ser malo para su bebé. La maldición se detuvo, ella se quedó en el suelo llorando y abrazándose a sí misma.

-Creo que con esto aprenderás a no gritarme y menos hechizarme- dijo Lucius

Narcissa pudo ver los pies de Lucius frente de ella, Narcissa levantó la mirada.

-Eres un completo bastardo- dijo Narcissa

Ella iba a apuntar a Lucius con su varita pero él fue más rápido y le metió una patada en el estómago. Narcissa soltó un grito de dolor y enojo.

-Mi…bebé- dijo Narcissa entre sollozos

-¿Bebé?- preguntó Lucius

Lucius la levantó rápidamente a Narcissa, ella se quedó recargada en los estantes. Narcissa sentía un dolor punzante en su estómago.

-¿Estas embarazada? ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Lucius con nerviosismo

-Desde hace dos meses- dijo Narcissa llorando- Eres un idiota- gritó Narcissa

Ella se tomó el estómago, le dolía mucho.

-Tenemos que ir a San Mungo- dijo Lucius acercándose a Narcissa

Narcissa le apuntó con su varita. Él se detuvo, estaba desarmado ya que su varita la había dejado caer al levantar a Narcissa

-No me toques- gritó Narcissa

-Pero Ciss…- dijo Lucius

-¡No me llames Ciss! ¡Yo me largo!- gritó Narcissa

-¡No!..-gritó Lucius

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Narcissa antes de desaparecer. Solo un lugar se le ocurrió a Narcissa, ella sabía que en ese lugar nadie la encontraría.


	36. Frágil y Pequeña

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

James estaba en su comedor, tenía la mesa llena de papeles y algo de comida. Ya que salía casi todos los días con Narcissa, el trabajo se le juntaba así que tenía que ponerse al corriente ese mismo fin de semana. Sirius estaba en su cuarto dormido, la noche pasada había sido luna llena así que ellos regresaron al alba, James no había dormido casi nada.

Él escuchó como alguien golpeaba su puerta, James se levantó de golpe, tomó su varita y fue hacía la puerta. Cuando la abrió, vio que Narcissa se encontraba ahí, salía sangre de su boca, estaba doblada del dolor y abrazaba su estómago.

-Narcissa ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó James

James tomó a Narcissa entre sus brazos, la metió y corrió a la sala.

-¡Sirius! ¡Baja!- gritó James

Depositó a Narcissa en el sillón, ella seguía retorciéndose del dolor. Sirius llegó corriendo, cuando vio a Narcissa se aceró rápidamente.

-Cissy… ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó James

-Fue…Lucius- dijo Narcissa- James…mi bebé- dijo Narcissa llorando

-Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo- dijo Sirius

-¡No! Ahí no, llévame a un hospital muggle, por favor- pidió Narcissa

-Ese bastardo. Claro Cissy, ya mismo salimos- dijo James tomando a Narcissa en brazos otra vez- Sirius, llama a Jocelyn o a Susan, diles lo que pasó. Los vemos en el hospital donde Peter estuvo

-En eso estoy- dijo Sirius

James se aseguró de guardarse la varita de Narcissa y la suya en su bolsillo. Se concentró y aparecieron en una calle desierta. Narcissa lloraba en los brazos de James

-Date prisa, James, por favor- pidió Narcissa llorando

-Ya casi llegamos, Cissy- dijo James

James corrió hasta la entrada de un hospital, no estaba tan lleno como lo imaginó. Se acercó a la recepción.

-Por favor, señorita, atiendan a mi esposa…está embarazada- dijo James

No se dijo más, unos doctores llegaron con una camilla, James depositó a Narcissa ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- preguntó un doctor

-Alguien la atacó en la calle, ella está embarazada, doctor. – dijo James mirando a Narcissa

-Señor, la llevaremos al quirófano – dijo un doctor

James no quería dejar a Narcissa sola, ella se retorcía del dolor en esa camilla y lloraba bastante. James no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas en esos momentos.

-Por favor, espere en la sala de espera- dijo una enfermera

Los doctores se llevaron a Narcissa corriendo, James miraba hasta que desparecieron a través de una puerta. Fue hasta la sala de espera y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había ahí. Ese maldito la había golpeado y la había dejado de la peor manera que él hubiera visto. Se pasó una de sus manos por el cabello y comenzó a llorar.

Habían pasado dos horas y seguía solo en la sala de espera. Sirius llegó junto con Susan. James se levantó y los saludó.

-¿No te han dicho nada?- preguntó Susan

-Nada, llevo dos horas aquí y no hay ninguna notica- dijo James- ¿Y Jocelyn?

-Ella viene en un rato, tenía un compromiso- dijo Susan

-Bien- dijo James-

Los cuatro se sentaron a esperar, James estaba muy inquieto y caminaba de un lado a otro. Al poco rato llegó Jocelyn corriendo. No tenían noticias de Narcissa.

-¿Señor Potter?- llamó un doctor

Todos se levantaron, el doctor se acercó a ellos y respiró profundo.

-La señorita se encuentra estable. Tenía un par de costillas rotas además de que tenía unas cuantas hemorragias internas pero todo lo controlamos a la perfección.- dijo el doctor

-¿Y el bebé?- preguntó James

-Por desgracia no logramos salvarlo- dijo el doctor

James derramó un par de lágrimas y Sirius le dio unas palmadas para reconfortarlo.

-¿Pero si podrá tener bebés en el futuro?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Eso sí, todo en orden por si desea tener más hijos- dijo el doctor

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó James

-En un momento, su esposa sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia- dijo el doctor- mandaré a avisarles en cuanto despierte

El doctor dio media vuelta y se retiró. Todos volvieron a la sala de espera. James se sentó y se talló su rostro.

-Voy a matarlo- dijo James

-Tranquilo, James, el pagará por todo lo que le ha hecho a Cissy- dijo Jocelyn

-¡Mató al bebé que ella esperaba!- gritó James- Él merece la muerte o algo peor-

James no podía evitar llorar, no sabía exactamente porque estaba llorando pero perder a ese bebé le había dolido en lo más profundo.

-James, por favor, relájate- dijo Sirius

-¿Y los padres de Narcissa?- preguntó James

-Ellos se están quedando en la casa de campo de los Lestrange, Bellatrix los invitó- dijo Susan

-¿Y por qué Cissy no fue?- preguntó Sirius

-Su madre le ordenó quedarse, por si tenía alguna reunión con los Malfoy- dijo Jocelyn

Pasó media hora hasta que una enfermera les informó que Narcissa había despertado, guio a todos hacía la habitación donde Narcissa estaba.

-Solo puede entrar uno por uno- dijo la enfermera

-Entra tú, James- dijo Jocelyn

James asintió y giró la perilla. Al abrir la puerta, Narcissa estaba acostada en cama y miraba hacía la ventana. Cuando James cerró la puerta, Narcissa lo miro.

-James…-dijo Narcissa

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó James acercándose a la cama

-Mal, muy mal- dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Estaba en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, llegó Lucius e intentó abusar de mi…yo me defendí, no quería que me tocara. Me distraje un segundo y me torturo- los ojos de Narcissa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-… se acercó a mí y me dio una patada muy fuerte en mi estómago… ahí fue cuando le dije lo de bebé e intento llevarme a San Mungo, no me dejé y aparecí en tu casa.

James odiaba ver a Narcissa así, se veía tan frágil y pequeña. El acarició su cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

-James… ¿Cómo está mi bebé?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de James, de nuevo derramó lágrimas y miró a Narcissa

-Cissy…el bebé no sobrevivió- dijo James

Narcissa automáticamente se llevó una mano a su estómago y comenzó a llorar. James se sentó cerca de ella y la abrazó. Narcissa se aferraba a la camisa de James y lloraba con tanto dolor, eso fue lo que partió en corazón de James.

-James…mi era mi bebé- dijo Narcissa entre sollozos- iba a ser nuestro bebé

James le dio un beso en su cabeza. Era cierto, el bebé que esperaba Narcissa iba a ser el bebé de ambos, los tres formarían una familia. Iba a ser su hijo.

-Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé- dijo James

-Tenía solo dos meses…y ya no está más conmigo- dijo Narcissa

-Pero yo voy a estar contigo, princesa, vamos a superar esto juntos- dijo James

Narcissa levantó la mirada y miró a James a los ojos.

-Llévame lejos, por favor, no dejes que Lucius me encuentre- dijo Narcissa

-Sí, sí, mi cielo, te llevaré lejos y nada ni nadie te hará daño- dijo James

-Te amo, James- dijo Narcissa

-Y yo te amo mucho más, Cissy- dijo James


	37. Los tres Malfoy

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

2 semanas después.

Narcissa se había quedado en el hospital muggle por dos noches. Sus padres no tenían idea de lo que le había sucedido. Al parecer Lucius no les dijo a sus padres lo que había pasado en la biblioteca. Ahora Narcissa se encontraba en su habitación, ese día James iría por ella para irse lejos. Sí, James iría por ella a su casa para llevársela; ya no le importaba lo que sus padres pensaran o lo que la sociedad pudiera decir de ella.

Tardaron tanto tiempo en irse, ya que James necesitaba arreglar ciertas cosas en su trabajo, pero ya todo estaba listo para que se fueran. Sabía que su tía Walburga la borraría del árbol y que ya nunca podría ver a sus padres y mucho menos a Regulus.

-Señorita, sus padres la llaman- dijo la elfina

Narcissa suspiró y tomó su maleta, miró su habitación y bajó hasta donde estaban sus padres. En la puerta se encontraban James y Sirius, los dos tenían esa mirada divertida que tanto le gusta a Narcissa, mientras que sus padres gritaban como locos.

-¡NARCISSA!- gritó su padre

-Aquí estoy- dijo Narcissa bajando el último escalón-

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen estos mocosos?- preguntó su madre furiosa

-¿Mocoso? Pensé que te caía bien, tía- dijo Sirius riendo

-¡Cállate!- gritó Cygnus

-¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó Narcissa

-Les dije que nos casaríamos y que nos iríamos muy lejos- dijo James

-Exacto, este par nos dijo eso- dijo Druella

-Fantástico, porque es cierto- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Cygnus

-Como lo escuchas, padre, me voy a ir con James- dijo Narcissa bajando el último escalón.

-Tú no puedes hacer lo mismo que hizo la otra traidora- gritó Druella

-Se llama Andrómeda, madre-dijo Narcissa

-Y quisiera informar que ya son abuelos- dijo Sirius sonriendo- fue una bella niña

-Que te calles- dijo Cygnus a Sirius

-Esa ya no es parte de nuestra familia. Además, tu boda con Lucius se acerca- dijo Druella

-Yo no me voy a casar con Lucius, amo a James y es con él con quien me quiero casar- dijo Narcissa

-Lucius es un buen partido- dijo Cygnus

-¿Buen partido?- dijo James- Ese animal le pegaba y torturaba a su hija

-Seguro lo hacías enojar, Narcissa- dijo Cygnus

-Es normal que los hombres le hagan eso a sus esposas, para mantenerlas controladas- dijo Druella

-¿Qué?- gritó Narcissa- No, madre, eso no es normal. ¿Ustedes saben que sufrí un aborto por culpa de sus golpes?

Los padres de Narcissa no dijeron nada, Narcissa caminó hacia la puerta y le entregó su maleta a James. Este sonrió y tomó la mano de Narcissa

-Si sales de esta casa no podrás volver nunca, Narcissa- gritó su padre

-No tenía pensado regresar- dijo Narcissa

James y Narcissa se encaminaron hacía la salida del jardín, Sirius se quedó frente a sus tíos.

-¿Tu qué quieres?- preguntó Druella

-Yo que ustedes tendría un hijo o le decía a Regulus que tuviera descendencia, si no el apellido Black acabará- dijo Sirius riendo

-Lárgate de aquí, traidor- dijo Cygnus

Cygnus y Druella cerraron la puerta, Sirius alcanzó a Narcisa y a James. Narcissa no estaba llorando, solo estaba abrazando a James.

-Ahora vamos a entregar esto- dijo Narcissa mostrando el anillo de compromiso que Lucius le había dado- ¿Me acompañan?

-Por supuesto- dijo James

Los tres se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron. Al poco rato aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa apretó con fuerza la mano de James.

-Tranquila, preciosa, todo saldrá bien- dijo James

Los tres caminaron hacía la entrada principal, todo se veía normal como si nada malo fuera a pasar. Llegaron hasta la puerta, James y Sirius se ocultaron de la vista de cualquiera que abriera. Alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Se encuentran todos los Malfoy?- preguntó Narcissa

-Sí, señorita.- dijo el elfo

-Diles que los espero a todos aquí- dijo Narcissa

-Sí, señorita – dijo el elfo desaparecieron

Narcissa volteó a ver a Sirius y a James, los dos hicieron señas de aliento. Pronto estuvieron el señor Abraxas, Camile y Lucius.

-¿Narcissa? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lucius

-Vengo a entregarte esto- dijo Narcissa lanzándole su anillo a Lucius

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Abraxas al ver el anillo en mano de Lucius

-Significa que no me casaré con su hijo- dijo Narcissa

-No puedes hacer esto, Narcissa- dijo Camile

-Claro que puede, señora Malfoy- dijo James apareciendo a un lado de Narcissa

-¿Sigues con ese idiota?- gruñó Lucius

-Sí, sigo con James- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Parece que no aprendiste- dijo Lucius

-Valla que aprendió- dijo Sirius poniéndose a un lado de su prima

-¿Quieren saber porque no me casó con su adorado hijo? – Preguntó Narcissa- Su hijo me pegaba y me torturaba…además, me embarazó y hace paneas dos semanas aborté ya que su hijo me dio una patada en el estómago y antes me torturó

Camile soltó un gritito ahogado y miró horrorizada a su hijo. Lucius y Abraxas miraban fijamente a Narcissa.

-¿Qué no recuerdas aquella amenaza, Ciss? – preguntó Lucius

-Claro que la recuerda, Lu-lu- dijo James riendo

-Por eso van a escuchar con atención, diles Cissy- dijo Sirius

-Si alguno de ustedes hace algo contra nosotros tres, hay varias personas que saben que estamos aquí y los denunciará- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Y si se les pasa por la cabeza ir a buscarme o algo por estilo, yo misma voy a denunciarte Lucius y armaré tal escándalo que hasta les dará pena salir de su casa.

Los tres Malfoy estaban boquiabiertos, ninguno decía nada y el señor Malfoy estaba rojo de la ira. James sonrió.

-Parece que es cierto, los Potter tienen la tradición de robarle sus novias a los Malfoy- dijo James riendo

Abraxas no dijo nada. Narcissa miró a Camile y sonrió.

-Lo lamento por usted, usted siempre fue buena persona.- dijo Narcissa

Camile estaba llorando e hizo algo que sorprendió a todos: Camile Malfoy abrazó a Narcissa

-Lamento lo de tu bebé, Cissy- dijo Camile al oído- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo

Camile se separó y Narcissa solo se limitó a sonreír. Miró a Lucius y a Abraxas.

-En verdad me da lástima lo que vivirá la chica que se case contigo- Le dijo Narcissa a Lucius- Y Señor Malfoy, tengo algo que le servirá- Narcissa sacó de su bolsa un papel- Un cheque por dos millones y medio de galeones, una parte la puso James y la otra la puse yo. No quiero que mis padres sufran las consecuencias

Narcissa miró a Abraxas y le tendió el cheque. Este se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¿Algo más que quiera agregar? – preguntó Abraxas

-¡Yo rompí la estatua de su jardín!- dijo Narcissa

Cuando dijo eso, Narcissa, James y Sirius salieron corriendo. Los tres iban riendo, en el camino se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron. Volvieron a aparecer en el apartamento de James, ahí los esperaban Remus y Susan.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Susan

-Todo bien, ya no soy de la familia Black y no seré la próxima señora Malfoy- dijo Narcissa feliz.

James dejó la maleta de Narcissa en el sillón y se dejó caer en él, cerró los ojos. Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero ahora Narcissa ya estaba con él y nadie la alejaría de su lado nunca más


	38. ¿Pastel y vino?

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

James seguía recostado en el sillón. Narcissa estaba platicando con Remus, Susan y Sirius; Sirius había ido a la cocina para llevar algo de beber. Susan y Remus platicaban algo acerca de una criatura mágica. Narcissa se sentó a un lado de James y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo logramos- dijo Narcissa al oído de James

-Sí, preciosa, lo logramos.- dijo James abriendo los ojos.

Remus y Susan se habían ido al comedor, preparaban la mesa para cena. Narcissa solo escuchaba como los platos y vasos eran dejados en la mesa. Se escuchó el timbre y James se levantó a abrir. Todos miraban expectantes para ver quién era el que llamaba a la puerta. James la abrió con varita en mano.

-Pobre de ti si me hechizas, Potter- dijo la voz de una chica-

Era Jocelyn, James se relajó y la dejó pasar. Jocelyn fue a abrazar a Narcissa y a Susan. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Todos hicieron lo mismo que ella, pero lo que se preguntaba Narcissa era él porque solo estaban los platos y vasos, pero no había nada de comida ni nada.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó Narcissa

-¡Pizza!- dijeron al unísono Sirius y James

-Qué pena, pero siempre hacen lo mismo- dijo Remus riendo

-¿Han probado la pizza, señoritas?- preguntó Sirius

-No- dijo Susan

-Pues ya la probarán- dijo James

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó, James y Sirius se levantaron, James se asomó por la ventana y vio que si era el repartidor. Sirius abrió la puerta y tomó las pizzas. James y Sirius se las llevaron a la cocina, dejando a Remus, Susan, Jocelyn y Narcissa solos.

-He de suponer que ya todos saben lo del rompimiento de compromiso de Narcissa- dijo Remus

-Yo creo que sí, yo creo que ya han de estar buscando nueva esposa para Lucius- dijo Jocelyn

-Aguarden… ¿no podría el escoger a una de ustedes para casarse?- preguntó Remus

-No lo creo, dudo que Malfoy se quiera meter con los Lestrange o los Fawley- dijo Jocelyn sonriendo

-Ya veo- dijo Remus sonriendo.

De pronto aparecieron James y Sirius con las cajas de pizza, las pusieron en medio de la mesa. James se sentó a un lado de Narcissa y Sirius miró a todos divertido. Abrió la caja y dejó ver la deliciosa pizza del interior.

-Espero les guste, señoritas- dijo Sirius

Sirius, Remus y James tomaron un pedazo, Narcissa, Susan y Jocelyn se quedaron viendo como los tres hombres comían su pizza con la mano. Narcissa se rio y tomó un pedazo, cuando sus amigas vieron la acción de Narcissa, también tomaron un pedazo y lo mordieron. Los 6 se acabaron la pizza, platicaban y reían, también hacía burla a Lucius y de la pobre tonta que se aceptaría casarse con él.

-Ahora llegó la hora del postre- dijo Sirius

-¿Todavía más?- preguntó Susan

-Pero es que esto es especial, es una sorpresa- dijo James

Sirius fue de nuevo a la cocina y regresó con un pastel de chocolate. James tomó la mano de Narcissa por debajo de la mesa, ella le sonrió. Remus tomó la caja de la pizza, mientras que Jocelyn recogía los platos sucios. Ambos regresaron con platos nuevos para el pastel y unas cucharitas para comerlo, también regresaron con una botella de vino y copas para servirlo

-¿Pastel y vino?- preguntó Susan

-Es que esto merece festejarlo- dijo James.

-¿Alguien sabe partir el pastel?- preguntó Sirius

-¡Se supone que tú lo partirías!- dijo James

-Es que viéndolo, creo que no sé partir un pastel- dijo Sirius riendo

-Yo sé cómo- dijo Narcissa- Pásame el pastel y el cuchillo

Sirius le pasó el pastel a Narcissa, junto con el cuchillo. Todos veían como Narcissa partía el pastel con cierta destreza. Narcissa levantó la vista y notó como todos la veían, ella rio

-Se suponía que tenía que aprender a cortar pastel a la perfección, ya que a Lucius le gustaba mucho y no se lo comía si este no era cortado correctamente – dijo Narcissa

Narcissa le entregó la rebanada pastel a cada uno. James abrió la botella de vino y le sirvió a cada uno en sus copas. Él se quedó de pie, con su copa en alto.

-Quisiera dar un brindis, porque por fin mi bella Cissy y yo estamos juntos al fin- dijo James

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos al unísono

James se sentó, todos dieron un trago a su copa y comenzaron a comer el pastel. James miraba a Narcissa, ella comió de su pastel, ya que se suponía había una sorpresa destinada para ella en su rebanada, justo en la orilla debía de estar esa sorpresa

-Deja de mirarme así, James- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Espera, se suponía que tu rebanada era la primera- dijo James

-¿Qué? A no, la mía se la pasé a Sirius- dijo Narcissa

Sirius tragó su bocado y miró a James asustado. James negó con la cabeza

-Creo que me lo trague- dijo Sirius

-¿Cómo es que no lo sentiste?- preguntó Remus alarmado

-Pensé que era una nuez- dijo Sirius asustado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Susan

-Que Sirius se tragó el anillo que compromiso que le iba a dar a Narcissa- dijo James levantándose

Todos se comenzaron a reír menos Sirius y James. Narcissa se reía como si no hubiera un mañana, Susan y Jocelyn al ver a su amiga, reían igual que ella. Remus solo se reía al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sirius

-Nos vamos- dijo James levantándose

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Narcissa dejando de reír

-A San Mungo- dijo James

Todos seguían riendo, pero esta vez un poco más leve.

-Creo que nosotras nos vamos- dijo Susan

-Sí, hay una cena en casa de los Lestrange y nos han invitado- dijo Jocelyn

Narcissa asintió y despidió a sus amigas, las dos salieron por la puerta principal. Remus, Sirius, Narcissa y James se colocaron frente de la chimenea. Primero mandaron a Remus y a Sirius a San Mungo, le siguieron James Narcissa.

Aparecieron y vieron que Sirius le decía algo a una señorita y esta no dejaba de reírse, James y Narcissa se acercaron y escucharon a Remus entrando en razón con la señorita. Se llevaron a Sirius a una habitación, mientras que los demás esperaban en la sala. Al poco rato los llamaron y los llevaron a una habitación, donde Sirius estaba sentado en su cama y miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia cierto punto en la pared.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó Remus

-Eso- señaló una radiografía

Era una radiografía muggle, aparecían sus costilla y el pequeño anillo. Los tres no pudieron evitar reírse, Sirius no lo hacía, se le veía enojado. Una enfermera entró.

-¿De quién es el anillo?- preguntó la señorita

-Es mío, pero ¿Esta limpio?- preguntó James

-Sí, señor, está muy limpio- dijo

La señorita quitó la radiografía y se la llevó. Los cuatro seguían en la habitación. James miraba en anillo, al igual que Narcissa.

-¿Por qué te sacaron una radiografía muggle?- preguntó Remus

-Dijeron que nunca habían visto algo así, creo que la guardaran- dijo Sirius

-Creo que iré a pedir una copia- dijo Remus riendo

-Oh, cállate Lupin- dijo Sirius bajándose de la cama- ¿Qué esperas? Pídele matrimonio y vámonos- le dio a James

James sonrió y se arrodillo frente a Narcissa, tomó su mano y sonrió al verla a los ojos.

-Cissy, tal vez este no sea lo más romántico del mundo, pero por favor acepta ser mi esposa. Quiero compartir contigo el resto de mi vida, quiero formar una familia contigo y llegar hasta la vejez juntos. Cissy ¿Te casarías conmigo y usarías este anillo que estuvo en estómago de Sirius?

-Un sexy estómago, por cierto- dijo Sirius

Narcissa miró a su primo y sonrió. Volvió su mirada a James.

-Sí, James, me casaré contigo- fue lo único que pudo decir Narcissa

James le colocó el anillo de nuevo a Narcissa, se levantó y la besó. Ella sonrió contra los labios de James.

-Sí, genial, se casaran. Pero hay que irnos- dijo Sirius

-Siempre tienes que arruinar un momento así, ¿no?- dijo Remus

-Ay ya, lo siento-dijo Sirius

James y Narcissa parecían no haber escuchado a Remus y Sirius. Ellos seguían besándose, se separaron al escuchar un ruido espantoso. Remus y Sirius había tirado unos envases metálicos.

-Hora de irnos, señores- dijo James

-Esperen, yo sí quiero una copia de la radiografía- dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación


	39. Querida Cissy

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Los cuatro llegaron del hospital, Remus llevaba su copia de la radiografía de Sirius y se la mostraba a cada persona que veía. Cuando entraron en la casa, Remus recogió sus cosas y se fue. Sirius se sentó en el sillón largo de la sala y se masajeó las cienes. Narcissa se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y sonrió al ver a su primo. James había ido al baño.

-¿Crees que tus padres te busquen?- preguntó Sirius

-No lo sé, espero que no- dijo Narcissa- ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

-Bien, ya sabes, atrapando a los malos- dijo Sirius riendo

-Sirius, quería pedirte un favor- dijo Narcissa

Sirius la miró y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- preguntó Sirius

-Un favor personal, muy personal- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Con que no sea una cosa que tenga que ver con James en la cama- dijo Sirius- todo está bien

-No, tonto- dijo Narcissa sonrojándose- La primera vez que James me propuso matrimonio…yo…yo pensaba en pedirte este favor- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Habla de una buena vez- dijo Sirius

-Como sabía que mi padre jamás lo haría, me gustaría mucho que tu fueras el que me entregara en el altar- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Sirius se atragantó con su propia saliva, se sentó en el sillón y sonrió.

-Será un placer, primita- dijo Sirius sonriendo

Narcissa se levantó y abrazó a su primo, Sirius le correspondió el abrazo y rio. James apareció y sonrió al ver aquella escena. James se sentó en el sillón donde antes había estado Narcissa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó James sonriendo

-Una sorpresa ¿verdad, Sirius?- dijo Narcissa

-Así es. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Sirius

-Van a dar las 6- dijo James

-Me tengo que ir, alguien me espera- dijo Sirius sonriendo

-¿Una chica?- preguntó Narcissa

-Así es, es una bella pelirroja que necesita ayuda para el regalo de su esposo- dijo Sirius riendo

-Vas a ver a Lily- dijo James

-Sí, Charles cumple años y Lily dijo que yo sabría que le gustaría, así que me pidió ayuda- dijo Sirius levantándose

-¿Por qué solo te llamó a ti?- preguntó James

-Porqué tú estarías ocupado con MI prima- dijo Sirius- Nos vemos en la noche

Sirius desapareció. James se fue a sentar junto con Narcissa, ella se acomodó quedando recargada en el pecho de James. Así era como ella quería estar desde hace dos años, estar entre los brazos de James.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó James

-¿Hacer de qué?

-Pues sí, nos casaremos, tenemos una boda que organizar- dijo James riendo

-Cierto, si quieres le puedo pedir a los Malfoy si nos prestan su jardín para el evento- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Creo que eso será una gran idea, espero que Lucius acepte ser mi padrino- dijo James riendo

-Estará encantado- dijo Narcissa

-No ya enserio- dijo James acariciando el cabello de Narcissa- Tengo pensado un pequeño viaje, solo nosotros dos, antes de nuestra boda

-¿Un pequeño viaje? ¿Cómo una pre-Luna de miel?

-Sí, princesa, sé que los lugares que visitaremos te encantaran- dijo James.

-De acuerdo, hay que irnos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Mañana mismo- dijo James- Solo iremos una semana, ya que mi trabajo me necesita-

-Una semana me basta y me sobra, solo nosotros dos, todo está bien- dijo Narcissa

James y Narcissa miraron televisión por un rato. En la noche salieron a cenar al mundo muggle, de nuevo al McDonald's a petición de Narcissa. Cuando regresaron, Sirius no había vuelto así que James le mostró a Narcissa la habitación que ella ocuparía.

-Esta será tu habitación temporal- dijo abriendo la puerta

El cuarto tenía posters de los Chudley Cannons, algunos banderines de Gryffindor; en la mesita de noche había fotos de la familia de James y sus amigos, en el tocador había solo un cepillo y varios perfumes

-¿Tu habitación?- preguntó Narcissa riendo

-Pues claro, no dejaré que te alejes de mí ni siquiera mientras duermes- dijo James sonriendo y quitándose su chamarra

Narcissa entró, se sentó en la cama y miró a James. James se acercó y dejó la maleta de Narcissa en la cama.

-¿Puedo desempacar?- preguntó Narcissa

-Claro, preciosa-dijo James- Hay espacio suficiente en el armario para tu ropa y zapato. Además que en los cajones de ahí –señaló una cajonera- puedes guardar tu ropa interior, y sé que vas a llenar mi tocador, así que adelante

Narcissa sonrió y abrió su maleta, de ella comenzó a sacar montones de ropa de todos los colores, zapatos de varios tipos, todo eso lo dejo perfectamente acomodado en la parte del closet que le tocaba. Después sacó su ropa interior.

-James, voltéate- ordenó Narcissa

-¿Para qué? Si yo sé que muy pronto la veré- dijo james riendo

-¡James!- dijo Narcissa sonrojada

-Bien, me voltearé- dijo James riendo

James se volteó, y Narcissa acomodó rápidamente su ropa personal y volvió hacia su maleta

-¿Cómo te caben tantas cosas aquí? Yo pensé que no traías casi nada- dijo James

-Encantamiento de extensión indetectable, cariño- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Segura que no tres un perro?- preguntó James

-No, solo mis cosas- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa sacó sus accesorios, algunas joyas que le gustaban, su maquillaje y demás. Cuando terminó, se sentó a un lado de James. Se iban a besar, pero escucharon que alguien picaba por su ventana, era una lechuza. Narcissa la dejó entrar y está se posó en la mesita de noche, James sacó algo de pan que tenía en su cuarto para las lechuzas y bajó por algo de agua. Cuando regresó, Narcissa miraba divertida a la carta.

-¿De quién es, Cissy?- preguntó James dándole el agua a la lechuza

-De Jocelyn, mira, léela- dijo Narcissa tendiéndole la carta.

_Querida Cissy_

_¡Ojala hubieras asistido a la cena de hoy! En primer lugar, Rabastan pidió formalmente la mano de Susan y Robert casi le da un golpe en la cara al pobre de Rabastan; el pobre señor Greengrass se moría de la pena, amiga. Henry por fin me presentó a su hermana, ella es muy amable pero está casada con un loco: Xenophilius Lovegood, comenzó a hablar algo acerca de Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados, todos lo daban por loco pero Amelia (la hermana de Henry) lo miraba con tanto amor, que hasta daba envidia. _

_Pero no te he contado lo mejor, tus padres se aparecieron en la cena diciendo que te habías largado con un traidor y que estaba mejor así, ya que sabían que tu nuca fuiste buena hija. Al poco rato aparecieron tus tíos con una notica que seguro impactará: Regulus se casará con Alice Yaxley. _

_Si crees que lo que acabas de leer es lo mejor, aguarda a saber esto: Lucius ya tiene nueva prometida, Aline Rosier. Pero lo mejor viene a continuación: Los planes de la boda siguen en pie, la fecha es la misma y todo. Lo que si cambiará es el vestido, ya que Aline es un palo andante y dudo que llene el vestido que tenían preparado para ti. _

_Todos murmuran que te fuiste con un muggle o que te fuiste con Sirius y ahora mantienen una relación, te juro que Susan, Rabastan y yo nos reímos al escuchar todo eso. Además, Charlotte se calló y creo que se rompió el brazo, Theo la llevó al San Mungo. Te juro que si no hubiera sido por lo de Susan con Rabastan, la cena fue un completo desastre. _

_Cissy, espero que estés bien, sabes que cuentas con nosotras para todo. No olvides invitarnos a tu boda. Por cierto ¿Cómo está Sirius? En fin, solo espero que todo esté yendo de maravilla_

_Te quiere,_

_Jocelyn Nott_

-¿Jocelyn se apellida Nott?- preguntó James

-Si ¿No sabías?- dijo Narcissa tomando la carta

-No, tampoco sabía que Susan era Greengrass- dijo James- Pero…había un Robert Greengrass también de nuestra edad.

-Son mellizos, James- dijo Narcissa- Ven, cariño, quiero tener a mi futuro esposo para mi sola

-¿Eso significa lo que yo creo que significa?- preguntó James lanzando la carta al suelo.

-Oh sí, amor- dijo Narcissa hincándose en la cama

James tomó a Narcissa de la cintura y sonrió. Narcissa pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y lo besó. James correspondió el beso gustoso. Rápidamente el beso fue aumentando de intensidad. James le quitó su sudadera a Narcissa, ella sonrió contra los labios de él, Narcissa le sacó la camisa a James.

-¿Estás segura Cissy?- preguntó James

-Muy segura- dijo Narcissa volviendo a besar a James

Esa noche, James y Narcissa se demostraron cuanto se amaban de una forma diferente a lo que antes habían hecho. Porque eso hicieron, se demostraron ese amor que no había cambiado a lo largo de los años.


	40. Te mataré

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa, los pájaros cantaban afuera y el sol iluminaba parte del jardín de la casa. Sirius estaba en la cocina preparando un desayuno sencillo. Había llegado muy tarde a casa y solo llegó directamente a su cuarto para dormir un rato. Después de preparar su desayuno, fue al sillón y encendió el televisor, veía algo de un noticiero cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Buenos días ¿Se encuentra el señor Potter?- preguntó la señorita al otro lado del teléfono

-Buenos días. Sí, si se encuentra, permíteme- dijo Sirius

Sirius se levantó y fue corriendo a la habitación con teléfono en mano. Tocó la puerta pero no escuchó respuesta, así que decidió abrir.

-James te llaman….- dijo Sirius

Pero se quedó mudo al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos: Narcissa tapándose con las sábanas y sonriendo divertida; y James con solo sus pantalones de pijama, con el torso denudo

-Te mataré- dijo Sirius

-Sonó el teléfono, lo escuché- dijo James- Dame el teléfono y luego me matas

Sirius le entregó el teléfono a su amigo y este salió de la habitación, dejando a Sirius y a Narcissa solos. Sirius solo se quedó parado mirando a Narcissa

-No me mires así- dijo Narcissa

-Él dijo que dormirías en la habitación de huéspedes- dijo Sirius

-Sirius, relájate, soy lo suficientemente mayor como hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo Narcissa- Y tienes que leer una carta

-¿Qué carta?- preguntó Sirius

-Está en el suelo- dijo Narcissa señalando el papel en el suelo- lo tomaría yo, pero no estoy en condiciones de agacharme

Sirius parecía enojado, solo miraba a Narcissa con los ojos entrecerrados. James entró de nuevo a la habitación sonriendo con el teléfono en la mano.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Narcissa

-Clare, me confirmó que el vuelo sale esta noche- dijo James sonriendo

Sirius fue a recoger la carta y la leyó. James lo miraba a Narcissa y se hacías gestos graciosos en lo que Sirius leía la carta.

-¿Quién es Alice Yaxley?-preguntó Sirius

-Seguro la conoces, creo que es un año menor a Regulus, es una chica rubia retraída que se la vive en la biblioteca- dijo Narcissa

-La pareja perfecta de Regulus- dijo Sirius

-Hey, no seas grosero- dijo Narcissa- En fin ¿me podre cambiar o se quedaran aquí para ver?-

-Me voy- dijo Sirius

-Me quedo para ver- dijo James al mismo tiempo que Sirius

Sirius rodó los ojos y salió del cuarto. Narcissa le lanzó una almohada a James.

-Anda vístete, que después del desayuno nos vamos- dijo James

-Pero pensé que el vuelo salía en la noche- dijo Narcissa levantándose envuelta en las sábanas

-Así es, pero hay una sorpresa para ti antes del viaje- dijo James

James y Narcissa se habían cambiado, rápidamente guardaron sus cosas para el viaje en la maleta de Narcissa. Cuando bajaron vieron que Sirius ya estaba cambiado y estaba viendo la televisión.

-Hay un delicioso y nutritivo cereal con leche- dijo Sirius

-Como se nota que en esta casa solo viven hombres- dijo Narcissa riendo

James y Sirius no dijeron nada. James sirvió el desayuno para ambos, comieron en silencio ya que escuchaban lo que los noticieros decían.

-Se ha registrado un mayor número de muertes, nadie sabe la razón, los médico no encuentran una explicación razonable que provocara las muertes- decía el reportero

-Por supuesto que fueron los mortifagos- dijo Sirius

-¿Ahora tienen mucho trabajo con ellos, no?- preguntó Narcissa

-Sí, además de que es muy difícil atraparlos- dijo Sirius

-No vamos a arruinar este día con una plática tan horrible- dijo James recogiendo el plato de Narcissa y el suyo- Ya hay que irnos

Sirius apagó el televisor y se levantó. James regresó y tomó la maleta de Narcissa. Los tres se dirigieron hacía la chimenea.

-Pensé que iríamos al mundo muggle- dijo Narcissa

-No, a este lugar solo se puede llegar con polvo flu, también nos podemos aparecer, pero es más divertido por la chimenea- dijo James

Primero Sirius entró y desapareció, le siguieron James y Narcissa. Aparecieron en una bella casa rústica, tenía muchos cuadros y muchos floreros con lindas flores en ellos. Sirius estaba hincado frente a una pequeña niña.

-Ve a decirle a tu mami que ya estamos aquí- dijo Sirius

La niña asintió y salió corriendo. Sirius se enderezó y sonrió al verlos. James dejó la maleta en el suelo y tomó la mano de Narcissa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Narcissa

James y Sirius sonrieron pero no dijeron nada. Se escucharon pasos que corrían hacia donde estaban ellos, al poco tiempo una mujer castaña apareció frente a ellos, esa mujer era muy parecida a Bellatrix, solo que ella tenía una expresión más amable y cariñosa en el rostro, era Andrómeda. Narcissa miró a James y él le sonrió y le hizo señas para que fuera con ella, Narcissa sonrió y fue hasta donde estaba su hermana y la abrazó.

-Andy, eres tú, en verdad eres tu- dijo Narcissa derramando lágrimas

-Sí, mi pequeña Cissy, por fin nos vemos- dijo Andrómeda

Se separaron y ambas se limpiaron las lágrimas. Atrás de Andrómeda estaba un hombre alto de cabello negro, Ted. Ted cargaba a una niñita de cabello…rosa chicle

-Hola Narcissa- dijo Ted con una sonrisa

-Hola Ted- dijo Narcissa respondiendo la sonrisa- ¿Ella es tu hija?- preguntó Narcissa a su hermana

-Sí, mi bella Nymphadora- dijo Andrómeda

Nymphadora miró a Narcissa y sonrió, inmediatamente cambió su cabello al mismo tono que Narcissa.

-Metamorfomaga- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- que belleza.

-Lo de belleza obvio lo sacó de su tío- dijo Sirius riendo

Narcissa miró a su primo y sonrió. Andrómeda sonrió y tomó a su niña en brazos.

-Dora, ella es tu tía Cissy, saluda- dijo Andrómeda

-Hola tía Cissy- dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo

-Hola pequeña- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Andrómeda bajo a su hija y miró a sus tres invitados.

-Vengan, no nos quedaremos aquí todo el día, vamos al jardín- dijo Andrómeda

Andrómeda los guio a su patio trasero, donde había una mesa con sillas. Nymphadora había ido a jugar a unos juegos infantiles que tenían en su jardín.

-Bueno, yo los dejo, tengo que ir al hospital- dijo Ted

-¿Algo anda mal?- preguntó Sirius

-No, es solo que mi mamá tuvo una reacción alérgica a algo, necesita que alguien esté con ella y mis hermanas no pueden hoy- dijo Ted- Nos vemos en la comida

Ted fue rápido y se acercó a su hija, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ted regresó hasta donde estaban ellos, le dio un beso a su esposa y se fue. Sirius, James, Narcissa y Andrómeda se sentaron en la mesa del jardín. Andrómeda se les quedó viendo a los dos muchachos, James le dio un codazo a Sirius en las cotillas y dijo:

-Nosotros vamos con Dora- dijo James

-Pero yo estoy muy cómodo aquí- dijo Sirius

-Dije: Vamos con Dora- dijo James mirando a su amigo

-Ah, ya entendí- dijo Sirius

Los dos se levantaron y fueron con la pequeña metamorfomaga.

-Te extrañé- dijo Narcissa

-Y yo a ti, pequeña- dijo Andrómeda

-¿Cómo va tu vida con Ted?- preguntó Narcissa

-De maravilla, es lo que siempre quise tener, una vida tranquila con mi esposo y mi hija. – dijo Andrómeda

-Me alegro, Andy.- dijo Narcissa mirando a James jugar con Nymphadora

-Cuéntame todo lo que pasó con Lucius, Sirius no me quiso contar mucho- dijo Andrómeda

Narcissa sonrió. Le contó como inició todo, desde que conoció a James y como todo fue cambiando hasta que se enamoraron, su plan de fugarse, de cómo Lucius arruinó todo, también su vida de infierno que llevó con él por dos años, su reencuentro con James, el aborto de su bebé y de como por fin decidió marcharse de su casa. Andrómeda tomaba la mano de Narcissa y la apretaba cada vez que su hermana le contaba algo feo.

-Como me hubiera gustado estar contigo en esos momentos- dijo Andrómeda

-No te preocupes, tú estabas aquí con tu familia y no sabías lo que yo pasaba- dijo Narcissa

-¿Y Bellatrix?-

-Ella está muy metida en eso de los mortifagos, Andy, ella cambió mucho- dijo Narcissa

-Eso me lo temía. En fin, ahora estas con James y por fin nos reencontramos- dijo Andrómeda

-Sí, y por fin conozco a mi sobrina- dijo Narcissa mirando a su sobrina

-La hubieras visto el día que supimos que era metamorfomaga- dijo Andrómeda riendo- Fui a verla mientras dormía, apenas era una bebé, cuando llegué hasta su cuna vi que tenía su cabello rosa. En la mañana nos fijamos que cuando estaba sola, ella cambiaba de forma frente a un espejo y se reía

-Supongo que eso debió de ser muy tierno- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Lo fue.- dijo Andrómeda riendo-

Por un largo rato, Andrómeda y Narcissa se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, lo que habían hecho. James y Sirius jugaban con la pequeña Dora. Pasó el tiempo y la pequeña quería dormir su siesta. Todos entraron en la casa y fueron al comedor, Andrómeda fue a dejar a su hija a su habitación.

-¿Te gustó tu sorpresa?- preguntó James

-Me encantó- dijo Narcissa

-Esa niña tiene mucha pila- dijo Sirius tomando un vaso con agua

-Solo tiene tres años, Sirius- dijo Narcissa

-¿Te imaginas cuando tenga 16? Oh por Merlín, moriré- dijo Sirius

-Fue muy divertido jugar con ella, Sirius- dijo James- Cissy- dijo mirando su novia- hay que tener muchos bebés ¿sí?

Sirius escupió toda el agua que estaba tomando.

-Tú vas a limpiar, Sirius- dijo Andrómeda llegando al su comedor.

Narcissa y James comenzaron a reír.

-Sí, cariño, muchos bebés para que su tío Sirius los cuide- dijo Narcissa riendo


	41. Pollo a la Naranja

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Sirius, James y Ted estaban en la sala viendo televisión. Andrómeda y Narcissa estaban en la cocina preparando la comida, también estaba Nymphadora, pero ella solo estaba sentada viendo lo que su madre y tía hacían. Las dos hermanas habían dicho que prepararían uno de los famosos platillos que hacía su madre, ya que a su madre les había enseñado a cocinar desde que eran muy pequeñas.

-¿Y tienen una fecha para la boda?- preguntó Andrómeda hechizando un cuchillo para que cortara una naranja

-No, apenas ayer me pidió matrimonio- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Yo quiero ir a tu boda tía Cissy- dijo Nymphadora sonriendo

-Y claro que vas a ir, bonita- dijo Narcissa mirando a su sobrina

Las dos hermanas prepararon un sabroso pollo a la naranja. Los tres hombres prepararon la mesa. Todos se acomodaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Toda la comida fue muy animada, hablaban acerca de la boda de James y Narcissa, del lugar y demás; también hablaban de la situación actual en el mundo mágico. Cuando terminaron de comer, llevaron los platos a la cocina y Andrómeda aplicó un hechizo para que estos comenzaran a lavarse. De nuevo todos se volvieron a reunir en la sala.

-¿A dónde van a ir después de aquí?- preguntó Ted

-Yo voy a mi casa- dijo Sirius

-Y nosotros nos vamos de viaje- dijo James tomando la mano de Narcissa

-Qué lindo- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo

La pequeña niña estaba jugando con su papá, hasta que se aburrió y fue hasta Narcissa, ella le sonrió y la cargó para sentarla en sus piernas.

-¿Y ya sabes algo de tu vestido, Cissy?- preguntó Andrómeda

-No, Andy, no sé nada de mis preparativos- dijo Narcissa riendo mientras trenzaba el cabello de su sobrina

-Yo podría hacértelo- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo

-¿Tu?- preguntó Sirius y Narcissa al mismo tiempo

-Dromeda sabe confeccionar muy bien, muchos vecinos la buscan por su don con la aguja-dijo Ted sonriendo

-Estas exagerando, Ted- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo- pero sí, yo sabría cómo hacerte un lindo vestido de novia.

-Por supuesto que puedes hacer mi vestido, hermanita- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Ves? En una tarde nuestra boda quedó organizada- dijo James

-Claro que no- dijo Narcissa riendo- solo tenemos el vestido y solo platicamos de la fecha y donde podría ser, y ya

-Algo es algo, malo fuera que no tuviéramos nada- dijo James

Narcissa rodó los ojos. Por un rato, Nymphadora le mostraba a todos sus dibujos que ella había hecho en su casa, todos la miraban con atención.

-Yo si quiero muchos bebés- le dijo James al oído de Narcissa

-Ya veremos, cariño- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Andrómeda y Ted fueron a preparar algo de té, mientras que Sirius jugaba con Nymphadora. James y Narcissa miraban por la ventana. Los Tonks vivían en un barrio muggle, al parecer nadie se percataba de las cosas mágicas que sucedían dentro de su casa. Ted y Andrómeda volvieron con una tetera y unas tazas, todos se sentaron en la sala y se sirvieron, justo en ese momento el timbre sonó

-Yo abro- dijo Andrómeda

Andrómeda se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, todos escucharon como soltó un gritito ahogado.

-Cissy, ven- dijo Andrómeda desde la puerta

Todos miraron a Narcissa, ella se levantó y fue corriendo hasta la puerta principal. Cuando llegó, vio como Andrómeda miraba hacia la puerta con la cara de asombro y… ¿miedo?, se acercó a su hermana y miró lo que su hermana veía: sus padres.

-Buenas tardes, Narcissa- dijo Cygnus

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Narcissa

-A mí también me da gusto verte- dijo Druella rondando los ojos.

-¿Quieren pasar?- preguntó Andrómeda

-No, gracias, Andrómeda- dijo Cygnus – solo vinimos a entregarle esto a tu hermana

El padre de las hermanas sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado que se lo tendió a Narcissa. Ella lo tomó y lo abrió: el cheque por dos millones y medio de galeones

-¿Por qué me lo regresan?- preguntó Narcissa

-No queremos la caridad de Potter- dijo Druella

-No es caridad madre- dijo Narcissa

-No soy tu madre, Narcissa- dijo Druella

Eso le partió el corazón a Narcissa.

-Bueno, pero yo lo hice de buena manera, no quería que ustedes sufrieran las consecuencias- dijo Narcissa

-Pues pagamos esas consecuencias siendo la burla de todos, dos de nuestras hijas se largaron, una con un sangre sucia y la otra con un traidor, la única que me enorgullece es Bellatrix- dijo Cygnus

Narcissa y Andrómeda no sabían que decir, sus padres estaban enfrente de ellas muy serios.

-Mami, dice mi papi que quien es- dijo Nymphadora llegando

Cygnus y Druella miraron a la pequeña, Andrómeda cargó a su hija y miró a sus padres.

-Ella es mi hija, Nymphadora Tonks- dijo Andrómeda

La niña sonrió y saludo a los dos señores frente a ella.

-Metamorfomaga- dijo Cygnus sonriendo de lado.

-Padre, madre, saben que nosotras los queremos mucho y que les debemos demasiado, pero somos felices con lo que hemos decidido- dijo Andrómeda

Andrómeda bajó a la niña, Druella miró a su nieta y se agachó.

-Nymphadora es un bello nombre, niña- dijo Druella sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo su nieta escondiéndose detrás de su mamá

Druella se enderezó y tomó el brazo de su esposo. Druella miró por última vez a sus hijas.

-Nos vamos- dijo Cygnus

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron frente a ella. Andrómeda cerró la puerta, su hija volvió a correr hacia donde estaba su papá.

-¿De dónde sacaste el nombre de Nymphadora?- preguntó Narcissa

-Venía en uno de los libros que leía nuestra madre- dijo Andrómeda

-Habiendo tantos bellos nombres, escoges el más complicado y poco común- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Ya veremos que nombres elijes tú- dijo Andrómeda riendo

Las dos hermanas volvieron a la sala, donde todos escuchaban lo que decía la pequeña niña acerca de sus más recientes visitas.

-¿Vino mi papi suegro y no lo invitaste a pasar, querida? No, tenemos que alcanzarlos- dijo James

-James, cállate- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Dijo que mi nombre era bonito- dijo Nymphadora sonriendo

-Y lo es, pero un nombre muy bonito para Druella Black es de tener miedo- dijo Sirius riendo

-Es un bonito nombre, Sirius- lo regañó Andrómeda

-Yo por eso la llamo Dora- dijo Ted en voz baja a Sirius

-Te escuché Ted Tonks- dijo Andrómeda

Todos comenzaron a reír. Tal vez una visita inesperada de los padres de Narcissa fue una sorpresa, pero no hizo que el estado de ánimo de ellos bajara. Narcissa pensó que tal vez ese corazón de hielo que tenían podría ser descongelado, su madre se tomó la molestia de acercarse a su nieta, eso tenía que significar algo.


	42. Tú te lo pierdes

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

James había llevado a Narcissa al sur del país, donde él tenía una linda casa frente a la playa. Llevaban ahí tres días, donde casi todo el tiempo iban a la playa y se quedaban a ahí, también salían a los lugares donde los muggles se divertían.

En la mañana Narcissa se levantó muy temprano, quería prepararle el desayuno a James. Antes de ir a la cocina, escuchó que alguien tocaba por su ventana, era la lechuza de Sirius. Le abrió la ventana al ave y esta entró. Narcissa tomó la carta.

-Para James Potter. Urgente- dijo Narcissa en voz baja y miró a la lechuza- voy por comida y agua, espera aquí

La lechuza hizo un pequeño sonido, Narcissa fue a la cocina. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a James prendiendo la estufa, de la sorpresa había tirado la carta.

-Buenos días, preciosa- dijo James sonriendo- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

-Te quería preparar el desayuno, pero veo que me ganaste- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Y te llegó una carta de Sirius, es urgente

Narcissa se acercó y le dio la carta a James, ella fue a buscar algo donde poner agua y unos trocitos de pan. Mientras él leía la carta, ella fue hacía donde estaba la lechuza y le dio de comer. James entró de repente en la sala, se le veía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Narcissa

-Alguien atacó la casa que compartía con Sirius- dijo James.

-¿Sirius está bien?- preguntó Narcissa

-Sí, él no estaba en la casa cuando pasó- dijo James sentándose en uno de los sillones

-Qué bueno…-dijo Narcissa sonriendo aliviada

-Pues sí, pero dejaron una nota, Cissy- dijo James pasando una mano por su cabello

-¿Y que decía la nota? ¿Es algo malo?- preguntó Narcissa

James miró a Narcissa y después volvió la mirada a la carta.

-"¿Crees que ganaron? Temo decirte que no es así, Ciss."- terminó de decir James.

Narcissa se quedó paralizada frente a James. Lucius los estaba buscando y ya había atacado. James se levantó y abrazó a Narcissa.

-Tranquila, preciosa, él no se nos acercará y mucho menos te tocará, de eso me encargo yo- dijo James

-¿Qué más dice la carta?- preguntó Narcissa

-Sirius y Remus ya están investigando, pronto lo atraparán y lo encerraran en Azkaban. Además de que ya mandaron protección a la casa de tu hermana, Sirius se está quedando ahí.- dijo James.

-Por lo menos estarán a salvo. ¿Y nosotros? ¿Quién más sabe que estamos aquí?

-Sirius, Remus, Andrómeda, Ted y Clare, nadie más- dijo James dándole un beso a Narcissa- Anda, preciosa, vamos a desayunar- dijo James

Narcissa sonrió levemente, James la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la cocina. Narcissa se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaba en la barra de la cocina, mientras que James volvía a su labor de preparar el desayuno.

-¿Crees que todos están a salvo?- preguntó Narcissa

-Claro que sí, Cissy, seguramente Sirius y Remus aplicaron hechizos de protección en la casa de tu hermana y en la misma casa de Remus. Por tus amigas no me preocupo, Malfoy no es idiota como para evidenciarse frente a esas familias- dijo James

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- ¿Qué estás preparando?

-Unos deliciosos y sabrosos huevos revueltos- dijo James riendo

-Esto no puede ser posible, James, hemos desayunado eso desde que llegamos- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Es que es lo único que se preparar- respondió James

-Ya decía yo que dejarte preparar el desayuno era una mala idea, mañana yo preparo el desayuno- dijo Narcissa

-Tú te lo pierdes, entonces- dijo James- Por cierto, me gusta tu pijama

Narcissa se miró, llevaba un short y una blusa, nada más, pero lo que seguro llamaba la atención de James es que su blusa tenía estampado un pequeño león.

-Un día te compraré algo con una serpiente, y lo tendrás que utilizar todos los días- dijo Narcissa riendo

James también se rio. Él sirvió el desayuno, y los dos desayunaron. Al terminar, se fueron a arreglar para ir pasar el día en la playa. Narcissa siempre era la que se bañaba y se vestía primero, ya que James se tardaba mucho. Mientras James estaba en la habitación terminado de vestirse, Narcissa estaba en la cocina preparando lo que llevarían ese día. Cuando terminó se sentó en un sillón a leer una de las revistas muggle que había comprado James

-Creo que no te lo he dicho, pero me encanta que uses short- dijo James

-Ya lo sospechaba, en cuanto llegamos aquí me llevaste a comprar ropa- dijo Narcissa riendo- la mayoría fueron shorts

-Es que en la playa hace calor- dijo James sonriendo- Bueno, ya hay que irnos

James cargó la hielera, mientras que Narcissa cargaba con su bolsa y las toallas. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del mar, ya había un par de camastros y una gran sombrilla. James dejó la hielera en el suelo, Narcissa acomodó las toallas.

-Vamos a nadar, preciosa- dijo James quitándose su camisa

-No, hoy me quiero quedar a asolearme- dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué? Claro que no, tu vienes conmigo- dijo James sonriendo

-Pero…-dijo Narcissa

James no dejó que Narcissa terminara, él la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el mar. Narcissa se reía y pataleaba divertida

-James, por lo menos deja que me quite la blusa y el short- dijo Narcissa riendo

-No, no quiero que entres desnuda al mar- dijo James riendo

-No seas tonto, abajo traigo mi traje de baño- dijo Narcissa

-¿Cuál, el bikini morado con rosa o el azul?-preguntó James que ya el agua le llegaba por encima de las rodillas

-El azul- dijo Narcissa

-No me importa- dijo James riendo-

James caminó más hasta que el agua llegaba hasta su abdomen, el agua no tocaba a Narcissa, pero cuando menos ella se lo esperó, James la soltó. Narcissa se mojó su ropa y miró a James enojada.

-Ahora tendré que esperar que mi ropa se seque- dijo Narcissa

-Eso no es un problema- dijo James riendo

Narcissa sonrió y le lanzó un poco de agua a James, él le sonrió y también la mojo. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Narcissa se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó James

-¿Ya viste? Hay un perro enorme nadando por allá- Narcissa señaló hacía otro lado

James volteó hacía donde le indicaba Narcissa, al no ver nada volvió su mirada a su novia pero no la vio. Narcissa corría hacía la orilla, James sonrió y fue tras ella. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la tomó por los hombros la volteó y la besó. El beso fue correspondido por ella, él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó un poco. Ella sonrió contra sus labios y se separó un poco.

-Deja me quito la ropa mojada, cariño- dijo Narcissa

-Claro, ve, además te tengo una sorpresa- dijo James

-¿Otra?-

-Sí, preciosa, otra sorpresa- dijo James riendo

Narcissa sonrió y tomó de la mano a James. Los dos salieron y del agua y fueron a donde había dejado sus cosas. Mientras Narcissa se quitaba la ropa mojada, James sacaba unos libros de la hielera.

-¿Guardaste unos libros en la hielera?- preguntó Narcissa sentándose

-Era ahí o en tu bolsa- dijo James dándole los libros a Narcissa

Ella lo miró y tomó los libros, los puso sobre sus piernas. James se sentó a un lado de su novia. Narcissa abrió el primer libro, tenía varios salones, arreglos florales, mesas arregladas. Narcissa miró a James, él tenía la vista fija en el mar. El segundo libros tenía varios diseños de invitaciones, el tercer libros tenía varios modelos de vestidos de novia.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- preguntó Narcissa mirando a James

-Ayer me dijiste que sería muy divertido organizar la boda- dijo James

-Sí, pero no tenemos ni una fecha para la boda, organizar una boda supongo que ha de ser difícil- dijo Narcissa

-No lo creo, Clare muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos, ella mandó estos libros, dijo que escogiéramos lo que quisiéramos, que ella misma se encargaba de contratar todo por nosotros- dijo James sonriendo

-Creo que le gustas a Clare- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Claro que no, ella ya está casada- dijo James riendo

-Eso no lo sabía- dijo Narcissa ojeando los libros- Y bien… ¿Por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

* * *

**PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO D: **

**Pero tenía que estudiar para un examen muy importante :D Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste! **

**Les mando un abrazo! Y espero no me odien por tardar tanto en actualizar xD **


	43. Tiempo sin verte

Narcissa estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, estaba revisando los arreglos florares para la boda pero no sabía cuál elegir. James había ido a comprar algo para preparar la cena, ya que todo se lo habían acabado. Esa era la última noche que pasarían en esa casa así que James quería que fuera una cena especial, pero como Narcissa sabía que las habilidades culinarias de James eran casi nulas, le dijo que él tenía que ir por los ingredientes y ella cocinaría.

Mientras revisaba los catálogos bebía un té. Había muy lindos arreglos, pero ella no quería algo tan extravagante.

_-Como los arreglos que querían para mi boda con Lucius_- pensó Narcissa

Escuchó como alguien cerraba la entrada, seguro era James. Narcissa seguía con la mirada en el catálogo y escuchó como alguien caminaba hacia donde estaba ella

-Cariño, hay unos arreglos muy bonitos pero ¿crees que los podrían hacer un poco más pequeños?

-A mi gustaría que fueran grandes

Narcissa reconoció esa voz, levantó la mirada y lo vio. Lucius Malfoy estaba recargado en la pared que estaba frente a ella. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, lo tenía enfrente de ella después de todo lo que ella le hizo. Se llevó su mano a su bolsillo y notó que no llevaba su varita.

-Tiempo sin verte, Ciss- dijo Lucius sonriendo de lado

-Hola Lucius, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Narcissa

Tenía que ganar tiempo para que James llegara o para que ella pudiera correr a la habitación y tomar su varita.

-Te ves un poco…bronceada- dijo Lucius torciendo la boca

-Sí, eso suele pasara cuando una se broncea- dijo Narcissa

-Veo que ya planean una boda- dijo Lucius acercándose a la mesa

-Sí y si no mal recuerdo, tu boda es mañana ¿no es así?

-Estás en lo cierto, mañana me caso con Aline Rosier- dijo Lucius sentándose frente a ella

-Mira, que lindo, creo que es mi prima- dijo Narcissa cerrando el libro.

-Yo también creo lo mismo- dijo Lucius

-¿Cómo está tu madre?- preguntó Narcissa

-Si te refieres a que si mi padre no le hizo nada después del día que fuiste a regresarme el anillo, no, tranquila, no le hizo nada.

-Por lo menos alguien en tu familia es un caballero- dijo Narcissa bebiendo de su té.

-Y dile a Potter que necesita una nueva secretaria- dijo Lucius sonriendo

Narcissa miró fijamente a Lucius y dejó su taza sobre la mesa. Lucius le había hecho algo a Clare, seguramente

-¿Qué le hiciste a Clare? – preguntó Narcissa

-Digamos que jamás despertará- dijo Lucius riendo

-¡La mataste!- gritó Narcissa asustada

-¿Sino como conseguiría la dirección de esta casa? – preguntó Lucius riendo

-Estás enfermo, Lucius ¿Cómo puedes matar a gente inocente?- preguntó Narcissa

-Tenía que hacerlo, ya que la casa de tu hermana y la del amigo hombre lobo de James tienen protección- dijo Lucius

-¿Pensabas matarlos a ellos?- preguntó Narcissa tratando de recordar donde estaba su varita

-Claro, para después y matarlos a ustedes- dijo Lucius

-Pero si lo hacías todo mundo sospecharía de ti- dijo Narcissa cuando recordó la ubicación de su varita

-Tal vez, pero sabría cómo deshacer todas esas sospechas- dijo Lucius riendo

-De todos modos te tacharan de asesino, de mortifago- dijo Narcissa

-¿Y eso qué? Nadie se atreverá a decirme nada, puedo comprar su silencio- dijo Lucius riendo- ¿Sabes? Prefiero mil veces a Aline que a ti

-¿Y qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Narcissa

-Porque nadie me humilla, yo pensé que lo habías aprendido con el paso de los años, pero veo que no- dijo Lucius sonriendo

-Mejor lárgate de aquí, Lucius- dijo Narcissa levantándose

-¿A dónde vas, Ciss?- preguntó Lucius sacando su varita y apuntando a Narcissa

-¡No te interesa!- dijo Narcissa mientras corría.

Lucius le lanzó un hechizo pero ella lo esquivo. Narcissa escuchó como Lucius tiraba la mesa. Ella corrió escaleras arriba, escuchó como Lucius subía las escaleras. Abrió cualquier puerta y la azoto para cerrarla, eso tenía que despistar a Lucius. Con cautela abrió la puerta correcta.

-No te podrás esconder- dijo Lucius abriendo la puerta incorrecta

Narcissa tomó su varita y abrió un poco su puerta, vio que Lucius ya estaba dentro de la otra habitación. Ella salió con cuidado y corrió escaleras abajo. Escuchó como Lucius azotaba una puerta. Cuando Narcissa pasó frente a la puerta de la entrada algo pasó, esta explotó. Narcissa salió volando y estaba medio consiente.

-Cissy, cariño…- escucho que decía James.

Narcissa no aguantó más y se desmayó.

Narcissa abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba en la habitación de la casa, volteo y vio que James dormía a su lado. Ella sonrió y se sentó en su cama

-James, despierta- dijo Narcissa

James despertó y sonrió al ver a Narcissa, él se acercó a Narcissa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?- preguntó James

-Bien ¿Pero qué es lo que pasó, James?-

-La parte en que Lucius viene a atracarte ya la sabes- dijo James sonriendo levemente- Pero la parte en la que tu primo me ayuda a entrar a la casa no la sabes

-¿Sirius vino?- preguntó Narcissa

-No, Regulus. Él sabía lo que Lucius haría y consiguió la dirección para venir a ayudar. Cuando yo no podía abrir la puerta el apareció y la hizo explotar- dijo James- Tu primo tan sutil

-Fue ahí cuando me desmayé- dijo Narcissa- ¿Qué pasó con Lucius? ¿Dónde está Regulus?

-Regulus se lo llevó y dijo que un rato volvía- dijo James- según yo él seguía en Hogwarts

-No, el salió el año pasado- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Alguien llamó a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo James

Regulus entró en el cuarto, él estaba más alto e igual de pálido que siempre. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba su prima

-Los dejo solos para que hablen- dijo James levantándose

James salió y Regulus se quedó de pie a un lado de Narcissa.

-Reg, gracias por lo que hiciste- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-No fue nada, Narcissa- dijo Regulus mirándola

-Claro que sí, no tenía mi varita cuando el entró y si no hubiera sido por ti no sé dónde estaría- dijo Narcissa recorriéndose para que Regulus se sentara a su lado

Él no se sentó.

-¿Qué pasa, Reg? – preguntó Narcissa

-¿Quieres saber porque Potter no podía abrir la puerta, ni siquiera con hechizos?- preguntó Regulus

-Claro

-Lucius utilizo un tipo de magia que solo un gran mago la enseña, Narcissa- comenzó a decir Regulus

-Espero que no sea lo que yo pienso, Reg- dijo Narcissa

Regulus se quitó su chamarra, dejando ver su marca en el antebrazo izquierdo, Regulus tenía la Marca tenebrosa. Al verla, Narcissa soltó un grito ahogado.

-Tengo la marca desde los 16 años, Narcissa, desde esa edad he aprendido muchas cosas- dijo Regulus

-No…Regulus ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Narcissa

-Ahora ya no lo sé, Cissy, no sé porque me uní- dijo Regulus sentándose en la cama

-Tranquilo, Reg. ¿Y no puedes salirte?- preguntó Narcissa

-Si lo quiero hacer, solo podré salir muerto- dijo Regulus recortándose a un lado de Narcissa

Narcissa lo abrazó, los dos estaban acostados en la cama como lo hacían cuando eran pequeños o cuando Lucius le hacía algo y no sabía a donde ir e iba con su primo menor. Regulus estaba recargado sobre Narcissa.

-Creo que se cómo derrotarlo, Cissy- dijo Regulus

-Tu no lo harás, Regulus, y menos solo- dijo Narcissa

-Lo haré, para detener todas esas muertes- dijo Regulus

-Pero solo tienes 18 años, Reg, no podrás tu solo- dijo Narcissa

-Es eso o esperar años para que la profecía se cumpla- dijo Regulus

-¿Cuál profecía? Pensé que esas cosas no son ciertas- dijo Narcissa

-Yo también lo pensé, pero Él si las cree- dijo Regulus

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué dice la profecía?- preguntó Narcissa

-El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes- dijo Regulus

-¿Por qué te le aprendiste?- preguntó Narcissa algo incómoda

-La repite casi todo el tiempo, Narcissa, era inevitable aprendérsela- dijo Regulus.

-Bien, entonces esperarás a que ese mocoso lo mate y listo, tú no morirás por su culpa, Regulus- dijo Narcissa- Además supe que te casaras, quiero muchos sobrinos, Reg

-Sí, con Alice- dijo Regulus sonriendo-

-Por favor dime que se gustan, que a lo mejor se enamoran, por favor- dijo Narcissa

-Narcissa, hay cosas más importantes que enamorarse, estamos viviendo en una situación donde debo proteger a muchas personas

-Reg, solo intenta ser feliz por un momento- dijo Narcissa acariciando el cabello de su primo

-Lo intentaré, Cissy- dijo Regulus


	44. Orden del Fénix Parte 1

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

1 semana después

James estaba en su oficina, tenía mucho trabajo. Después del funeral de Clare, tuvo que contratar una nueva asistente. Desgraciadamente no se encontraron "suficientes pruebas" para inculpar a Lucius de las muerte de Clare, por lo tanto él seguía libre y podía atacar en cualquier instante.

Después de esa semana de vacaciones con Narcissa, James tenía que ponerse al corriente, y a pesar de haber pasado una semana, todavía no podía ponerse al corriente del todo. Sin Clare todo se le hacía más difícil, ya que ella sabía dónde estaba cada documento que se guardaba.

-Al parecer el gran James Potter está perdido-

James levantó la mirada y vio que Remus y Sirius estaban frente a él.

-¿Qué ya no tocan?- preguntó James sonriendo

-Yo le dije que lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso- dijo Remus

Los dos amigos se sentaron en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de James. Los dos se quedaron viendo a James.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí, compañeros?- preguntó James volviendo su mirada a los papeles que tenía en sus manos

-Es algo serio, James, es sobre Peter- dijo Remus

-¿Qué pasa con Peter? ¿Está enfermo?- preguntó James

-Ese es el problema, no sabemos qué pasa con él- dijo Sirius

-Llevamos semanas sin saber de él, James- dijo Remus

-¿No contesta las cartas, ni el teléfono?- preguntó James mirando a sus amigos

-El teléfono sí, siempre dice que está ocupado que luego nos llamas, pero nunca lo hace- dijo Remus

-Tal vez debamos ir a su casa, para saber si está bien- dijo Sirius

-Bien, los acompaño, pero que sea más tarde porque ahora tengo muchísimo trabajo- dijo James

-Pasamos por ti a las seis, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Sirius

-Claro, a las seis- dijo James.

…..

Pasaron las horas, en un rato sus amigos pasarían por él. Hacía rato que había terminado su trabajo de ese día, solo estaba en su oficina viendo por la ventana. Lo de Peter le preocupada, no saber de él por semanas era algo excesivo, él siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos, él siempre quería salir con ellos, nunca faltaba. Decidió marcarle por teléfono.

-¿Si?- dijo Peter al otro lado del teléfono.

-Peter, amigo ¿Cómo estás?- dijo James

-Bien- fue lo único que contestó- Aguarda, no cuelgues

James se quedó en el teléfono, escuchando que Peter hablaba con otra persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento. ¿No quieres venir hoy, James?- preguntó Peter

Eso era raro, desde que salieron de Hogwarts, Peter jamás los había invitado a su casa. James no sabía si aceptar o negarse, de todos modos iría en un rato.

-No sé, Peter, tengo mucho trabajo, solo te marcaba para saber cómo estabas- dijo James

-Pero por supuesto, un hombre tan importante en el mundo mágico ha de tener mucho trabajo-dijo Peter- Y yo estoy de maravilla

-Me alegro, espero que pronto nos reencontremos, amigo.- dijo James- Luego hablamos ¿Te parece?

-Claro, James- dijo Peter

James colgó el teléfono. Peter se escuchaba muy raro, pero muy pronto lo averiguarían. Su nueva asistente, Rose, entró en su oficina

-Señor Potter, sus amigos están aquí- dijo Rose

-Gracias, Rose- dijo James

James tomó su saco y salió de su oficina hasta la recepción. Ahí estaban Remus y Sirius junto con una pareja que se le hacía conocida.

-James ¿Recuerdas a Frank y a Alice?- preguntó Sirius

James sonrió. Claro que los recordaba, Frank y Alice eran un año mayor que él y ellos casi siempre lo ayudaban a estudiar para sus exámenes. Ellos se habían casado hace un año.

-Claro que los recuerdo, la nueva pareja Longbottom- dijo James abrazando a Frank-

-Sirius ya nos contó todo lo que has hecho por Narcissa Black- dijo Alice sonriendo

-Pues lo que hace el amor- dijo James riendo- ¿Qué los trae hasta mi humilde trabajo?

-Remus le contó todo lo de Peter a Ojoloco, y nos ordenó que lleváramos dos aurores más capacitados hasta su casa, así que se los pedimos a Frank y a Alice- dijo Sirius

-Tenía que decirle, Sirius- dijo Remus rodando los ojos- él dijo que todo era muy sospechoso

-Claro que no, Remus, nosotros podríamos haberlo hecho sin ayuda- dijo Sirius

-Bien, luego hablan. Hay que irnos- dijo Alice

Los cinco se aparecieron a las afueras del barrio de la casa de Peter. Era un barrio muy solitario, no había mucha gente y la poca gente que estaba afuera solo los veía para ver a donde se dirigían y lo que hacían.

-Ya sé porque Peter nunca nos invitó- dijo Sirius

-Cállate, Sirius- dijo Remus

-¿No está mal traer a un civil con un grupo de aurores?- preguntó James

-Tú hubieras sido un buen auror- dijo Frank

-¿Verdad que sí, Frank? Pero no, él quiso ser un niño de negocios. Ya sabía yo que le gustaría mucho ser auror pero no quiso- dijo Sirius

-Tenías que sacarlo ¿verdad Canuto?- dijo James riendo- Supéralo, amigo, ya pasó mucho tiempo

-Cállense los dos- dijo Alice- Remus, tu sabes la dirección llevamos- dijo Alice

-Está un poco lejos, creo- dijo Remus mirando un papel

James y Sirius se quedaron hasta atrás, los dos se empujaba y jugaban tal como lo hacían siempre, como un par de niños. Remus, Frank y Alice estaban platicando de los mortifagos que habían atrapado.

-James, Dumbledore me pidió que te preguntara algo- dijo Sirius en voz baja

-¿Dumbledore? ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó James

-Hay una organización secreta que lucha contra Voldemort y sus seguidores, la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore fue el que la creo, y él quiere saber si te quieres unir a él- dijo Sirius

-Pero yo no soy auror, Sirius, no serviría de nada- dijo James

-Pero eres muy bueno en los combates, James. Además yo creo que tus contactos en el mundos muggle y mágico servirán de algo- dijo Sirius

-Ósea me quieren porque tengo recursos y mis contactos- dijo James riendo

-¿Te unirás o no, Potter?- preguntó Sirius

-No lo sé ¿Quiénes están en la Orden?- preguntó James

-Frank, Alice, Remus, el hermano de Dumbledore que no recuerdo su nombre –dijo Sirius riendo- Ojoloco, Hagrid, los gemelos Prewett, Marlene…

-¿Marlene Mckinnon?- preguntó James

-Sí, James, ella- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos- Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle, Edgar Bones, McGonagall, Flitwick, Remus, Peter, Lily y yo

-Y supongo que Peter no ha asistido a las reuniones…aguarda ¿Lily Evans?- dijo James

-Sí, James, la pelirroja-dijo Sirius rodando los ojos

-Tendré que pensarlo, Sirius- dijo James riendo- ¿Han atrapado a algún mortifago?

-Sí, pero nunca dan mucha información- dijo Sirius

-Creo que le preguntaré a Narcissa, imagínate, se iba a casar con un mortifago y ahora se casará con alguien que probablemente los enfrente- dijo James riendo

Sirius no dijo nada, solo se rio junto con su amigo. Los cinco llegaron hasta una casa que parecía abandonada. Entraron por el jardín y llegaron hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién tocará el timbre?- preguntó Remus

-Remus, relájate- dijo Frank mientras tocaba el timbre

No esperaron mucho, ya que Peter abrió la puerta. Peter estaba mucho más delgado, muy pálido y con unas inmensas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Su cabello tenía algunas canas.

-James, que bueno que viniste- dijo Peter sonriendo


	45. Orden del Fénix Parte 2

Peter solo se quedó parado en la entrada, viendo fijamente a James. James se sentía algo incómodo con la mirada que recibía por parte de su amigo. Sirius pasó una mano frente la cara de Peter, este reaccionó y los miró a todos.

-Veo que vienes acompañado- dijo Peter mirando a todos- Pasen

Los cinco entraron en la casa, todo estaba muy desordenado y sucio. Pero al parecer eso no le importaba en lo absoluto a Peter.

-Póngase cómodos, en seguida bajo- dijo Peter subiendo a la planta alta de su casa

Todos se sentaron en los feos sillones de Peter. Alice tomaba de la mano a Frank. Remus miraba por todos lados en la casa. Se podía escuchar claramente los pasos de Peter, parecía que recorría toda la habitación.

-Le dije a James lo de la Orden- dijo Sirius a todos

-Cierto, Dumbledore dijo que quería que te integraras- dijo Frank

-¿Lo vas a hacer, verdad James?- preguntó Alice

-Lo pensaré, Alice- dijo James sonriendo

Peter bajó corriendo las escaleras, se le veía contento. Se sentó a un lado de Remus. Todos se le quedaron viendo, ya que solo miraba fijamente a James.

-Peter, tal vez podrías decirnos porque no sales con nosotros- comenzó a decir Remus

-Además en cada reunión de la Orden, te va en cuanto acaban- dijo Frank

-Pensé que no asistía- dijo James

-Sí, claro que voy, pero ya les había dicho que estoy en algo muy importante que necesita mi completa atención- dijo Peter

-Lo sabemos, pero es raro cuando te vemos fuera de las reuniones de la Orden- dijo Sirius

-Tranquilos todo va bien- dijo Peter- Supe que te robaste a la prometida de Malfoy, James

-No me la robé- dijo James sonriendo de lado- solo que por fin estamos juntos, recuerda todo lo que pasamos en nuestro último año en Hogwarts-

-Cierto, cierto- dijo Peter

-Y bien…- comenzó a decir Alice

De pronto se escuchó una gran explosión, todos cayeron al suelo menos Peter que estaba sentado con una sonrisa. Se empezaron a escuchar como lanzaban hechizos. Todos se fueron a cubrir. Sirius y James estaban atrás del sillón, James pudo ver como Remus apenas si alcanzó a protegerse.

-Creo que era hora de que supieran a que me dedico- dijo Peter

Los cinco comenzaron a defender, lanzando hechizos contra sus agresores. Los atacantes vestían de negro y usaban máscaras que cubrían sus rostros.

-Mortifagos- le dijo Sirius a James

-Deténganse ahora- dijo una voz grave.

Los hechizos cesaron, ninguno se atrevió a salir. Escucharon como Peter se levantaba. Sirius se asomó un poco y vio como Frank mandaba su patronus con un mensaje.

-Ya pidieron refuerzos, amigo- dijo Sirius

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?- preguntó James

-Luego te explico- dijo Sirius

No escucharon nada, pero sabían que los mortifagos seguían ahí. Peter estaba parado mirando hacía cierto punto, pero James no logró ver a quien miraba su amigo.

-Colagusano, veo que me has llamado- dijo la voz grave

-Así es, mi señor- dijo Peter

-¿Lo encontraste? ¿Ha venido el solo?- preguntó la voz.

-Así es, mi Lord, él está aquí escondido tras ese sillón- dijo Peter señalando el escondite de Sirius y James- Y no, cuatro miembros de la Orden lo acompañan

James miró a Sirius, estaba muy asustado. Sirius miró a James, él tenía una cara que James jamás había visto.

-Voldemort- dijo Sirius en voz baja

¿En qué lío se había metido ahora? Iba a ir a buscar a su amigo y ahora terminaba en la misma habitación que Lord Voldemort.

-James Potter, sé que estás aquí, sal ahora mismo o Colagusano muere- dijo Voldemort

James miró a Sirius, su amigo negó con la cabeza pero James no podía permitir que Peter muriera por algo tan sencillo. Si, tal vez los traicionó pero no se merecía la muerte. James se iba a levantar, pero Sirius lo tomó de su manga

-No lo hagas, James- dijo Sirius

-Lo haré- dijo James

James se enderezó, tenía la varita apuntando a Voldemort. Este traía una capucha tapándole el rostro, así que James no pudo saber cómo era. Peter estaba a un lado del Mago Tenebroso, al igual que sus mortifagos. Cuando menos se lo imagino, Remus, Frank, Alice y Sirius también se habían levantado y apuntaban a su enemigo con la varita.

-Estúpidos Gryffindor- se burló Voldemort.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó James

-Eres un gran empresario, con mucho dinero y muchos conocidos, tanto en el mundo muggle y mágico, te quiero de mi lado. Junto a mí tú podrás lograr cosas inimaginables, serás aún más poderoso- dijo el Mago Tenebroso

Todos miraban a James, él podía sentir la mirada expectante de Remus y Sirius. Frank y Alice miraban a Voldemort y lo apuntaban con sus varitas.

-Eres la segunda persona, que el día de hoy, me dice que soy muy importante. Pero me temo que no aceptaré tu oferta. Yo sé perfectamente a quien dirigir mi lealtad. Pero gracias por la oferta- dijo James en tono burlón

James sabía que no debía de hablarle así, que podría terminar muerto en cualquier segundo, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Será tu decisión final?- preguntó Voldemort

-Así es- afirmó James.

-Como desees- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- Yo te quiero de mi lado y será por las buenas o por las malas.

James no entendió lo que quiso decir.

-¡Imperio!- dijo Voldemort

Una chispa salió de la varita de Lord Voldemort hacia James. Apenas si Sirius pudo jalar a James, ya que la maldición rozó a James. Tras el lanzamiento de la maldición, todos comenzaron a pelear, lanzando hechizos. Para desgracia de James y Sirius, Voldemort solo se dedicó a lanzarles hechizo a ellos. James y Sirius se defendían lo mejor que podían.

-Jamás podrán vencerme- se burlaba Voldemort.

James estaba muy nervioso, apenas si podía protegerse de los potentes hechizos que le mandaba él. Pudo ver que Frank, Alice y Remus peleaban con mucha habilidad contra los mortifagos. Después, Frank le hizo una seña a Sirius, este asintió y cambiaron de lugar, ahora James luchaba junto con Frank contra Voldemort.

-Mejor lárgate que los refuerzos ya vienen- gritó Frank

Voldemort no dijo nada, solo seguía atacando a los dos amigos. De reojo, James pudo ver como Alice dejo inconsciente a un mortifago y como Sirius ayudaba a Remus ya que este estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Solo estaban ellos tres peleando.

-Veremos si puedes contra tres- dijo Alice

Y valientemente Alice también comenzó a atacar a Voldemort. James luchaba lo mejor que podía, tal y como su padre le había enseñado desde que salió de Hogwarts.

-¡Mi Lord, Dumbledore está en camino!- gritó un mortifago desde la puerta.

-Esto no se quedará así, Potter- dijo Voldemort

El Mago Oscuro hizo un movimiento con su varita que creo un a fuerte ventisca, cuando James se dio cuenta los mortifagos inconscientes, Peter y su líder habían desaparecido. James estaba muy cansado, estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad.

-Creo que si me uniré a la Orden- dijo James sonriendo


	46. Pulgoso

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

3 semanas después

Narcissa estaba en la casa de su hermana, se estaba midiendo su vestido de novia. Andrómeda veía las partes que no habían quedado del todo bien. Narcissa se miraba en el espejo, el vestido le quedaba muy bien y no se sentía incomoda.

-El otro vestido pesaba mucho- dijo Narcissa

-Seguro que la madre de Lucius lo eligió- dijo Andrómeda colocando un alfiler en la falda

-No, lo elegí yo, era el más caro- dijo Narcissa riendo- Si me iba a casar con ese animal, por lo menos gastaría una fortuna en mi

Andrómeda no dijo nada. Narcissa seguía parada frente al espejo mirándose y viendo que su sobrina estaba sentada con un muñeco en sus manos, Narcissa se volteó y vio mejor el juguete que tenía su sobrina.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese muñeco, Dora?- preguntó Narcissa

-Me lo mandaron, tía Cissy- respondió la niña

Narcissa miró a su hermana, que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

-¿Quién le dio ese juguete a tu hija, Andrómeda?- preguntó Narcissa

Andrómeda levanto la mirada a su hermana, frunció el ceño y miró a su hija. Andrómeda se enderezó y se acercó a su hija.

-No lo sé- dijo Andrómeda sentándose a un lado de su hija- Bonita ¿Quién te dio ese juguete?

Nymphadora sonrió y le entregó una carta a su madre. Andrómeda miró el papel y después miró a su hermana.

-Es de papá- dijo Andrómeda

Narcissa no se podía mover de donde estaba, así que Andrómeda se acercó a ella para que juntas leyeran la carta.

_Andrómeda._

_Le envío este regalo a tu hija porque bien sabes que ese juguete lo han tenido muchas generaciones de jóvenes Black. Bellatrix lo tuvo y te lo dio a ti, para que al final Narcissa lo tuviera. Aunque me duele admitirlo, esa niña tiene sangre Black. Por favor, cuando Narcissa tenga a sus hijos, dale el muñeco, no quiero que esa tradición se pierda porque ustedes se marcharon. _

_C.B_

_P.D. Tal vez te preguntes por que te envió esto a ti y no a Bellatrix, es sencillo, tanto como Druella y yo sabemos que ella jamás tendrá hijos. _

Narcissa se le quedó mirando al juguete. Había pasado toda su infancia pegada a ese juguete, porque sus padres le habían dicho que era un orgullo tener ese objeto en sus manos. Ella pudo recordar que dormía con ese juguete y que lo cuidaba como si fuera lo más importante en su vida. Pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Andrómeda dobló la carta y la dejó sobre un estante. Después se acercó a su hija.

-Dora, mi princesa, tienes que cuidar este juguete mucho, fue mío y también de tu tía Cissy. ¿Me lo prometes, cariño?- dijo Andrómeda

-Sí, mami, te lo prometo- dijo Nymphadora.

La niña se levantó y salió de la habitación. Andrómeda sonrió y volvió a sus labores con el vestido de James.

-Pensé que nuca vería esa cosa otra vez- dijo Narcissa

-Yo también, pero mira cómo llegó- dijo Andrómeda riendo- En fin, dentro de poco le tocara a tus hijos tenerlo.

-Así es- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Para todo esto ¿Cómo está James?- preguntó Andrómeda

-Él está bien, está muy emocionado por la boda- dijo Narcissa riendo-esta noche mandaremos las invitaciones

-Espero la mía- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo

-Claro que sí…-dijo Narcissa recordando la plática que tuvo con James la noche anterior

-¿Qué pasa, Cissy?- preguntó su hermana

-¿Ya me puedo quitar el vestido?- Andrómeda asintió- Bien, me lo quitaré y vuelvo para contarte

Narcissa fue hacía un cuarto donde se pudo quitar el vestido y colgarlo de nuevo donde du hermana le había dicho. No sabía si contarle eso a su hermana, no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus dos mejores amigas. Salió y vio que Andrómeda estaba sentada releyendo la carta de su padre.

-¿Me vas a contar?- preguntó Andrómeda

-Pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Ted- dijo Narcissa sentándose a un lado de su hermana

-Obvio que no, anda cuéntame- dijo su hermana

-Bien. Como ya sabes James se unió a la Orden del Fénix porque Sirius se lo pidió- Andrómeda asintió- La Orden se reúne como tres veces por semana y de vez en cuando se enfrentan a los mortifagos

-Narcissa, sé lo que hace la Orden, no debes de repetírmelo- dijo Andrómeda

-Ok, tranquila. Ayer a James se le salió decirme que ya había enfrentado a Él dos veces, Andy- dijo Narcissa

-¿Dos veces? Supongo que tu novio sabe defenderse bien- dijo Andrómeda

-Ese no es el punto, Andrómeda. El día que Lucius atacó de nuevo, Regulus fue a salvarme. Esa noche platicamos de algo…serio- dijo Narcissa

Aquella plática que Narcissa mantuvo con Regulus fue secreta, Narcissa no se atrevió a contárselo a alguien. Era un secreto.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Andrómeda

-Andy, Reg se unió a ellos y averiguó como derrotarlo pero yo se lo prohibí… fue ahí cuando él me contó de una profecía- dijo Narcissa

-No seas tonta, esas cosas no son ciertas- dijo Andrómeda

-No importa que no sean ciertas, Él la cree. Dice que el único que puede vencerlo se acerca, que será hijo de aquellos que lo han enfrentado tres veces y que nacerá a finales de Julio

-Pero el solo lo ha enfrentado dos veces, Cissy, y en todo caso de que se vuelvan a enfrentar dudo que cualquiera de sus hijos nazca por esas fechas- dijo Andrómeda- ¿Le dijiste a James acerca de la profecía?

-Se la dijo Dumbledore en una de las reuniones, pero él está seguro de que nada pasará- dijo Narcissa mirando el reloj- Diablos, se me hizo tarde, hoy es la boda de Susan

-Como que se casaron muy rápido ¿no?- dijo Andrómeda levantándose

-Sí, pero fue porque la madre de ella está muy enferma y quería ver a su hija casarse- dijo Narcissa

-Pobre señora- dijo Andrómeda- Mejor vete ya, que se te hará tarde.

Narcissa se despidió de su hermana y sobrina. Fue a la chimenea y fue hasta el nuevo departamento donde se quedaban, ya que Lucius sabía la dirección de su anterior casa, tuvieron que cambiarse; por el momento vivían con Sirius, después de casarse de irían a una nueva casa.

En el sillón estaba Sirius sentado viendo tele.

-Se te hizo tarde- canturreó Sirius

-Cállate, pulgoso- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- ¿Qué haces en casa?

-Día libre- dijo Sirius

Narcissa negó con la cabeza y corrió a ducharse y arreglarse. En menos de media hora ella ya estaba lista para irse a la boda, ahora solo faltaba su pareja. Fue a la sala, donde Sirius seguía viendo tele.

-Ese color te queda- dijo Sirius viendo a su prima.

James le había comprado ese vestido color verde para a boda, un verde Slytherin. A los pocos segundos James apareció en el departamento con dos cajas de regalos. Narcissa le dio un beso

-¿De qué son esas cajas?- preguntó Sirius

-Una es el regalo de Susan y la otra es un bello regalo de una rubia- dijo James abrazando a Narcissa

James sacó de una caja una corbata verde, del mismo tono que el vestido de Narcissa. Narcissa se acercó a James para ponérsela

-¿También sabes hacer eso?- preguntó James

-Se muchas cosas, cariño- dijo Narcissa guiñándole un ojo a su prometido.

-Por favor, sus bromas con doble sentido no las digan enfrente de mí- dijo Sirius

Narcissa sonrió y le acomodó la corbata a su novio. James le ofreció su brazo a Narcissa, ella lo tomó. Se despidieron de Sirius y aparecieron en la mansión Lestrange.

Durante semanas habían estado hablando en si asistir a la fiesta o no. Por un lado James decía que no, que era muy peligroso porque Lucius estaría ahí y que estaría repleto de mortifagos. Pero Narcissa decía que tenía que ir, en primera porque Susan era su amiga y en segunda porque tenían que demostrar que a pesar de todo ellos asistirían a eventos sociales. James le dio la razón.

Cuando llegaron todo mundo los veía y murmuraba cosas, de vez en cuando los señalaban. Se fueron a sentar casi hasta atrás. Aun así todos murmuraban cosas. Cuando se sentó James, tomó la mano de Narcissa.

-Ahí está tu hermana, Cissy- dijo James

Narcissa volteó y vio que Bellatrix la estaba viendo, ella estaba sentada al otro lado junto con su esposo, hermano de Rabastan. Narcissa le sonrió, pero ella se volteó.

-Ten en cuenta que por lo menos nos sentaremos con los Fawley, ellos son muy divertidos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Eso espero- dijo James apretando la mano de su novia

La música comenzó a sonar, eso quería decir que la novia estaba por entrar. Todos se levantaron y vieron como la novia entraba. Susan se veía muy contenta, su cabello pelirrojo resaltaba muchísimo con su vestido blanco. Narcissa sintió como James la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Cissy, hay una cosas que debo decirte- le dijo James al oído

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

-Sí. Hoy volví a tener un duelo con Voldemort- dijo James


	47. Ya puedes besar a la novia

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Narcissa estaba en una habitación, estaba para frente a un espejo. Hoy era el día. El día de su boda. El vestido que su hermana le había hecho era precioso: estilo princesa y con una pequeña cinta plateada que rodeaba su cintura, la falda tenía olanes que se movía conforme ella caminaba. Sus amigas le habían dicho que su vestido era uno de los más hermosos que habían visto, esto a Andrómeda le fascino pero no dijo nada.

Durante días discutieron el lugar de la boda, Narcissa quería que la boda fuera en un lugar pequeño, pero James quería que fuera en un gran salón. James ganó, ya que él decía que muchos reporteros del El Profeta asistirían y uno que otro reportero del mundo muggle. Por eso su boda la celebrarían en un jardín que estaba del lado muggle

Ahora Narcissa solo se veía en el espejo, le habían dicho que tenía que esperar ahí hasta que todos los invitados se acomodaran en sus lugares. Jocelyn y Susan eran sus damas de honor, así que esperaba junto con ella en la misma habitación.

-¿Nerviosa, Cissy?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Claro que no- dijo Narcissa mirando a sus dos amigas a través del espejo

Sus amigas utilizaban vestidos rojos, no eran del mismo modelo pero si del mismo color, rojo Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué nos tocó usar un vestido rojo?- preguntó Susan

-Es como una pequeña broma entre James y yo- dijo Narcissa riendo- Remus y Sirius usarán camisas verdes, y sus corbatas serán un tono más fuerte, como el color de Slytherin.

-Genial, ellos se casan pero nosotros sufrimos las consecuencias- dijo Jocelyn

Alguien abrió la puerta de repente, lo cual hizo que las tres amigas se sobresaltaran, era Sirius. Se quedó parado viendo a su prima.

-Llegó la hora- dijo Sirius sonriendo

Susan y Jocelyn se levantaron, arreglaron su vestido y tomaron sus ramos. Sirius se acercó a su prima y le ofreció su brazo, Narcissa lo tomó. Todos salieron del pequeño cuarto y se encaminaron hacia donde sería la ceremonia. Susan y Jocelyn iban delante de Narcissa y Sirius. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, la música comenzó a sonar.

-Y empieza el show- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

Las primeras en entrar fueron sus damas de honor, ella sonreían a todos. Después de varios segundos, fue el turno de Sirius y Narcissa. Cuando los dos primero comenzaron a avanzar, todos se sorprendían ya que el hecho de que Sirius entregaría a Narcissa permaneció en secreto. Narcissa miró al frente, ahí estaba James, los dos se miraban; Narcissa estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si estaba sonriendo o no. Pronto llegó hasta donde estaba James.

-Cuídala, Cornamenta, si no sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo Sirius a James

James rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de Narcissa. Los dos se colocaron frente a un señor del ministerio, que aparentaba ser otra cosa, ya que había muggle invitados en su boda y no sabían que el que oficiaría la boda era un trabajador del ministerio.

El largo sermón que dio el señor aburrió a Narcissa, él sí que se metía en su papel. Narcissa podía escuchar como Sirius y Remus se reían, lo cual provocó la risa de Narcissa.

-Y bien, el momento esperado- dijo el señor- Usted, James Potter ¿Acepta como esposa a Narcissa Black?

James miró a Narcissa, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió

-Claro que acepto- dijo James sin despegar la vista de Narcissa

-Firme aquí- el señor señaló un documento, James lo firmó.

-Y usted, Narcissa Black ¿Acepta a James Potter como su esposo?- preguntó a Narcissa

Narcissa miró a James y le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Narcissa

-Firme aquí- dijo el señor, Narcissa firmó.

-Perfecto. Y ahora la famosa frase: Ya puedes besar a la novia- dijo el señor.

James se acercó a Narcissa y susurró.

-Por fin estamos juntos- dijo James

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe- respondió Narcissa

Y la pareja se besó y la sala estalló en aplausos. Narcissa sonrió contra los labios de James.

-Les presento al Señor y a la Señora Potter- dijo en voz alta el trabajador del ministerio.

Todos los invitados fueron llevados hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Los novios tuvieron que esperar hasta que todos sus invitados estuvieran dentro para que ellos pudieran entrar. En lo que esperaban, los reporteros muggles los entrevistabas y sacaban fotos.

Narcissa se divertía posando para esos muggles, mientras que James platicaba con un entrevistador. Le preguntaban acerca de cómo se conocieron y porque su boda tan repentina, a Narcissa solo le preguntaban quien había diseñado su vestido, a lo que contestó:

-Mi hermana me hizo el favor de diseñarlo y crearlo para mí.

Después de su pequeño espectáculo con los muggle, estos se fueron. Y la pareja entró a donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, se sentaron en una mesa solo para ellos dos. James se la pasaba haciendo bromas y Narcissa se reía de todas. Muchos iban a felicitarlos.

-¿De dónde salieron tantos invitados? Que yo sepa de mi parte solo están mis amigas, Andrómeda y Sirius- dijo Narcissa

-Unos son del trabajo, tenía que invitarlos, ya sabes cómo son- dijo James señalando a un señor- Ese de allá es un socio muy importante, tenía que invitarlo.

-Que aburrido- dijo Narcissa riendo

-¿Aburrido yo? Puedo ser todo menos aburrido, preciosa- dijo James.

-Tu no, él señor ese es aburrido- dijo Narcissa riendo- Además, creo que invitaste a toda la orden ¿verdad?

-Sí, solo falta Dumbledore- dijo James

-Ya veo…- dijo Narcissa mirando a todos sus invitados- James, quiero que me prometas una cosa

-Lo que sea, princesa- dijo James

-No te puedo prohibir pertenecer a la Orden, pero por favor, cuídate mucho- dijo Narcissa

-Cissy, si esto es por lo de la profecía…- dijo James

-Sí, James, es por lo de la profecía. Tú ya lo enfrentaste tres veces, no sé qué más puede pasar, no quiero que nada te pase

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, me cuidare mucho- dijo James dándole un beso.

El tiempo pasó, comieron y la música para que iniciara el baile comenzó a sonar. Alguien por altavoz dijo:

-Y ahora, el primer baile de la pareja-

James sonrió, se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Narcissa.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señora Potter?- preguntó James

-Claro que sí, señor Potter- dijo Narcissa

Ella tomó su mano y se dirigieron hacia el centro de la pista de baile. La música comenzó a zona y ellos comenzaron a bailar. James bailaba muy bien.

-Cissy, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo James

-No me digas, ya sé que no eres virgen- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Eso no- dijo James riendo- Es algo un poco más vergonzoso

-¿Mar vergonzoso que no llegar virgen al matrimonio? Hablar, Potter- dijo Narcissa

James le dio una vuelta y la acercó más a él.

-Todas esas fotos que yo me quedé, de aquella primera vez que nos íbamos a fugar….bien, yo las enmarqué todas y las puse en mi oficina- dijo James

-Ah, era eso. Si, ya lo sabía, Remus me lo dijo- dijo Narcissa riendo.

-¿Por qué todo lo vergonzoso que yo hago te lo cuentan ellos? ¿Acaso tiene una reunión donde se burlan de mí?- preguntó James divertido

-Sí, si la hay- dijo Sirius a espaldas de James

No se habían dado cuenta, pero ya muchas parejas estaban bailando junto a ellos. Sirius estaba bailando con una chica rubia que Narcissa no conocía.

-Genial, procura que no hablen muy mal de tu esposo, Cissy- dijo James sonriendo

-No prometo nada, cariño- respondió Narcissa

La fiesta pasó, James y Narcissa se divertían mucho, toda la fiesta se la pasaron juntos. Jocelyn iba acompañada de su novio Henry, ellos dos se la pasaban en la pista de baile. Mientras tanto, Susan y Rabastan platicaban con todos. Remus solo estaba sentado platicando con los miembros de la Orden. Sirius bailaba con muchas chicas, hasta que en cierto punto de la fiesta ya no sabía dónde estaba. Lily y Charles también estaban bailando. Andrómeda y Ted se divertían en la pista con su pequeña hija.

-Es una linda boda- dijo James

-Muy linda, pero sigo pensando que una boda pequeña hubiera sido lo mejor- dijo Narcissa

-Claro que no, tú te mereces lo mejor y esta boda es lo mejor- dijo James

-Con una simple boda rodeada de mis seres queridos bastaba, pero tu quería una boda en grande- dijo Narcissa

-Entonces a partir de ahora me reclamarás que tu querías una boda sencilla- dijo James riendo

-Obvio no, James- dijo Narcissa- Además fue buena idea, vinieron muchos reporteros y seguro que todo el evento será publicado, te lo aseguro-

-Ya veo, es tu pequeña venganza, Cissy- dijo James

-Puede ser- dijo Narcissa riendo.

-Eres malvada, preciosa- dijo James riendo- Por cierto ¿Ya elegiste la casa donde viviremos?

-Claro, es una de las que te dejó tu padre- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Si? ¿Cuál es?

-Es una en Godric's Hollow- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.


	48. Eres una aburrida

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

James y Narcissa habían ido de luna de miel a Francia. Regresaron con muchos regalos para todos. Ahora estaban en una tienda muggle comprando los muebles que les hacía faltan para su nueva casa, ya que esa casa llevaba mucho tiempo en desuso así que muchos muebles estaban muy viejos. Antes de haber ido a la tienda, habían ido a su casa para saber qué cosas comprar. James se la pasaba jugando en todos los sillones, sentándose en ellos.

-Creo que debes de dejar de hacer eso- dijo Narcissa riendo

-¿Por qué? Creo que compraremos este, es muy cómodo- dijo James

-No quiero ese sillón para mi sala, James- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa caminó hacia donde había muchas camas. Ella las estaba viendo cunando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la tiraba en la cama. Narcissa comenzó a reír.

-¿Te gusta esta cama?- preguntó James que estaba a su lado.

-James, nos van a sacar de esta tienda, solo compremos lo que necesitemos y nos vamos- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Señora Potter, usted debería de disfrutar este momento- dijo James

-Lo haría, si el Señor Potter dejara de comportarse como un niño- dijo Narcissa levantándose

-Eres una aburrida, Narcissa- dijo James cruzándose de brazos en la cama

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que eres una aburrida- dijo James

-¿En serio? Veremos si esto es aburrido- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa dejó su bolso en el suelo, se quitó los zapatos y corrió hacía la cama, de un salto subió en ella. James apenas si alcanzó a moverse. Narcissa brincaba como una niña pequeña sobre la cama, su cabello se había soltado y ahora se movía por todos lados. James sonrió al verla tan divertida así que él también se quitó los zapatos y se unió a ella. Ambos se tomaron de las manos y brincaban dando saltos. Cuando se cansaron de dejaron caer sobre la cama.

-Eso fue divertido- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Me gustó esta cama- dijo James

Alguien se refrescó la garganta, James y Narcissa levantaron la cabeza y vieron que un empleado estaba frente a ellos.

-Me temo que les pediré que se retiren- dijo el empleado

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tu nunca has brincado en una cama?- preguntó James

-Me han pedido que les dijera eso, señor- dijo el joven

Narcissa se sentó y miró al muchacho.

-Escucha, hoy veníamos con intención de comprar todos los muebles para nuestra casa en una sola tienda, pero en vista de que nos corren, buscaremos otro lugar. Vámonos, cielo-

Narcissa se levantó, vio que el joven ya no estaba. James se puso sus zapatos y tomó el bolso de Narcissa y se lo dio. Al poco rato apareció una señorita.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?- preguntó ella

Narcissa se dio cuenta de que no le preguntaba a ella, sino a James. Ella lo miraba fijamente. Narcissa no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-En nada, ya nos íbamos- dijo James sonriendo

-Pero me han dicho que quieren comprar todos sus mueble aquí, por favor, no se vallan- dijo la señorita

-Bien, nos quedamos, pero nosotros podemos buscar solos, gracias- dijo Narcissa tomando del brazo a James

Narcissa jaló a James hacía otro lado. Lo llevó hasta la parte donde vendía mueble para cocina. James se recargó en una mesa, mientras Narcissa los examinaba.

-Sé que me estás mirando, James- dijo Narcissa

-Y yo sé que te pusiste celosa- dijo James sonriendo

-¿Y eso qué? Yo soy tu esposa y te puedo celar cuantas veces quiera- dijo Narcissa

-Vale, está bien, preciosa- dijo James- ¿Te gusta este para la cocina?

-Sí, pero me gustaría de otro color- dijo Narcissa abriendo un cajón- James ¿Ya no supieron nada de Peter?

-Nada, solo sabemos que es un traidor- dijo James sonriendo

-Lo bueno es que no se ha aparecido- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Y de los mortifagos…

-No, Cissy, no nos hemos encontrado con Regulus, tranquila- dijo James

Narcissa se relajó. Después de encargar los muebles para su cocina, fueron a la parte de los comedores.

-¿Pensamos invitar mucha gente a cenar?- preguntó Narcissa

-No mucha, yo creo que con una mesa con 12 silla está bien- dijo James sonriendo

-Tenemos que comprar muchas cosas- dijo Narcissa sentándose en una de las sillas

-Ya sabes que yo puedo mandar a que las compren por nosotros, preciosa- dijo James

-Lo sé, pero desde que era pequeña siempre soñé con el momento de comprar las cosas para mi nueva casa- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Además, con todos esos regalos de la boda, nos ahorramos mucho trabajo.

-Gracias a Merlín- dijo James riendo.

-Además tenemos que comprar un álbum para fotos…creo que serán más, ya que tú te la viviste tomando fotos en la luna de miel- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Quiero que nuestros hijos las vean y sepan que nos divertimos mucho- dijo James

-Además, necesitamos portarretratos para las fotos- dijo Narcissa

-Estoy pensando que debimos anotar todo lo que necesitamos- dijo James

-En fin, vamos paso por paso- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Así es, princesa- dijo James- Hay que apurarnos, tenemos una cena muy importante hoy

-¿Cena? ¿En dónde?

-En nuestra casa, obvio- dijo James sonriendo

-Pero la casa no está presentable- dijo Narcissa

-No exageres, preciosa, eso no les importará- dijo James sonriendo.

Narcissa sonrió y no dijo nada. En menos de lo que creyeron, ya había comprados los muebles que les hacía falta. Pagaron y se fueron a comprar todo para preparar la cena. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Narcissa notó que todos los muebles que habían comprado ya estaba afuera esperándolos.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste, James?- preguntó Narcissa

-Solo adelante la entrega y ya, preciosa. Anda, hay que dejar todo esto y empezar a acomodar todos los muebles.

Narcissa suspiró. Después de dejar los alimentos en la cocina, salieron para mover los muebles. Tardaron mucho en acomodar de nuevo todos los muebles nuevos: sillones, su cama, tocador, comedor y un refrigerador.

Cuando terminaron, se sentaron en uno de sus sillones nuevos. Narcissa se recargó en el hombro de James.

-Creo que te falló tu plan- dijo Narcissa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no pensaste que hacer con muebles viejos, cariño, ahora nuestro jardín esta llenos de muebles- dijo Narcissa riendo

-Solo se me olvidó un pequeño detalle, preciosa. Pero mira, nuestro hogar va creciendo. – dijo James

-Eso es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo hay que pintar muchas paredes- dijo Narcissa

James echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos.

-No más trabajo, por favor- dijo James- dime que contrataremos a alguien para que pinte por nosotros

-Ay no James, yo quiero que las pintemos juntos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Te aprovechas de mí, Narcissa Potter, sabes que a todo te digo que si- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa sonrió y se volvió a recostar sobre el hombro de James. Los dos se estaban quedando dormidos cuando escucharon que tocaban el timbre.

-Yo abro- dijo Narcissa

Se acercó a la puerta y miró la mirilla, ahí estaban sus invitados para la cena: Sirius, una chica que no conocía, Susan, Rabastan, Remus, Jocelyn y Henry.

-Perfecto, James, olvidamos hacer la cena- dijo Narcissa

-Llamaré a la pizzería- respondió James.


	49. Ahora soy Potter

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

4 meses después.

Narcissa estaba en su casa, la estaba adornando de acuerdo a la época, se acercaba Navidad. Adornar toda la casa era todo un reto, James se había emocionado mucho al comprar sus adornos. Además ese día ella le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Le había preparado una cena deliciosa.

Narcissa estaba colocando unas botas sobre la chimenea cuando escuchó que una lechuza tocaba a su ventana. Narcissa se acercó para abrirle, la lechuza entró y se posó sobre una silla; Narcissa le ofreció algo de comida que tenía en su sala y tomó la carta.

_Narcissa_

_Como me pediste que te mantuviera al tanto del embarazo de Alice, hay algo que sucedió. Los sanadores dijeron que su embarazo es de alto riesgo, así que debe mantenerse en cama en lo que resta este último mes. Me preocupa mucho su salud, se ve muy pálida. El día que se enteró que corría riesgo su embarazo, ella me hizo prometerle que si tenía que elegir entre el bebé o ella, eligiera al bebé. La verdad dudo que yo pueda elegir, creo que la amo y no quiero perderla. Espero tu respuesta._

_Regulus._

Narcissa suspiró. Le daba mucha pena lo que viviría su primo, tuvo que casarse muy joven y además lo presionaron mucho para que embarazara a su esposa. Por el bien de él, esperaba que su hijo fuera niño y dejaran de presionarlo. Más tarde le escribiría para aconsejarlo y contarle la buena noticia.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, Narcissa se apresuró y fue a prender las velas del comedor. Se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar a que James llegara. Pero la persona que apareció sorprendió a Narcissa

-¿Sirius? – Preguntó Narcissa- ¿Qué haces aquí? No, más bien ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

-James siempre guardaba una llave extra debajo de una maceta, solo busqué la llave y ya- dijo Sirius

-Ves esto- dijo señalando la mesa- le tengo una sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa? Según yo, ustedes no celebran nada- dijo Sirius

-No, pero hay algo de lo que debemos de hablar. ¿A que debemos tu visita?- preguntó Narcissa levantándose

-Solo quería visitarlos, hace mucho que no lo hacía- dijo Sirius

Narcissa rodó los ojos y tomó la carta que Regulus le había mandado. Se acercó a su primo y le tendió la carta.

-Sirius, viniste hace dos días a comer- dijo Narcissa sentándose junto a su primo- Lee esta carta, es de Regulus

Sirius sonrió y comenzó a leer la carta. Narcissa apagó las velas y esperó a que su primo terminara. Cuando Sirius acabó, dobló la carta y se la dio a Narcissa.

-Pobre chica- dijo Sirius- ¿Crees que pueda soportar el parto?

-Espero que sí- Narcissa sonrió de lado- Y veo que el ya sentó cabeza, mientras que tú sigues de fiesta

-A él lo obligaron, Cissy. Pero me alegra que por fin sea feliz con Alice- dijo Regulus

-Así es, Sirius, pero creo que lo mejor será que te vayas- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Me estás corriendo? ¿Narcissa Black me está corriendo?- preguntó Sirius divertido

-Potter, Sirius, ahora soy Potter- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Y sí, esperaba tener una cena romántica con mi esposo

-De acuerdo, pero también venía a invitarlos a una comida- dijo Sirius

-Sabes que iremos. ¿En honor a qué es la comida?- preguntó Narcissa

-Dumbledore dice que por lo menos una reunión debe de ser tranquila, y quería invitarlos- dijo Sirius

-Genial, sabes que iremos. Ahora…-dijo Narcissa

-Sí, ya me voy- dijo Sirius levantándose

Narcissa lo acompañó a Sirius hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió vieron que James estaba a punto de abrirla. Narcissa sonrió y Sirius lo saludó con la mano

-¿Hola?- dijo James sonriendo-

-Sirius ya se va, cariño- dijo Narcissa empujando a Sirius

James entró y Narcissa por fin pudo sacar a su primo de la casa. Sirius iba a abrir la boca pero Narcissa lo interrumpió

-Sí, hay una comida de la Orden- dijo Narcissa

-Mañana a las 3 en el cuartel, James- dijo Sirius

-Ahí estaremos, gracias- dijo Narcissa y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Algún día necesitarás algo de mí y yo me negaré, Black- gritó Sirius desde afuera

James sonreía divertido. Narcissa respiró hondo y volvió abrir la puerta, vio que Sirius estaba por su jardín

-Ahora soy Potter, Sirius, acostúmbrate- gritó Narcissa

Narcissa volvió a cerrar la puerta y vio que James seguía parado en el mismo lugar. Narcissa sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, cariño- dijo Narcissa

-Estoy seguro que tienes a Remus en el comedor y lo empujaras a la salida tal y como hiciste con Sirius- dijo James riendo

-No- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- ven, siéntate

Narcissa llevó a James hasta el comedor y lo sentó, le quitó su saco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Por favor dime que no es nuestro aniversario-dijo James sonriendo

-Claro que no, Señor Potter- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa caminó hasta la mesita de la sala, donde tenía un sobre, lo tomó y regresó hasta su esposo.

-Señora Potter, me está asustando- dijo James- Y ve que ha adornado la casa

-¿Le gustó, Señor Potter?

-Claro que sí, todo lo que usted hace me gusta- dijo James

Narcissa se acercó a James y se sentó en las piernas de él, quedando frente a frente. James la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura de ella. Narcissa le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Te tengo una sorpresita, James- dijo Narcissa en voz baja

-Dime ahora o calla para siempre- dijo James besando el cuello de Narcissa

-Estoy embarazada, James- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James se separó de ella y la miró sorprendido. Narcissa sonrió al ver la expresión de James

-Vamos a ser papás, James- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a Narcissa.

-¡Seremos papás, preciosa!- gritó James abrazando con fuerza a Narcissa

-Así es, mi cielo, tendremos un bebé- dijo Narcissa.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – preguntó James

-Desde hoy, llevaba dos semanas de retraso así que fui a San Mungo y me confirmaron que estaba embarazada- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- además de que me hicieron un ultra sonido, no se ve nada pero es la primera foto del bebé

Narcissa sacó del sombre una pequeña foto de su ultrasonido y se la mostró a James, él la tomó y sonrió maravillado.

-Necesitamos un marco para esta foto- dijo James

-Ya lo compré- dijo Narcissa levantándose.

Narcissa corrió hasta la sala y tomó un portarretrato, uno pequeño, justo del tamaño de la foto. Regresó hasta donde estaba James y se lo dio. Ella se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado y vio como James acomodaba la foto.

-¿Cuándo nace nuestro bebé?- preguntó James

-En agosto- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Ya te puedes relajar? Nuestro bebé no será "el que vencerá a Voldemort"- dijo James sonriendo

-Eso espero, James, eso espero- dijo Narcissa sonriendo


	50. Tiene tus ojos

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

8 meses después.

En los últimos 8 meses habían pasado muchas cosas: Susan también había quedado embarazada; lamentablemente la esposa de Regulus había fallecido al momento del parto pero dio a luz a una bella niña; los de la Orden se enfrentaban a los mortifagos mucho más seguido. Desde que Andrómeda supo que su hermana estaba embarazada iba a visitarla casi a diario. James procuraba llegar todos los días temprano para estar al pendiente de su esposa.

Ahora solo faltaba solo un mes para que su bebé naciera, y ya sabían que esperaban un varón. Estaban arreglando la habitación de su bebé, solo faltaba acomodar todos los peluches que James había comprado

-Hay que tener una niña- dijo James

-Primero deja que tenga este y luego hablamos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Narcissa acomodaba los peluches en las repisas.

-Compraste demasiados peluches, James, creo que tiene más peluches que ropa- dijo Narcissa- Hay mi pequeño Hydrus…

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo James acercándose a Narcissa- ¿Hydrus?

-Sí, me gusta el nombre de Hydrus- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Yo no quiero que mi hijo tenga un nombre raro, Narcissa- dijo James

-No es raro, James. En mi familia tienen la tradición de llamar a sus hijos como constelaciones- dijo Narcissa

-Claro que es raro. "Hydrus Potter" ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? No, mejor que se llame Harvey- dijo James

-¿Harvey? Es un nombre muy simple, en cambio Hydrus es fuerte, jamás olvidaran su nombre- dijo Narcissa

-No es simple, además queda muy bien con su segundo nombre

-Claro, ya pensaste segundo nombre y yo ni en cuenta- dijo Narcissa dejando el peluche en su lugar

-Deja te digo el nombre completo, te sorprenderás: Harvey James Potter- dijo James sonriendo

-No me gusta, James- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa acariciaba su vientre. James se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

-Pues a mí no me gusta el nombre de Hydrus- dijo James

-Hydrus James Potter. Suena bien, cariño- dijo Narcissa

-Claro que no suena bien, es mejor Harvey- dijo James

-¡Es mi hijo, James, y se llamará como yo quiera!- dijo Narcissa cruzándose de brazos

-También es mi hijo, Cissy- dijo James lo más calmado que podía

-Pero tendremos otro, ese se puede llamar como tú quieras- dijo Narcissa

-Yo quiero que este se llame Harvey- dijo James

-James…-dijo Narcissa bajando la mirada

Esa acción la conocía a la perfección, desde que se embarazó lloraba por cada cosa mala o triste que pasaba, él sabía que era una exageración pero no decía nada. Y cada vez que iba a llorar bajaba la mirada. Lamentablemente ella solía hacerlo en algunas ocasiones solo para chantajearlo

-Cissy…-dijo James acercándose a Narcissa y la tomó por los hombros- Preciosa, te conozco, y me estás volviendo a chantajear- él sonrió-

Narcissa levantó el rostro y frunció el ceño, de un movimiento quitó las manos de James.

-¡Mi hijo no se llamará Harvey, te guste o no, Potter!- dijo Narcissa enojada.

Narcissa salió de la habitación, y James escuchó como azotaba la puerta de su habitación. James se talló la cara y terminó de acomodar los peluches del cuarto. Tampoco iba a dejar que su hijo se llama Hydrus, era un nombre espantoso. No iba a dejar que esta vez Narcissa ganara. Hoy estaba de humor así que se arriesgaría un poco.

James salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Narcissa. Abrió un poco la puerta, y vio que Narcissa estaba acostada en la cama leyendo un gran libro. El entró miró a su esposa.

-Es mucha lectura para ti sola, ¿no Black?- preguntó James sonriendo

Narcissa sonrió de lado. Ella recordaba el día en que la beso por primera vez.

-¿Sabes? Es de mala educación no ver a la gente cuando te está hablando, preciosa- dijo James

Narcissa cerró su libro y miró a James

-Vienes a disculparte ¿verdad?- dijo Narcissa sentándose

-Por supuesto que no- dijo James riendo

Narcissa tomó una almohada y se la lanzó. James la esquivó y se rio más fuerte.

-Solo vengo a decirte que iremos un día a San Mungo a ver al bebé de Frank y Alice- dijo James- nació hoy como a las 8 de la noche

Narcissa no dijo nada. Estaba sentada muy rígida sobre su cama, tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro. James lo notó y se le acercó.

-¿Cissy? ¿Algo va mal?- preguntó James

-James…llegó la hora- dijo Narcissa mirando a su esposo

-¿La hora de qué? ¿De irnos a ver a los Longbottom? Pero ya es muy tarde, Cissy- preguntó James

-No seas idiota, James- dijo Narcissa- El bebé, nuestro bebé ya viene

James se dio cuenta que se le había roto la fuente. El pánico lo envolvió. Narcissa tuvo una contracción.

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó James- Voy por la maleta….diablos, no preparamos una maleta, bien, llamaré a todos….no, no todos tienen teléfono…

-¡JAMES, LLEVAME A SAN MUNGO!- gritó Narcissa

-¿Qué? Ah sí, claro- dijo James

James ayudó a Narcissa a llegar hasta la chimenea. Con cuidado los dos aparecieron en San Mungo, James dejó a Narcissa sobre una silla y corrió hasta la recepción. Rápidamente los sanadores atendieron a Narcissa. James debía de entrar con ella, pero antes de hacerlo se aseguró de llamar a todos para que llegaran.

Andrómeda, Ted y Sirius llegaron. Todos esperaban en la sala de espera. Mientras que los sanadores alistaban todo para el parto de Narcissa

James estaba con Narcissa, sus contracciones eran más seguidas. Ya todo estaba listo para que el bebé llegara. James tomaba de la mano de Narcissa, ella lo apretaba cada vez que tenía una contracción.

-Muy bien, señora Potter, llegó la hora de pujar- dijo el sanador

-Vamos, Cissy, el pequeño Harvey ya viene- dijo James

-¡No se llamará Harvey!- gritó Narcissa

Narcissa comenzó a pujar. James sentía que su mano se le caería después de eso, Narcissa cada vez apretaba más fuerte. El parto de su primer hijo se le hizo eterno, pero todo mejoró hasta que escuchó su llanto. James estaba llorando de la felicidad al igual que Narcissa. Mientras los doctores iban a revisar a su hijo, James le dio un beso a Narcissa

-Estuviste estupenda, preciosa- dijo James

Narcissa solo sonrío, ella ya quería tener a su hijo en brazos. Cuando los sanadores se lo dieron, el bebé tenía los ojos cerrados, Narcissa lloraba, estaba muy feliz. James les agradecía a los sanadores.

-James, tengo mucho sueño- dijo Narcissa

Los sanadores se llevaron a su bebé, mientras que Narcissa sería llevada a una habitación. En lo que hacían eso, James salió al encuentro con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?- preguntó Andrómeda

-¿Y Cissy?- preguntó Sirius

-El bebé está sano y su bella madre fue llevada a una habitación- dijo James sonriendo.

Todos lo felicitaron. James estaba muy contento, por fin era papá. Todos se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde Narcissa se encontraba. Entraron y la encontraron despierta y cargando a su nuevo bebé. Sus amigos y parientes rodearon la cama, y James se colocó a su lado.

-Es igualito a James- dijo Narcissa mirando a James- ¿Quieres cargar a tu hijo, James?

-Claro que sí, preciosa- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa con cuidado le dio su bebé a James. Él lo tomó son suma delicadeza.

-Cuidado con la cabeza- dijo Narcissa

-Tiene el cabello de su papá- dijo James mirando a su bebé que seguía dormido

-Perfecto, entonces Cissy jamás podrá peinar a su hijo- dijo Sirius

James solo miraba a su bebé dormir, empezó a moverse y a despertarse, poco a poco abrió los ojos. James sonrió al verlo.

-Tiene tus ojos, Cissy- dijo James sonriendo

Narcissa sonrió y pidió de nuevo que le dejara cargar a su hijo. Andrómeda estaba a un lado de su hermana acariciando su cabello. Narcissa comenzó a llorar otra vez de la emoción.

-Disculpen- dijo una voz ronca-

Todos voltearon y vieron a una señora canosa chaparrita.

-¿Familia Potter?- preguntó

-Así es, somos nosotros- dijo James

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-Que somos nosotros- dijo James alzando la voz

-Ah sí, disculpen. Necesito saber el nombre del bebé para hacer su acta de nacimiento- dijo la señora

-Harvey James Potter- dijo James

-Hydrus James Potter- dijo Narcissa al mismo tiempo que James

Narcissa y James se miraron con enojo.

-Andrómeda, toma a mi bebé- dijo Narcissa

Andrómeda sonrió y tomó a su sobrino en brazos

-Debieron de haber escogido el nombre ya- dijo Ted

-Creo que tu perdiste en eso de nombrar a tu hija ¿verdad Ted?- preguntó Sirius riendo

Ted y Sirius se comenzaron a reír, pero se callaron en cuanto Andrómeda los regaño.

-¡Hydrus! Se llamará Hydrus, James- dijo Narcissa

-Claro que no, se llamará Harvey- dijo James-

-Hydrus suena mejor, Potter, mi hijo se llamará Hydrus- dijo Narcissa

-Harvey es más bonito, más elegante, Black- dijo James haciendo énfasis en el apellido

-Hydrus suena mejor- dijo Narcissa cruzándose se brazos

Sirius se estaba desesperando. Se levantó y se puso frente a la pareja.

-Tengo una idea, yo pensaré un número, el que acierte o se acerque más, escoge el nombre- dijo Sirius

Narcissa y James se miraron. Era la mejor opción, así que aceptaron

-Pero que no seas tú, dejarás que James gane- dijo Narcissa

-Entonces que tampoco sea Andrómeda- dijo James

-Bien, entonces Ted- dijo Narcissa cruzándose de brazos

Ted sonrió débilmente y asintió.

-Permítanos un segundo, señora- dijo Andrómeda- Y tienes que se justo, Ted Tonks

-Sí, Dromeda, no te preocupes- dijo Ted- Bien, es un número del uno al veinte

-Trece- dijo Narcissa

-Siete- dijo James

Ted sonrió de lado y miró a su esposa, ella asintió.

-Pensé en el ocho- dijo Ted

James sonrió y se acercó a su bebé, lo tomó en brazos y volvió a acercarse a la señora. Narcissa se recargó en su almohada y cerró los ojos. Andrómeda se sentó a su lado y le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bien, mi hijo se llamará Harvey James Potter- dijo James sonriendo

-Perfecto- la señora anotó el nombre- Harry James Potter

James asintió, pero cuando se dio cuenta del error ya era demasiado tarde, la señora ya se había ido. Narcissa y Sirius estaban atacados de la risa, mientras que James cargaba a su bebé se asomó al pasillo pero no había nadie ya. James volvió a entrar a la habitación.

-Yo no quería el nombre de Harry- dijo James

-Lo siento, Potter, el nombre ya es oficial- dijo Narcissa- anda, pásame a mi bebé

James frunció el ceño y le dio su bebé a Narcissa. Ella le acarició su carita y sonrió.

-Bienvenido, Harry- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- ¿James, le dices tú o le digo yo?

-Yo le digo, por lo menos una cosa de la que pedí se cumplirá- dijo James que volteó a ver a Sirius- Canuto ¿Quisieras ser el padrino de Harry?

Sirius se sorprendió y sonrió.

-Claro que sí, Cornamenta- dijo Sirius sonriendo- Sería un honor.

-Perfecto- dijo Narcissa- ¿Alguien puede decirme que día nació mi bebé? No sé ni la hora- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Harry nació en la madrugada del 31 de julio- dijo Andrómeda

A Narcissa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era el último día del mes de julio. Narcissa volteó a ver a James, que tenía la misma cara de ella.

-Tranquila, Cissy. Harry estará a salvo, él no es- dijo James tratando de calmar a su esposa.


	51. Extravagante

**Disclaimer**:Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja**:James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Narcissa llevaba dos días en San Mungo, ese día sería dada de alta y llevaría por fin a su bebé a casa. James se la pasaba con ella, llevaba el trabajo a San Mungo, solo para estar con ella. Susan y Rabastan habían ido a visitarla y le llevaron ropa nueva para Harry. Jocelyn y Henry fueron los primeros en visitarla, le habían llevado un arreglo floral muy extravagante y unos globos. También Alice y Frank la visitaron el día que Alice fue dada de alta, Narcissa conoció a Neville, su hijo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Narcissa estaba arrullando a su bebé.

-Adelante- dijo Narcissa

Se abrió la puerta y dejó ver a Regulus cargando un bebé. Narcissa sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se sentara con ella. Regulus sonrió y se sentó en la cama de su prima

-¿Cómo lograste escapara de la vista de tía Walburga?- preguntó Narcissa

-Le dije que quería llevar a mi hija a dar un paseo, nada más- dijo Regulus

Los padres de Regulus eran los que cuidaban a su hija en lo que él trabajaba.

-¿Qué edad tiene mi sobrinita?- preguntó Narcissa

-Seis meses- dijo Regulus

Tanto Narcissa como Sirius, jamás se imaginaron que Regulus podría ser un cariñoso padre. Regulus le mandaba fotos a Narcissa de su hija. Esta era la primera vez que Narcissa conocía a su sobrina-

-¿Puedo cargarla?- preguntó Narcissa

-Claro, así yo podré cargar al pequeño Hydrus- dijo Regulus

Narcissa sonrió de lado. Los primos intercambiaron de bebés, Narcissa veía que la hija de su primo era rubia.

-No se llama Hydrus, se llama Harry- dijo Narcissa- ¿Y la pequeña Elladora se porta bien?

-Es muy tranquila, igual que su madre- dijo Regulus sonriendo- ¿Harry? Seguro tu marido eligió el nombre

-Es una larga historia, pero me gusta el nombre de Harry- dijo Narcissa- Reg…hay algo que te quería preguntar, pero no lo quería hacer por carta

-No, Narcissa, no dejaré que mi madre cuide de mi hija- dijo Regulus

-Es un alivio, pero esa no era mi pregunta. ¿Le dijiste a Alice que la amabas?- preguntó Narcissa

Regulus sonrió levemente.

-Sí, pero lo hice en el momento equivocado, fue justo el día que Ella nació- dijo Regulus- ¿Sabes cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras?- Narcissa negó- "Yo igual te amo, Reg. Cuida muy bien a la pequeña"

A Narcissa se le partió el corazón, la única mujer que su primo había amado murió. Narcissa notó como lágrimas salían de los ojos de Regulus.

-Yo sé que Alice te cuidará a ti y a mi sobrina en donde quiera que esté- dijo una voz desde la puerta

Regulus y Narcissa voltearon a ver y vieron que Sirius estaba recargado en la puerta de la entrada. Regulus se levantó y se acercó a Sirius.

-Gracias, Sirius- dijo Regulus

-No hay de que, hermano- dijo Sirius- ¿Podría conocer a mi sobrina?

-Claro- dijo Regulus

Los dos hermanos se acercaron a Narcissa, Sirius tomó a la hija de su hermano en brazos y Regulus regresó a Harry con su madre.

-Ya se despertó- dijo Sirius riendo- tiene el mismo color de ojos que tú, Reg-

-Rubia y ojos grises- dijo Narcissa riendo- Regulus tendrá que ahuyentar a un par de chicos en el futuro

Sirius y Regulus rieron junto con Narcissa. Sirius le regresó su hija a Regulus y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-¿Por qué Elladora? Hay más nombres lindos, Reg- dijo Sirius

-Alice eligió el nombre, yo quería que se llamara Lysandra- dijo Regulus riendo

-Los dos nombres son preciosos- dijo Narcissa.

-Los Black y su costumbre por nombrar a su descendencia con nombres poco comunes- dijo Sirius riendo- Si algún día tengo hijos, él niño se llamaría Jonathan, y la niña Mary

-Nombres muy simples, Sirius- dijo una voz desde la entrada.

Los tres voltearon y en la puerta estaban Cygnus y Druella Black. Regulus se puso tensó mientras que Sirius se levantaba.

-Yo me voy- dijo Regulus

Sin decir nada más, Regulus salió de la habitación junto con su hija. Sirius no dijo nada y se fue atrás de su hermano. Los padres de Narcissa se acercaron a su hija y a su nieto. Narcissa como acto reflejo, abrazó más a su bebé.

-¿Y tu marido?- preguntó Druella

-Fue a su trabajo, tenía una junta- dijo Narcissa- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a conocer a nuestro nieto- dijo Cygnus

-Pensé que esperarían hasta que él estuviera más grande- dijo Narcissa-como lo hicieron con la hija de Andrómeda

-Lo que nadie más sabes es que nosotros fuimos a visitarla en cuanto su hija nació- dijo Druella- pero la única diferencia es que ella no quiso que nos acercáramos a su hija

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Cygnus

-Harry- dijo Narcissa- Harry James Potter

Los padres de Narcissa no dijeron nada, solo se acercaron más para poder ver a su nieto de cerca.

-¿Quieren cargarlo?- preguntó Narcissa

Druella asintió. Narcissa le pasó su hijo a su madre. Druella y Cygnus veían como su primer nieto varón dormía. Narcissa pudo notar la sonrisa de su padre, él siempre quiso tener un hijo pero por desgracias los tres embarazos de su madre fueron de alto riesgo, así fue que su padre dejó de intentar tener un hijo.

-¿Podría pedirles un favor?- pidió Narcissa

Sus padres la miraron con seriedad. Ella tenía miedo de pedírselo, pero debía de hacerlo.

-No es nada para mí, es para Regulus. No les digan a sus padres que el vino a verme, por favor- dijo Narcissa

-Ya veremos- dijo Cygnus.

Narcissa sonrió de lado. Druella le regresó su hijo a Narcissa, ella tomo a Harry y miró a sus padres.

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Cygnus

-Esperen…yo quería proponerles un trato- dijo Narcissa- Yo estaba con Andrómeda el día que mandaron el juguete, leí la carta.

-¿Y eso que?- preguntó Druella

-Yo…bueno…Bellatrix no tendrá hijos, tal vez…ustedes querrían pasar tiempo con sus nietos, por lo menos una vez al mes- dijo Narcissa

Druella y Cygnus se quedaron parados mirando a su hija. Narcissa tenía miedo de que la insultaran o algo.

-Pero si no quieren no hay problema- dijo Narcissa- Yo solo lo dije para que conocieran a sus nietos

-Lo pensaremos- dijo Cygnus.

Sin decir nada más, los padres de Narcissa se fueron. Narcissa solo se encogió de hombros y se dio cuenta de que su bebé se había despertado, ella sonrió, su bebé era su mayor felicidad hasta ese momento

-Yo creo que tus abuelos aceptarán mi propuesta- dijo Narcissa

Harry se rio y levantó sus bracitos, Narcissa tomó su manita y Harry tomó un dedo de ella.

-Hoy nos vamos a casa, Harry- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.


	52. Tranquila, preciosa

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

3 semanas después.

James y Narcissa cuidaban a su bebé como si fuera la cosa más delicada que hubiera existido. Lamentablemente, Harry lloraba todas las noches a la 3 de la mañana para comer, así que James siempre se levantaba junto con Narcissa para acompañarla. Casi todos los días, James tenía que asistir a reuniones de la Orden, eso no molestaba en absoluto a Narcissa. Sirius iba a ver a su ahijado todas las veces que podía.

Era un fin de semana soleado, Narcissa y James estaban sentados en su jardín jugando con su bebé. Estaban los tres acostados en su verde césped, cuando escucharon que alguien se apareció en su casa. James se levantó de inmediato, pero se relajó al ver de quienes se trataban: Regulus y Dumbledore.

El matrimonio Potter se levantó, Narcissa tomó en brazos a su bebé y si dirigió hacía sus invitados.

-Señor, Regulus. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó James

-James, tenemos que hablar- dijo Regulus.

-¿Puedo cargar al pequeño Harry?- pidió Dumbledore

-Por supuesto- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa le dio su bebé al Director de Hogwarts. Todos se sentaron en la mesa de jardín que tenían.

-¿Desean algo de tomar?- preguntó Narcissa

-Una limonada estará bien, Narcissa, por favor- dijo Dumbledore

Harry estaba jugando con la larga barba del director.

-¿Y tú Regulus?- preguntó Narcissa

-Así estoy bien, Cissy, gracias- dijo Regulus.

Narcissa sonrió y entró en la casa. Los tres hombres se quedaron en donde estaban.

-James tenemos que hablar, es importante- dijo Regulus

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó James

-Dígale usted, profesor, yo voy con Narcissa a darle la noticia- dijo Regulus

Regulus se levantó y se adentró en la casa. Dumbledore que quedó frente a James, suspiró y dijo:

-James, Regulus ha estado espiando para nosotros desde hace un buen rato- dijo Dumbledore- Ya sabes de la existencia de la profecía

-Claro que la sé, por favor no vaya a decir lo que creo que va a decir- dijo James

-Me temo que sí, Regulus escuchó que Voldemort pedía que los rastrearan, él piensa que su hijo es el de la profecía – dijo Dumbledore mirando al bebé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regulus entró en la cocina, donde Narcissa estaba preparando la limonada. Regulus se acercó a su prima. Narcissa lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces con Dumbledore?- preguntó Narcissa

-Te diré pero no quiero que me regañes- dijo Regulus

-Eso depende de lo que hayas hecho- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Cissy, desde hace tiempo yo soy el que lleva información a la Orden de los movimientos de Voldemort

Narcissa se quedó serio y dejó de prepararla limonada, miró a Regulus.

-No sé si regañarte o decirte que estás haciendo bien- dijo Regulus.

-Estoy haciendo bien, Narcissa. No quiero que Ella crezca en un mundo lleno de miedo- dijo Regulus

-¿Pero y si te descubre? Podrías morir, Reg- dijo Narcissa

-No lo hará, he estado practicando oclumancia con el mismo Dumbledore, soy muy bueno, Cissy. Voldemort jamás me descubrirá- dijo Regulus

-Bien, solo cuídate mucho Regulus, por favor- dijo Narcissa

-Sí, además hay algo que debo decirte, la verdad no creo que te afecte mucho pero…-dijo Regulus- mi padre murió

Narcissa se sorprendió. Regulus parecía muy dolido ante la pérdida de su padre. Narcissa lo abrazó y Regulus lloró en los brazos de su prima. El padre de Regulus fue el único que se alegró al ver a su nieta, ya que Walburga se enojó al saber que su primer nieto resultó ser niña.

-Cissy, además hay una cosa que debo pedirte- dijo Regulus

-Lo que quieras, Reg- dijo Narcissa

-Si algo me llegara pasar, por favor, quiero que seas tú o Andrómeda las que cuiden de mi Elladora- dijo Regulus

-Sabes que sí, Regulus. Pero no te pasará nada, tú vivirás lo suficiente como para conocer a tus nietos- dijo Narcissa

Regulus sonrió.

-Cissy, hay otra cosa, y esto es muy importante- dijo Regulus

-Dímelo- dijo Narcissa tomando la jarra

-Voldemort creé que el niño de la profecía…es Harry- dijo Regulus

Narcissa se asustó y soltó la jarra, esta cayó rompiéndose y regando toda el agua. Regulus se hizo para atrás, para evitar que los vidrios le cayeran encima. Narcissa estaba en shock

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James y Dumbledore seguían platicando acerca de Voldemort. Cuando escucharon la jarra caerse, James se levantó en seguida.

-Ya se enteró- dijo Dumbledore.

Cuando los dos magos entraron en la casa, vieron como Regulus estaba llevando a Narcissa hacía la sala. James fue hacía su esposa y le dijo que se sentara. Regulus tomó a Harry en brazos, mientras que Dumbledore se sentaba frente a al matrimonio.

-James, mi bebé no puede ser- dijo Narcissa

-Tranquila, preciosa, nuestro hijo no será- dijo James- Profesor ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Primero relajarse- dijo Dumbledore- Los llevaremos hacia un lugar secreto, donde nadie sepa su ubicación

-Hasta que podamos derrotar a Voldemort- dijo Regulus

-Bien, nos iremos a una casa al otro lado del país si es necesario- dijo James

Narcissa solo seguía escuchando los planes para cambiarse de casa. Regulus le había dado de regreso su bebé, ella lo apretaba más fuerte contra su pecho, no iba a permitir que nadie tocara su bebé.

-¿Saben cómo derrotarlo?- preguntó Narcissa

-Así es, Narcissa, pero lo malo es que no sabemos por dónde empezar- dijo Dumbledore.

-Profesor, por favor, averigüen como derrotarlo. No quiero que nada le pase a mi bebé- dijo Narcissa

-Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance- dijo Dumbledore


	53. Primo segundo

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

5 meses después.

James y Narcissa se había mudado a una casa al otro lado del país, para su protección no le dijeron a nadie se su ubicación. James no pudo seguir trabajando en su empresa, tuvo que dejar a alguien a cargo. Narcissa casi todo el día se la pasaba con Harry, era rara la vez que lo dejaba solo. Para su seguridad, Dumbledore le había enseñado a Narcissa a comunicarse por medio de su patronus, pero antes tuvo que aprender a conjurarlo.

-Piensa en algo que te haga muy feliz, Narcissa- le había dicho Dumbledore

Narcissa solo pensaba en el día de su boda, el día en que supo que estaba embarazada y el día en que Harry nació.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- dijo Narcissa.

Resultó que el patronus de Narcissa era una pantera. A partir de ese momento, Narcissa fue capaz de comunicarse con su patronus.

Su nueva casa estaba en un barrio muggle, James y Narcissa se llevaban muy bien con sus vecinos, y agradecían que el lugar fuera vigilado las 24 horas del día.

James se encontraba con Harry en su habitación, Narcissa había salido a comprar algo para comer. James se dio cuenta de que había un ave parada en su ventana, la reconoció, era el fénix de Dumbledore. James dejó a Harry sobre la cama y él fue hacía a la ventana, la lechuza entró y James le quitó las cartas que tenía atadas a la pata. James se sentó a un lado de su hijo y abrió la primera carta.

_Queridos James, Cissy y Harry_

_Henry y yo espero que estén muy bien. Todo aquí va mal, hay muertes y desapariciones mucho más seguido, tenemos que cuidar a donde vamos ahora. De verdad espero que ustedes estén a salvo, mi hermano ha tratado de sacarme información, pero yo no voy a decir nada, se los juro. _

_Y no, no estoy embarazada, aún no pero ya planeamos tener bebés pronto. A pesar de la Guerra, esperamos tener un hijo_

_Los quiere, _

_Jocelyn Fawley_

James sonrió al leer la carta.

-Tu tía Jocelyn es muy divertida, Harry, algún día la conocerás- dijo James a su hijo

James abrió la segunda carta.

_Narcissa y James_

_Yo sé que quieren noticias, pero yo no soy el indicado para contarlas, lo sabrán en cuanto lean la carta de Dumbledore. Tuve que contratar a una niñera para que cuidara a mi pequeña Ella, ya que mi madre se negó a hacerlo, me di cuenta de que mi padre era el que la obligaba a cuidar a mi hija. Estoy tan feliz de que mi madre no sea la encargada de cuidar a Ella. Son todas las noticias mías que puedo decirles. _

_Regulus_

_P.D. Adjunte un par de fotos de mi bella Elladora_

James miró las fotos. Se acercó a su hijo y se las enseñó.

-Va a ser muy guapa tu prima, pero ni se te ocurra enredarte con ella- dijo James riendo- Bueno, ya dependerá de ti, yo soy primo segundo de tu madre ¿sabes? -James se rio- Bien, con la chica que desees estar te apoyaré, eso sí, tiene que ser bonita

Harry se comenzó a reír y a juguetear con una sonaja que tenía a un lado. James sonrió al ver a su hijo y abrió la tercera y última carta.

_Querido James_

_Esta carta no puedes mostrársela a Narcissa. Hemos perdido el rastro de Voldemort, ni siquiera sus mortifagos más allegados saben dónde está, lo que sí sabemos es que él manda órdenes y es por eso que los ataques siguen. Los de la Orden dudamos en que podamos encontrarlo. Me temo que permanecerán en donde están por mucho tiempo. Si desean mandar una carta, háganlo por medio de Fawkes._

_Te mantendré informado._

_Albus Dumbledore._

James frunció el ceño, dobló la última carta y la guardó en su bolsillo. Se recostó cerca de Harry y seguía jugando con él. James no permitiría que nada le pasara a su hijo, permanecerían ahí hasta que todo volviera a ser seguro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

9 meses después.

Narcissa estaba en la cocina preparando un pastel. Ese día era el primer cumpleaños de Harry, así que Narcissa quería que el cumpleaños de su primer hijo fuera importante. James estaba en la sala jugando con el pequeño Harry, que ya caminaba y corría por todos lados.

Narcissa se tardó un poco en preparar el pastel, pero cuando lo terminó, lo adornó lo más colorido que pudo, en abundancia verde.

-James, Harry, el pastel está listo- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa puso el pastel en la mesa y colocó una vela en él. James llevó a Harry y lo sentó en su sillita alta. Narcissa prendió la vela y comenzaron a cantar. Harry se reía muchísimo cuando cantaban sus padres, una vez terminada la canción, James tomó la cámara para iniciar su "sesión de fotos". Después de las fotos, Narcissa partió el pastel y los Potter se sentaron a comer.

-Abre la boca, cielo- decía Narcissa a Harry

Harry abrió su boquita y comió su pastel. James tomó otra foto.

-No era necesario la foto- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Claro que sí, quiero retratar cada momento de Harry- dijo James

Narcissa sonrió y miró a su alrededor, casi toda su casa estaba llena de fotos que James había tomado, él insistía en colocar todas sus fotos en la casa.

-Di papá, Harry- decía James

-No, cielo, di mamá- decía Narcissa

Harry no les hacía caso, estaba muy ocupado haciendo un batidillo con su pastel en la mesita de su silla. Narcissa dejaba que Harry se ensuciara ya que le gustaba ver como James bañaba a su hijo.

-¿Por qué a Harry le tocó la parte verde? Debe de comer la parte roja- dijo James

-Porque mi hijo será un excelente Slytherin- dijo Narcissa apachurrando el cachete de Harry

-No, Harry será Gryffindor como su padre- dijo James

Narcissa rodó los ojos y siguió dándole pastel a su hijo.

-Hace rato llegaron más cartas- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿De quién eran?- preguntó James

-De Susan y de Regulus- dijo Narcissa- los dos mandaron fotos de sus hijos. Los gemelos de Susan son tan lindos, se parecen mucho a Rabastan

-¿Cómo se llaman sus hijos?- preguntó James

-Nicholas y Patrick. Y Elladora ya dijo su primera palabra fue "papá", dice Regulus que lloró.

James sonrió. Narcissa le limpió su boquita a Harry.

-Hace un año, Harry, tu padre te compró miles de peluches- dijo Narcissa- en ese entonces tenías más peluches que ropa.

-Lo hice, porque todos se me hacían perfectos para ti, campeón- dijo James a Harry

Acabaron de comer, Narcissa guardó el pastel sobrante y se fueron a la sala para abrir los regalos que le habían mandado a Harry.

-Este lo mandan tu tía Andrómeda y tu tío Ted- dijo James.

James y Harry estaban sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, mientras que Narcissa estaba sentada en el sofá tomando un poco de café. James abrió el regalo, era un juego de cubos, en cuanto Harry lo vio se emocionó y comenzó a aplaudir.

-Abre el de Sirius- dijo Narcissa

James tomó el regalo mal envuelto de Sirius. Lo abrió, era un peluche de un perro negro con una nota:

_Para que mí ahijado nunca se olvide de su padrino_

_S.B_

James le dio el peluche a Harry, cuando el niño lo recibió lo abrazó. Así fueron abriendo los regalos que su hijo había recibido: Susan y Rabastan mandaron ropa, Remus mandó unos juguetes para la hora del baño, Jocelyn y Henry mandaron un pequeño piano de colores, Regulus envió una pequeña bufanda con los colores de Slytherin, y los papás de Narcissa enviaron dinero.

-Llegó la hora del regalo de MAMI y PAPI- dijo James haciendo mucho énfasis en las palabras

-James, Harry hablará en el momento que tenga que hablar- dijo Narcissa sentándose junto a su hijo y esposo- pero estoy seguro que dirá Mamá.

-Dirá Papá ¿verdad Harry?- dijo James

Harry estaba viendo la enorme caja que tenía su padre en las manos.

-Ya dale su regalo, James- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James sonrió y de la caja sacó una pequeña escoba, era una escoba para niños. Harry dejó a un lado el juego de cubos y se acercó a la pequeña escoba.

-¿Te quieres subir, Harry?- preguntó James

Harry solo hacía ademanes de que quería usarla, así que James la acomodó para que su hijo se subiera mientras que Narcissa cargaba a su bebé y lo subía a la pequeña escoba. Todo fue muy divertido, Harry volaba por toda la casa, mientras que Narcissa y James corrían justo atrás de él. James tomó miles de fotos.

-Suficiente por hoy, Harry- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa bajó a Harry de su escoba y los tres se sentaron en el sofá de su casa. Harry estaba sentado en las piernas de James.

-Papá- decía James- es una palabra muy sencilla

Harry hacía el intento de hablar pero no podía, fue ahí cuando James y Narcissa se pusieron al pendiente.

-Mami- dijo Narcissa- Ma-mi.

-Vamos, Harry, una palabrita, la que quieras- dijo James.

-Paa-pii- dijo Harry

Narcissa y James sonrieron y abrazaron a su hijo. Había dicho su primera palabra. Le aplaudieron a su hijo, acción que el copio.

-Paa-pii- volvió a decir Harry

En eso el teléfono sonó. Narcissa se levantó, ya que James se encontraba muy ocupado escuchando a Harry.

-Diga- respondió Narcissa

-¿Habló a la casa de Narcissa Potter? Hablamos del hospital Nueva Luz- dijo la voz de una señorita

-Ah sí, claro, ella habla- dijo Narcissa

-Señora, la prueba de embarazo salió positiva. Felicidades, está embarazada- dijo la señorita

-Oh, muchas gracias, señorita.- dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa

No dejó que la señorita al otro lado del teléfono contestará, colgó y fue hasta donde estaban Harry y James.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó James

-James, estoy embarazada, de nuevo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

James sonoro y le dio un sonoro beso a su esposa. Narcissa abrazó a su hijo y a su esposo.

-¿Escuchaste, Harry? Tendrás un hermanito- dijo James

En eso escucharon que alguien picaba su ventana, era Fawkes. Narcissa se acercó y dejó entrar al ave fénix, esta entró y Harry comenzó a reír, eso llamó la atención de Fawkes que voló hasta el sillón donde estaba Harry. James tomó la carta que tenía, mientras Harry acariciaba al ave.

-Es de Dumbledore- dijo James abriendo la carta.

_Queridos James, Narcissa y Harry._

_Al parecer, Regulus se ganó la confianza de Voldemort contándole ciertas cosas de la Orden, es muy bueno en la oclumancia. Esto nos da algo de ventaja, ya que Regulus inventó que Harry había nacido el primero agosto, al parecer Voldemort le creyó ya que Narcissa es su prima. Así que están fuera de peligro. Pueden volver a Godric's Hollow sin ningún problema. _

_Deséenle un feliz cumpleaños a Harry de mi parte._

_Con cariño_

_Albus Dumbledore_

-Arregla tus maletas, preciosa, los Potter vuelven a casa- dijo James sonriendo


	54. Estúpido Halloween muggle

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

3 meses después.

James, Narcissa y Harry se habían mudado de vuelta a Godric's Hollow. James había vuelto a su trabajo, Narcissa cuidaba a Harry en casa. Narcissa les había contado a todos que estaba otra vez embarazada, lo cual todo mundo la felicitó. Harry creció bastante y decía muchas más palabras. James seguía en la Orden y acudiendo a las reuniones sin falta.

Ese día, era sábado así que James no trabajaría, además era Halloween. Narcissa le había dicho a James que ese día él se encargaba de cuidar a su hijo, ya que ella iría a San Mungo a una revisión y después saldría con sus amigas. James aceptó.

En la mañana, Narcissa preparó el desayuno. James sentó a Harry en su sillita alta, y Narcissa se sentó a un lado de su hijo.

-James, hay que hablar de algo- dijo Narcissa

-No, Cissy, no voy a dejar a Harry solo- dijo James

-¿Qué? Yo no iba a decir eso. Hay que hablar acerca del nombre de nuestro bebé, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con Harry- dijo Narcissa

-Ah sí, claro- dijo James – si es niña que se llame Annabelle

-Yo pensaba en el nombre de tu madre, Cecily- dijo Narcissa

-Ya hubo una Cecily Potter, Cissy, hay que renovar los nombres- dijo James

-Bien ¿Qué tal el nombre de Lyra? Es una constelación- dijo Narcissa- y no suena tan mal

-Lyra Potter, me gusta- dijo James- No, no suena mal. Si, Lyra Narcissa Potter

-Yo no quiero que lleve mi nombre- dijo Narcissa

-¿Por qué no? Harry lleva el mío- dijo James

-Bueno, ya veremos. Me tengo que ir, mi cita es a las 10- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se levantó, se despidió de su hijo y de su esposo.

-Te amo, Cissy

-Y yo te amo a ti, James- dijo Narcissa antes de irse.

Narcissa fue a la chimenea y apareció por medio de la Red Flu en San Mungo. Había llegado diez minutos antes, así que todavía no la atendrían, por lo que tuvo que esperar en la sala de espera. Narcissa en su mente repasó lo que tenía que hacer ese día:

_-Ir a mi revisión, ir de compras con Susan y Jocelyn, comer con ellas, pasar a comprar los caramelos y recoger el disfraz de Harry-_pensó Narcissa

-Pero que desafortunada coincidencia- dijo una voz

Narcissa levantó la mirada, enfrente tenía al matrimonio Malfoy. Narcissa se espantó, pero ahora sabía defenderse, por lo que se relajó. Les sonrió y se levantó.

-Lucius y Aline Malfoy, no esperaba verlos aquí- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Ve con mi madre, Aline, en seguida las alcanzo- dijo Lucius

Aline no dijo nada y solo se fue. Narcissa quedó frente a frente con Lucius, sabía que no debía de ser una descuidada, ella sabía que Lucius era un mortifago.

-Pensé que estabas fuera del país- dijo Lucius

-Lo estaba, James nos llevó de vacaciones- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lucius

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy- dijo Narcissa

Lucius sonrió de lado y se acercó a Narcissa, ella no se movió de su lugar, seguía firme y segura.

-Yo que tú me cuidaba, Ciss- dijo Lucius

-No me amenaces, Lucius- dijo Narcissa- Mejor vete de aquí, ve a donde sea que tengas que ir

-Recuerda que yo te lo advertí- dijo Lucius

-Narcissa Potter, la sanadora lo espera- dijo la voz de la recepcionista

Narcissa no dijo nada y se fue, dejando a Lucius parado en medio de la sala de espera. Narcissa se dirigió al consultorio. Entró y la amable sanadora la revisó.

-Señora Potter, su embarazo va muy bien- dijo la sanadora

-Perfecto ¿Y ya puedo saber el sexo del bebé?- preguntó Narcissa

-¿No le dije ya? – Narcissa negó- Ay, que descuidada soy, disculpe. Está esperando una bella niña, señora Potter

Narcissa sonrió. Después de que la sanadora le recetara unas pociones, Narcissa salió del consultorio y se encontró con Camile Malfoy. La señora Malfoy al verla la abrazó.

-Cissy, querida- dijo Camile- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien, señora Malfoy- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- esperando nuevo bebé. ¿Y usted?

-Qué maravilla, me alegro tanto- dijo Camile- Y yo muy bien, solo acompañé a mi hijo a la revisión mensual de Draco

-¿Draco?

-Sí, mi nieto. Aline insiste en traer todos los meses a su hijo, está loca, pero Lucius la deja- dijo Camile.

-Ya veo, bueno, Harry rara vez viene al doctor, es muy sano- dijo Narcissa mirando su reloj- Ay, discúlpeme señora Malfoy, pero tengo un compromiso, si gusta después nos reunimos a tomar el té.

-Me encantaría, mi niña- dijo Camile.

Narcissa se despidió y se apareció a las fueras de la casa de Jocelyn. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, e inmediato Jocelyn abrió y la jaló adentro de su casa.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Jocelyn?- preguntó Narcissa

-Nada, es que creo que nuestros planes de salir se cancelaron- dijo Jocelyn

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Susan?- preguntó Narcissa

-Cuando fui a visitar a mi nuevo sobrino, escuché como Theo advertía a Charlotte para que no saliera. Mejor hay que quedarnos en casa a hacer una tarde de chicas- dijo Jocelyn- Y Susan está en la cocina, tenía antojo de algo.

Narcissa dejó su abrigo en el armario. Las dos amigas fueron hasta la cocina, donde Susan comía. Se saludaron y las tres se fueron al sofá. Susan tenía seis meses de embarazo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Susan

-Platicar, encontré unas fotos de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts- dijo Jocelyn

-Tráelas, déjame burlarme de Susan- dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué? No, hay que burlarnos del feo novio que tuvo Narcissa en cuarto- dijo Susan

Las tres amigas rieron. Jocelyn fue por las fotos. Pasaron horas platicando del pasado, de sus días de escuela. También platicaron de todo lo que pasaba en el presente.

-La esposa de Robert está esperando otro bebé- dijo Susan

-¿Cómo se llama su primera hija?- preguntó Narcissa

- Daphne. Esa niña es un desastre, llora por todo la mocosa- dijo Susan comiendo un chocolate

-¿Y tus hijos que? Nicholas y Patrick son muy traviesos- dijo Jocelyn

-Se parecen a su padre- dijo Narcissa

-Por Merlín, solo tienen un año, quieren caminar y conocer- dijo Susan

-Susan, tus diablillos le escondieron las llaves de la oficina a Henry, las buscó por horas- dijo Jocelyn

-No te quejes, Jo, tú aceptaste cuidarlos- dijo Narcissa- Hay que preparar algo de comer, muero de hambre.

Las tres amigas se pusieron a cocinar, prepararon un sabroso espagueti. Las tres se sentaron a comer. Mientras comían, platicaban de las travesuras de los gemelos de Susan y de las acciones de Harry. Pasaron horas y Narcissa tuvo que irse.

-Lo siento, debo irme, necesito pasar a comprar caramelos y recoger el disfraz de Harry- dijo Narcissa

-¿Para que los caramelos y el disfraz?- preguntó Jocelyn

-Una tradición muggle, niños disfrazados piden caramelos… la verdad me da flojera pero James quiere llevar a Harry- dijo Narcissa

-Y va a sacar miles de fotos- dijo Jocelyn

-Y crear en álbum- dijo Susan

-Aunque se burlen eso hará- dijo Narcissa riendo

Narcissa se despidió de sus amigas. Se apareció en un callejón del mundo muggle, fue a comprar los caramelos y a recoger el disfraz de Harry.

_-Estúpido Halloween muggle_- pensó Narcissa


	55. James Parte 1

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

**Recuerden que yo los quiero mucho c: **

* * *

Después de que Narcissa se fuera, James llevó a Harry a la sala, lo rodeo con sus juguetes mientras él iba por unas cosas de su trabajo. Regresó y no encontró a Harry sentado.

-Demonios- dijo James- ¿Harry, donde estás?

No había respuesta. James dejó sus cosas sobré el sofá y comenzó a buscar a su hijo. Debajo de la mesa, atrás de las puertas, debajo de las camas, en los closets, en el garaje. Nada. Harry no estaba por ningún lugar. James se comenzó a preocupar. En eso escuchó unas risas provenientes del jardín, James se asomó y vio que Harry estaba jugando con un perro. James se acercó a su hijo y al perro.

-¿Sabes que me espanté al no ver a mi hijo en donde lo dejé?- preguntó James

Harry miró a su papá y se le acercó con las manitas levantadas.

-Papi, arriba- pidió Harry

James sonrió y cargó a su hijo. El perro se transformó en Sirius. James fue a saludar a su amigo.

-Perdón, no quería espantarte- dijo Sirius- ¿Estás ocupado?

-No, pensaba adelantar algo del trabajo, pero puede esperar- dijo James

-Perfecto ¿Está mi prima?- preguntó Sirius

-No, ella salió ¿verdad, Harry?- preguntó James

-Mami no ta- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Perfecto, necesito que me acompañen, una tarde de chicos- dijo Sirius

-¿Va a ir Remus?- preguntó James

-Él ya nos está esperando- dijo Sirius-

-Entonces deja voy por un suéter para Harry- dijo James.

Sirius acompañó a James hasta el cuarto de Harry. James dejó a Harry dentro de su cuna, en lo que el buscaba un suéter.

-Esa cuna le queda chica a Harry- dijo Sirius

-Sí, tenemos que comprar una nueva- dijo James sacando dos suéteres- ¿Cuál le queda mejor?- preguntó levantando uno azul.- Este que dice "Hola, soy tierno" o este- dijo levantando uno gris- que dice "Yo me porto bien"

Sirius miró a James y después a Harry.

-James, es solo un niño, ponle cualquier suéter y vámonos- dijo Sirius

-Eres un amargado- dijo James poniéndole el suéter morado a su hijo- Siempre tienes que vestir bien, Harry

-Si papi- dijo Harry sonriendo

James, Sirius y Harry bajaron. James ya se dirigía a la chimenea junto con Harry, Sirius iba atrás de ellos.

-Iremos a Las Tres Escobas- dijo Sirius

James asintió y se llevó a su hijo por medio de los polvos Flu. James sintió como Harry se pegaba más a él, en eso recordó que era la primera vez que hijo viajaba por ese modo. Cuando llegaron vieron que el lugar estaba casi vació, así que rápidamente pudo localizar a Remus. James y Harry se acercaron a la barra, James sentó a Harry ahí y le sacudía la ceniza.

-¿Por qué tan solo Lunático?- preguntó James sentándose a su lado y frente a Harry

-Ustedes siempre son impuntuales- dijo Remus sonriendo- Hola Harry

-Hola- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Al poco rato llegó Sirius que se sentó con ellos. Sirius les contó que había conocido a una chica en el trabajo, que era muy atractiva. Remus solo escuchaba. James le decía que quería conocerla.

-¿Quién subió a este niño aquí?- preguntó la voz de una mujer.

James asomó su cabeza y vio a Madame Rosmerta.

-Mi querida Rosmerta, tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo James- Este guapo niño es mi hijo, Harry. Saluda, hijo

-Hola- dijo Harry algo penoso.

-Solo por ser tú, James Potter, puedes dejar a ese niño ahí- dijo Madame Rosmerta

James sonrió. Los tres amigos platicaron por horas. Harry estaba sentado frente a ellos, hasta que pidió de comer le dieron. Se tuvieron que cambiar de lugar, ya que Harry tomaba una siesta después de comer, así que improvisaron una cama con dos sillas. Remus les contó que creía que jamás tendría una familia, pero James y Sirius sabía que sí tendría y que ellos estarían en el momento que el decidiera casarse.

-Papi, quiero casa- dijo Harry despertándose

-Ya nos vamos, hijo- dijo James- Creo que me tengo que ir, en un rato llega Narcissa

James se despidió de sus amigos.

-Despídete Harry. – dijo James

-Adiós Sirius. Adiós Remus- dijo Harry haciendo un ademán con su pequeña manita

-Adiós Harry, cuida bien a tu padre- dijo Sirius

-Nos vemos después, amigos- dijo James

James se volvió a llevar a su hijo devuelta a su casa. Estaba a punto de oscurecer. Cuando llegó, dejó a su hijo sobre el sofá.

-¿Quieres algo de comer, Harry?- preguntó James

-No papi, quiero a mami- dijo Harry

-Ya casi llega, hijo, después iremos a pedir dulces- dijo James

Con tan solo la pequeña mención de los dulces, Harry se emocionó y comenzó a aplaudir. James sonrió y le quitó el suéter a Harry.

-Vamos, campeón, hora de la ducha- dijo James

James subió hasta el baño junto con Harry, ahí comenzó a llenar la tina del baño. Harry estaba sentado en la taza del baño jugando con un dragón de juguete.

-Papi, quiero uno- dijo Harry levantando su dragón

-¿Uno de verdad?- preguntó James, Harry asintió- Un día te llevaré a Rumania, podrás ver uno bebé ¿Te parece?

-Si- dijo Harry sonriendo

James metió a la tina a su hijo. Mientras Harry jugaba con sus juguetes de baño, James se encargaba de bañarlo. Cuando terminaron, James envolvió a Harry en una toalla.

-Ahora a ponerte ropa limpia- dijo James

James cargó a su hijo y se lo llevó hasta su habitación. Lo vistió con una camiseta y un pequeño pantalón. Después de lo llevó a la sala donde su chimenea estaba prendida.

-Yo no prendí la chimenea- dijo James en voz baja.

-¿No, papi?- preguntó Harry

-Shh, no digas nada, Harry- dijo James en voz baja sacando su varita- ¿Quién anda ahí?

No hubo respuesta. James abrazó más fuerte a Harry. Su corazón le latía muy rápido.

-Es un gusto volvernos a ver, James- dijo una voz conocida por James.

James reconoció esa voz enseguida. Abrazó con fuerza a Harry y se volteó. Ahí estaba, con la misma capa negra de siempre y su capucha tapándole el rostro: Voldemort

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó James apuntando a Voldemort

-Vengo a matarlos, por supuesto- dijo Voldemort.

-Tú no tocarás a mi hijo- dijo James

-Por eso te mataré primero a ti- dijo Voldemort. – Tal vez tu hijo haya nacido el 1 de agosto, pero no puedo dejar cabos sueltos.

-¿Papi?- lo llamó Harry.

James no sabía qué hacer. Debía llamar a la Orden. No podía desaparecer, ya que Harry no aguantaría

-¡Reducto!- gritó pero apuntó a los pies de Voldemort.

Eso sirvió para distraerlo. James corrió escaleras arriba. Se encerró en la habitación de Harry, lo metió en su cuna.

-Harry, todo va a estar bien- dijo James- Te amo, hijo, no dejaré que nada te pase

James no escuchaba nada afuera de la habitación. Estaba a punto de conjurar su patronus cuando la puerta explotó. Con su cuerpo, James, trato de proteger a Harry, lamentablemente dejando caer su varita.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Voldemort

El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho y después….después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**PERDOOOOOOON! Pero tenía que hacerlo! u.u No me regañen, todo esto pasa por algo! **

**Los quiero. C:**

**Mish' **


	56. James Parte 2

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Narcissa recogió el disfraz de Harry en la tienda muggle. Era un disfraz tonto pero a James le gustaba, el próximo año lo convencería de ir a otro lado para no tener que hacer todo ese rollo. Fue al callejón solitario, ahí sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y sintió como su piel se le erizaba. Narcissa frunció el ceño y se apareció a las afueras de Godric's Hollow. Había muchísimos niños pidiendo dulces, Narcissa sonreía y los saludaba. Caminó hasta su casa y vio las luces apagadas.

_-Seguro salieron_- pensó Narcissa

Se acercó a la puerta de su casa, estaba abierta. Narcissa negó con la cabeza y entró, dejó las cosas que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa del comedor. Escuchó como Harry lloraba. Narcissa frunció el ceño y comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando se dio cuenta que el piso de su sala estaba roto, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, sacó su varita y la mantenía en alto.

-¿James? – preguntó Narcissa

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, vio que la puerta de la habitación de Harry había explotado. Narcissa corrió y miró adentró de la habitación y lo que vio la sorprendió: Harry en su cuna llorando con un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su frente y James tirando en el suelo…muerto.

-¡James!- gritó Narcissa llorando.

Primero revisó que su hijo estaba bien. Después se hincó a un lado de su esposo e intentó hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡James, tu no me puedes hacer esto!- decía Narcissa llorando- Mi cielo, no me dejes-

Harry había dejado de llorar.

-Amor, no te vayas, por favor- decía Narcissa llorando.

Con la mano temblorosa invocó su patronus, mandó avisar a Dumbledore y Sirius. Ella seguía llorando ante el cuerpo de su esposo.

-Te amo, James- dijo Narcissa llorando y le depositó un beso en los labios.

-¿Narcissa?- preguntó alguien en la puerta.

Narcissa levantó la mirada y vio a Regulus parado en el umbral. Narcissa se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo. Regulus la abrazó y Narcissa lloró en sus brazos.

-Cissy, tenemos que irnos- dijo Regulus.

-No lo voy a dejar aquí, Reg- dijo Narcissa llorando.

-Solo nos llevaremos a Harry, los de Orden se harán cargo…además hay un rumor que dice que Voldemort se ha ido- dijo Regulus

-¿Qué? Ósea mi James lo derrotó ¿No?- preguntó Narcissa llorando

-No, Cissy, tu hijo- dijo Regulus- Si eso es cierto, debemos de irnos- dijo Regulus

Narcissa a duras penas pudo hacer una pequeña maleta para su hijo. Lo tomó en brazos y Regulus los acompañó hacia la sala. Narcissa le limpió su frente a Harry. Regulus le dijo a Narcissa que se fuera a casa de Andrómeda. Él tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Narcissa llegó a casa de su hermana, donde le contó todo. Además Andrómeda también estaba cuidando a Elladora. Narcissa dejó que Harry durmiera junto a ella en la sala. Ted tuvo que aplicar escudos de protección a su casa para evitar visitas indeseadas.

-Cissy, relájate- dijo Andrómeda

-¡No me voy a relajar, Andrómeda! Mi esposo acaba de morir, mi hijo puede estar en riesgo- dijo Narcissa llorando.

En ese momento, la chimenea se encendió y apareció Albus Dumbledore junto con la profesora McGonagall y Regulus. Narcissa rápidamente se levantó.

-Narcissa, debemos de hablar- dijo Dumbledore- en privado

-Pueden ir a una de las habitaciones de arriba- dijo Andrómeda

-Cuida a Harry, por favor- dijo Narcissa a nadie en específico

El director de Hogwarts y Narcissa subieron y entraron en una habitación. Al parecer a la de Andrómeda y Ted. Después de cerrar la puerta, el director se acercó a Narcissa

-Profesor, dígame algo por favor- pidió Narcissa entre sollozos.

-Es cierto, Voldemort fue derrotado- dijo Dumbledore- Regulus lo confirmó

-Eso no me interesa, me interesa el bienestar de mi familia- dijo Narcissa- ¿Harry estará bien?

-Sí, Narcissa. Aquellos seguidores de Voldemort serán capturados- dijo Dumbledore- nadie hará nada contra tu hijo

-¿Pero porque fue a mi casa? Regulus había dicho que todo estaba bien- dijo Narcissa

-Al parecer Voldemort no se confió y decidió ir tras tu hijo- dijo Dumbledore

Narcissa se tapó el rostro y comenzó a llorar, se sentó en la cama de su hermana. El hombre de su vida se había ido. Tenía que cuidar de Harry y de ahora su nuevo bebé. Dumbledore se le acercó.

-No dejaré que nada le pase a tu hijo, Narcissa- dijo Dumbledore

-Gracias profesor- dijo Narcissa.

-Los de la Orden vendrán aquí en un rato, tienes que estar ahí.- dijo Dumbledore

-¿Y Sirius? Yo le avisé a él también- dijo Narcissa

-Él se fue corriendo en cuanto vio a James- dijo Dumbledore- hay que darle tiempo.

Después de hablar con Dumbledore. Narcissa bajó y vio que la mayoría de los de la Orden estaba ahí, ya no quedaban muchos ya que los mortifagos los habían aniquilado. Además faltaba el matrimonio Longbottom. Todos platicaban de los planes que tendrían. Narcissa no escuchaba, ella solo veía a su hijo dormir. En ese momento ella se prometió que no iba a permitir que nada malo les pasara a sus hijos, daría lo que fuera por su protección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente era el funeral de James. Narcissa no tuvo el valor de ir a su casa, así que Andrómeda le hizo el favor de ir y le llevo una maleta con su ropa. Andrómeda les había prestado el cuarto de visitas, ahí Narcissa arregló a su hijo y trató de peinarlo.

-¿Y papi?- preguntó Harry

Eso le rompió el corazón a Narcissa

-Papi ahora está un lugar donde te cuidará toda su vida, mi amor- dijo Narcissa derramando un par de lágrimas.

Narcissa también se arregló. Harry estaba en la cama jugando con unos juguetes que Andrómeda había traído. Narcissa se peinó su larga cabellera y la dejó suelta. Se llevó una mano al cuello, donde sintió la cadenita de la que colgaba el dije que James le regaló en su primera Navidad, también vio que llevaba sus dos anillos: el de compromiso y el de bodas.

-¿Estás lista, Cissy?- preguntó Andrómeda desde la puerta

-Sí, ya nos vamos- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa tomó a Harry. Bajaron y en la sala ya estaban Ted y Nymphadora vestidos de negro. Todos se fueron hacía Godric's Hollow, donde sería el funeral de James y donde sería enterrado. Cuando llegaron, la mayoría de sus conocidos ya estaban en el cementerio. Todos le dieron el pésame a Narcissa y a Harry.

Narcissa llevó a Harry en brazos. No lo quería lejos de él ni un segundo. La ceremonia dio inicio. Narcissa tenía la vista fija en el ataúd. Harry se removía entre sus brazos.

-Baja a Harry, Cissy- dijo Andrómeda

Narcissa le hizo caso y Andrómeda tomó la manita de su sobrino. Habían muchas caras conocidas: Lily junto con su esposo, Remus, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, el profesor Flitwick, Dumbledore, Susan, Rabastan, Jocelyn, Henry, unos compañeros del trabajo de James, Rose…y ¿sus padres?. Narcissa los miró fijamente, su madre la miraba como siempre lo hacía cuando debía de comportarse, y como acto reflejo ella se enderezó y sonrió levemente.

La ceremonia terminó. Todos los conocidos pasaron a dejarle una flor al ataúd de James y a darle de nuevo el pésame a Narcissa. Cuando solo quedaban pocas personas, Narcissa se acercó al ataúd y le pasó una mano encima. En ese momento se sentía enojada, él no debió de haberse enfrentado al maldito de Voldemort tres veces. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué, James? Eres un idiota, Potter- dijo Narcissa llorando- Tu prometiste que jamás me dejarías, James. No debiste de haberme dejado sola.

Narcissa se recargó en el ataúd.

-Te amo, James. Siempre te amaré- dijo Narcissa- Te juro que cuidaré de nuestros hijos, sabrán lo valiente que fue su padre.

Narcissa no pudo aguantar y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, James? Por favor, no me dejes sola, James- dijo Narcissa llorando aún más fuerte.

Andrómeda veía como su hermana estaba llorando en el ataúd de James. Ted se había llevado a Harry y a Nymphadora a dar una vuelta. Andrómeda sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, ella volteó y vio que sus padres estaban a su lado mirando a Narcissa.

-Voy por ella- dijo Andrómeda

-No, iré yo- dijo Druella

Druella Black se acercó a su hija menor y la tomó con fuerza por los hombros. Narcissa seguía igual de liviana, por lo que no fue difícil tomarla

-Narcissa, compórtate- dijo Druella con su típica voz mandona

-¿Por qué se fue, mamá?- preguntó Narcissa- Yo lo amo, era el amor de mi vida….y ahora…se fue

-Narcissa…- comenzó a decir Druella

-Mamá, abrázame, por favor- pidió Narcissa

Druella no sabía si hacerlo o no. Narcissa no le dio tiempo y se lanzó a sus brazos. Druella le devolvió el abrazo. Narcissa lloraba con fuerza en los brazos de su madre.

-Tranquila, Cissy, todo va a estar bien- dijo Druella al oído de su hija


	57. Maldito mocoso

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

2 días después.

Druella y Cygnus insistieron en que Narcissa y Harry se mudaran con ellos. Narcissa solo acepto solo porque sabía que nadie la buscaría ahí. En lo que Narcissa asistía a unas reuniones del trabajo de James, sus padres se encargaban de cuidar a su hijo. Andrómeda visitaba a su hermana solo para saber cómo estaba.

Narcissa regresó a la casa de sus padres después de una reunión. Encontró que su madre estaba jugando con Harry en la sala. Narcissa sonrió y se fue a sentar junto con ellos. Druella la vio y se sentó a un lado de su hija.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?- preguntó Narcissa mirando a su hijo- ¿Por qué nos reciben en su casa, por qué fueron al funeral de James?

-Narcissa, ni yo lo sé. Solo tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta de que nos necesitaban- dijo Druella

-Gracias- dijo Narcissa mirando a su madre.- ¿Sabes? No he sabido nada de Sirius, él era su mejor amigo y es padrino de Harry

-Ya conoces a Sirius, a lo mejor aparecerá en cuanto se le pase.

En eso alguien toco el timbre. Druella se levantó para abrir. Al poco rato, regresó junto con Dumbledore.

-Narcissa, Druella, debemos de hablar- dijo Dumbledore

Dumbledore y Remus se sentaron en la sala junto con Narcissa y Druella. Druella había llamado a uno de sus elfos para que cuidara de Harry en lo que ellos hablaran.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, profesor?- preguntó Narcissa

-Encarcelaron a Sirius y a Bellatrix- dijo Dumbledore

-¿Qué?- preguntaron madre e hija a la vez

-Así es. Necesitamos que nos acompañen al ministerio, su juicio empezará- dijo Dumbledore.

Druella le ordenó al elfo para que cuidara a Harry hasta que ellas llegaran. Los tres se aparecieron en el ministerio y rápidamente se fueron a la parte de los juzgados. Dumbledore las guío a donde sería enjuiciado Sirius. Entraron y se sentaron en las filas de atrás.

-Enjuiciado Sirius Orion Black- dijo el jefe del Wizengamot- Se le acusa de haber asesinado a doce muggles, al mago Peter Pettigrew y además de traicionar a su amigo James Potter. ¿Cómo se declara?

-Inocente- dijo Sirius

En cuanto dijo eso, un mago se acercó para hacer que bebiera Veritaserum. Sirius la tomó a la fuerza y comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Usted sabía dónde el matrimonio Potter residía?- preguntó un brujo del jurado

-Sí, en Godric's Hollow- dijo Sirius

-¿Usted que es pariente del matrimonio?- preguntó otro brujo

-Así es, soy primo de Narcissa y creo que soy algo de James- dijo Sirius

-¿Y sabía que la verdadera fecha de nacimiento de Harry era el 31 de julio?-

-Claro, soy el padrino de ese niño.

-¿Qué hacía usted en ese barrio muggle?- preguntó el juez

-Fui a buscar a Peter…

-¿Y lo acorraló en un callejón?- preguntó una bruja

-Sí, comenzamos un duelo…- dijo Sirius

El juez hizo callar a todos. Condeno a Sirius a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban. Narcissa iba a protestar, pero su madre la detuvo. Dumbledore le había dicho que después harían un juicio para sacarlo de ese lugar.

-Pero estoy segura de que él no nos traicionó- dijo Narcissa

-Así es el Ministerio, usa el Veritaserum a su conveniencia- dijo Dumbledore.

-Ahora que pasen los siguientes enjuiciados- dijo el jefe del Wizengamot

Narcissa vio como pasaban a los tres magos. Su hermana se veía descuidada, con el pelo revuelto y tenía una mirada perdida y desquiciada. Sus dos acompañantes se veían serenos y miraban hacia el frente.

-Acusados: Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange. Se les acusa de torturar con fiereza a las matrimonio Longbottom. ¿Cómo se declaran?

-Culpables- dijeron los tres al unísono

Otro mago les aplicó Veritaserum. Ahí comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?- preguntó el juez

-Queríamos saber dónde estaba nuestro Señor- dijo Rodolphus

-No nos creímos que él hubiera muerto- dijo Snape

-Queríamos sacarle información a esos dos- dijo Bellatrix

-¿Saben que después de torturarlos, los dos llegaron a la locura?- preguntó un mago-

Bellatrix se rio. Narcissa al escuchar esa risa, se le erizó la piel. Jamás había escuchado a su hermana reír así.

-Nuestro señor regresará- dijo Bellatrix mirando la sala, fue cuando la mirada de Narcissa y ella se conectaron- Tu- toda la sala se volvió a Narcissa- Tú y tu maldito mocoso pagaran por hacernos esto, Narcissa

El juez condenó a los tres a pasar el resto de sus vidas en Azkaban. Narcissa miró a su madre que estaba muy tensa. Se llevaron a Bellatrix, ella estaba gritando que siempre le sería fiel a su señor. Dumbledore llevó a las dos mujeres fuera de la sala.

-Este día comenzaran a enjuiciar a todos los mortifagos- dijo Dumbledore

-Tenemos que sacar a Sirius de ahí, profesor. El no hizo nada- dijo Narcissa

-Ya programaremos un juicio- dijo Dumbledore

-¿Y Regulus?- preguntó Druella

-El obtuvo el perdón, solo por ayudarnos a atrapar a los mortifagos- dijo Dumbledore.

Narcissa y Druella se regresaron a la casa. Le contaron a Cygnus lo sucedido. En lo que Cygnus y Druella hablaban, Narcissa estaba con Harry en su antiguo cuarto. Harry jugaba con unos cubos mientras que Narcissa lo veía jugar.

-Mami, juega- pidió Harry

Narcissa sonrió y comenzó a jugar con Harry. Narcissa veía a su hijo, era idéntico a James, excepto por los ojos, tenía el mismo color que los de ella. Jugó mucho tiempo con su hijo hasta que se cansó y quiso dormir. Narcissa se lo encargó a un elfo y bajó al encuentro con sus padres. Los dos estaban sentados en el comedor.

-Te llegó una carta, Narcissa.- dijo Cygnus tendiéndole una carta a su hija

Narcissa la tomó. Vio que tenía el sello del ministerio.

_Estimada Señora Potter._

_Le pedimos que el día de mañana se presente en nuestras oficinas para la lectura del testamento de su difundo esposo. Le rogamos que asista sola._

_Esperamos su pronta confirmación,_

_Amelia Bones, jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica_


	58. ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

* * *

Al día siguiente Narcissa se levantó muy temprano. Harry dormía a su lado. Narcissa se preparó para salir, Harry abrazaba a su peluche de perro. Narcissa sonrió al verlo y llamó al elfo que le encargó cuidarlo hasta que ella llegara. Narcissa se acercó a su hijo y revisó la cicatriz que ahora tenía en la frente, pasó un dedo sobre ella e hizo que Harry se moviera.

-Duerme, Harry- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Narcissa le depositó un beso en su cabecita y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y vio que Cygnus la estaba esperando en la puerta principal. Narcissa se acercó lentamente a su padre.

-No te dejes intimidar, Narcissa- dijo Cygnus

-Claro que no, padre- dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente- Lamento lo de Bellatrix

Cygnus no dijo nada, solo asintió y se fue. Narcissa suspiró y salió de la casa, respiró hondo y desapareció. Narcissa apareció en el Ministerio de Magia, ella sabía dónde estaba cada departamento, de niña su padre la llevaba y le decía dónde estaba cada departamento. Ella tomó el ascensor y la dejó en el piso indicado, ahí fue donde se encontró con Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- preguntó Narcissa

Lucius sonrió de lado.

-Asuntos que no te incumben. Pero tú estás aquí para leer el testamento de tu marido muerto- dijo Lucius en tono de burla

-Así es, yo pensé que estarías encerrado por ser un mortifago- dijo Narcissa

-Cállate- dijo Lucius frunciendo el ceño-

-Algún día tu acabaras en Azkaban, lo presiento- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

Narcissa dio media vuelta y fue hacia la oficina que le asignaron. Llamó a la puerta y entró en la oficina.

-Señora Potter, bienvenida- dijo el señor.

-Muchas gracias, señor Bennett- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa se sentó frente al señor Bennett, ella lo examinó: era ya un señor grande y con muchas canas. Narcissa sonrió.

-Bien, empezaremos con la lectura del testamento de James Potter- dijo el señor Bennett

-Claro. Pero solo una pregunta ¿Solo soy yo la que debo estar aquí?- preguntó Narcissa

-Así es, cuando el preparó su testamento hace un mes, pidió que solo usted estuviera presente para su lectura- dijo el señor Bennett

-De acuerdo, por favor, comience- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa estaba nerviosa, movía mucho sus manos. No sabía que James había hecho su testamento ya. El señor Bennett sacó un pergamino y se puso sus gafas para comenzar a leer

-"Yo, James Charlus Potter, he decidió que todos mis bienes y dinero sean para mi esposa Narcissa Columba Potter, de soltera Black. También ella será nombrada presidenta de todas las empresas de las cuales yo soy dueño. Todo, absolutamente todo será para mi esposa, confío ciegamente en que ella repartirá todo a la perfección entre nuestros dos hijos"- terminó de decir el señor Bennett

Narcissa estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que James le dejaría todo. Narcissa se recargó en el escritorio y respiró hondo.

-¿Quiere un vaso con agua?- preguntó el señor Bennett

Narcissa repasó todo desde la muerte de James, si James le había dejado todo era porque sabía que ella podría soportar todo eso y hasta más. Desde que se casó con él, ella sabía todo lo relacionado con su trabajo.

-No, gracias. ¿Tengo que firmar algo? – preguntó Narcissa

-Sí- dijo el señor mostrándole unos papeles-

Narcissa los firmó y el señor Bennett le dio un par de llaves del bando de Gringotts que eran las de sus dos bóvedas en ese banco. El señor Bennett le dio los papeles donde establecía que ella era la nueva presidenta de las empresas, además de su testamento

Narcissa después del salir del ministerio se fue hacía el edificio central de las empresas de James, donde estaba la oficina de él. Narcissa entró y muchos se le quedaron viendo, eso a Narcissa no le importó y fue hasta donde Rose estaba.

-Señora Potter- dijo Rose algo nerviosa

-Rose, voy a la oficina de James- dijo Narcissa- manda ahí a todas las personas que creyeron que se quedarían a cargo de todo

Narcissa no esperó respuesta y fue directo a la oficina de James. Al entrar ahí sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ella se fue a sentar en la silla del escritorio de James y vio todas las fotos que él tenía ahí: fotos de ella cuando era pequeña, las fotos del viaje que hicieron a la playa, su boda, la luna de miel, miles de fotos de Harry y fotos de sus amigos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Narcissa levantando la vista.

Entraron a la oficina cuatro hombres. Narcissa los conocía a todos, por desgracia. Los cuatro eran cuatro muggle muy ambiciosos que envidiaban la fortuna de James.

-Narcissa, ¿A que debemos tu visita?- preguntó uno

Narcissa sonrió y le mostró todos los papeles que avalaban que ella era la dueña de todo, además del testamento de James.

-Así es señores, yo soy la nueva "presidenta" "jefa" o como quieran llamarme- dijo Narcissa sonriendo-

-Pero Narcissa, tú no sabes nada acerca de lo que hacemos aquí- dijo otro de los señores

-Tal vez no, pero aprendo rápido- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Así que por favor, déjenme sola

Los cuatro señores salieron de la oficina, al ver que la puerta se cerraba, Narcissa se recargó en la mesa con los ojos cerrados. Levantó la mirada y vio la foto del día de su boda, Narcissa la tomó y la sacó del portarretrato.

-Al parecer, me traes más problemas muerto que vivo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo un poco

Narcissa examinó la foto, le dio la vuelta y vio que tenía algo escrito en la esquina superior derecha.

"_Tercer cajón a la derecha, preciosa"_

A Narcissa se le aceleró el corazón. Rápidamente buscó el cajón, y lo abrió, había un álbum de fotos con una carta encima de él. Narcissa lo tomó y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Abrió el álbum, las fotos que estaban en el eran de cuando estaban en Hogwarts, otras eran de cuando se veían a escondidas antes de fugarse por primera vez, la mayoría de las fotos eran de ella cuando no sabía que las tomaban. La última foto era de ellos dos con Harry.

Narcissa estaba llorando y tomó la carta. No sabía si la abriría. Pero quería saber que decía y la abrió.

_Querida Narcissa_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ahora estoy muerto. Primero que nada quiero que me perdones, yo no pensaba dejarte sola, pero si morí es porque lo hice haciendo una acción heroica…exagero, si morí fue porque soy un idiota. _

_Mi bella Narcissa, seguramente viste el álbum antes de leer esta carta, esas fotos las tomé porque me gusta recordar lo afortunado que soy al tener una mujer como tú a mi lado. Te amo, Narcissa, siempre lo haré. _

_Preciosa, te deje a cargo de todo porque sé que eres muy fuerte y que ese lado Black no permitirá que te derrumbes. Te conozco, princesa. _

_Narcissa, nuevamente te pido perdón, solo recuerda que yo siempre los cuidaré y los amaré a todos, a ti, a Harry y a ese nuevo bebé que viene en camino. Por favor, no permitas que nuestros hijos olviden quien fue su padre, diles toda la verdad de mí, no importa que digas que en la escuela yo era un idiota, sí quieres. _

_Te amo, Narcissa. No importa que pasáramos poco tiempo juntos como matrimonio o como novios, mi corazón siempre te perteneció y siempre seré tuyo. Mi amor, eres una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado, estoy enteramente agradecido de que Slughorn nos pusiera en el mismo equipo, ya que así pude conocer a la maravillosa persona que eres._

_Por favor, Cissy, si en un futuro encuentras a alguien del cual te enamores, adelante, por mí no te detengas, quiero que rehagas tu vida. _

_Sé perfectamente que hasta este punto tú ya estás llorando a mares, pero prométeme que estás serán las últimas lágrimas que derrames por mí, amo esos lindos ojos azules como para permitir que se vean hinchados por mi culpa. _

_Cuida muy bien a nuestro hijos, no importa en la casa que estén, solo recuérdales que Gryffindor es la mejor casa….mentir, estoy bromeando. Eso sí, tienes que hacer que por lo menos uno de nuestros hijos juegue Quidditch._

_Me despido, mi amor, promete que estarás bien. Recuerda que yo siempre estaré cuidándolos a todos._

_Te ama,_

_James C. Potter._

_P.D: Agradécele a Sirius por haberme puesto ese reto, ese reto que hizo que yo probara esos deliciosas labios que tienes. Gracias a ese reto supe que en ti había algo especial._


	59. Querido Sr Potter

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

**¡Últimos capítulos! :C **

* * *

5 meses después.

Narcissa solo vivió un tiempo con sus papás, ella compró una nueva casa a las afueras del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, donde ella sabía que había dos casas de magos. Los padres de ella visitaban a Harry una vez al mes, por otro lado Andrómeda visitaba a su hermana casi diario. Jocelyn y Susan también la visitaban, no diario pero si con frecuencia. Narcissa quería que sus hijos crecieran lejos de todas esas cosas de la prensa, quería que ellos tuvieran una vida normal.

No muy lejos de su casa vivía una familia, los Weasley. Narcissa en algunas ocasiones iba a tomar el té con Molly, además de que su hijo jugaba con uno de los hijos de Molly que tenía la misma edad que él. Mientras Narcissa estaba en su trabajo, Harry se quedaba con los Weasley, ella le pagaba a Molly por hacerlo, sabía que no era necesario pero conocía la situación económica de la familia.

En el trabajo, Narcissa resultó ser muy buena, gracias a que su padre le enseño un par de trucos, Narcissa tuvo éxito en su trabajo. A pesar de tener 8 meses de embarazo, ella asistía sin falta.

Esa tarde había quedado de ir a comer con Remus. Desde el encarcelamiento de Sirius, Remus estaba muy solo y triste. Además de que ese día no quería estar en su trabajo y menos en su oficina, ese día no. Estaba sentada en uno de los restaurantes del Callejón Diagon cuando vio que Remus entraba. Él se acercó y saludó a Narcissa.

-Hola Remus ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Narcissa

-Bien, con mucho trabajo- dijo Remus sonriendo levemente- ¿Y cómo estás tú?

-Igual bien, bastante trabajo en la oficina y en casa- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Por cierto ¿Y Harry?-

-Lo cuida una amiga, seguro la conoces, Molly Weasley- dijo Narcissa sonriendo-

-Claro que la conozco, esa mujer va por el séptimo hijo- dijo Remus- Con todo y embarazo le encargas a Harry

-Sabes como es mi hijo, es muy tranquilo, además dice Molly que cuando está con Ron, ninguno de los dos da lata- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-Iré a visitarlos un día- dijo Remus

-Sí, Remus, a Harry le encantará verte- dijo Narcissa sonriendo-

-Sí… ¿Narcissa, porque me citaste aquí?- preguntó Remus

-Sabes qué día es hoy, James cumplía años este día- dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente- No quería estar sola y menos en la oficina que fue de él.

-No es que me moleste que me hayas llamado, pero tienes amigas ¿no?

-Sí, las tengo, pero tú eras de los mejores amigos de James. Creo que eres el único que me entiende en estos momentos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo y acariciando su estómago-

-Claro que te entiendo. Yo sé que su él hubiera estado vivo habría hecho una gran fiesta- dijo Remus riendo un poco

-Creo que sí, le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños en grande- dijo Narcissa

Los dos comenzaron a ver la carta, cuando Narcissa sintió un fuerte dolor, bajó la carta y miró al suelo.

-Remus…- dijo Narcissa

-¿Sí?

-Se me rompió la fuente- dijo Narcissa

Al escuchar eso, Remus se fijó y notó que era cierto. Narcissa sintió una contracción.

-Remus, te juro que si no me ayudas ahora mismo, tendré a mi hija en este restaurante- dijo Narcissa

Remus rápidamente se levantó y ayudó a Narcissa. Él tomó el bolso de ella y le llevó hasta una de las chimeneas. Todos los clientes miraban como Narcissa era llevaba hasta ese lugar. Los meseros ayudaron a Narcissa en lo que Remus pagaba el jugo que Narcissa había tomado antes de que él llegara. Remus apareció junto con Narcissa en San Mungo, mientras Narcissa era subida a una camilla él llenaba unos datos.

-¿Usted es el padre?- le preguntó un sanador

-¿Qué? No, ella es mi amiga- dijo Remus mirando como Narcissa se quejaba por otra contracción.

-Remus, por favor, entra conmigo, por favor- pidió Narcissa

Remus asintió levemente. Llevaron a Narcissa hacía un lugar especial para recibir al bebé. En lo que los sanadores se preparaban, Narcissa estaba acostada en la cama, ahora sus contracciones eran más seguidas.

-Dame la mano, Lupin- ordenó Narcissa

Remus tomó la mano de Narcissa.

-Bien, estamos todos listos- dijo el sanador- Bien, señora Potter, puje

Narcissa apretó la mano de Remus con fuerza. El segundo parto se le hizo muy rápido a Narcissa, tal vez fue porque ya había vivido uno. Seguramente fueron varias horas de labor, pero Narcissa agradecía que Remus le dijera palabras de apoyo para animarla, tal como lo hubiera hecho James. Después de escuchar el llanto de su bebé, Narcissa se relajó, tomo a su hija en brazos.

-Eres hermosa, bebita- dijo Narcissa a su hija.

Narcissa fue llevada a otra habitación. Espero a que le llevaran a su hija y al poco rato entró Remus en la habitación.

-Remus, no sabes cómo te agradezco el enorme favor que me hiciste- dijo Narcissa

-No hay de que, Narcissa. Llamé a tu hermana, en un rato llega- dijo Remus.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres cargarla?- preguntó Narcissa

Remus aceptó y tomó en brazos a la pequeña Potter.

-Se parece mucho a ti- dijo Remus sonriendo- y con los ojos de James. ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para combinar sus genes o qué?

-Claro que no, eso es ridículo, Remus- dijo Narcissa riendo- Quería pedirte un último favor

-Lo que quieras- dijo Remus

-Me encantaría que tu fueras el padrino de mi hija, sé que a James le encantaría la idea en donde quiera que esté- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Además es un pretexto para que visites más seguido a Harry

-¿Estás segura?- Narcissa asintió- Bien, sería un gusto ser el padrino de… ¿Cómo se llama mi nueva ahijada?

-Annabelle, Annabelle Lyra Potter. –dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10 años después.

Narcissa estaba en su cama durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, todavía faltaba como una hora que ella se levantara…pero alguien abrió las cortinas de repente y dejó entrar los rayos de sol.

-¡Mami, ya llegó mi carta!- dijo la voz de un niño- ¡mamá! Levántate

El niño se acercó a su madre y comenzó a moverla. Narcissa se tapó con las cobijas y su hijo se subió encima de ella.

-¿Carta? En esta casa no esperamos cartas, Harry- dijo Narcissa debajo de sus cobijas

-¡Mamá! Anda, levántate- dijo Harry

Narcissa se destapó la cara y vio a su hijo mayor sentado sobre ella. Había crecido tanto y cada día se parecía más a su padre, excepto por la cicatriz de su frente y esos lentes redondos que usaba.

-Dame 5 minutos y bajo- dijo Narcissa revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo.

Harry sonrió y salió corriendo del cuarto de su mamá. Narcissa sonrió y se estiró, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y vio la foto que tenía en su mesita de noche, una foto de James y ella juntos.

-Te juro que si ese niño resulta ser como tú en la escuela, te juro que lo ahorcaré, James- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

Se levantó y se puso su bata, amarró su cabello y bajo a la cocina. En la mesa ya estaban sentados sus dos hijos. Annabelle estaba dormitando en la mesa, mientras que Harry tenía la carta en sus manos.

-¿Y la lechuza?- preguntó Narcissa

-Le di de comer y agua, ya se fue- dijo Harry- Toma mamá, ábrela

Narcissa tomó la carta y miró a sus dos hijos.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres que la lea?- preguntó Narcissa

-Mamá, solo lee la carta de Harry- dijo Annabelle

-Pero puedo guardarla, no queremos que el sello de la escuela se rompa – dijo Narcissa bromeando.

-Por favor, mamita linda, abre mi carta- dijo Harry

-Bien, la abriré- dijo Narcissa abriendo la carta.

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore [Orden de Merlín, primera clase, jefe de magos del Wizengamot] _

_Querido Sr. Potter_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora_

-¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts!- dijo Harry emocionado

-Un año libre de ti- dijo Annabelle

Narcissa sonrió al ver a sus dos hijos. Sin duda eran sus dos mayores tesoros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2 meses después.

Ese día era 1° de septiembre, lo que significaba que Harry se había levantado muy temprano para despertar a su mamá. Narcissa estaba revisando que nada le faltara a su hijo. Había encargado que una camioneta los llevara hasta King's Cross, porque no solo irían ellos sino que su sobrina Elladora también iría con ellos, además de Molly junto con Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny.

Narcissa y los tres niños se subieron a la camioneta. Elladora y Annabelle estaba platicando acerca de unos animales, mientras que Harry estaba sentado a un lado de su madre. Pronto llegaron hasta la Madriguera, donde Molly y sus hijos ya lo esperaban. Con dificultad acomodaron los baúles de todos pero al final todos cupieron. Los niños iban en la parte trasera, mientras que Narcissa y Molly en la delantera.

-Gracias de nuevo por llevarnos, Narcissa- dijo Molly

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto- dijo Narcissa.

-¿Qué se siente que tu papá sea tu profesor, Ella?- le preguntó Harry a su prima

-Todavía no lo sé, Harry- dijo Elladora- Por lo menos tengo asegurado que aprobaré con nota máxima

-Eso no, Ella, tu padre es muy estricto- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- según Dumbledore, Regulus es el maestro de pociones más exigente que hubiera conocido

Todo el camino los jóvenes magos se la pasaron haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Molly tuvo que regañar a sus gemelos por molestar a Ron. Tan pronto como llegaron, se prepararon para ir al andén que les correspondía. Molly iba adelante junto con todos sus hijos, y Narcissa iba atrás junto con sus hijos y su sobrina.

Cuando cruzaron el muro que estaba entre los andenes 9 y 10, Narcissa vio el gran tren rojo escarlata que le recordó viejos tiempos. Molly se despedía de sus hijos algo retirado de donde estaba Narcissa.

-Se portan bien- dijo Narcissa- Recuerden que Regulus me contará todo lo que hacen.

-Mamá, estás exagerando- dijo Harry

Narcissa sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo. No quería que él se fuera, no quería dejarlo solo.

-Harry, promete que te portarás bien y que no causaras problemas- dijo Narcissa

-Sí, mamá, lo prometo- dijo Harry

-Te amo, hijo- dijo Narcissa dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Narcissa se enderezó y abrazó a su sobrina. Narcissa quería a Elladora como si fuera su propia hija.

-Tú también te portas bien, Elladora- dijo Narcissa

-Siempre me porto bien, tía- dijo Ella

-Bien, entonces un día pórtate mal- dijo Narcissa- Bien, despídanse de Anna que el tren está por irse. Oh, por cierto, cuídense de cualquier Malfoy.

-¿Por qué lo dices, tía?- preguntó Elladora

-Yo sé lo que te digo, pequeña- dijo Narcissa

Elladora y Harry se despidieron de Annabelle. Narcissa ayudo a guardar los baúles. Harry, Ron y Elladora se sentaron en el mismo compartimiento. Molly y Narcissa los veían desde afuera. El tren comenzó a avanzar, y Narcissa no pudo evitar llorar.

-Es difícil verlos partir, lo sé, lo he vivido ya seis veces- dijo Molly

Narcissa se rio antes el comentario de Molly, se limpió las lágrimas y la miró.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó Narcissa

-Claro que lo estarán, querida- dijo Molly

Narcissa sonrió y vio como el tren desaparecía a lo lejos.

-_Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí James._- pensó Narcissa

* * *

**Como ya había dicho, la historia original se modificará. C: Solo quería decir que Regulus tomará el lugar de Snape, no se si me explico, todo lo que hace Snape en la historia original lo hará Regulus en mi Fic :3 **


	60. Por tu culpa

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

**¡Últimos capítulos! :C**

* * *

1 año después.

El primer año de Harry en Hogwarts resultó ser un martirio para Narcissa, más que nada los últimos días de él en Hogwarts. Su hijo había quedado en Gryffindor junto con Ron, le mandaba cartas contándole de todo lo que hacía, además se hizo amigo de una niña hija de muggles. Elladora quedó en Slytherin, lo cual provocó que Regulus se sintiera muy orgulloso de su única hija.

El día en que la profesora McGonagall le envió la carta diciéndole lo del incidente con el troll, Narcissa se asustó muchísimo, que estuvo a punto de ir a verlo, pero Remus le dijo que era innecesario y exagerado.

En las vacaciones había parecido un elfo domestico llamado Dobby diciendo que Harry no debía de volver ese año a Hogwarts y Narcissa estuvo a punto de creérselo pero su hermana le había dicho que no era cierto, que no debía de confiar en cualquier elfo doméstico.

Era 31 de agosto, al día siguiente sus dos hijos se irían a Hogwarts y eso le partía el corazón a Narcissa.

Esa noche Remus había quedado de ir a cenar con ellos. Narcissa estaba en la cocina preparando la cena en lo que sus hijos estaban en la sala.

-Quita a ese gato de aquí- dijo Harry

-Si él se quiere sentar ahí, él se sentará ahí- dijo Annabelle.

-Anna, mueve a tu gato. Harry, no molestes al gato de tu hermana- dijo Narcissa desde la cocina

Narcissa sonrió y siguió preparando la cena. El timbre sonó.

-¡Yo abro!- gritó Annabelle

-Pregunta quien es antes de abrir- dijo Narcissa

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hija ya había abierto la puerta.

-¡Remus!- dijo Annabelle.

-Ya llegó el tío Remus, mamá- dijo Harry

-Lo sé, hijo. Anda, ven y arregla la mesa- dijo Narcissa

En lo que Harry acomodaba la mesa, su madre terminaba de cocinar. Remus entró con Annabelle en brazos y con bolsas en la mano. Cuando el vio a Narcissa, bajó a su ahijada y abrazó a Narcissa

-Me enteré de los de Harry y la piedra- dijo Remus al oído.

-Luego hablamos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Cuando se separaron. Harry fue a saludar a Remus. Todos se sentaron a la mesa y Narcissa fue por su platillo principal.

-¿Qué cenaremos?- preguntó Remus

-Pollo a la naranja- dijeron Harry y Annabelle a la vez.

-Es mi platillo favorito- dijo Remus

-¿En serio?- preguntó Annabelle

-No, claro que no- dijo Remus- Siempre que yo visitaba a su padre, ella cocinaba lo mismo. Y visitaba a su padre muy seguido

Los dos niños rieron. Narcissa apareció con el platillo y lo dejó al centro de la mesa.

-Te escuché, Remus- dijo Narcissa riendo.

La cena pasaba, Remus y Narcissa les contaban de sus años en Hogwarts, en su mayoría les contaban cosas de su padre.

-Era un idiota- dijo Narcissa

-¡Mamá!- dijo Annabelle riendo

-Lo era, Anna, Remus no me dejará mentir- dijo Narcissa

-Yo no diré nada, él era mi amigo- dijo Remus

-Y mi esposo- dijo Narcissa riendo.

También les contaron acerca de los partidos de su último año, de cómo Narcissa le ganó a James en una apuesta y de cómo ese año Slytherin ganó la copa de Quidditch gracias a Narcissa.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tú también eras buscadora, mamá?- preguntó Harry

-No sé, se me olvidó- dijo Narcissa

-Una cosa así no se olvida, Narcissa- dijo Remus

-Claro que sí, hace año que no me subo a una escoba- dijo Narcissa

-Cuando Harry y yo volvamos para Navidad jugaremos, mami- dijo Annabelle

-Solo juego si Remus lo hace- dijo Narcissa riendo- Les juró que en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo se ha subido a una escoba

Los niños convencieron a Remus de que debía subir a una escoba para que ellos en Navidad pudieran jugar Quidditch. Cuando la cena terminó, mando a sus niños a prepararse para dormir y a lavarse los dientes, mientras ella y Remus se quedaban abajo.

Narcissa estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes sucios y Remus estaba sentado atrás de ella.

-¿Es cierto lo que me contó Dumbledore?- preguntó Remus

-Sí, Remus, Él murió ese día que asesinó a James- dijo Narcissa sin mirar a su amigo- el desgraciado utilizaba sangre de unicornio para poder vivir.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Remus

-No sé, en si él no ha regresado completamente. Por lo mientras mi hijo estará a salvo- dijo Narcissa

-En eso tienes razón, en cualquier lugar en donde esté Dumbledore, Voldemort no se le acercará- dijo Remus.

-No digas su nombre, Remus- dijo Narcissa- desde que le conté la historia verdadera a los niños, Harry no para de decir su nombre en cuanto se refiere a él.

-Es que es ridículo temerle al nombre, Narcissa.

-Tal vez, pero Él mató a mi esposo e intentó matar a mi hijo- dijo Narcissa.

-Bien, te entiendo- dijo Remus- Otra pregunta ¿Por qué no dejas que los niños sepan de los merodeadores?

Narcissa sonrió y volteó a ver a Remus.

-Porque si lo hago, tal vez mis hijos se vuelvan como ustedes lo fueron en Hogwarts-dijo Narcissa- Por cierto ¿El mapa si se lo quedó Filch?

-Sí, pero que mejor se quede con él- dijo Remus riendo.

Cuando Remus se fue, Harry y Annabelle estaban sentados en la sala.

-Pensé que los había mandado a dormir- dijo Narcissa

-Es que Annabelle quiere preguntarte algo- dijo Harry

Narcissa se sentó entre sus dos hijos.

-Mami ¿Remus y tu son novios?- preguntó Annabelle

Al escuchar esa pregunta Narcissa se botó de la risa.

-No, mis amores, Remus y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos.- dijo Narcissa- Yo siempre amaré a su padre, que les quede muy claro.

Los niños asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Narcissa se quedó sentada en la sala pensando, recordando aquella carta que James le había dejado, tal vez si debería de volver a rehacer su vida, pero no con Remus, ante tal pensamiento Narcissa rio. Ella se levantó y fue para su cuarto, mañana sería un nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente despertó a sus dos hijos. Ese año Regulus había dicho que sería le el que llevara a su hija a la estación, ya que se había sentido mal de no haberlo hecho en su primer año. Ahora ese año, Arthur Weasley de había ofrecido a llevarlos en su auto volador, Narcissa no estaba segura de aceptar, pero Molly le había dicho que era muy seguro.

Cuando guardaron el equipaje en el maletero todos subieron al auto y volaron hacía la estación King's Cross, Molly le había dicho que para que los muggle no lo vieran este se hacía invisible. Se les había hecho tarde, así que todos corrieron hasta el andén. Cuando entraron ya faltaba poco para que partiera y debía despedirse de su hija.

-Bien, princesa, te portas bien, quiero notas excelentes…bueno no tanto, solo no repruebes- dijo Narcissa

-Claro que no, mami- dijo Annabelle.

-Prométeme que enviaras una carta a la semana y una de vez en cuando a tus abuelos- dijo Narcissa

-Lo prometo. ¿Y Harry?- preguntó Annabelle

-Seguro ya subió al tren. No importa, me escuchará por no haber despedido de mí- dijo Narcissa- pero recuérdale eso a él

-¿Le mandarás un vociferador?- preguntó Annabelle

-Es un secreto. Ahora sube que ya se va el tren- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa no supo donde se había sentado Harry, según ella, él ya estaba en el tren. Annabelle se subió junto con Ginny e igualmente lloró al verla partir. De ahí, Narcissa tuvo que irse a trabajar.

Pasó toda la tarde ocupada con miles de juntas y entrevistas. En la noche ella estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro cuando un ave llamó a su puerta, volteó y vio una lechuza en su ventana. Ella se levantó y abrió la ventana, tomó la carta y el periódico que la lechuza traía. Se fue a su cama viendo el sello de la escuela, eso era algo extraño. Dejó el periódico sobre la cama y leyó la carta:

_Querida Narcissa_

_Estoy verdaderamente enojado con tu hijo ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Llegó al castillo en un auto volador, además se estrelló contra el sauce boxeador. Tu hijo estuvo en peligro de muerte. Pero no iba solo, lo acompañaba su amigo Ronald Weasley. Annabelle me dijo que según tú, tu hijo ya estaba en el tren. Tu hijo dice que algo paso en el muro que no les permitió entrar. Igualmente los castigué. _

_Por cierto, tu hija quedó en Slytherin. _

_Te quiere, _

_Regulus. A. Black. _

_P.D: También te envió una edición de El Profeta donde dicen que muchos muggles vieron el coche volar. _

Narcissa estaba verdaderamente enojada, ese niño la iba a escuchar y estaría castigado de por vida. Ella se levantó y vio una foto de James cargando a Harry, Narcissa se acercó y la tomó.

-Por tu culpa mi hijo es así, Potter, parece que se arriesga a propósito- dijo Narcissa a la foto- Es tu culpa, Harry heredó tu "don especial" para meterse en problema.

Narcissa estaba muy enojada. Dejó la foto en su lugar y salió de su cuarto azotando la puerta, a los pocos segundos regresó y gritó:

-PERO TE JURO QUE EL DÍA QUE TE VUELVA A VER, ME LAS PAGARAS. TÚ Y TU ESTÚPIDO DON ESPECIAL.


	61. Les gano yo

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

**¡Últimos capítulos! :C**

* * *

1 año después.

Y nuevamente para Narcissa fue un año muy complicado, parecía que su hijo buscaba ser asesinado. Harry le había contado que todos creían que él era el heredero de Slytherin solo porque ella era una Black y era una familia muy antigua; también le contó que le salvó la vida a Ginny Weasley; y que su mejor amiga había sido petrificada por el basilisco. Annabelle le contó que Draco Malfoy en algunas ocasiones la molestaba, también de que ella ayudo a que su hermano entrara en la sala común de Slytherin diciéndoles la contraseña.

-Estos niños me van a matar- decía Narcissa

En los últimos días de verano, Narcissa tenía muchísimo trabajo en el Londres muggle, así que se llevó a sus dos hijos y los tres se hospedaron en el Caldero Chorreante. En lo que ella iba a trabajar, sus hijos iban al callejón Diagon, y los dejaba ir con la única condición de que llegaran antes del anochecer.

En las últimas semanas Narcissa se enteró de que Sirius había escapado de Azkaban. A lo largo de los doce años que estuvo encerrado lograron comprobar que Sirius era un verdadero asesino y que él los había entregado ante Voldemort. Regulus no decía nada al respecto. Pero Narcissa si, ella no permitió que sus hijos supieran de Sirius, no dejó que Remus les contará de él. Lo odiaba. Así que vigilaba muy bien a sus dos hijos.

A lo largo de su estadía en el Caldero Chorreante, los Weasley habían llegado de Egipto y Narcissa había conocido a la famosa Hermione.

Una mañana estaban todos desayunando, ese día todos se irían a Hogwarts. Narcissa sabía que debía advertirles a sus hijos, pero no sabía cómo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, llegaron con tiempo de sobra, así que decidió que era el momento de hablar. Se llevó a sus dos hijos atrás de un muro.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?- preguntó Annabelle.

-Ya saben que Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban- dijo Narcissa

-Claro que sí, en todos lados dice, hasta en los noticieros muggles- dijo Harry

-Exacto. Hay muchas cosas que debo decirles acerca de él- dijo Narcissa

-Mamá, ya lo sé. Ese tipo intenta asesinarnos, te escuché cuando lo hablabas con los señores Weasley- dijo Harry

-Oye, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo Narcissa- En fin, ese no es el punto. Les ruego, no lo busquen, por favor- dijo Narcissa.

-¿Por qué querría buscar a alguien que quiere matarme?- preguntó Harry

Annabelle y Narcissa miraron a Harry con obviedad.

-Las cosas con Voldemort en años anteriores fue coincidencia- dijo Harry

-Sí, lo que digas, Harry- dijo Annabelle- Si mamá, nos cuidaremos.

Narcissa les dio un beso en la frente ambos. Se despidió de ellos y los dos partieron hacia un nuevo ciclo. Nuevamente se quedó parada hasta que el tren se fue.

-Te juro que si este año se meten en problema otra vez, los mataré- dijo Molly

-Yo te ayudo, amiga, yo te ayudo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2 meses después.

Narcissa había quedado de desayunar con sus amigas. Con el paso de los años, Narcissa se había hecho muy amiga de Lily por lo tanto también se había hecho muy amiga de Jocelyn y Susan.

Narcissa las esperaba en el restaurante en el que siempre se reunían. Poco a poco sus amigas fueron llegando. Las cuatro se sentaron a platicar.

-¿Saben que me dijo Patrick antes de irme?- dio Susan- que este año no prometía nada acerca de no hacer travesuras.

-Por lo menos no está con Nicholas, los dos son un desastre cuando se juntan- dijo Jocelyn

Los gemelos de Susan eran de la edad de Harry, Nicholas había quedado en Ravenclaw y Patrick en Slytherin. Rabastan aún no se podía creer que eso pasara con sus hijos, ya que ningún Lestrange había estado en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin.

-No saben cómo agradezco de que mi Caroline sea tranquila- dijo Lily

Lily había tenido una niña pelirroja igual que ella. Su hija era un año menor que Annabelle y para sorpresa de Lily su hija había quedado en Hufflepuff, ella acababa de entrar a Hogwarts.

-Lily, tu hija apenas entró- dijo Narcissa riendo.

-¿Y qué? Hasta ahorita no ha dado ninguna queja- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Yo estoy igual que Lily, Taylor no me ha dado problemas- dijo Jocelyn

Jocelyn solo había podido tener un hijo, ya que en su embarazo hubo complicaciones y le recomendaron que solo tuviera un hijo. Taylor era de la misma edad que Caroline e igual había quedado en Hufflepuff.

-Discúlpenme, pero en eso de tener que lidiar con las travesuras de los hijos, les gano yo- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Apenas Harry tiene 13 años y ya estuvo en peligro de muerte más de una vez, gracias a Merlín Annabelle es más sensata.

-Oye si, hablando de tus hijos ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Sirius, Cissy?- preguntó Jocelyn

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Pues esperar a que lo atrapen, mis hijos están seguros en Hogwarts- dijo Narcissa

-Yo sigo dudando de Sirius- dijo Lily- ya no sé qué pensar acerca de él.

-Yo creo que mejor hay que esperar a ver que se dice- dijo Susan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

6 meses después.

Narcissa estaba en su oficina leyendo un par de contratos cuando algo plateado entró por su ventana, era el patronus de Remus.

"_Atraparon a Sirius. Ven a Hogwarts, es urgente_"

-Maldita sea- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa guardó todas sus cosas y le dejó una nota a su asistente. De la chimenea de su oficina se fue directo a Hogwarts, se apareció en la oficina de Dumbledore. Ahí la estaban esperando el director, Regulus y la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó Narcissa

-Harry encontró a Sirius- dijo Regulus

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Pero presiento que no es toda la historia- dijo Narcissa

-Narcissa, Sirius es inocente, lo confirmamos- dijo Regulus.

-Peter fue el que te siguió para saber donde vivían, él fue el que le contó a Voldemort que estaba en esa casa y él fue el que mató a los doce muggles- dijo Dumbledore

-¿Y cómo saben que todo eso es verdad?- preguntó Narcissa

-El mismísimo Peter lo confirmó- dijo McGonagall.

-Pero el lleva año desaparecido…-dijo Narcissa

-Peter era la rata que Ron tenía por mascota, pasó 12 años viviendo como rata con los Weasley- dijo Remus.

-Bien… Entonces se llevaran a Peter – dijo Narcissa

-Me temo que no, Peter escapó cuando Remus se convirtió en hombre lobo. Y Sirius ayudó a su amigo en lugar de atrapar a la rata- dijo Regulus.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Narcissa

-Porque Regulus estuvo ahí, Narcissa- dijo Dumbledore- Hay otra cosa que debes saber

-Por favor, dígame que ninguno de mis hijos está en la enfermería, desde que Harry se encontró con ese dementor estoy muy asustada- dijo Narcissa

-Por desgracia, Harry se enfrentó contra una horda de dementores para defender a Sirius- dijo Regulus.

-Necesito sentarme- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa no esperó a que le ofrecieran una silla, ella se sentó en el suelo y recargó su cabeza en sus manos.

-Si hay otra acción suicida que mi hijo hizo, por favor díganla ahora- dijo Narcissa

-Tu hijo me aturdió. Dile que deje de pensar que yo soy el malo aquí- dijo Regulus

-Hablaré con él- dijo Narcissa- ¿Otra cosa?

-El profesor Dumbledore lo mandó a salvar a Sirius junto con la señorita Granger, ella tiene un giratiempo- dijo McGonagall

-¿Salvar a Sirius?- preguntó Narcissa

-Sí, llamé al ministro de magia u le dije que Sirius estaba aquí, se lo llevaran para que reciba el beso del dementor- dijo Dumbledore

-¿Y cómo mi hijo y Hermione lo salvarán?...el giratiempo- dijo Narcissa volviendo a mirar al director- ¿Por qué le dio esa misión suicida?

-Por qué sé que tu hijo podrá lograrla- dijo Dumbledore mirando el reloj- Yo creo que tu hijo ya llegó, ve a la enfermería Narcissa yo mandaré a Annabelle para allá

Narcissa se levantó, se despidió y fue hacía la enfermería. Apenas si recordaba los pasillos. Vio un montón de estudiantes vagando por ahí, todavía no era la hora del toque de queda. Casi llegando a la enfermería, Narcissa vio a un niño rubio que subía las escaleras, lo reconoció de inmediato, el hijo de Lucius.

Narcissa lo miró por unos segundos, pero fue interrumpida por Annabelle que la jalaba del brazo.

-¿Mamá?- la llamó Annabelle

Narcissa la miró y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Annie, cariño. ¿Estás bien? Dime que si- dijo Narcissa

-Sí, mamá, yo estoy bien. Vamos a ver a Harry- dijo Annabelle

Las dos Potter fueron hacía la enfermería, estaba vacía excepto por una cama donde reposaba Ron y su lado estaban Harry y Hermione.

-Harry James Potter- dijo Narcissa con una voz firme

Harry miró a su mamá y se levantó temeroso, fue hacía su mamá y hermana.

-Lo primero que te dije y lo primero que haces ¿verdad, jovencito?- lo regañó Narcissa

-Mamá…te juro que yo no lo busqué…-dijo Harry

-No, idiota, ella se refiere a que le volviste a dar un susto de muerte- dijo Annabelle

Narcissa abrazó con fuerza a su hijo. Tuvo que contarles toda la verdad a sus dos hijos acerca de Sirius. Fue algo duro para ella, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Después de hablar con ellos se regresó a su casa, estaba muy cansada así que se fue directo a su cuarto a dormir.

Narcissa se bañó y se acostó en su cama para leer. Pero no podía hacerlo. Volteó hacía su mesita de noche y miró una foto de ella con sus dos hijos en un parque de diversiones muggle.

-Ay James, con estos dos hijos te juro que pronto te alcanzaré- dijo Narcissa- No sabes la falta que me haces, mi amor.


	62. Por lo mas sagrado

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

**¡Últimos capítulos! :C**

* * *

2 meses después.

Arthur Weasley había conseguido en su trabajo boletos para asistir a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, el mayor de los Weasley solo había conseguido cinco boletos así que Narcissa movió unos contactos y consiguió cuatro boletos más en el mismo lugar. Habían conocido a Cedric Diggory, y a su padre Amos Diggory. Todo iba bien, no le importó haberse encontrado con Lucius Malfoy y con su hijo. Lo que más la asustó fue la llegada de los mortifagos y su ataque, Narcissa alcanzó a llevarse a Annabelle y a Ginny lejos, pero al no ver a su hijo mayor regresó junto con Arthur Weasley; encontraron a Harry, Ron y Hermione debajo de la Marca Tenebrosa.

-¡Harry!- gritó Narcissa

Cuando lo hizo, Bartemius Crouch apareció con un montón de aurores y les lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor.

-Deténganse, es mi hijo- gritó Arthur Weasley

Narcissa corrió hasta los tres jóvenes y los abrazó. Lograron demostrar que ninguno de los tres había invocado esa marca, desgraciadamente habían inculpado a la elfina domestica de Crouch.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

1 mes después.

Ese día, sus hijos se irían de nuevo a Hogwarts. Harry seguía algo nervioso por lo de la marca, mientras que Annabelle solo lo vigilaba. Narcissa sabía que ese año se celebraría el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y eso ya no le preocupaba tanto, ya que la edad mínima para concursar eral os 17 años y Harry apenas tenía los 14.

-Chicos, hora de irnos- gritó Narcissa desde la cocina.

Escuchó como Harry y Annabelle bajaban las escaleras y llegaban hasta la cocina. Narcissa miró a sus hijos, estaban cada día más grandes y Narcissa no podía evitar conmoverse.

-No, mamá, no llores- pidió Annabelle

-Está bien, no lloraré- dijo Narcissa limpiándose las lágrimas- Bien, quedamos de vernos con los Weasley en 10 minutos

Los Potter salieron y se encontraron con los Weasley, todos juntos fueron hasta el andén. Harry estaba algo distante, Narcissa lo notó. Todos subieron sus baúles y sus mascotas al tren, comenzaron a despedirse.

-Anna ¿Subirás tus calificaciones?- preguntó Narcissa

-Tal vez, mamá- dijo Annabelle-

-Bien, princesa, te cuidas muchos.- dijo Narcissa dándole un abrazo- Te amo, Annie

-Y yo a ti, mami- dijo Annabelle.

Narcissa le dio un fuerte beso a su hija en la frente y pasó a despedirse de su hijo mayor.

-Harry, cariño- dijo Narcissa

Harry ya casi estaba del tamaño de su mamá.

-Por favor, prométeme que estarás bien, cualquier cosa envíame una carta ¿sí?

-Mamá, Voldemort no entrará en Hogwarts- dijo Harry

-Puede que no, pero yo soy tu madre y no la de Voldemort- dijo Narcissa, lo que provocó una sonrisa en su hijo- Yo solo quiero que estés bien

-De acuerdo, estaré bien, mami- dijo Harry

-Además, quiero que te diviertas- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Divertirme?- preguntó Harry

-Yo sé lo que te digo, cariño. Cuida a tu hermana, cielo, hay muchos patanes en la escuela- dijo Narcissa

-Madre, hay días en los que no te entiendo- dijo Harry

Narcissa le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, Harry- dijo Narcissa

-Gracias, mamá- dijo Harry

Narcissa le dio un gran beso en el cachete. Sus hijos se subieron al tren de nuevo. Y otra vez los vio partir hacía el castillo. Le preocupaba mucho lo de la marca tenebrosa, pero sabía que Voldemort no podría entrar al castillo por sus hijos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 meses después.

Narcissa había recibido como mil cartas de sus hijos acerca del torneo además de que Viktor Krum estaba en el colegio de Durmstrang, eso le gustó a Narcissa ya que ella apoyaba a Bulgaria en la final de Quidditch. Ella estaba en su trabajo, ya era tarde. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Narcissa revisando unos papeles.

La puerta se abrió y Narcissa vio que su madre era la que entraba. Narcissa la miró y sonrió levemente.

-¿Por qué tan tarde en el trabajo?- preguntó su madre

-Hay unas cosas que tengo atrasada, madre, y quería terminarlas- dijo Narcissa

-Supe que el Torneo de los Tres Magos es en Hogwarts- dijo Druella

-Si- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Que bueno que decidieron volver a hacerlo

Druella no dijo nada y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

-¿Cómo va todo con mis nietos?- preguntó

-Annabelle es muy buena en la escuela, le encanta dice que quiere ser sanadora- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Y Harry, bueno Harry es como su papá, mantiene sus calificaciones nada más, pero yo sé que él es muy inteligente.

-Ya lo creo. A los dos se les ve claramente que provienen de los Black- dijo Druella- Hay una lechuza en tu ventana.

Narcissa se levantó y dejó entrar a la lechuza, la carta venía en calidad de urgente. Alimentó a la lechuza y abrió la carta.

_Querida Narcissa_

_Siento que solo te escribo para darte malas noticias. Algo paso en la selección de los Tres Campeones, Cissy, salió un cuarto nombre del cáliz, el de Harry. No sabemos cómo fue que pasó, ya que Dumbledore dibujó una línea de la edad, ya sabes cómo funciona. Narcissa, una vez que el cáliz elije a alguien, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y si esto te anima un poco, Annabelle le gritó a su hermano diciéndole que era un inconsciente y que debía salir vivo de todo o ella misma lo mataría. Lamento decirte todo eso, Narcissa_

_Atte. _

_Regulus A. Black_

Narcissa arrugó el papel y lo aventó lejos. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, movió un par de dedos y vio la foto de James.

-James, por lo más sagrado, cuida a nuestro hijo en este nuevo embrollo. Cuida a nuestro, bebé, amor- dijo Narcissa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6 meses después.

Narcissa había asistido sin falta a cada prueba, había celebrado al saber que Harry había quedado entre los primeros lugares. Annabelle le contó todo lo del baile de Navidad, Harry había asistido con Parvati Patil y Annabelle asistió con Patrick.

-Draco Malfoy me invitó, mamá, pero gracias a Merlín Patrick me invitó antes- dijo Annabelle.

Antes de la tercera y última prueba, habían citado a los familiares de cada campeón y obvio Narcissa tenía que estar ahí, además de que Sirius también a desearle buena suerte a su ahijado.

A la hora de la tercera prueba, todos fueron hacía el estadio donde había sido modificado para ser un laberinto. Los cuatro campeones estaban en la parte de abajo. Narcissa y Annabelle estaban juntas tomadas de la mano. La prueba empezó y Harry se adentró en el laberinto.

_-James, cuida a nuestro hijo, por favor- _pensó Narcissa

Habían pasado varias horas, Narcissa seguía con la mirada fija en el laberinto. Todos platicaban entre ellos y poco a poco fueron salieron participantes. Solo quedaban Harry y Cedric dentro del laberinto y Narcissa cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

-Mamá, Harry estará bien, es un gran mago- dijo Annabelle

Al poco rato apareció Harry y Cedric junto con la copa, la banda comenzó a sonar, pero Harry estaba sobre Cedric llorando. Narcissa rápidamente se bajó de las gradas y corrió hasta su hijo, pero ya había un pequeño círculo conformado por Dumbledore, Igor y Regulus. A Narcissa no le importo y los quito, levantó a su hijo con algo de dificultad.

-Ha vuelto, mamá, Voldemort ha vuelto- dijo llorando en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, mi cielo, yo no dejare que él te toque- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa vio que Cedric no se movía, estaba muerto. Amos Diggory estaba destrozado. Ojoloco dijo que él se llevaría a Harry, Narcissa asintió y dejó que se lo llevara en lo que ella hablara con Dumbledore. Los profesores llevaron a los alumnos al castillo.

Después de un rato de platicar, supieron que el encargado de hechizar la copa fue Ojoloco, así que Regulus, McGonagall, Dumbledore y ella fueron corriendo hasta su oficina. Descubrieron que se trataba de Barty Crouch Jr. Suplantando a Ojoloco.

Narcissa fue a jedar a Harry hasta su cama, espero hasta que se durmiera y se fue. Después de hacerlo fue a la oficina de Dumbledore, había decidido que hacer. En la oficina estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall y Regulus.

-Yo sé que mi hijo no miente, Voldemort regreso- dijo Narcissa

-Así es Narcissa, debemos de reunir a la Orden del Fénix- dijo Dumbledore

-Yo le prometí a James que cuidaría de nuestros hijos. Profesor, me uniré a la Orden- dijo Narcissa


	63. Si estuvieras aquí

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

**¡Últimos capítulos! :C**

* * *

2 años después.

En los últimos dos años, Narcissa estaba muy preocupada por su hijo. Sirius había muerto y Harry estaba destrozado, además de que en su sexto año él había decidió ser auror pero sus calificaciones no eran las mejores. El profesor Slughorn había vuelto a enseñar en Hogwarts, Narcissa había recordado que gracias a él, ella había conocido a James. La Orden estaba al pendiente de nuevo ataques, trataban de atrapar a más mortifagos.

Narcissa no podía dormir tranquila, sabía que sus hijos estaban pasando un mal momento en Hogwarts, pero ella no podía ir. Una noche recibió un llamado de Remus, diciéndole que la Orden debía de reunirse en Hogwarts. Narcissa se levantó y rápidamente se cambió de ropa.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que tú harías un mejor trabajo que yo, James- dijo Narcissa al aire

Narcissa se apareció en el castillo, donde la Orden estaba reunida. Le dijeron que probablemente los mortifagos podrían entran en el castillo, los de la Orden se desplegaron por pasillos y jardines montando guardia. Narcissa se encontró brevemente con su sobrina, que no tenía su cabello rosa como siempre lo llevaba.

-Tía, ahora no, hay algo más importante que hacer- le había dicho su sobrina.

Pero Narcissa sabía que su sobrina estaba enamorada, su hermana se lo había dicho. Y la persona de la cual estaba enamorada era Remus, pero él la había rechazado.

La batalla comenzó, Narcissa se batió en duelo contra varios mortifagos. Muchos de la Orden luchaban con todo, Narcissa pudo ver como Lily dejaba inconsciente a un mortifago. Después de que todos los de la Orden derrotaran a la mayoría, fueron a darle apoyo a sus compañeros en lo alto de la torre. Narcissa había escuchado que alguien decía que la Marca Tenebrosa estaba sobre el castillo.

-Dumbledore ya llegó- dijo alguien.

Narcissa sabía que todos los de la Orden peleaban. Ya cada vez eran menos los mortifagos que quedaban. Narcissa se dio cuenta de que su hija luchaba con mucha agilidad, se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

-Hora de irnos- gritó una voz conocida

Narcissa volteó y vio que Regulus llamaba a los mortifagos, y llevaba al hijo de Lucius de la manga. Narcissa se quedó en shock, Regulus se iba junto con los mortifagos. Elladora, que también estaba en la batalla, quiso ir tras su padre pero Narcissa se lo impidió.

-¡Papá!- gritó Elladora.

Pero Regulus ni siquiera la volteó a ver. Annabelle también sostenía a su prima.

-No te vallas, papá, no me dejes- le pedía Elladora llorando

Narcissa tomaba con fuerza a su sobrina. Pero se sentía muy débil, en eso llegó Kingsley y tomó a Elladora y la llevo cargando a un lugar seguro

-Anna, ve con tu prima y no dejes que salga- le pidió Narcissa

-Sí, mamá. Ahora, tú también cuídate mucho- pidió Annabelle

Narcissa sonrió levemente y fue corriendo para alcanzar a su primo. Cuando llegó hasta los jardines, se dio cuenta de que la cabaña de Hagrid estaba en llamas y que Harry estaba frente a Regulus. Ellos hablaban y Harry le gritaba algo pero Narcissa no entendía lo que decía. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero llegó demasiado tarde, Regulus había desaparecido.

Narcissa fue hasta su hijo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Harry, háblame, dime que pasó- pidió Narcissa

-¡Él lo mató, mamá! ¡Confío en él y Regulus lo mató!- gritó Harry- ¡Mató a Dumbledore!

Narcissa y Harry fueron hasta el pie de la torre de astronomía, donde muchos alumnos estaban ahí parados. Harry y Narcissa se abrieron paso, en el suelo estaba el cadáver de Dumbledore. Harry corrió hasta él y lloro con fuerza, Annabelle se acercó a su mamá.

-Tuvimos que dormir a Elladora, mamá- dijo Annabelle

-Luego hablamos de eso, Anna- dijo Narcissa.

Ginny Weasley se acercó a Harry, ella estaba consolando a Harry. Narcissa sabía que esto ya era mucho para su hijo, muchas muertes rodeaban a su familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente era el funeral de Dumbledore. Narcissa se había quedado en el castillo. Le costó mucho trabajo hacer que su hijo se fuera a dormir, se lo encargó a sus dos amigos. Uno de los hijos de Susan, Patrick, se había ofrecido a llevarse a Annabelle, ya que ella quería quedarse con su prima en la enfermería. Narcissa se quedó para cuidar de su sobrina, que estaba muy triste y quería ir en busca de su papá, en la noche se había despertado un par de veces gritando, pero Narcissa había logrado calmarla. Casi al amanecer, Narcissa se fue a su casa para alistarse para el funeral.

-Nuestro hijo es muy fuerte, James, el pobre ha vivido tantas perdidas y aun así sigue adelante- dijo Narcissa frente a una foto de James- Annabelle es muy inteligente y sabe pelear tan bien, me recuerda a ti- Narcissa sonrió y derramó unas lágrimas- Deberías estar aquí, tus hijos y yo te necesitamos, amor –Narcissa cerró los ojos- Te extraño mucho, mi cielo.

Narcissa apareció a las afueras del castillo, se sorprendió al ver a Remus sentado sobre una piedra enorme. Narcissa se acercó a él.

-¿Remus? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Narcissa

-Parece que todo mundo se va, Narcissa- dijo Remus mirando a su amiga

-Todo pasa por una razón, Remus- dijo Narcissa

-Lo sé- dijo Remus- Vi a Harry en el desayuno hoy, está muy triste, Annie trato de hablar con él por lo que vi

-Tengo que hablar con él. Pero antes, hay una cosa de la que quería hablarte- dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué es?

-Mi sobrina, Nymphadora. Remus, ella te ama y yo sé que tú a ella- dijo Narcissa

-Ahora tú también. Narcissa, yo demasiado viejo, pobre y peligros para ella- dijo Remus

-No digas la palabra "viejo" que tenemos la misma edad- dijo Narcissa- Remus, hace unos segundos te acabo de decir que todo para por una razón, ella te ama y yo sé que tú la amas, jamás supe que sintieras eso por alguien más, yo creo que tú estabas esperando por ella

-Eso es demasiado cursi- dijo Remus

-Tal vez, pero ten en cuenta los nuevos tiempos que estamos viviendo, puedes darte una oportunidad, Remus- dijo Narcissa- Además, a mi sobrina no le importa que eres un hombre lobo, a lo que ella lo importa es lo que tienes aquí- dijo señalando su corazón

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Voy a ir a hablar con ella- dijo Remus levantándose- Gracias, Narcissa

Narcissa le hizo un ademán para que se fuera, Remus corrió hacia el castillo. Narcissa sonrió y caminó lentamente.

-Yo le conseguí novia a Remus en menos de un ratito, en cambio Sirius y tú se tardaron años- dijo Narcissa sonriendo-

Narcissa llegó hasta el castillo. Todo se veía tan triste. Ella se fue directamente a la enfermería, para ver a su sobrina. Cuando entró, vio que Harry y Annabelle estaban con su prima; ella llegó hasta sus hijos y sobrina. Elladora estaba acostada, triste y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Ella, princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó Narcissa

No recibió respuesta. Annabelle y Harry se llevaron a su mamá fuera de la enfermería.

-Ella no quiere hablar, mamá- dijo Harry

-Está muy triste- dijo Annabelle.

Narcissa abrazó a sus dos hijos. Harry y Annabelle se dejaron abrazar por su madre y dejaron que ella llorara, sin interrumpirla.

-Hijos, no saben lo orgullosa que estoy de ustedes- dijo Narcissa separándose de sus hijos- su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ustedes.

-Gracias mamá- dijeron sus hijos a la vez.

-Mamá, debemos de hablar- dijo Harry

-Lo estamos haciendo, cariño- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-A solas- dijo Harry.

Narcissa miró a su hijo mayor. Annabelle entendió y volvió a entrar a la enfermería.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Narcissa

-Mamá, sabes que tengo que vencer a Voldemort- dijo Harry

-No, cielo, tú no debes- dijo Narcissa tomando a Harry de las manos

-Sí, mamá, yo debo. Sé que debo hacerlo yo, porque si no, nadie más lo hará- dijo Harry-

-Harry…-comenzó a decir Narcissa

-Mamá, yo voy a ir a buscar la forma de vencerlo. Y no te estoy pidiendo permiso- dijo Harry

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás?- preguntó Narcissa

-No te voy a decir, no quiero ponerte en peligro- dijo Harry

Narcissa estaba llorando.

-Eres idéntico a tu padre, muy persistente- dijo Narcissa acariciando la mejilla de su hijo- Yo confío en ti, mi amor, me duele en lo más profundo dejarte ir pero… pero nada, yo sé que si te prohíbo ir, de todos modos hallaras la forma de irte.

-Gracias mamá- dijo Harry- Gracias por estar siempre para mí, te amo-

Narcissa sonrió levemente y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Ahora su hijo ya estaba de su tamaño, Narcissa recordaba aquellos días en los que él era un bebé y James lo bañaba.

En el funeral de Dumbledore, todos los estudiantes estaban presentes. Narcissa estaba de pie viendo todo. Cuando todo terminó, Narcissa pudo ver que Remus estaba con su sobrina, ambos tomados de la mano y ella con su típico cabello color rosa; también vio cómo su hijo hablaba con la menor de los Weasley, aquella chica que era su novia; no muy lejos pudo ver a su hija platicando con Patrick Lestrange.

_-Si estuvieras aquí, James, tratarías de ahorcar a Patrick-_pensó Narcissa.


	64. Los amo, Harry

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

**¡Últimos capítulos! :C**

* * *

1 mes después.

Harry estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Los de la Orden habían quedado de llevarse a todos antes de que su cumpleaños llegara, ya que existía un escudo que lo protegía de cualquier ataque de Voldemort. Pero ese escudo se rompería en el momento que el fuera mayor de edad. Se irían por un tiempo a vivir con los Weasley. Narcissa y Annabelle tuvieron que irse muchísimo antes de que los demás de la Orden llegaran para llevarse a Harry. A Narcissa le costó muchísimo trabajo aceptar el plan, ya que uno de sus hijos estaría en riesgo. Además, Narcissa se había quedado con la custodia de su sobrina

Narcissa, Elladora y Annabelle se fueron con los Weasley. Cuando llegaron, solo se quedaron a esperar que el plan empezara. Pasaron las horas.

-Cissy, relájate, es un buen plan- dijo Molly

-Puede ser un buen plan, pero mi hijo puede estar en riesgo- dijo Narcissa

Al poco tiempo llegaron Harry y Hagrid por medio de un traslador que estaba en casa de su hermana. Cuando llegó, Harry fue a abrazar a su mamá. Le contó que los había descubierto y que Hedwig había muerto.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo, Hagrid- dijo Narcissa

-No hay de que, Narcissa- respondió.

Al poco tiempo llegaron George y Remus. Molly fue corriendo hasta su hijo, estaba mal herido, así que Molly lo llevó a su sala para curarlo.

-La herida se la hizo Regulus- le había dicho Remus a Narcissa

Elladora escuchó.

-Ella…-comenzó a decir Narcissa

-No, tía, no te preocupes. Él ya no es mi padre, me mintió- dijo Elladora

Llegaron Hermione y Kingsley sin ninguna herida. Después llegaron Arthur y Fred, ambos fueron a ver a George. Después de una larga espera, llegaron Nymphadora y Ron, cuando llegaron Remus fue a abrazar a su mujer. Kingsley tuvo que regresar a su trabajo con el Primer Ministro Muggle. Por último llegaron Bill y Fleur, con la mala noticia de que Ojoloco había muerto.

Molly le dio de cenar a todos y después cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas. La Segunda Guerra Mágica había comenzado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cumpleaños de Harry fue celebrado como si nada hubiese pasado, todos le regalaron algo a Harry, pero Narcissa le había regalado el anillo que ella le había dado a James en su primera navidad. Después, el nuevo Ministro de Magia había llegado para la lectura del testamento de Dumbledore, había dejado algo para Harry, Hermione y Ron, pero ninguno quiso decir que le habían dejado

Narcissa estaba ayudando a preparar todo para la boda en la casa de los Weasley. Narcissa y Elladora dormían en el mismo cuarto. Mientras que Annabelle dormía con Ginny y Harry con Ron. Todos se alistaban para la boda, Narcissa había decidido bajar a la cocina por algo de comer, cuando bajó vio a su hijo besándose con Ginny, no dijo nada y volvió a subir a su habitación.

_-¿Viste eso, James? Hacen una linda pareja-_pensó Narcissa

Pasaron las horas, todo para la boda estaba listo. Habían hecho que Harry tomara una poción multijugos, haciéndolo cambiar en un chico pelirrojo. La boda dio inicio. Muchos personas estaban invitados a esa boda y muchas personas le preguntaban por su hijo. La boda era muy divertida, los novios se divertían muchísimo. Elladora estaba bailando con uno de los gemelos Weasley, y Annabelle bailaba con su hermano.

Después todo empeoró. El patronus de Kingsley, un lince, apareció en medio de la boda:

_-El Ministerio fue tomado por Voldemort. Corran, va para allá-_

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando los mortifagos comenzaron a atacar. Muchos se desaparecieron, pero otros se quedaron a pelear.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Harry

-No te preocupes, vete- gritó Narcissa

Todos los de la Orden peleaban contra los mortifagos. Narcissa vigilaba a su hija y sobrina. Cuando los mortifagos se dieron cuenta de que Harry no estaba ahí, se fueron. Narcisa fue hasta Elladora y Annabelle, las abrazó. Se dio cuenta de que no había muchos: Todos los Weasley excepto Ron, Remus, Nymphadora, Andrómeda, Ted, todos los de la Orden, Narcissa, Elladora y Annabelle. Su hijo se había ido.

_-James, vigila a nuestro hijo_- pensó Narcissa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

9 meses después.

Los nuevos tiempos eran cada vez más negros. Regulus había sido nombrado Director de Hogwarts, con mucha dificultad había dejado a Elladora y Annabelle ir a Hogwarts. Elladora le mandaba cartas diciéndole que Regulus no se acercó a su hija, ni siquiera la miraba. Por otro lado Anna mandaba carta en clave, diciéndole todo lo que pasaba. Ella seguía viviendo con los Weasley, sabía que si estaba sola, podrían llegar a atacarla. No tenía noticias de Harry, sabía que había sido visto en el ministerio pero nada más. Por lo menos sabía que estaba vivo

Una tarde decidió hacer un pequeño viaje. Apareció en una zona escondida, caminó hasta una casa muy especial para ella, la casa de Godric's Hollow. Ella se paró frente a la casa, recordando aquella noche donde su esposo murió. Después caminó al cementerio. Buscó la tumba de James, ella no la visitaba, rara vez lo hacía. Cuando llegó hasta ella vio que tenía una pequeña corana de flores.

-Harry- dijo levemente

Narcissa se arrodillo frente a la lápida y la acarició, pasó sus dedos por las letras del nombre y sonrió levemente.

-Hola, mi amor- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

El viento soplo. Narcissa dejó las nuevas flores y miró la lápida.

-Creo que debes odiarme por no haber venido a verte antes, pero no podía hacerlo…- dijo Narcissa

Narcissa leyó el epitafio.

_"El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte"_

_-_La verdad, no sé si me escuchas todas esas veces en las que te hablo, es que lo hago con frecuencia- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Andrómeda y mi mamá dijeron que debía de dejar de hablar con fotos tuyas, pero no puedo.

Narcissa se sentó, de su bolso sacó un par de fotos de sus hijos.

-Siempre llevo estas fotos. Annabelle es muy valiente, ahora todos los días se enfrenta a los mortifagos que están en Hogwarts, ella y otros amigos suyos están al frente de Ejército de Dumbledore. Me sorprende lo parecida que es a ti, obstinada y terca, solo en ese sentido, porque en los demás es idéntica a mí.

Narcissa miró la foto de sus hijos, la foto se movía y los dos reían en ella y saludaban a la cámara.

-Harry…a veces dudo de que Harry sea tu hijo- dijo Narcissa en broma- Algunas veces es tranquilo pero otras…seguro lo has visto desde donde estás. Gracias al cielo no es un idiota como tú- Narcissa rio- Harry si es como tú, aunque con el paso del tiempo y las pérdidas que ha sufrido ha cambiado muchísimo.

Narcissa guardó las fotos y miró la lápida de James.

-James, han pasado muchos años y yo te extraño de la misma manera- dijo Narcissa con los ojos llorosos- Me siento perdida sin ti. Necesito ahora uno de esos abrazos tan reconfortantes que me dabas cuando algo iba mal; necesito a ese amigo que un día me llevo al McDonald's; necesito a ese James que estuvo ahí cuando aborté a mi primer bebé; necesito al padre de mis dos hijos y que me diga que todo va a estar bien, que Harry vivirá.

Narcissa se quitó su bufanda y dejó ver el dije que él le había regalado en su primera navidad. Narcissa comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

-Todo se volvió más difícil desde que te fuiste, mi amor- dijo Narcissa- Ahora hay una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina, no duermo de tan solo pensar que cualquiera de nuestros hijos puede morir…

Narcissa se vio interrumpida por una luz plateada, no tenía forma, era el patronus de Remus.

_-Narcissa, Voldemort atacará Hogwarts, tu hijo está aquí_-

Narcissa al escuchar eso se levantó de inmediato, se puso su bufanda y miró la tumba de James.

-James, te juro que cuidaré a nuestros hijos- dijo Narcissa secándose las lágrimas- Si yo seguí con vida fue por algo, y si hoy muero será porque mis dos bebés están a salvo, además de que pagarás por todo, Potter.

Narcissa sonrió y desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Narcissa llegó al castillo, donde se le notifico que ella estaría en uno de los jardines. Tuvo tiempo de ver a su hija y a su sobrina.

-Harry está aquí, tía- dijo Elladora

-Sí, está buscado una cosa de Ravenclaw- dijo Annabelle

Narcissa sonrió levemente y le dio un beso a cada una de las muchachas.

-Si van a pelear, háganlo con cuidado…que digo, si van a pelear defiendan todo eso que se les ha enseñado- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

Narcissa sacó de su bolso las fotos que había llevado a ver a James y las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ella fue hasta uno de los jardines con los demás de la Orden.

La batalla inició. Ella peleó con todo. A lo lejos pudo ver a su hijo pasar corriendo con sus amigos. Vio cómo su sobrina y Remus eran asesinados. También Narcissa peleó contra su propia hermana, pero no le importó. Pasaron las horas y Narcissa estaba cada vez más cansada, pero se reanimo al saber que ellos saldrían victoriosos. En eso la voz de Voldemort se escuchó por todos lados, ordenando a sus tropas retirarse por un par de horas y pidiéndole a Harry que fuera hasta él, sino asesinaría a todos.

Narcissa ayudó a llevar a los heridos y fallecidos hasta el Gran Comedor, donde también había mucho caos. A lo lejos vio a su hija y sobrina sentadas, cuando vieron que su madre ayudaba a llevar el cadáver de Nymphadora y Remus se acercaron con ella. Narcissa dejó a su sobrina y a Remus sobre el suelo y corrió hasta Ella y Anna.

-¡Dora!- gritó Ella llorando

Las dos jóvenes fueron hasta ellos y lloraron por su muerte. Narcissa estaba de pie, mirándolas y pensando en cómo su hermana reaccionaría. Estaba llorando. Pudo ver que también los Weasley habían sufrido una perdida, Fred. Narcissa no quiso ver más y vio que Harry entraba en el Gran Comedor y ella corrió hasta su hijo.

-¡Harry!- gritó Narcissa

Narcissa abrió los brazos y Harry aceptó el abrazo de su madre. Harry estaba llorando al igual que su madre.

-Te prohíbo que vayas- dijo Narcissa entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, mamá- fue lo único que dijo Harry- ¿Todas están bien?

-Si…no- dijo Narcissa mirando a su hijo.

Narcissa le dijo que su prima y Remus habían fallecido. Harry se fue a sentar en uno de los bancos que había, él necesitaba un momento a solas y ella lo dejaría. Narcissa fue a curar a cuantas personas pudo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya no estaba Harry a la vista, todos lo estaban buscando.

-¡Harry!- gritaba Narcissa llorando

-Señora Potter, lo encontraremos- dijo Hermione

-Sí, señora, solo deje de llorar- pidió Ron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algo lo llamaba, sentía que debía de caminar al encuentro con alguien, que tenía el permiso de ir a visitar el otro lado. Una fuerte luz llegó hasta él….y apareció.

James estaba frente a su hijo, pero no estaba solo, Remus y Sirius también estaban ahí. Sabía que Remus había muerto ese día, que estaba muerto como él. James miró a su hijo, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba orgulloso de él.

-Has sido muy valiente, Harry- dijo James

-El mejor ahijado que pudo haber existido- dijo Sirius

Harry miró a Remus y se le acercó.

-Remus, lo siento, tu hijo…-dijo Harry

-Mi hijo sabrá que su madre y yo morimos para darle un mundo mejor- dijo Remus

-Perdón. Todos ustedes murieron por mi culpa- dijo Harry

-Morimos protegiéndote- dijo Sirius

-No tienes que pedirnos perdón- dijo James

Harry miró a su papá. James estaba tan orgulloso de él, Narcissa había hecho un excelente trabajo. Cuando James vio los ojos de su hijo sintió una punzada dentro de él, eran los ojos de su madre.

-Hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Has sido tan valiente- dijo James.

A lo largo de los años, James había estado al pendiente de su familia, celebrando y sufriendo a la par de ellos.

-Gracias, papá- dijo Harry-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, hijo, es toda la verdad. Tu madre siempre me pidió que los cuidara, siempre me habló y me contaba cosas, pero desde mi lugar yo no pude hacer nada- James sonrió.

Harry sonrió levemente.

-Los amo, Harry- fue lo único que pudo decir James.

-¿Duele morir?- preguntó Harry

-Es como quedarse dormido- dijo Sirius

-Por favor, acompáñenme- pidió Harry

-Claro que sí, hijo- dijo James

Harry caminó, mientras que Remus, Sirius y James iban atrás de él. James sabía que ahora su esposa e hija estaban buscando a Harry pero no diría nada. James siempre estuvo al pendiente de su familia, se lamentaba no poder estar con ellos pero sabía que su sacrificio había servido de algo. Después algo pasó, algo lo jaló de vuelta a donde estaba…Harry había soltado la piedra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Narcissa había encargado a su hija y sobrina con Molly Weasley. Ella estaba como loca buscando a su hijo, y pensaba en ir hacía el Bosque Prohibido para asegurarse de que su hijo no estuviera ahí. Pasó muchísimo tiempo buscándolo, pero nadie lo encontraba, ella estaba como loca. Después vio como Ron y Hermione regresaban y se mantenían sentados tomados de la mano. El profesor Slughorn le había dicho que se sentara con él ya que ella tenía sangre saliéndole de la boca, Narcissa accedió.

-Profesor, hay algo que debo decirle- dijo Narcissa

-Habla ahora, niña- dijo el profesor.

-Gracias a ese proyecto que nos dejó en último año pude conocer a James, en verdad se lo agradezco- dijo Narcissa- Debía decírselo, si algo me pasara hoy, sé que James me hubiera reclamado si no se lu hubiera dicho. Y si me disculpa, voy en busca de mi hijo

Narcissa nuevamente se levantó. Acababa de amanecer y aun no encontraba a Harry, estaba a punto de subir a la torre de Gryffindor cuando se dio cuenta de que todos empezaban a salir, Narcissa corrió.

Cuando ella salió, se dio cuenta de que los mortifagos venían y además de que Voldemort los encabezaba….Hagrid venía con ellos cargando…a Harry

-El gran Harry Potter ha muerto- gritó Voldemort.

Narcissa sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, su vida se le venía abajo, su Harry estaba muerto. En ese momento recordó a su hijo, como fue creciendo y madurando. Su bebé, el bebé de James y ella.

-¡No!- gritó Narcissa llorando.

Voldemort la miró. El comenzó a dar un discurso ridículo y Neville dio un paso al frente a encarar a Voldemort. Narcissa no escuchaba nada, ella estaba llorando por la pérdida de su hijo. Y de pronto algo mágico pasó, Harry se levantó y Narcissa se alivió y mágicamente ella se sintió fuerte otra vez. Así una nueva batalla empezó.

Annabelle y Elladora peleaban contra a un mortifago que ella no reconoció. Mientras que ella luchaba contra otro mortifago. De pronto, el número de los mortifagos se fue reduciendo. Narcissa junto con todos los demás salieron y vieron cómo se libraba la batalla final entre Harry y Voldemort. Y pasó lo que debía de pasar, Harry venció a Voldemort.

Todos celebraban, Annabelle y Elladora se abrazaban felices, Narcissa las abrazó y las felicitó por su valentía. Después ella corrió hacía su hijo que estaba hincado con dos varitas en mano. Narcissa se acercó y le tocó su hombro.

-Disculpe ¿Usted acaba de vencer a Voldemort?- preguntó Narcissa sonriendo

-Esa broma no me da risa, mamá- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

Narcissa abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Estaban a salvo, todos. Narcissa lloraba de felicidad.

-Vi a papá- dijo Harry

-¿Qué?- preguntó Narcissa

-Larga historia. Y dice que siempre te escuchó, mamá- dijo Harry-

Narcissa sonrió levemente y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo otra vez.

-¿Qué tanto le decías?- preguntó Harry

-Muchas cosas, hijo. Mejor ve a celebrar, cielo- dijo Narcissa.

Harry sonrió y se fue a celebrar, Narcissa sonrió al ver a su hijo.

-_Ya sabía yo que me escuchabas, Potter. Ahora todos estamos a salvo, todos-_pensó Narcissa sonriendo


	65. Yo siempre te amaré

**Disclaimer:**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son completamente de J.K. Rowling

**Pareja:**James Potter & Narcissa Black

**¡Gran Final! :'C**

* * *

19 años después.

Narcissa apareció de nuevo en aquel panteón donde James se encontraba, llevaba un ramo de flores para colocarlo frente a su tumba. Ella llegó hasta la tumba de su esposo y colocó las flores, se quedó mirando por largo rato su lápida. Se hincó y pasó sus dedos sobre el nombre de James.

-Hola, James- dijo Narcissa

El viento sopló y su cabello se despeino. Narcissa sonrió y se sentó a un lado de la lápida.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vine? ¿Hace diecinueve años?-preguntó Narcissa recargando su cabeza en la lápida- ¿Seré una mala viuda, James? Sabes que no me gusta venir aquí, no me gusta pensar que tu cuerpo está enterrado aquí.

Narcissa se rio. Habían pasado tantos años y tantas cosas. Con el paso de los años había dejado su manía de hablar con las fotos de su esposo.

-Hoy es primero de septiembre, y todos los niños volvieron a Hogwarts- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- quedé de ver a Harry y Annabelle en nuestra casa para cenar.

Narcissa buscó en su bolso y sacó muchas fotos, Narcissa tomó la primera y la puso frente a la lápida de James.

-Esta foto fue de la noche en la que Harry pidió la mano de Ginny Weasley- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- he procurado tomar fotos de todo, tal y como tú lo hacías.

Tomó la foto y sonrió mientras pasaba su dedo en ella. Tomó la siguiente foto.

-Esta foto la tomé el día en que Anna le propuso matrimonio a Patrick- dijo Narcissa riendo- ¿Sabes a que me recuerda? A esa vez que salimos y tú decías algo de que te gustaba eso de la "chica liberal"

Narcissa se rio. Recordaba que Annabelle no podía soportar más, Patrick tardaba mucho tiempo en pedirles que se casaran, así que Annabelle ideó un plan para que ella misma fuera la que le propusiera matrimonio; Susan, Rabastan y Narcissa no podían esperar para ver la casa de Patrick. Narcissa dejó esa foto a un lado y tomó la siguiente.

-Aquí estoy yo cargando al pequeño Teddy. Si ves a Remus o a Dora diles que su hijo se porta muy bien, que su abuela lo adora- dijo Narcissa sonriendo

Andrómeda se había quedado a cargo de su nieto. La pobre de su hermana había perdido a su hija y esposo, tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse, y Narcissa siempre estuvo con ella.

-Tal vez esta foto no te guste- dijo Narcissa mirando la siguiente foto- Es de Elladora en su boda con Draco Malfoy. No sabes lo incómoda que resultó ser la boda. Pero te puedo asegurar que Draco es todo lo contrario a lo que fue su padre, con el tiempo pude ver qué Draco ama muchísimo a Elladora.

Después de que Harry les contara a todos la historia de su tío Regulus, Elladora sufrió muchísimo y se arrepintió de haber negado a su propio padre. Pasó el tiempo y Elladora comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio, ahí fue donde se reencontró con Draco Malfoy y empezaron a salir. Cuando se comprometieron organizaron una cena en un restaurante donde se reunieron Aline, Lucius y Narcissa; todo fue muy incómodo.

-Aquí tengo las fotos del día en cada uno de tus nietos nacieron- dijo Narcissa- Aquí están los hijos de Harry: James Sirius, Albus Regulus y Lily Luna. ¿Y te quejabas de los nombres que quería para nuestros hijos?- preguntó riendo- Y aquí tengo las fotos de las hijas de Annabelle: Cecily Nadine y Susan Monique. Y no James, no dejé que ninguno de nuestros hijos pusiera mi nombre a sus hijas.

Narcissa sonrió. Recordaba esas peleas con sus hijos al intentar convencerla de dejarlos ponerles Narcissa a sus hijas.

-En esta foto aparecen Draco, Elladora y el pequeño Scorpius- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Creo que todos heredaron ese bello don de nombrar a sus hijos con nombres poco comunes- dijo riendo- El día que nació Scorpius tuve que pasar varias horas con Lucius y Aline, fue horrible.

Narcissa sonrió. Tenía fotos de todos sus nietos, cada cumpleaños, el día que cada uno entró a Hogwarts, fotos de cuando iban a visitarla, etc.

-Y no te he dicho en que casa quedaron tus nietos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- James y Lily quedaron en Gryffindor; Cecily, Susan, Albus y Scorpius quedaron en Slytherin. ¿Qué se siente saber que la mayoría de tus nietos están en Slytherin? Oh, y diles a Remus y Dora que su hijo quedó en Gryffindor.

Narcissa pasó las fotos, encontró una de sus dos hijos.

-Ahora, Harry es un magnifico auror y Annabelle es una muy buena sanadora- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Espero no te enojes, pero Elladora es la que ahora se hace cargo de nuestra compañía, pero te juro que ella es muy buena en todo lo que hace.

Pasó a otras fotos, donde estaba ella en una de las reuniones de los Weasley.

-Los Weasley fueron muy buenos con nosotros, James, siempre nos ayudaron en lo que pudieron y no sabes lo muy agradecida que estoy con ellos. Además, ahora estamos emparentados- Narcissa sonrió-

También encontró una foto de ella con sus amigas: Jocelyn, Susan y Lily.

-Creo que no sabías, pero Lily y yo nos hicimos muy amigas, sé que te hubiera encantado ver eso- Narcissa sonrió- Como ya sabes, Annie se casó con uno de los gemelos de Susan, Nicholas se casó con una chica nacida de muggles y creo que ahora tienen un hijo. El hijo de Jocelyn, Taylor, trabajo con Annie en San Mungo- Narcissa sonrió- y Caroline, la hija de Lily, es auror igual que su madre.

Narcissa miró esa foto de sus amigas. Ellas de vez en cuando se juntaban a desayunar o a comer para ponerse al tanto de todo.

Encontró una foto de la boda de Nymphadora y Remus.

-Hace unos días, Harry le enseñó a convocar un patronus a Teddy- dio Narcissa sonriendo-yo sé que a Remus le hubiera gustado ver eso. Si puedes, debes de decirle que hizo bien en elegir a Harry como su padrino. Y no sé si le interese, pero creo que es novio de Victoire Weasley, la hija mayor de Bill Weasley.

Paso las fotos, muchas eran de sus nietos, otras de sus hijos y una era una foto de ella en la playa a la que fueron una vez.

-Algunas veces voy a esa casa, paso un par de días ahí y recuerdo que en esa casa nos poníamos de acuerdo para la boda- encontró una foto de Harry de bebé cuando estaban en Godric's Hollow- También visito esta casa, no sé si sepas, pero construyeron una estatua tuya cargando a Harry además de que nuestra vieja permanece en ruinas como un monumento.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Comenzó a llegar a las fotos de ellos en Hogwarts, de esos días donde intentaron huir por primera vez, de algunas salidas que tuvieron después de su reencuentro, de su viaje, su boda, luna de miel y otras cuantas de cuando estaban recién casados. Tomó una foto que fue tomada por Sirius, donde estaban ellos dos preparando su poción

-El día de la Batalla de Hogwarts, le agradecí a Slughorn por ponernos juntos en ese proyecto de pociones- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

Entre el montón de fotos que llevaba, encontró una foto de Regulus con Elladora cuando ella era una bebé

-Si algún día te encuentras con Regulus, dale las gracias de mi parte, fue un hombre muy valiente- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Después de la Guerra, Harry me contó toda la historia y que él estuvo en los últimos momentos de la vida de Regulus. Lloré mucho al saber todas esas cosas que mi primo nos ocultó, pero él salvo a nuestro hijo muchas veces, James. Elladora lo odiaba, cariño, le dolió tanto su traición pero cuando supo toda la verdad, fue a la tumba de su padre todos los días a pedirle perdón- Narcissa miró al cielo- Regulus siempre supo lo que nuestro hijo debía de hacer y siempre lo cuido. Por eso uno de tus nietos se llama Albus Regulus- Narcissa rió-

Dejó la foto de su primo y sobrina a un lado, y vio una foto de sus padres cargando a sus dos hijos

-Todo el mundo se preguntaba por que mis padres me había permitido regresar- dijo Narcissa riendo un poco- mis padres dijeron que como tu eras un "sangre pura" el linaje de los Black no se había manchado, pero te juro que Cygnus y Druella Black fueron unos estupendos abuelos, por desgracia fallecieron como dos años después de la Guerra; primero falleció mi madre y a los pocos meses mi padre- Narcissa sonrió- En su testamento, todos sus bienes se los dejaron a Harry, Anna y Teddy, nada para mi ni para Andrómeda ¿Gracioso, no? bueno, a nosotras nos dejaron sus dos elfos -Narcissa volvió a reír- Lo sé, pero dejaron una nota diciendo que solo nos merecíamos a esos dos viejos elfos.

Pasó a otra foto donde estaban ellos dos en Hogsmade tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

-En esta foto llevábamos poco de hacernos novios- dijo Narcissa secándose las lágrimas.

Encontró otra foto que era de James, él aparecía cargando el anillo que ella aún llevaba, ese anillo que había sido de la madre de James.

-Aquí estábamos a unos pocos días de irnos, la primera vez que lo intentamos- Narcissa estaba llorando- Tal vez nunca te podrás imaginar el dolor que yo sentía cuando nos separamos, todo eso que hice fue el acto más heroico que yo había hecho hasta ese momento, alejarme de ti para evitar que murieras.

Narcissa lloraba y encontró una foto de ellos dos sentados en un parque muggle, era de una vez que ellos habían salido y le habían pedido a un par de chicas que les tomaran la foto.

-Cuando nos reencontramos creo que fue una de las cosas maravillosas que he vivido- dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente- tuve una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que todo podría mejorar.

Pasó a otra foto, una foto horrible pero James había insistido en tomarla: Una foto de ellos dos en el hospital muggle, después de haber abortado.

-Sigo sin poder comprender por qué tomaste esta foto- dijo Narcissa- Aun recuerdo ese día, fue espantoso. Mi madre había dicho que superé muy rápido a ese bebé, pero lo que ni tú ni nadie sabes es que jamás podré superar ese primer bebé; yo ya lo amaba sin importar que fuera hijo de Lucius, sin importar que todavía no lo conociera; además, amaba el hecho de que ese bebé pudo haber sido nuestro hijo.

Llegó hasta una foto de ellos en su boda.

-Ese día prometí amarte hasta el día en que la muerte nos separara- dijo Narcissa llorando- y a pesar de eso, yo te sigo amando como una tonta. El día de nuestra boda fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, jamás podré olvidar lo que pensé ese día frente al espejo: "Al parecer, el amor lo vence todo, por fin me casaré con el hombre de mi vida"

Narcissa encontró la foto donde aparecían James, Sirius y Remus.

-Debes de estar muy agradecidos con tus amigos, ellos dos sirvieron como figura paterna para tus hijos- dijo Narcissa sonriendo- Como me hubiera encantado tenerlos a los tres conociendo a las nuevas generaciones- Narcissa comenzó a llorar de nuevo-

Llegó hasta la última foto, la foto más dolorosa para Narcissa: el día del funeral de James.

-Tomé esta foto porque pensé que te habría gustado que existiera esta foto- dijo Narcissa mirando la foto- No sé porque aún la conservo, esta foto me hace recordar ese espantoso día. Después de tu funeral estaba tan enojada ¿Sabes por qué? No fue por el hecho de que dejaras, idiota, estaba enojada porque pasamos tantas cosas espantosas para poder estar juntos como para que tú te fueras antes de tiempo- ella solo estaba llorando, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la foto- Te fuiste tan repentinamente, tenía ganas de gritarte lo mucho que te odiaba por darte por vencido tan rápido… pero después pensé en lo que habías hecho: diste tu vida para proteger a Harry.

Narcissa sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y secó sus lágrimas.

-Te estaré eternamente agradecida por salvar a nuestro hijo, y después de eso te amé muchísimo más. James Charlus Potter, te prometo que el día que te alcance, estaremos juntos por siempre, mi cielo- Narcissa tomó entre sus dedos el dije que él le había regalado- Esa promesa, como otras, la cumpliré. Mi cielo, te amo tanto.

Narcissa guardó todas sus fotos y se hincó frente a la lápida.

-Yo siempre te amaré- dijo Narcissa mirando la lápida- Yo sé que me esperaras, James, estoy completamente segura que algún día nos volveremos a reencontrar y ese día, escúchame bien, ese día comprobaremos que nuestro amor sigue siendo fuerte a pesar de haber tenido la muerte de por medio.

Narcissa se acercó y depositó un beso sobre la lápida de su esposo. Ella se levantó, sacudió su ropa, se secó las lágrimas y volvió a mirar la lápida. Y sin decir más ella se fue, dejando la tumba del gran amor de su vida atrás, no le importó darle la espalda, ya que ella sabía que en un día no muy lejano los dos volverían a estar juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Primero que nada: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI FIC.**

**Me costó mucho trabajo terminar la historia, pero aquí lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Estoy muy agradecida de que se tomaran el tiempo de leer este fic de esta extraña pareja **

**Solo quiero decir que todas esas personitas que me dejaron Reviews, me dejaban comentario en mis redes sociales, agregaban mi historia a sus favoritos, que le daban Follow, etc. TOOOOOODAS esas personas me motivaron a seguir escribiendo. Gracias. **

**Espero que nos podamos leer luego. **

**Les mando muchísimos besos y abrazos. **

**Atte:**

**La escritora que llora a mares por terminar su primer Fic. **


End file.
